Juntos Por Obligación
by Sheila Marie Cullen
Summary: Ocho adolescentes populares y hormonales son castigados en una casa en la montañas, solos, con muchos secretos y una cosa en común ¡se odian! Sus personalidades son demasiado distintas, pero no siempre la gente es lo que parece ser.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Mi aburrida vida**

**BELLA POV**

Un ruido espantoso empezó a sonar de repente y yo me desperté sobresaltada mirando para todos los lados pero me moví tan rápido que acabe con el culo en el suelo y mucho dolor.

-¡ Auch !- grite cuando me cai.

Para mi tropezar con cosas inexistentes es normal porque soy una persona con una torpeza increíble y mi mala coordinación no me ayuda asique me paso todo el día con mi amigo el suelo (véase el sarcasmo).

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan aunque prefiero que me llamen Bella y soy estudiante de último curso en la secundaria. Estoy estudiando periodismo y a mis 18 años puedo decir que soy una periodista increíble y no solo lo digo yo sino que también lo dicen los alumnos y profesores de mi instituto ya que soy la presidenta del periódico estudiantil. Soy una chica muy tímida y un poco sarcástica pero mi gran pasión aparte de leer es escribir por eso estoy en el periódico.

Cogí una camisa blanca de manga larga y unos pantalones vaqueros de mi armario. Luego me puse mis bonitas converse blancas y me hice una coleta para que no me molestara el pelo. La gente dice que soy una chica bastante bonita pero yo creo que soy muy simple con un pelo castaño largo y ondulado, una figura muy delgada sin apenas curvas y unos ojos marrones, no sé que ve la gente soy de lo más normal.

Salí de mi habitación para ir a desayunar pero al bajar las escaleras me tropecé y acabe en el suelo con mi hermano abajo.

-Eres la persona más patosa del universo Isabella y lo peor es que siempre acabó en el suelo por tu culpa ¡Podrías tener más cuidado tonta!-me grito mi gran amable hermano.

-¡Sabes que soy muy patosa y aun así me tratas tan mal cada vez que me caigo! Eres tan imbécil-le conteste muy enfadada por su falta de tacto.

-¡Te odio desde el día que naciste!-Me dijo Emmet subiendo a su cuarto y después cerrando la puerta de su cuarto de un portazo.

Intente no llorar por lo que me había dicho pero un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. Emmet Swan es mi hermano y tiene 19 años. Esta conmigo en clase porque repitió curso y es el capitán del equipo de futbol. Cualquiera si le viera le tendría mucho miedo porque es muy grande y muy musculoso pero en realidad es como un niño pequeño ya que es la persona más infantil que conozco y sobre todo es muy niño por los hoyuelos que siempre le salen cuando se ríe. Tiene el pelo negro con unos rizos y unos ojos marrones como yo. Emmet con todo el mundo es muy infantil y sobre todo muy gracioso porque tiene mucho humor pero conmigo es la persona más cruel del mundo desde que cumplí los 15 años y aunque no debería de afectarme que me tratara tan mal me afecta y mucho porque le quiero y antes éramos inseparables y ahora ni siquiera no hablamos solo nos gritamos y nos decirnos cosas horribles.

Baje a desayunar pero Emmet se lo había comido todo y no quedaba nada asique cogí mi camioneta y me fui hacia el instituto para no llegar tarde. Cuando llegue me estacione al lado de un porche amarillo y de él salió Alice Cullen tan sonriente como siempre pero al verme cambio su sonrisa y solo recibí una mirada de odio.

-Ten mucho cuidado Swan que no quiero ni un golpe en mi coche de tu fea camioneta-me dijo antes de irse con ese andar tan característico de ella.

Alice Cullen es hija de Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Él es unos de los mejores doctores del hospital de Forks y ella es una decoradora de interiores muy importante. Tienes dos hijos que son mellizos y una hija. Alice es bajita y muy menuda, tiene el pelo negro, corto y con cada punta para un lado, unos ojos negros y tiene 18 años. Es muy extrovertida e hiperactiva pero sobre todo le encantan las compras. Es la presidenta del club de modas y se nota que le encantan ya que cada día lleva una cosa nueva. Hoy iba con una camiseta rosa de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto su vientre , una falda blanca de volantes por encima de la rodilla y unas sandalias blancas con una flor rosa.

Antes de entrar al instituto me di la vuelta y vi como se estaba besando con su novio Demetri. Entre al instituto y llegue a mi primera clase : Dibujo.

Al entrar me senté al lado de mi compañero de pupitre Jasper Hale. Jasper es rubio, con ojos azules, alto y bastante fuerte aunque no tanto como mi hermano. Hoy llevaba puesto una comisa azul y unos pantalones negros. Jasper en un chico muy sensible y tímido que tiene una gran pasión por el dibujo y por eso es el presidente de las clases de dibujo. A mí me odia porque una vez en clase le tire toda la pintura encima del dibujo que había que entregar en el examen global y por eso repitió curso ya que tiene 19 años. La verdad es que me sentí muy mal pero me trato tan mal que ni le pedí perdón porque no se lo merecía.

-Cuidado patosa Swan que como me tires algo en esta obra de arte no vuelves a ver el sol en tu vida – dijo el amargado de Jasper.

Yo hice un mohín y no le respondí porque no quería pelear ya había tenido bastante con mi hermano asique le mire mal, me mordí el labio y me calle durante toda la clase.

Después de un par de horas más salí hacia el comedor y me senté en la mesa donde estaba mi amiga Angela. Angela era mi amiga desde que entre a la secundaria ya que al igual que yo era muy tímida y le encantaba el periodismo. Me senté junto con su novio Ben.

-Hola Bella ¿que tal ha estado tu día? – me pregunto Ben muy amablemente.

-Pues como siempre muy aburrido y monótono- dije mirando hacia la puerta de el comedor.

En ese instante entro Rosalie Hale la hermana gemela de Jasper. Rosalie es la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto con grandes curvas, un pelo rizado y muy largo rubio, tenía unos ojos azules y estaba en mi curso por mi culpa ya que tenía 19 años. Como su hermano repitió curso sus padres le dijeron que ella también se quedaba en el instituto y por eso me odia y además al igual que Alice cree que soy poca cosa. Es la capitana de las porristas y muy egocéntrica. Llegó a mi mesa con su grupo de amigas Lauren y Jessica.

-¡Quítate ahora mismo de mi mesa!- Me grito y de un empujón me saco de la silla y acabe en el suelo.

-No había necesidad de golpearla Rosalie nos habríamos quitado de todas maneras-Dijo Angela antes de levantarme y llevarme a otra mesa.

-Esa chica además de tonta es una bruta la verdad no se parece nada a su hermano- Digo Ben mirándola con odio.

-Pues a mí me parece que los dos se parecen mucho- dije recordando como me trataba Jasper.

Después de comer mi ensalada y despedirme de Angela y Ben me fui a mi siguiente clase : Gimnasia. Gimnasia era la clase que mas detestaba y sobre todo porque siempre me caía y se reían de mí. Al llegar nos dijeron que nos tocaría jugar al baseball y nos repartieron en dos grupos. Cuando me toco batera no sé como lo hice pero lance el bate le di en la cabeza al lanzador y yo me cai por culpa de la pelota que no había golpeado. Acabe en la enfermería junto con mi amigo Jacob.

Jacob Black es hijo de Billy Black un gran amigo de mi padre y yo había tenido que pasar tiempo junto a él. No me llevaba muy bien ya que siempre era el primero de reírse de mi cuando me caía pero no nos odiábamos ya que apenas nos hablábamos ni nos conocíamos. Jacob Black es un chico muy alto y muy musculoso con unos ojos negros. Antes tenía el pelo largo pero se lo corto por una apuesta y ahora le tiene corto y negro. Tiene 18 años y es el capitán del equipo de baseball y le encantan las motos. Es muy simpático y siempre sonríe y es amable con todo el mundo. Cuando llegamos la señora Cope me ayudo a curarme y me dijo que me fuera a casa.

-No me quiero ir necesito terminar las clases para no perderme ninguna asignatura dentro de nada son los finales y quiero sacarlos todos con buenas notas-dije muy convencida.

-Venga Bella da igual si te saltas las clases que te quedan no seas tonta aunque sabiendo que eres una friki no me extrañaría que no quisieras-Dijo Jacob con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-De ninguna manera y tú cállate imbécil-Dije y le saque la lengua en un acto muy infantil pero que utilizaba de pequeña con mi hermano y me fui a mi siguiente clase sin girarme para despedirme.

Llegue a clase de Francés y al entrar me encontré con Renesmee Cullen que estaba peleando con su novio Diego.

-Sabes que ya no soy una niña asique deja de poner tantas escusas y dime por qué no quieres si yo lo tengo decidido-le decía Renesmee muy enfadada a su novio.

Como era una conversación bastante privada me fui pero antes vi la mirada que me lanzo y no era buena.

Renesmee Cullen es la hija menor de los Cullen. Solo tiene 17 años pero es tan lista que la subieron de curso y está en el mismo que yo. Le gusta que la llamen Nessie y tiene un pelo del color marrón caramelo , es muy delgada con curvas y unos ojos con un color verde azulado bastante bonitos. Es la presidenta del club de fotografía y lleva dos años con su novio Diego pero me odia porque cree que le engaña conmigo.

Después de pasar una clase muy aburrida y pensando que porque Nessie podría pensar eso si era mentira decidí que era mejor irse a casa ya que me tocaba biología y esa clase era la peor pero para mi mala suerte el profesor me pillo y tuve que entrar a clase y sentarme al lado de mi perdición, enemigo y compañero de pupitre Edward Cullen. Edward era el mellizo de Alice y simplemente era el ser más hermoso que podría a ver visto en toda mi vida. Tenía los ojos verdes esmeralda más bonitos que había visto incluso mejores que los de su hermana Nessie, un pelo cobrizo que siempre lo tenía despeinado pero que le quedaba genial , tenía pinta desgarbada pero con un buen cuerpo musculoso aunque no tanto como Emmet, era mucho más alto que yo pero menos que Jasper. Tenía 18 años y era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y era muy simpático, agradable y cariñoso con todo el mundo menos conmigo porque éramos enemigos desde siempre porque competíamos en todo para hacerlo mejor que el otro.

-Vaya, vaya si ha llegado la patosa de Swan- me dijo con esa voz aterciopelada.

-Edward hoy no estoy para pelar asique simplemente cállate y ignórame como voy a hacer yo ¿si?- le dije con voz monótona.

Se quedo sin palabras pero se giro y no me hablo en toda la clase como quería.

Al salir de la clase nos llamaron por el altavoz a Rosalie, Jasper, Alice ,Edward, Jacob, Renesmee, Emmet y a mí para ir a ver al director. Al Llegar todos estaban allí y al entrar me senté al lado de Alice aunque me miro mal y acabe en una silla muy incómoda.

-Os preguntareis que hacéis aquí pues veréis mañana vienen los niños que quieren inscribirse en este instituto y os he reunido para que juntos deis una charla sobre todos lo departamento que tenemos con el de pintura, fotografía, moda etc. Y como sois de los más populares quiero que os reunáis mañana y trabajéis en equipo y hagáis una charla muy buena y que convenza a los padres y a los niños.-dijo tan tranquilo sin saber que acababa de desatar una tormenta.

-¿Qué?-gritamos todos a la vez-De ninguna manera haremos eso-dijimos otra vez juntos como si lo hiciéramos aposta.

-Claro que lo haréis y si no os meteréis en un buen lio porque es muy importante para todos-Dijo el director ya enfadándose.

Y yo me preguntaba cómo podríamos estar ocho adolescentes hormonales que se odian porque todos se odian entre si menos Alice y Edward juntos para hacer una cosa en equipo sin pelearnos. Error todo esto va a acabar en una tragedia muy grande.

* * *

**Hola soy nueva en todo esto pero llevo leyendo ya mucho tiempo asique me he arriesgado con esta historia a ver que os parece. A lo mejor acaba siendo M depende como siga todo y deseo que os guste esta locura que llevo pensando hace meses este es solo el principio de algo muy grande.**

**Por favor si lo habéis leído y queréis decirme algo review ¿si?**

**Un beso muy grande Sheila Marie Cullen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Juntos ¡Imposible!**

**ALICE POV**

El profesor debe de estar de broma, es imposible que nos meta a los ocho en una misma habitación durante toda la tarde para preparar un discurso y todo en equipo sin discutir. Si por muy bien que me lleve con mi hermano tanto tiempo juntos acabaremos discutiendo y que decirte de Nessie si esa niña es como dice papa `perfecta´ jajajaja simplemente tiene mucha suerte y siempre se ha fijado en todo lo que hago yo arggg no la aguanto en casa, voy a aguantarla aquí ni de COÑA.Y estar con el mastodonte ese grande llamado Emmet y sus bromitas sobre mi altura y qué decir de su simplona hermana es tan tímida que la puedes utilizar y la chica ni se daría cuenta. Pero sobre todo no voy a estar al lado del perro ese que no debe de ducharse o eso creo yo pero de todas manera es odioso. Y ya ni quiero hablar de los gemelos perfectos ¡Por dios! Pero si la barbie esa solo es exterior porque en el interior esta más hueca aunque su hermano no se queda atrás si ese chico es la sensibilidad personificada pero seguro que guarda un oscuro secreto como todo el mundo.

-Mira director con todo el respecto del mundo yo no pienso estar con este par de inútiles realizando un trabajo tan importante si es por quedar bien yo puedo hacerlo muy bien sola ¡Ah! Le he dicho que me encanta decorar podríamos poner unos asientos blancos para que convine muy bien con la sala y...-iba a seguir pero de repente me gritaron.

-¡Alice! Para de una jodida vez de hablar tan rápido y decir cosas sin sentido-dijo Rosalie mirándose las uñas ¡ufff tonta barbie!

-No son cosas sin sentido si tu eres tan hueca y de plástico que no las entiendes no es mi culpa barbie-Le dije con tono de burla.

-¿Cómo me has llamado enana?-Me dijo con cara de amargada.

-No si además de barbie, tonta, y fea eres sorda ¡y no me vuelvas a llamar enana!-Me acerque tanto a ella que la tenía a dos centímetros de mi.

-Mira enana aquí la única fea eres tu asique vas cerrando esa boca tan grande que tienes ¿vale? Y como vuelvas a decir alguna chorrada te cojo de ese pelito que tienes entendido- Me dijo con cara de chula y eso fue todo lo que pude soportar y me tire encima de ella pero lo que no esperaba es que ella se tirara antes y cayéramos al suelo y ella empezara a tirarme del pelo pero antes de poder pegarla mi hermano me separo de ella y me sujeto mientras Jacob hacia lo mismo con Rosalie.

-Suéltame perro que voy a bajarle los humos a ese duende malvado-Decía Rosalie intentando soltarse.

-Sabes que me gustaría que la dieras su merecido a ese duende pero aquí no-dijo Jacob mirando al director el cual tenía una cara de mala leche.

-¡Edward suéltame ahora mismo o te dejo estéril!-grite a mi hermano mirándole con una mirada amenazante.

-Mira enana ahora mismo te callas y como me toques esas partes no volverás a ir de compras en tu vida y yo me hare cargo de que eso ocurra ¿entendido?-dijo Edward sin haberse intimidado ni un poquito por lo que yo le dije.

**EDWARD POV**

Mi hermana se estaba comportando como una loca y aunque Rosalie debería cerrar la boca tirarse de los pelos delante del directo no es la solución asique con toda la fuerza que tenia sujete a mi hermana y decidí hacer lo que teníamos que hacer todos aunque no quisiéramos.

-Está bien director para que todo acabe lo antes posible nos iremos a la aula 23 y ahí pensaremos en el discurso y preparemos todo para que todo salga perfecto mañana por la tarde-dije sacando a flote mi lado más responsable y saque del despacho a mi hermana a rastras y la lleve al aula un rato hasta que todos llegaron.

-Sé que nos llevamos mal pero somos de las personas más responsables y presidentes de todas las materias alternativas asique tenemos que conseguir que todo salga bien y dejar los problemas de lado ¿vale?- dije con mi mirada más persuasiva y al final todos asintieron poco conformes.

-Vale, pues yo creo que deberíamos empezar por el taller de arte ya que a los niños de su edad el arte le encanta y les parece una materia fácil y divertida-dijo Jasper dando un paso para adelante.

-Pero que dices anda lo que le gustan a los niños son los deporte y sobre todo el futbol, el arte es para mariquitas-dijo Emmet mirando con mala cara a Jasper.

-Pero que dices no es de mariquitas solo que los que practicáis los deportes solo pensáis en la pelota y no tenéis ni una pizca de sensibilidad-dijo Jasper ya un poco exasperado .Iba a replicar pero alguien me interrumpió.

-Da igual si es para más sensibles o no, a cada uno nos gusta algo diferente y nos esforzamos y damos todo de nosotros para que salga genial y les guste a todos asique primero hablaremos de las porristas, luego del baseball, luego moda, luego pintura, luego futbol, luego fotografías, luego baloncesto y por ultimo periodismo ¿vale?- Dijo Bella tímidamente y mirando al suelo mientras que se mordía el labio de una manera bastante adorable…Espera ¿dije adorable? Edward céntrate tanto tiempo con estos tontos y ya piensas cosas raras.

-Está bien pero solo porque quiero largarme de aquí ahora mismo asique ¿Rosalie que decimos sobre las porristas?- dijo Nessie que hasta ese momento no había hablado.

-Pues de todos los partidos que animamos, los entrenamientos, el vestuario…-Y así pasaron 3 horas hasta que todos expresamos lo que tendríamos que decir de cada taller y después de una hora más conseguimos salir de esa aula. Fui hacia el aparcamiento pero antes de subir a mi volvo me acorde que se me había olvidado mis llaves en el aula y volví a por ellas pero después de cogerlas e ir hacia mi volvo me di cuenta que la clase de música estaba abierta y como no quedaba nadie en el instituto y estaba bastante cabreado decidí ir a tocar un poco de mi instrumento favorito. Cuando llegue me senté en el banco del piano y solo tocar una nota mis manos se movieron libremente por el piano tocando la canción que cree para mi madre cuando solo era un niño y que tanto amaba, me reconfortaba y tranquilizaba. Nadie más que mi madre sabe que se tocar el piano ya que ella me enseño y solo toco cuando no hay nadie en casa. Con el piano me olvido de todo mis problemas y la música es mi forma de escape de la vida que tengo. Siempre he amado la música incluso más que el deporte pero nunca me he atrevido de dar el paso y enseñar mi don a todo el mundo ya que temía que se reirían de mí y esto es un secreto que nadie sabrá. Sé que todas las chicas les impresiono y no es porque sea egocéntrico sino porque todas lo dicen pero un poco egocéntrico quizás si sea pero ¿Quién no lo sería si todas las chicas babean por ti? Pero aun así yo si estoy esperando a esa chica que me haga sentir especial y que ame con cada fibra de mi ser. Aunque nadie conoce salvo Alice y mi madre al verdadero Edward el que es cariñoso y muy agradable por miedo a que me utilicen nunca perderé la esperanza de encontrar el verdadero amor. Después de una hora tocando el piano decidí que ya era hora de volver a casa asique llegue a mi coche y fui hacia mi casa.

**RENESMEE POV**

Cuando iba a irme del instituto me acorde que tenía que pasar por la clase de fotografía para coger la que entregaría en el examen asique cuando llegue a clase y la estaba recogiendo escuche como sonaba mi celular.

-¿si?-dije ya que sabia quien era pero me haría la tonta.

-_Cariño se que sabes que soy yo asique deja de hacer el tonto y dime porque no contestabas antes._

-No tengo porque contarte mi vida Diego ya que ni siquiera me quieres-dije con mi voz floja.

-_Vamos cariño sabes que te quiero pero es que no quiero que luego te arrepientas_-me dijo con voz cariñosa pero yo ya eso no me lo tragaba.

-Llevabas meses intentando convencerme de tener relaciones sexuales y yo te decía que no estaba preparada y ahora que yo quiero tu no ¡Decídete!-dije muy enfadada.

- _Cariño es que no te veo preparada y no quiero obligarte además solo llevamos 6 meses y creo que es un poco apresurado._

_-_Si claro con María las tuviste solo en dos meses y ahora me dices que es muy apresurado y estar preparada lo decido ¡Yo!-le dije antes de colgarle y tirar el móvil en un arrebato que tuve.

Todo me parecía muy raro ya que desde que empezamos a salir siempre estuvo presionándome para tener relaciones y después de tener una charla con mis amigas y convencerme de que si no las tenía pronto me dejaría me prometí conseguir dar ese paso en nuestra relación pero cuando acepte de repente el ya no quería. Yo aun no me sentía preparada o en el fondo sabía que él no era el indicado pero lo que no puedo permitir es que me hiera el orgullo de mujer que tengo ya que siento que me toma como una niña y no me quiere como mujer y eso es lo que más me duele. Decidí que le demostraría que soy toda una mujer ya que todo el mundo como soy la menor de mi clase me toma por una niña pero no lo soy y estoy harta. Me encamine hacia la salida pero de repente el sonido de un piano inundo todo el instituto y camine hacia la clase de música .Cuando llegué encontré a mi hermano tocando su amado piano. El pensaba que nadie más que mama sabia que tocaba pero es mentira yo le he escuchado desde que empezó ya que siempre me relajaba y me tranquilizaba y durante toda mi vida me he tenido que inventar miles de escusas para que el creyera que no estaba en casa para poder escucharle. Edward tiene un don para la música puede expresar todos sus sentimiento que no deja salir ni enseña a la gente a través de la música y eso me encantaba. Edward siempre me protegió demasiado por ser la más pequeña y yo fui la hija mas rebelde y caprichosa y eso acabo separándolo de mi pero sobre todo después de encontrarme con mi ex en el sofá de casa en un situación bastante comprometedora y descubrir mi mayor secreto fue lo único que necesito para separarse de mi complementa mente y no pasar tiempo conmigo ni siquiera hablarme bien. Hechaba de menos al Edward que me quería y me protegía con todo su cariño pero ese niño ya no está y solo existe frialdad por lo menos conmigo. Todo me lo busque yo pero me encantaría que todo volviera a ser como antes…Cuando Edward termino salí corriendo y me subí en mi moto y me dirigí hacia la playa de la Push para realizar fotografías.

**EMMET POV**

Salí del instituto y me dirigí hacia casa ya que estaba muy cansado de tanta tontería.

Cuando llegue a casa no había nadie y lo agradecía yaqué no me gustaría encontrarme con mi hermana y tener que pelearnos. Nunca olvidaría lo mal que me trato mi hermana hace tiempo y todo por protegerla pero no quiero recordar todo y acordarme de lo que perdí por su culpa ¡la odio!

Me fui y a mi cuarto y me puse a estudiar todo para mañana ya que tenemos que hacerlo muy bien para que le guste a todos.

Después de estudiar y cenar solo me fui al salón y me puse a ver mi serie favorita Phineas y Ferb en Disney Channel.

-Al menos cien días hay de vacaciones y llegan las clases de nuevo, un problema en verano y en ocasiones es como pasarlo de miedo… ¡Podríais hacer un puente, luchar contra momias o escalar la torre Eiffel-Justo cuando estaba cantando la canción del principio mi hermana entro a casa toda mojada. La verdad que llover no era raro aquí en Forks pero yo creo que mi hermana ni se había dado cuenta ya que parecía en otro mundo.

La ignore y seguí cantando la canción hasta que desapareció de mi vista y luego me sentí con remordimientos. La verdad es que le hechaba de menos pero mi orgullo era más grande y no la perdonaría nunca.

Me debí de dormir en algún momento porque me desperté en el sofá y con un dolor de cuello increíble. Me levante desayune y como no tenía ganas de hacer nada me cambie y me fui hacia el instituto.

Cuando llegue vi una cola gigante de padres y niños para entrar al gimnasio donde se haría la reunión. Entre al instituto y me fui directo a la aula 23 donde habíamos quedado ayer. Al llegar solo estaba Rosalie mirando a la ventana con aire ausente y a mí me pico la curiosidad y decidí preguntar

-Guau barbie no me digas que estas pensando-dije en forma de broma.

- Si me conocieras lo mas mínimo te sorprendería todo lo que pienso antes de hacer cualquier cosa-Dijo aun con cara triste mirando hacia la ventana.

-Bueno y ¿me dirás lo que estas pensando?-dije ya con mucha curiosidad.

-No-dijo simplemente y se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Yo la verdad es que contra ella no tengo nada simplemente me parece que es tan engreída que no la trago y no la aguanto. La verdad es que Rosalie es muy guapa pero jamás podría estar con ella a solas sin pelearnos porque simplemente no nos entendemos.

**ROSALIE POV**

Me encanta hacer de rabiar a Emmet y simplemente antes solo estaba pensando en mi vida, en que es tan simple, tan monótona y me gustaría alguna vez vivir al límite poder soñar con algo o simplemente sonreír porque me apetece.

Y aquí estoy con siete persona que se creen mejores por ser capitanes de talleres estúpidos ¡no se dan cuenta que el mejor es el de porristas! Pero no, tenemos que hablar de estupideces por que el director lo ha mandado.

-Bueno chicos todos saben lo que tienen que decir ¿verdad?-pregunto Alice un poco nerviosa aunque en ella era normal.

-¡Que si Alice!-dije ya exasperada porque nos había preguntado eso 7 veces y no se cansaba.

-Bueno pues vamos a entretener a la gente-dijo mi hermano tan tranquilo como siempre ¡es tan repulsivo!

Nos encaminamos hacia el gimnasio y al entrar todo estaba lleno de niños y adultos con sonrisas tan grandes que daban asco.

-Hola yo soy Alice y ellos son mis compañeros Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Nessie, Jasper, Emmet, Jacob y Jasper. Nos vamos a encargar de informarles de todos los talleres que puede ofrecer este instituto para vuestros hijos…-Alice siguió hablando durante un rato pero yo me desconecte y empecé a pensar en mis cosas y en mis problemas que eran más importantes.

Hace dos meses había recibido una solicitud para entrar en la universidad de Harvard pero siempre mis padres nos habían obligado a que fuéramos a la misma universidad los dos juntos para tapar la soledad el uno con el otro que ellos nos daban. Mis padres nunca estuvieron conmigo en los momentos importantes de mi vida ni siquiera estaban en navidad ni cumpleaños por eso siempre nos han obligado a hacer todo juntos para que ellos no se sintieran tan culpables de dejarnos solos y por esa regla tuve que repetir el año pasado para no ir antes a la universidad que mi hermano. Me enfade tanto con el por repetir curso y obligarme a quedarme en este asqueroso instituto pero lo peor de todo es que le dio igual no me defendió e hizo caso a mis padres y me dejo sola pero desde ese día no nos hemos vuelto a dirigir la palabra y aun no nos hablamos ni nos tratamos como hermanos. El me quito la posibilidad de ir a la universidad con mi ex novio y por su culpa cortamos y me sentí aun más sola.

Pero sé que también la culpa es de Bella Swan y a esa chica jamás la voy a perdonar y la voy a odiar hasta que no la vuelva a ver en mi vida.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos del pasado que no me di cuenta que me tocaba hablar y Emmet tuvo la grandísima idea de darme un codazo para que volviera a la realidad. El codazo iba tan fuerte que me tropecé con mis propios pies y caí para atrás pero para mi sorpresa el perro Black estaba detrás y le empuje conmigo tirando toda el agua que tenía en la mano a los altavoces y de todo el sistema eléctrico saltaron chispas y de repente la luz se fue.

**JACOB POV**

Cuando vi como caía Rosalie encima de mi simplemente deje que todo ocurriera y no me puse a pensar en que podría ocurrir pero cuando se apago toda la luz y Rosalie al levantarse me dio una patada me enfade tanto que no me pude controlar y como siempre hago no pensé en los resultados.

-¡Serás estúpida barbie de plástico! Me has dado una patada y por estar pensando en sabe dios que se ha ido toda la luz-dije en un tono de voz dos octavas más agudas de lo normal.

-No me he dado cuenta lo siento mucho pero no te voy a permitir que me grites ¡Imbécil!- me dijo Rosalie antes de darme un empujón y tirarme al suelo pero lo que no pensé que ocurriría es que Bella se tiraría encima de Rosalie y la pegaría.

-¡Quítate de encima tonta me estás haciendo daño!-decía Rosalie pegándole en la cara.

-No vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima ¿entendiste?-dijo una Bella muy enfadada.

Entonces me di cuenta que tenía que actuar y fui a separarlas.

-Quietas las dos y no os mováis ¿ok?-dije mirándolas a ambas pero justo Bella se volvió a lanzar y yo junto con Rosalie y Bella acabe el suelo. Justo en ese momento se encendieron las luces y me di cuenta que todo el espectáculo lo habían visto y escuchado todos los padres porque aunque no hubiera luz se veía con bastante facilidad. Pero cuando vi la cara del director y todos los niños y adultos sabia que habíamos montado un espectáculo que nos iba a costar muy caro.

-Ir a mi despacho que ahora mismo voy-dijo el director intentando sonar calmado pero se veía lo irritado que estaba.

Me sorprendía que Bella hubiera hecho eso quiero decir desde que paso eso hace tres años a penas nos hablábamos y ni siquiera ya nos conocíamos solo estábamos juntos cuando nuestros padres estaban y nos obligaban a ir porque para todos ´eso´ estaba en el pasado y nunca habíamos vuelto a hablar de ello pero quizás no estaba tan olvidado como creía y podría volver a recuperar lo que hace tres años perdí…

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estábamos en el despacho de director y el estaba sentado mirando hacia la ventana meditando algo.

-Acabo de llamar a vuestros padres y hemos tomado una decisión para que este comportamiento inmaduro y egoísta termine-dijo levantándose y mirándonos a todos con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿y que habéis decidido?-pregunto Nessie con cierto temor.

-Vais a convivir los ocho juntos solos en una casa que tengo en la montaña durante dos meses. El pueblo más cercano esta a ocho km y solo tendréis un coche para moveros los ocho y será el jeep de Emmet. Tendréis que convivir todos juntos y ayudaros mutuamente y sobre todo ser responsables y realizar las tareas del hogar. Con esto podréis conoceros mejor e incluso creo que os convertiréis en grandes amigos. Partís mañana por la mañana y tenéis todo el resto del día para montar el equipaje antes de iros.-Dijo el director mirándonos para saber que reacción tomaríamos y yo aun no podía asimilar lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡Usted está loco si piensa que voy a pasar tanto tiempo con estos imbéciles simplemente porque a usted le dé la gana!-grito Alice con la cara toda roja.

-¡Habéis estropeado toda la reunión y los padres se han quedado muy disgustados por el comportamiento de los alumnos de este instituto asique no tenéis mas remedio que ir a este viaje!- dijo es director ya muy cabreado y con un tono de voz que no daba lugar a dudas.

**JASPER POV**

Cuando dijo nuestro castigo yo preferiría cualquier otra cosa que eso pero lo que no me esperaba es que no había lugar a dudas que si no hacíamos algo tendríamos que ir y eso no lo iba a permitir.

-Si pero ¿está seguro que nuestros padres están dispuestos a llevarnos solos a una casa en los meses más importantes de exámenes director?-dije de manera un poco descarada.

-Sus padres están más que felices de deshacerse de ustedes durante dos meses y en esa casa podréis estudiar tanto como queráis porque cuando volváis se os harán todos los exámenes que os habéis perdido asique Jasper no se preocupe que de todas maneras tendrá que ir-Nos dijo y se fue dejándonos sin palabras y con un enfado increíble.

Lo que más me dolió fue lo que dijo de nuestros padres porque sé que es verdad y que prefieren deshacerse de nosotros y aun después de tantos años sus soledad dolía pero tenia que se fuerte, yo siempre fui el fuerte y el que consolé de pequeño a mi hermana aunque por la culpa de mi padres la perdí y no creo que vuelva a encontrarla.

-Tendremos que hacer lo que dice no tenemos otra opción asique yo me voy a mi casa a hacer mi maleta pasaremos dos meses cada uno a nuestra bola estudiando y punto-dijo Edward y por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con él.

-Tienes razón además dos meses alejados de nuestros padres, amigos y novios nos vendrían bien serán como una vacaciones- dije y me levante para irme.

-Tenéis razón total no tenemos alternativa y no lo hemos ganado nosotros por portarnos mal-dijo Bella y todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta para ir a hacer la maleta.

Salí del aparcamiento montado en mi coche regalo de mi decimoctavo cumpleaños en el que no estuvieron mis padres y nos dieron uno a mí y otro a mi hermana para que no notáramos su abandono ¡ja! Que inútiles son.

Al llegar a mi casa Irina nuestra nana y casi nuestra madre nos ayudo a preparar la maleta para mañana irnos a las montañas.

-Niño Jasper yo creo que este viaje le va a venir muy bien a los dos incluso a lo mejor consigue solucionar las cosas con su hermana-dijo nana mientras yo me metía a la cama.

-No nana lo de Rosalie y yo no tiene solución yo no tengo la culpa de repetir sino Bella Swan asique no entiendo porque se cabreo tanto y no lucho mas por irse a la universidad sola- dije mientras sentía como me tocaba el pelo ya que eso siempre me relajaba.

- Pero niño tienes que darla una oportunidad tu hermana con todo el mundo es fría y malvada simplemente porque ha tenido una infancia llena de soledad, tu eres lo único que tiene y ya no te tiene asique ahora mismo debe estar sufriendo tanto por sentirse aun mas sola. Porque los dos la conocemos y en el fondo Rosalie es la persona mas sensible del mundo y sufre más que otros pero lo esconde en esa mascara de frialdad-me dijo nana mientras me estaba quedando dormido.

-Uff...lose nana lose- eso era lo peor de todo que yo conocía a mi hermana, yo la había consolado cada vez que se quedaba sola y ahora ya no me tenía a su lado y son en estas ocasiones en las que te entran los remordimientos y te gustaría dejar de lado tu orgullo y estar junto a ella en las malas y en las buenas. Fue en ese instante en el que me prometí que en este viaje los problemas entre nosotros acabarían y volveríamos a estar juntos.

**BELLA POV**

Al día siguiente mi hermano y yo nos dirigimos a su Jeep para ir al instituto a recoger a todos e irnos hacia la casa en las montañas. El Jeep de mi hermano tenía ocho plazas y era monstruoso asique me monte en el asiento del copiloto y mi hermano en el del conductor y nos dirigimos hacia el instituto para llevar acabo un viaje que nos cambiaria la vida a mejor o a peor. Porque yo no me creía eso de que cada uno estaríamos a lo nuestro en una casa dos meses. Tendríamos que convivir y eso sería difícil ya que no odiamos por diversas causas.

Justo cuando estaba pensando la puerta del copiloto se abrió y Rosalie era la causante.

-Mira patosa te vas para atrás que yo quiero ir delante y controlar a este mastodonte- dijo Rosalie mirando a Emmet.

-No, Bella se queda aquí la que se va para atrás eres tu-dijo Emmet mirándola cabreado pero lo que más me sorprendió es que me llamara Bella.

-Da igual Emmet yo he venido adelante ahora le toca a ella-Dije mientras me bajaba y me ponía detrás junto a Nessie y Jasper.

Al final delante quedaron Emmet y Rosalie, mas detrás íbamos Jasper, Nessie y yo, en los asientos de más detrás iban Jacob, Edward y Alice.

Cuando vi a Jacob me acorde que ayer pelee por él y sin saber porque me sentí mal.

Todo lo de la pelea me recordó que por culpa de volver a proteger a Jacob habíamos acabado mal mas de uno aun que lo de hace años fue mucho más doloroso y nos destruyo por dentro a más de uno pero esa historia no quiero recordarla en este momento.

En ese momento estaban sonando las canciones de Phineas y Ferb que tanto le gustaban a mi hermano y siempre ponía en el coche.

-¡Dios mío! Todas las canciones que tienes son para niños pequeños y tú tienes 19 años Emmet-dijo Rosalie buscando música que le gustara entre los CDs de mi hermano.

-Si no te gustan te cayas porque no tengo más música-dijo Emmet sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

-Pues ponemos la radio ya ves tú que simple pero me niego a seguir escuchando esta mierda de música más tiempo.-dijo Rosalie intentando poner la radio pero a mi hermano no le gustaba la música de la radio y le dio un manotazo en la mano para que no la pusiera.

-En mi coche no se escucha la radio la detesto y si no te gusta mi música te aguantas-dijo Emmet ahora con la vista en la carretera.

-¿Quién esté a favor de poner la radio que levante la mano?- dijo Rosalie para someterlo a votación.

Todos levantaron la mano menos Emmet y yo.

-Lo ves grandullón lo hemos solucionado democráticamente y he ganado asique la cambiamos.-dijo Rosalie y luego cambio la música y puso una cadena musical que no reconocía.

Mi hermano se paso enfadado las dos horas de viaje y los demás peleando por tonterías. Cuando por fin llegamos y salimos una sola pregunta llego a mi mente.

¿Podríamos terminar todo este castigo o antes nos largaríamos para no tener que soportarnos?

* * *

**Hola ya he traído un nuevo capítulo y antes quería avisaros que a lo mejor esta historia acaba siendo M según como se vaya desarrollando.**

**En este capítulo he mostrado algunas historias de porque los personajes se odian entre si pero la de Emmet y Bella, y la de Edward y Nessie son historias más complejas y las iremos sabiendo más adelante.**

**Ahora empieza la convivencia y con ella el acercamiento de los personajes ;).**

**Quería agradecer a todos los que me han mandado reviews, alerta o que han puesto esta historia en sus favoritos gracias a todos he actualizado lo antes posible.**

**Bueno nos leemos pronto y espero que les guste**

**Creen que me merezco un reviews ¿?**

**Un beso Sheila Marie Cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Todo es tan…! monótono ¡**

**BELLA POV**

Cuando llegue a la puerta de la casa no me podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, era la casa más grande y bonita que había visto en mí vida.

Tenía cinco plantas y por fuera era blanca con grandes ventanales por casi todos los lados. Era de estilo moderno y al entrar lo primero que vi fue el gran salón que tenía en tonos blancos y negro. Tenía una tele de plasma enorme con un montón de juegos para pasar el rato. Ocho sofás de diferentes tamaños y una mesa increíble todo acompañado con un ventanal que cubría casi toda la pared. La cocina era tan grande y tan luminosa que era imposible de explicar. Era de madera y tenía una bonita despensa. En esa planta también había un baño y las escaleras para la planta de arriba y la de abajo. En la siguiente planta estaban cuatro habitaciones con cuatro baños y en esta planta dormiríamos Edward, Alice, Jasper y yo. En la siguiente planta estaban otras cuatro habitaciones y otros cuatro baños donde dormirían Nessie, Jacob, Rosalie y Emmet. La última planta era una boardilla donde había una ventana gigante para ver el cielo y una biblioteca con gran variedad de libros. Estaba toda hecha de madera con sillones blancos y era la cosa más alucinante que había visto. La planta que había debajo del salón es decir el sótano en realidad era unas salas de juegos donde había de todo. Había un billar, mesa para jugar al ping-pong, muchísimos ordenadores y todas las maquinas del mundo estaban ahí.

Cuando terminamos de ver la casa por dentro salimos afuera y había un jardín inmenso con pistas de futbol, baloncesto, baseball y una piscina cubierta con una puerta para entrar a la casa. Una de las cosas que me llamo la atención fue una caballa que había en el patio que daba a una sala donde había como un tipo de auditorio con un piano, una batería, una guitarra y unos micrófonos era mucho más grande que el del colegio. Al volver a la casa y entrar me di cuenta que por la parte de otras de la casa había como una casa más pequeña y dentro estaba el gimnasio y un tipo de aula de baile.

Cuando terminamos de ver toda la casa nos dirigimos hacia el salón y cada uno se sentó en un sillón apartados de los demás.

-Bueno pues a partir de aquí cada uno hace lo que quiera, se limpia su espacio, se cocina su comida y estudia o juega cuando quiera sin molestar a los demás- dijo Jasper antes de levantarse e irse a su habitación.

-Yo no puedo morirme de hambre alguien tiene que cocinarme- Dijo Emmet con cara de corderito

-Mira mastodonte tu solito te puedes cocinar no necesitas sirvientas-dijo Rosalie con cara de superioridad.

-No se cocinar siempre me ha cocinado mi padre- Ahí fue donde me levante y me fui porque podía darse cuenta que durante los últimos tres la que le ha cocinado siempre fui yo yaqué mi padre no tiene ni idea y luego el se comía todo y no me dejaba nada pero esta vez no sería yo quien le preparase la comida ¡no! Estaba harta de ser su esclava, que se muriese de hambre.

Había pasado una semana desde que habíamos venido a esta casa y todo era tan aburrido. Ninguno salía de su habitación si no era para comer ya que teníamos televisión en esta habitación. Todas la habitaciones eran iguales blancas y de color crema con un sofá, un escritorio, una cama y un armario bastante grande. Yo estaba cansada de ver la tele, escribir, leer, comer y dormir porque eso era solo lo que hacía.

Después de leer durante toda la tarde me entro un hambre increíble y decidí bajar a prepararme la comida pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que no quedaba nada en el frigorífico ni en la despensa ¿Una semana, ocho personas y nadie habíamos ido al súper para comprar comida?

De repente entró Edward a la cocina y al igual que yo se dio cuenta que no había comida.

-Tienes que ir al supermercado a comprar comida Swan- dijo como si yo fuera su criada

-Pero quien te crees al igual que yo tu también vas a comer de esa comida no voy a hacer el trabajo por ti y además no puedo ir- Dije bajando la mirada avergonzada.

-Mira niñata tu eres la que sabes ir a la compra yo no tengo ni puta idea nunca he ido y se puede saber ¿Por qué no puedes?-dijo con una mueca arrogante argg como lo odio!

-Mira niñato mimado y rico ya es hora de que empieces a saber a hacer las cosas y no tengas criados porque eres un jodido inútil-le dije roja de rabia- y además no puedo ir porque no me he sacado el carne de conducir –dije avergonzada mirando para abajo y cuando subí la vista me encontré con una sonrisa torcida que aunque era muy de capullo se convirtió en mi sonrisa favorita de todas las que había visto.

-No me digas que la perfecta Swan no sabe conducir jajaja eso no me lo esperaba y aquí la inútil eres tu tonta- Dijo pero sabía que me lo decía para enfadarme porque sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal por la diversión.

-Mira qué tal si ¿tu me llevas hasta el pueblo y hacemos la compra juntos y así te enseño a no ser un jodido inútil?- dije dándome por vencida porque con él no se podía ni hablar.

-¿Qué? Ni de coña monada no pienso estar dos horas contigo dentro de un coche y hacer de mami para conseguir comida, ¡nunca!- dijo dando un pisotón en el suelo de la manera más infantil del mundo. Pero en ese momento me encontraba de lo más cabreada y lo que menos quería es jugar a ser la mejor con él.

-Mira ¡puto inútil! Deja de ser un maricon de mierda y deja tu ego y tu orgullo fuera que son demasiado grandes y me vas a acompañar a comprar sin rechistar ¿si?- dije lanzándole LA MIRADA que no dejaba a dudas que tenía que hacerme caso o si no lo pasaría muy mal.

-Guau Swan tiene genio eso no me lo imaginaba… ¡si mi general!-dijo con mucha diversión y haciendo un saludo general pero cuando se dio la vuelta solté una risilla tonta porque la verdad este chico era único a su manera.

**NESSIE POV**

Llevaba una semana encerrada y aburrida sin hacer nada y lo que más me apetecía era divertirme pero ¿en dónde? Si el pueblo estaba a una hora de viaje y si iba yo sola tendría que conducir de noche y no podría emborracharme que era lo que me apetecía.

Decidí bajarme al patio a tomar un poco el sol porque aunque estuviéramos en una especie de montaña no hacía nada de frio y había un sol increíble todo era bosque por donde mirases y si estuvieran mis amigos esto sería el puto paraíso pero ahora mismo quería tirarme desde el punto más alto de la montaña. Estaba tan aburrida pero de repente escuche como el sonido de una moto al arrancar y me pregunte de donde procedía. Aquí no podía haber mucha gente y a nosotros se no tenía prohibido el utilizar mas vehículos así que salí de la casa por la puerta del jardín que daba al bosque y seguí el sonido. En medio del bosque había un tipo de garaje como una cabaña pero debería estar abandonada porque tenía una pinta horrible. Pensé si debería entrar pero al final mi lado más cotilla y valiente salió a flote y entre sin llamar a la puerta. En el estaba un chico arreglando una moto. Al principio no le reconocí pero luego me di cuenta que ese pelo y esa espalda eran única y no sé cómo me parecían tan familiares…

-Asique esto es lo que haces todo el día ¿reparar una moto? ¿Sabes que está prohibido tener más automóviles verdad? ¿De dónde la has sacado?- dije una pregunta tras otra sin dejarle apenas respirar pero con una sonrisa arrogante que caracterizaba a mi familia y que mi hermano utilizaba como arma de seducción

-Mira mocosa estoy reparando la mejor moto que he visto en mi vida y la encontré el otro día aburrido en este garaje abandonado y sé que está prohibido pero tu niñita no dirás nada- me dijo con una mirada en la que decía que como me chivara estaba acabada.

-Bueno … pues podría chivarme y así no tener que soportarte mas pero si me dieras una cosa a cambio …pues quizás la boquita de esta niñita estaría callada-dije con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba utilizar y que me hacía parecer más rebelde.

-Mira a mi no me chantajes ¿que quieres mocosa?-dijo ya cansado sentándose en la moto.

-Primero quiero que me dejes ayudarte a construir la moto ¡me encanta las motos siempre mi primo Robin y yo jugábamos con la suya! Segundo quiero que me enseñes a conducirla ¡siempre he querido y nunca nadie me ha enseñado! Y tercero serás mi chofer, me llevaras a el pueblo cuando quiera sin rechistar para ir de compras, a la discoteca , a conocer el pueblo o una cita ¡lo que sea!-dije enumerándolas con los dedos.

-Estas chiflada si piensas que voy a dejarte que toques esta preciosidad o que sea tu chofer ¡ja!-Dijo e intento sacarme del garaje pero antes de cerrar la puerta con toda la fuerza que tenia .

-Mira te necesito me aburro y quiero ir al pueblo y a ti no te gustaría no volver a ver esta moto y largarte e enfrentarte al director ¿verdad?- dije y puse ojitos del gato de shrek y entonces vi como se debatía en aceptar mi oferta.

-Está bien pero no quiero que me utilices a tu antojo ¿entendido? niña caprichosa – me dijo un poco exasperado.

-¡Genial!- dije y me puse a dar saltitos pero me tropecé y caí encima de él y el intento sujetarme por la cintura pero perdió el equilibrio y caímos al suelo.

Cuando me di cuenta su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del mío y mi respiración se estaba irregularizando y mi corazón parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho. ¿Qué me pasaba? No se pero nunca me había dado cuenta que Jacob era el chico más hermoso que había visto ¿hermoso? Dios me estoy volviendo loca. Cuando me di cuenta me levante tan rápido como pude y me aleje hasta la pared más lejana.

-Ehh bueno ¿necesitas ayuda para construir?-dije intentando quitar ese silencio tan incomodo.

-Ehh si por favor pásame esa llave-Dijo señalándome una llave muy rara.

-Vale y ¿que hacemos con ella? quiero decir explícame un poco porque hace mucho que no toco una moto y me encantan la motos-dije y al darle la llave sentí un escalofrió en la espalda y nos quedamos unos segundos antes de que me quitara la llave tan rápido que no me di cuenta ¿lo habría sentido también?

-Está bien acércate y mira si quitamos y movemos este cable hace contacto y podemos poner la moto en marcha- dijo señalándome un cable y explicándome para que se utilizaba.

Nos pasamos dos horas construyendo la moto y me lo estaba pasando genial después de una semana aburrida esto era el paraíso. Me divertía como una niña y estaba aprendiendo tanto.

-Bueno y solo moviendo esto en teoría ya esta- Dijo y se monto encima de la moto.

Encendió la moto pero debía de estar tan sucia que por el tubo de escape salió mucho humo. Yo estaba detrás y toda la cara se me quedo manchada y negra ¡Era asqueroso!

- ¡Ten más cuidado imbécil! Me he manchado por tu culpa-Dije intentando quitarme un poco de la cara.

-Uff! la niñata se a manchado ¡que desastre!- ironizo Jacob.

-Mira perro cállate, me voy a duchar y no quiero verte en el resto del día pero recuerda nuestro trato ahora eres mi _chofer-_dije con una sonrisa arrogante y antes de irme en un acto infantil le enseñe la lengua y me fui contoneando mis caderas. Porque aunque era la más niña mis armas de mujer la conocía muy bien y este tonto no me iba a ganar. Me vengaría y esa venganza será muy dulce.

**ROSALIE POV**

Me aburría tanto mirando una revista de moda atrasada que cuando me di cuenta estaba bajando para ir al gimnasio a ejercitarme un poco. Cuando iba por la segunda planta de la habitación de Alice empezó a salir ropa volando ¿ropa? Millones de prendas volaban por la habitación .Empecé a recoger todo el desastre que había montado Alice pero al coger una prenda me quede sin aliento ¡Era la camisa de Dolce & Gabbana que estuve buscando por internet y no había salido al mercado aun!

-¡No me lo puedo creer!Esto es lo mejor! ¡Dios pero de donde ha salido!-empecé a dar saltitos por todos los lados y a abrazar este tesoro de camiseta. De repente Alice salió muy asustada y mirando para todos los lados y cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia una mueca se formo en su cara.

-Pero a ti que te pasa loca y que haces con toda mi ropa suéltala- dijo Alice intentando quitarme su ropa.

-Dios no espera Alice me encanta esta camiseta ya sé que no somos amigas y que nos llevamos mal pero me encanta llevo buscándola meses y es mi talla por fis Alice- y su reacción no me la esperaba para nada.

-¿Enserio te gusta la camisa? Dios que buen gusto tienes para la moda ¡te la regalo! Me estaba aburriendo tanto que estaba pensando ¿que poder hacer? y ahora me vienes con que te gusta la moda tanto como a mí eso es ¡fantástico! Podemos ir de compras juntas y hacer muchos viajes y también podemos hacer pases de modelos y…-La di un abrazo que incluso a mi me sorprendió.

-Gracias Alis ¿puedo llamarte así? Y me encantaría ser tu compañera de locuras me pareces una chica estupenda-La dije lo más sincera posible esta chica de verdad no me parecía mala persona y quería que fuera mi amiga y divertirnos.

-¡Bien! Por fin una amiga todo esto era tan aburrido y la gente tan aborrecible ufff-Se tiro y me dio un abrazo que me asfixio.

-Oye me puedes llamar Rose si quieres y ahora que nos hemos unido vamos a dar gracia a esta casa y vamos a pasar tanta risa que ni te imaginas- dije con una mueca malévola pues tenía unos planes estupendos.

-Ohh rose tú y yo vamos a llevarnos muy bien , pero que muy bien-dijo y de repente escuchamos unos pasos y vimos a Nessie toda cubierta de algo negro y las dos nos empezamos a reír.

-Pero que os pasa tontas no os riais que he tenido un accidente- dijo Nessie mirándonos con mala leche y lo que me sorprendió es la ira con la que se miraban ellas como si estuvieran compitiendo.

-Si un accidente, pues estas de lo más guapa que has estado en mucho tiempo y cariño tengo que decirte que es muy fácil porque eres horrible-Dijo Alice antes de tirarse al suelo y empezar a partirse de la risa.

-Vete al diablo Alice ¡eres la peor hermana mayor que alguien pudiera tener!Te odio ojala tuviera como hermana a alguien que me comprendiera y no a ti-Dijo Nessie conteniendo la lagrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-¡Eres de lo peor niñata mimada!-dijo Alice muy enfadada y Nessie salió corriendo pero antes de irse vi como soltaba unas lágrimas.

Cuando Nessie se fue Alice se sentó en el suelo y recogió las piernas y empezó a sollozar yo me senté a su lado.

-Alice ¿Qué te pasa con tu hermana? ¿Por qué os tratáis tan mal y luego sufrís las dos?-Me acerque a ella y apoyo la cabeza en mi hombro.

-Antes de que mi hermana naciera yo era la princesita de la casa y todos me protegían a mí pero cuando Nessie llego Edward solo la protegía a ella y deje de ser la princesa y fue ella, siempre no hemos llevado mal por simple envidia pero ¿sabes lo peor? Que me encantaría poder ser hermanas normales y poder contarnos todos los secretos y yo aconsejarla como hermana, peinarla y vestirla todos los días, estar ahí para apoyarla, jugar juntas y simplemente decirnos te quiero pero somos tan orgullosas que solo nos hacemos daño y lo odio –y empezó a llorar yo no sabía qué hacer y empecé a acariciarla el pelo y la abrace muy fuerte.

-Tranquila Alis todo se solucionara yo también hecho de menos a mi hermano quien me protegía y me abrazaba cuando lo necesitaba pero todo se ha producido así y si alguna vez todo se arregla pues solo será el pasado asique no llores amiga siempre estaré para ti- y la di un besito en la mejilla para que dejara de llorar por que Alis era alegría.

-Gracias Rose no me puedo creer que te haya contado todo sobre Nessie nadie lo sabe me das tanta confianza y sabes aunque seamos amigas desde hace muy poco tiempo te considero especial siempre juntas ¿vale?- me dijo y me ofreció el meñique.

-Lo prometo amiga-Y le ofrecí mi meñique y sellamos nuestro pacto de unidad.

Estuvimos toda la tarde mirando y colocando toda la ropa de Alice que era mucha.

-Mira estos zapatos quedan genial con la camisa que te he regalado quédatelos también- me dijo y me ofreció unos zapatos rojos del mismo color que la camiseta.

-No puedo aceptarlos Alis es demasiado- y se los devolví.

-Eres mi amiga así que sin rechistar tu me has consolado y yo te regalo unos de mis zapatos favoritos- me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Y fue ahí donde me di cuenta que esta chica era fantástica y la abrace muy fuerte para no soltarla nunca porque después de todo este viaje si podía ayudarnos a unirnos y si todos eran así no me importaría conocerlos porque la gente no es lo que parece y hay gente que parece fuerte pero luego se hunde porque somos humanos y siempre necesitamos a alguien que nos sujete y no anime a seguir adelante.

**JASPER POV**

Estaba tirado en la cama aburrido como llevaba haciendo toda la semana pero de repente sonó un ruido muy fuerte como si alguien se hubiera caído y me levante asustado. De repente me di cuenta que el sonido había venido de la habitación de Emmet y después de un rato escuchando su asquerosa música de niño infantil me estaba empezando a cabrear. Una hora después volví a escuchar el mismo ruido fuerte y ya sí que me canse y decidí subir para ver que le ocurría a ese zopenco.

Subí a su habitación y di un par de golpes pero nadie respondía y como estaba muy enfadado me daba igual que no me abriera porque iba a entrar.

Abrí la puerta y toda la habitación estaba a oscuras asique busque el interruptor y cuando le encontré encendí la luz. La habitación estaba muy desordenada con todo tirado por el suelo pero de repente me fije en una cosa en el suelo y me di cuenta que era Emmet.

-¡Emmet dios levántate que te pasa! ¡Emmet! ¡Emmet despierta!- pero Emmet no respondía y yo me preocupe porque me di cuenta que estaba desmayado y entonces le di una cachetada en la cara pero no funciono así que le di otra y nada todo seguía igual

Me empecé a asustar y tome medidas más drásticas y me fui a su baño. Llene un vaso de agua y volví a su habitación y se lo tire a la cara.

Se empezó a despertar y cuando clavo sus ojos en los míos se sorprendió.

-¿A ti que te pasa imbécil? Porque me has echado agua mientras dormía – me dijo rojo de rabia.

-Que dices de dormido ¡tu estabas desmayado tonto! Te di unas cachetadas y no te despertabas- dije y le vi que bajaba la cabeza avergonzado.

-Estaba dormido solo que cuando duermo no hay nada que me despierte excepto el agua-dijo pero de repente se puso con cara de niño pequeño diciendo-Pero me voy a morir sé que me queda poco de vida y yo soy tan joven y tan guapo y tan musculoso que el mundo va a perder una joya.

-¿Qué te pasa Emmet? ¿Que enfermedad tienes?- dije preocupándome.

-Me voy a morir ¡de hambre! Necesito que alguien me cocine-En ese momento solté todo el aire solo Emmet podría ser tan exagerado y todo por la comida que tonto que es.

-Ven anda que te preparo la cena- y al escuchar esas palabras una sonrisa gigante se instalo en su cara.

-¡Bien eres el mejor!- y empezó a dar saltitos y al reír y aunque no quisiera solté una pequeña risa porque Emmet era tan infantil.

Después de estar media hora y cocinarle un banquete a Emmet me senté junto a él en la cocina.

-Se puede saber porque no le has dicho a nadie que no sabias cocinar te podías haber muerto de hambre mira que eres tonto eehh-Y le di una colleja.

-Ouch! Es que me entere que la que me ha estado cocinando durante toda la vida ha sido Bella y no quería darle el gusto de sentirse superior por saber cocinar-dijo mientras comía.

-¿Cómo estás seguro que cocinaba Bella?-le dije porque a lo mejor se equivocaba.

-Porque su asado con patatas es único hazme caso esta buenísimo-Dijo y sus ojitos brillaron.

-Bueno si quieres a partir de ahora solo llámame y cocinare para ti-dije ya que me encantaba cocinar.

-¿Enserio? ¡Bien! Me has salvado la vida te estaré eternamente agradecido- me dijo antes de tirarse y darme un abrazo de oso que me quito la respiración.

-No hay de qué pero por favor Emmet suéltame que me estás haciendo daño-Le dije y me soltó con cara de arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento es que hace mucho que no hablaba con nadie todo esto es tan monótono que me voy a morir ¡de aburrimiento! –dijo e hizo énfasis con las manos para darle más creatividad.

-Tienes toda la razón como no nos soportamos entre nosotros aunque tú me caes bastante bien ¿te apetece bajar a la sala de juegos y echar una partida a la Xbox?-dije con una sonrisa enorme.

-¡Por fin! Pensaba que no me lo ibas a pedir nunca amigo-Dijo y salió corriendo hacia la sala de juego y solo llegar salto en el sofá y me señalo la tele para encenderla.

-Ahora no nos aburriremos podremos jugar juntos- Dije muy feliz por mi gran idea.

-aunque también podríamos divertirnos haciendo bromas a la gente ¡me encantan!- dijo saltando en el sofá y con eso ya me quedaba claro que era muy infantil.

-No se ahora todos están muy tranquilos si alguien nos hace una broma entonces nos vengaremos- Dije y me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

-Tienes razón ¡yo me pido a este que tiene mucha fuerza!- dijo cogiendo el mando del juego.

-Está bien entonces yo este que es muy ágil- dije antes de empezar a jugar.

Pasamos tres horas seguidas jugando sin parar y riéndonos mucho porque la verdad es que Emmet era muy divertido y muy bueno jugando a estas maquinas.

-¡te gane por quinta vez! ¡Bien!- dije después de ganarle e ir 5-4.

-No vale ¡has hecho trampas! Estoy seguro- dijo enfadándose como un niño pequeño por no ganarme.

-No Emmet si tu eres malo yo no tengo la culpa deberías practicas mas amenudo- dije y nos miramos a la cara y empezamos a reírnos. Nos reímos tanto que no podíamos parar y acabamos los dos en el suelo.

-Tienes razón pero te pediré la revancha y te ganare- dijo antes de volver empezar a jugar .Nos pasamos toda la tarde jugando y fue el día que mejor me lo pase de todo el tiempo que llevábamos aquí y al final había conseguido un gran amigo muy divertido.

* * *

**Hola a todos ya he traído el tercer capítulo de esta loca idea que he tenido.**

**¿Qué pasara en el supermercado con Bella y Edward?¿Cual será la venganza de Nessie para hacer pagar a Jacob?¿y las bromas de Rosalie y Alice? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por todas las alertas y favoritos.**

**Por favor quien lea esto déjenme un reviews plis es una gran satisfacción para la autora y escritora ;)**

**Un besote gigante y nos leemos pronto**

**Sheila Marie Cullen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Depende por donde mires… todo es diferente!**

**BELLA POV**

Llevábamos media hora en este asqueroso coche y ¡Era la puta media hora más larga de mi vida! Quizás me equivoque y no debería haber dicho que fuéramos los dos al supermercado juntos ya que solo entrar en el estúpido coche se había instalado un incomodo silencio entre nosotros. Edward-soy el más divertido de todos-Cullen solo miraba a la carretera y yo tuve durante todo el viaje la vista en la ventana. Sé que no soy la chica más divertida del mundo ya que soy muy tímida, me sonrojo cuando me siento incomoda o furiosa y tengo muy mal carácter pero una conversación como personas civilizadas si podíamos tener. Yo estaba divagando entre mis pensamientos cuando un ciervo pasó por medio de la carretera. Edward freno instantáneamente y me di cuenta que tenía muy buenos reflejos cosa que no nos parecíamos en nada ya que yo era muy torpe y me daba con cualquier cosa aunque sea inexistente.

-Que susto me ha pegado el jodido ciervo pensé que lo atropellaba- dijo después de media hora sin hablarme y por fin me mando una mirada desde esos asombrosos ojos esmeralda que te dejaban hipnotizada y en un tipo de trance.

-Si , aunque te felicito tienes muy buenos reflejos- dije girando mi cabeza para poder mirarlo más cómodamente.

- Yah bueno ….eh –y volvió el incomodo silencio que caía sobre nosotros de manera natural.

Estaba tentada a decir cualquier cosa lo mas estúpido que se me ocurriera pero si no hablábamos me volvería loca.

-¡Dios y a ti no te llamaban Edward-súper divertido-Cullen porque yo me aburro muchísimo y como no hables me voy a volver loca!- le grite ya muy abrumada y sin ganas de seguir fingiendo.

-Pero es que de que voy a hablar contigo no tenemos nada en común-dijo volviendo la mirada a la carretera después de haberme mirado unos segundos.

Yo estaba desesperada era una persona que siempre estaba metida en mi mundo de fantasía pero todo era porque la vida real era un asco. En los libros todo es tan profundo tan…explosivo que aunque lo finales no eran felices viven al límite, viven por algo por lo que luchar; un fin, simplemente una probabilidad y en mi vida eso no existía.

Por una vez en mi vida me gustaría hacer cosas que hicieran que la adrenalina de mi cuerpo se disparase, que sintiera que la respiración no existía, que todo por lo que luchaba era por una posibilidad que aunque fuera remota me haría feliz por no haberme rendido nunca y dar lo mejor de mí.

Pero aquí estaba yo mirando a la ventana viendo como los arboles pasaban pensando en algo profundo y con el único fin de ir a un aburrido supermercado con un chico que apenas conocía y que no hablaba. Porque en realidad yo nunca he odiado a Edward Cullen simplemente éramos como dos polos opuestos que por lo menos por mi parte me atraía de una forma indescriptible y que cuando le miraba a la cara esos orbes verdes conseguían meterme en un trance del que solo salía diciendo cosas estúpidas y metiéndome con el ¡Genial! Simplemente era una mierda.

No me di cuenta que había estado pensando demasiado y cuando volví a la realidad me encontraba en la puerta de un supermercado. Salí del coche y me adentre en el.

Era un pequeño supermercado pero en el que había todo lo que se necesitaba para sobrevivir.

-¿Qué deberíamos comprar?-dije mientras pasábamos por el pasillo de los lácteos.

-Aquí tengo una lista de lo que me ha parecido apropiado comprar- dijo y me extendió un papel con una caligrafía elegante y muy limpia nada comparada con mis borrones que llamaba letras.

-Está bien pero démonos prisa que van a cerrar el supermercado- dije y empezamos a comprar.

Después de un rato el supermercado por el altavoz dio la noticia de que fueran yendo a caja porque iban a cerrar pero de repente me acorde que faltaba algo.

-Tenemos que pasar por un pasillo mas se me ha olvidado el helado de chocolate- dije y mire para el suelo a la vez que el sonrojo hacia presencia en mi cara.

-¿Tenemos que ir en serio a por helado? No tenemos tiempo nos van a cerrar el súper-dijo mirándome un poco enfadado pero entonces yo saque mi labio inferior y puse un puchero que me hacía ver muy tierna.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor te lo pido vallamos a por el helado es lo único que me gusta comer cuando estoy viendo una película sentimental y me encanta el chocolate porfi- y me puse a sollozar y fue como vi que se debatía en su interior para hacer lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Está bien pero si quieres que consigamos llegar a tiempo para pagar tienes que montarte dentro del carrito para que yo pueda llevarte corriendo- dijo señalándome el carrito de la compra que teníamos.

-¿Qué? Ni de coña monada ehehe no me pienso montar en eso, sé que corro poco pero si quieres te espero aquí-dije negándome rotundamente a lo que me proponía era una locura que no estaba dispuesta a hacer.

-Bueno pues si no te subes no hay helado- dijo rotundamente y en ese momento me di cuenta que si no hacia lo que me decía no conseguiría el helado y me moría por comer un poco asique saque el poco valor que tenía y me subí dentro de carrito y me sujete muy fuerte. Edward empezó a correr y el carrito empezó a moverse a una velocidad increíble y yo empecé a notar esa adrenalina de la que había estado hablando y decidí que aunque haría el ridículo disfrutaría de esta nueva sensación que recorría mi cuerpo desde los dedos de mis pies hasta la última célula de mi ser. Comencé a reír muy fuerte y gritar como si estuviera en una montaña rusa. Solté mis manos del carrito y empecé a moverlas y a sonreír como una tonta. Estaba descargando toda mi frustración y me sentía por una vez en mi vida libre de cualquier atadura , me sentía feliz como hace mucho no me sentía y me di cuenta que para hacerme feliz a mi no necesitaba mucho, simplemente no tener que sentirme mal conmigo misma y ahora mismo en un carrito de la compra llevado a gran velocidad por un dios griego en busca de mi helado favorito era una de las experiencias mas divertidas desde hace mucho tiempo. Las pequeñas cosas son las que luego mejor recuerdas, las que luego cuando te pones a pensar en ellas te ríes por la estupidez que hiciste pero estás orgullosa de ello porque en este momento la frase carpe diem la entiendo de una manera increíble.

El carrito paro y yo casi salgo despedida de él pero en vede enfadarme con Edward por no avisarme decidí que era mejor reírse y recordar esto como un buen momento asique me baje del carrito y le di un abrazo muy grande.

-Gracias- esas palabras simplemente salieron de mis labios y cogí mi helado para volver al carrito y esta vez sujetarme bien porque el momento en el que he dejado que mi conciencia volara ya ha pasado y era hora de comportarme como la chica de dieciocho años que era.

Conseguimos llegar a la cola y después de pagar nos metimos dentro del coche. En este momento es el cual te arrepientes y te sientes estúpida _¿Cómo me he comportado como una loca histérica en un lugar público delante de Edward?¿por qué no se está riendo de ti?¿Por qué no ha hecho ni una sola acusación? ¿Qué le ocurre? _Un montón de preguntas estaban en mi mente y no tenía ni idea de que le ocurría pero una cosa estaba segura me estaba volviendo loca de atar .

-Eres fascinante- dijo Edward después de media hora dentro del coche y de no haberme dirigido ni una mirada .

-¿Qué?- no supe si me lo había imaginado pero lo que me dijo me saco de mis pensamientos porque jamás pensé escuchar esas palabras de la boca de ÉL.

-No pensé que serias de esas personas que se dejaran llevar por el momento en realidad te tomaba como alguien que medita mucho las cosas antes de hacerlas, de las que prefieren estar todo el día metida en una habitación con libros es decir una persona sumamente aburrida pero cuando te he visto gritar sin nada de vergüenza y ha salido tu niña interior me ha parecido que no sé nada de ti eres como un rompecabezas sin solución una persona tan compleja que ni tú misma te conoces y eso me parece fascinante- dijo antes de mirarme y poner todo su poder en esos orbes verdes que eran mi perdición.

-Parecía una loca y es verdad ni tú me conoces ni yo te conozco pero no soy fascinante sino que por un vez en mi vida he sacado mi lado juguetón pero ese lado casi siempre está enterrado porque a veces para no verte en una rutina tienes que sonreír hasta que no puedas más. Hacer alguna locura con tus amigos de vez en cuando. Dormir una noche en la terraza y contar estrellas. Guardar en alguna cajita objetos que te recuerden momentos y abrirla alguna que otra vez. Reírte por cualquier tontería. Recordar buenos momentos con cualquier persona. Espantar las palomas de un parque. Mirar al sol y apartar corriendo la mirada. Tírarte de bomba a la piscina. Saltarse una tarde las reglas. No sigas tu misma rutina diaria, créeme; es muy aburrido.- dije y a mi cara apareció ese sonrojo que tanto odiaba.

-Creo que eres la persona más compleja y que guarda mucho en su interior y deberías dejarlo salir todo con una persona aun así tienes razón pequeñas cosas que haces y luego cuando las recuerdas sueltas una sonrisa- dijo y luego me dio esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba y sin darme cuenta acabe sonriéndole de la manera más sincera posible pero en ese momento también se rompieron todos los esquemas que yo tenía sobre Edward Cullen y me pregunté ¿Quién es en realidad Edward Cullen? Y me prometí que no terminaría este viaje sin averiguarlo.

**ALICE POV**

Al final decidimos que como la casa estaba muy aburrida pensaríamos una broma genial que gastar a alguno de los tontos que vivían en esta casa. Al ver que Edward y Bella fueron a la comprar decidimos que gastaríamos una broma con la comida pero pequeña para que no se enfadaran los chicos. La gente me dicen que estoy loca, que lo mío no es normal, que soy una niña jugando a ser mayor… y yo les digo SI! estoy loca, pero ya sabes que las mejores personas lo están, NO! no soy normal, lo normal aburre y ya me canse de ser igual a las demás… y NO! no soy una niña simplemente he aprendido a divertirme y a disfrutar de la vida sin amargarme por tonterías. Soy una chica muy hiperactiva, muy alocada, por una obsesión por las compras y como en esta ocasión hago las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Yo pienso que simplemente haz lo que mejor se te da… vive poco a poco, a tu manera, cometiendo tus errores y aprendiendo día a día, no dejes que nada ni nadie te diga lo contrario… Tú eres libre y debes saber cómo hacerlo… Así que tú no te hundas y aunque caigas siempre a lo más bajo se optimista y conseguirás llegar a lo más alto esa es mi teoría.

Sé que quizás parezca una cabeza hueca pero en realidad no lo soy yo solo sigo el dicho de carpe diem porque yo vivo el día como si fuera el ultimo y así se disfruta y ves cosas que quizás los demás no verían.

Supongo que hay momentos en los que te pones a repasar el camino andado y te das cuenta de lo mal que has hecho algunas cosas, de lo bien que has hecho otras y de lo poco que recuerdas de cada una... Yo con el paso del tiempo me he dado cuenta de que lo recuerdo todo, los momentos buenos, los malos, los de risas infinitas, los de lagrimas imparables... si los recuerdo todos, porque siempre he aprendido algo de cada uno de esos instantes...

Y siempre se dice que el hombre tropieza muchas veces con la misma piedra pero que aprende de sus errores y se hace más fuerte, por eso yo dejo a las personas libres porque todos tenemos que aprender de la vida y cometer nuestros propios errores.

-Tierra llamando a Ali ¿estas aquí o en la luna?- me dijo Rose moviendo la mano delante de mi cara.

-Tranquila Rose estoy aquí no te preocupes es que cuando me pongo a pensar me meto tanto en mi cabeza y pienso profundamente y pierdo el sentido de la realidad lo siento ¿Qué quieres amiga?- dije y me dispuse a elegir la ropa que me iba a poner hoy y sus accesorios.

-Pues Bella y Edward han llegado ya del supermercado asique podemos coger las galletas Oreo y realizar nuestra pequeña broma- dijo Rose mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Está bien sube a tu cuarto, vístete y ahora salimos- dije señalando la puerta y ella acepto con un movimiento de cabeza.

Aun no había salido del todo de mi cabeza y seguía pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. Pero yo me puse a hacer memoria y recordar todo lo que había aprendido y me había hecho más fuerte y me había cambiado.

He aprendido a querer con el corazón, a sonreír siempre que puedo, a disfrutar con los amigo, a fotografiar cada instante para no perderlo en la memoria, a escribir todo lo que quiero que siempre este presente, a guardar los detalles y a borrar las desilusiones (aunque siempre guardando las lecciones). He aprendido a valorar mi alrededor, a pasar de los que me hacen daño, a querer que todo lo bueno se mantenga, a luchar contra lo malo, a participar en cada instante de los que quiero para que vean que estoy ahí siempre, a cuidar de los míos y a valorar a cada uno como ellos me valoran a mi... supongo que he aprendido un poco de todo pero lo que tengo aun más claro es que aun me queda mucho por aprender, asique aun tengo mucho camino que recorrer.

-Bueno Rosalie yo ya tengo la pasta de diente asique trae las galletas Oreo y preparamos la broma en mi cuarto- dije y ella salió disparada hacia la cocina.

Después de cinco minutos Rosalie volvió con una caja de galletas y una sonrisa en la cara.

-Aquí esta entonces el plan es quitarle la nata a las galletas y poner pasta de diente para que se la coman ¿no?- dijo Rosalie señalando la pasta que tenía en la mano.

Se lo que estáis pensando cambiar nata por pasta de diente si es muy infantil pero a mí me ocurrió y cuando te comes la Oreo y empiezas a comerlas no te hace ni puta gracia y saben asquerosas y sirve para reírse un rato y no montar un escándalo ¡estupendo! La niña que llevo dentro a salido a dar un paseo jajajaj (véase la ironía).

-Entonces ya he quitado la nata de todas estas ahora tu hecha la pasta de diente- después de tener todas cambiadas las dejamos en un plato y las pusimos en la mesa de la cocina.

Después de unas horas sentadas en un lugar donde no nos pudieran ver con facilidad Emmet llegó y al ver esas galletas se le ilumino la cara.

-Unas galletas que bien – grito Emmet antes de tirarse sobre ellas y empezar a zamparse unas cuantas-Pero que mierda es esto si estas galletas saben a menta.

Rose y yo nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas y Emmet empezó a escupir todo lo que se había comido era todo tan cómico.

-¡Bella y Edward bajar ahora mismo aquí abajo! – grito Emmet con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pero que te pasa zopenco ¿Por qué gritas así?- dijo Edward bajando a toda velocidad y mirando con mala cara a Emmet.

-No me grites Emmet que te escuchamos perfectamente- dijo Bella bajando las escaleras con sumo cuidado para no caerse.

-¡pero que habéis comprado en el supermercado! ¿Queríais envenenarme o que pretendíais?- dijo Emmet con muy mala leche.

-Pues claro que no, hemos comprado todo lo que os gusta ¿Por qué dices esas tonterías?-dijo Bella plantando cara a su hermano y poniéndose muy furiosa.

-Estas galletas tienen pasta de dientes y saben fatal- dijo Emmet acusándolos y señalándolos con el dedo.

-Pues haber ido tu al supermercado tonto porque nos ha tocado a nosotros y luego te quejas- dijo Bella y nunca la había visto tan enfadada.

-Claro que me quejo si casi me intoxicáis- dijo Emmet plantándose delante de Bella pero Edward se interpuso entre ambos.

-¡Parad ya! Lo sentimos Emmet no sabíamos que sabían a pasta de diente me siento muy avergonzado-dijo mi hermano y vi como Bella empezaba a sonrojarse.

Y Rose y yo nos empezamos a reír y acabamos en el suelo muertas de risa entre la cara de Emmet y la pataleta de niño pequeño que había montado y Bella y Edward todo avergonzados era una escena demasiado surrealista.

-Y a vosotros ¿Qué os pasa ahora?- dijo Edward mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo sentimos pero es que nosotras pusimos la pasta de dientes porque no aburríamos mucho y queríamos reírnos .

-¿vosotras me habéis intentado matar?¿que tenéis en la cabeza?-dijo Emmet con una cara demasiado incrédula y muy graciosa.

-No tenemos nada somos adolescentes no pensamos antes de hacer las cosas-dije encogiéndome de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-Vosotras ¡estáis locas!-dijo Bella mirándonos a los ojos- ¡me encanta!-dijo con mucha diversión, de repente todos acabamos en el suelo muertos de la risa por el momento más extraño que había ocurrido pero como dije las pequeñas cosas quizás son las más increíbles y divertidas.

La vida suele ser tan distinta a como una lo imagina, suele dar giros inesperados y convertir lo que una vez era felicidad en una oscura tristeza pero a veces la vida da tantas vueltas que ocurren cosas que pensabas imposible como reírnos todos por una broma.

Pero sabes que es lo que nos hace únicos, lo que nos hace ser adolescentes es hacer lo que sentimos en ese instante en ese pequeño momento y luego veremos las consecuencias porque somos libres, sin ataduras, sin responsabilidades solo con problemas pequeños que nos imaginamos y montamos una montaña de un grano de arena porque somos muy complejos pero eso nos hace felices. Porque nos queda mucho camino por recorrer y muchas cosas que ver y sentir asique ahora simplemente nos guiamos por nuestro propio instinto y a mi cabeza llega mi frase favorita que me dijo alguien que era muy listo. ¡Haz todo lo posible por ser feliz, y admite la felicidad como forma de vida!

**JACOB POV**

Después de un día agotador y estar toda la tarde viajando con mi moto me metí a la cama para poder dormir. Habría dormido como tres horas y de repente noto alguien a mi lado de la cama que está intentando despertarme. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con Nessie.

-Jacob dormilón anda despiértate que me tienes que llevar a una fiesta- dijo Nessie levantándose de mi cama.

-Pero si son ¡las tres de la mañana ¡ estás loca si piensas que voy a ir a esta hora a una discoteca- dije intentándome volver a dormir.

-Oh no tú me lleva como prometiste y da igual la hora- dijo Nessie y de repente note como me tiro agua encima.

-Ahh estás loca pero que te ocurre esto es una venganza por lo de el otro día ¿verdad?-dije levantándome de la cama al final.

-La verdad es que si asique te aguantas y me llevas a la disco- dijo Nessie antes de irse de mi habitación.

Me vestí sin saber que me ponía por el sueño que tenía y me baje a la primera planta donde estaba Nessie esperándome. La verdad no me había dado cuenta de que estaba guapísima. Llevaba un top rosa que dejaba su ombligo al aire, una falda blanca por medio muslo y unos zapatos de tacón color rosa. Su pelo lo había dejado suelto y a mí me parecía una niña jugando a ser mayor pero que estaba buenísima.

-Vamos que no llegaremos sino a la fiesta-dijo y nos encaminamos a mi moto en el garaje que encontré abandonado.

Nos subimos a mi moto y note como se sujetaba a mi cintura y note una especie de corriente eléctrica pero no le di importancia. Sentía como la velocidad subía mientras estábamos en la moto y el aire golpeaba mi cara y ya no sentí ni rastro de sueño.

Llegamos al pueblo y nos dirigimos a la discoteca que me había dicho. Cuando llegamos había una cola gigante pero no sé como Nessie consiguió entrar la primera o quizás utilizo un poco sus armas de mujer.

El local era perfecto había una barra al final con una pista de bailes en medio y luego en la planta de arriba estaban todas las mesas para sentarse.

Yo decidí ir a la barra y tomarme una copa pero solo una porque tenía que conducir sin embargo Nessie se fue a bailar a la pista de baile.

Nessie comenzó a moverse con movimientos demasiados provocativos para mi mente y cuando un tipo la cogió de la cintura y empezaron a moverse los dos y juntarse demasiado parecía desde aquí que estaban teniendo sexo en la pista de baile.

Un fuego dentro de mí comenzó a moverse por todo mi cuerpo al ver como ese tipo se restregaba en Renesmee y tuve unas ganas increíbles de levantarme y pegarle una ostia a ese capullo por tocarla pero me contuve y me senté en mi sitio para no armar un escándalo.

El problema surgió cuando seguí viendo bailar a Nessie tan sensualmente porque una parte de mi anatomía se _despertó _y tuve que respirar para quedarme en mi sitio y no cogérmela en esta discoteca ¿Desde cuándo tenía yo esas ganas locas de follar?

Después de que pasaran las cinco de la mañana una chica se acerco a hablar conmigo pero apenas la hice caso porque seguía viendo como se movía Renesmee en la pista.

-Chico ten cuidado que se te cae la baba mirando a esa chica- me dijo el señor de la barra y casi me muero de vergüenza y tome la decisión de ir a la pista de baile.

Cogí a Nessie por la cintura y la acerque a mi cuerpo lo más posible. Al principio se tenso ya que no me veía la cara porque tenía apoyada su espalda en mi pecho pero después de susurrarla en el oído ´_baila baby´ _se tranquilizo y empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la canción que había puesta y empecé a notar que ella estaba demasiado borracha como para saber lo que hacía.

-Baby estoy notando algo en mi espalda y creo que es porque nos estamos divirtiendo demasiado- dijo Nessie y me di cuenta que tenía una erección gigante en medio de la disco y que Nessie no era tan tonta como parecía.

-Nessie baby si no te restregaras tanto en mi esto no acurriría- dije y me pegue mas a ella.

Entonces ella se dio la vuelta y me la apretó por encima del pantalón y yo solté un gemido pero antes de poder hacer algo su móvil empezó a sonar y tiro de mi hasta fuera de la disco.

-Vamos que como sean alguno de la casa tu también tienes la culpa asique no te salvas- dijo y cogió el teléfono móvil y lo puso en altavoz.

_-Nessie soy tu amiga Melanie que me han dicho que han visto a tu novio Diego enrollándose con otra tía que es verdad lo que te contaron no se acostaba contigo porque te ponía los cuernos y ella se lo prohibía- Dijo su amiga por teléfono._

_-¿Qué? Sera imbécil pues se va a enterar quien es Renesmee Cullen ese imbécil me las va a pagar muchas gracias Melanie-dijo antes de colgar y sentarse en el suelo._

-Tranquila baby el no te merece es un idiota no te pongas triste y vamos a casa- dije y la atraje hacia mí pero lo que no esperaba es que me abrazara y se pusiera a llorar.

- Dios estoy tan borracha que estoy llorando contigo y necesito desahogarme- me dijo antes de separase y mirarme con ojitos de niña.

-Sabes que estoy aquí ¿Qué ocurre?- la dije y la volví a traer a mis brazos no sé porque pero la sentía tan sola y vulnerable.

-Sabes ¿porque no quiso acostarse conmigo? Porque desde que salíamos no me sentía preparada y siempre le dije que no y se aburrió de mi y se cogió a otra pero ella luego no le dejaba acostarse conmigo además quien iba a preferir a una niña como yo que no tiene nada de experiencia- dijo y volvió a ponerse a llorar.

-¿Eras virgen y por no acostarse contigo se cogió a otra?- pregunte muy sorprendido.

-Si soy virgen y tenia tanto miedo de hacerlo mal que nunca me atreví y cuando quise ya se había cogido a otra- dijo mientras sollozaba.

-Pues ese tío es un gilipollas no te preocupes baby- dije y la di un beso en la frente porque la verdad que aunque estaba un poco loca esta niña era mi debilidad.

-Me las va a pagar eso sí y para eso voy a llegar de esta excursión muy sexy y le voy a poner al máximo y dejarle con las ganas- dijo con mucho rencor en la voz.

-Me parece bien que juegues con él y luego le dejes para que se joda-dije yo sonriéndola.

-Pero necesito ayuda ¿quieres ser mi profesor de seducción?- dijo ella poniendo cara de niña buena.

-¿Qué ¿ estás loca quieres que te enseñe a seducir a una hombre- dije muy sorprendido y dándome cuenta de lo borracha que estaba.

-No solo eso quiero acostarme contigo y me enseñes todo lo que sepas sobre el sexo Jacob –dijo muy segura de sí misma.

-Mira no soy virgen pero tampoco soy un experto no¿ querías perder tu virginidad con alguien especial?- dije porque como siguiera insistiendo acabaría cediendo.

-No, tu eres perfecto por favor jamás me arrepentiré y además estoy borracha y siempre dijo la verdad y me acordare de todo mañana- dijo ella poniéndome un pucherito.

-Dios Nessie sabes que te deseo como te has podido dar cuenta en la pista pero tendría que prepárate y darte lecciones para ser toda una mujer ¿Estas segura?- dije ya dándome por vencido porque mis hormonas eran muy poderosas.

- Si! Bien podre ser toda una mujer y tú me enseñaras todo ¿verdad?- dijo ella con sus ojitos brillando.

- Claro pero venga vámonos a casa que ya has bebido suficiente y has bailado demasiado- dije sonriéndola a mi pequeña bebe

Después de llegar a casa me metí a la cama y estuve reflexionando con lo que la acababa de prometer. Y me sorprendí con que tenía muchas ganas de ello y que nunca me arrepentiría.

Y cuando menos te lo esperas, aparece algo que no buscabas. Algo con lo que no contabas para nada. Algo que sabes que no es para ti, pero luchas por ello hasta morir. Algo inexplicable. Algo en lo que jamás habías pensado. Algo que sin querer pasa. Algo que es tan simple como el cielo verde. Algo tan grande que te cuesta verlo. Algo tan sumamente increíble, que te hace sonreír.

**JASPER POV**

Estaba muy cansado pero aun así me levante de la cama ya que un grito me despertó de mi agradable sueño.

Mi hermana Rosalie no paraba de gritar y yo me asuste y fui corriendo a su habitación a ver que las ocurría y me encontré con Rosalie encima de una silla y Alice a su lado con cara de angustia.

-S.O.S, socorro ¡ayuda! Nos va a comer vivas- gritaba Alice señalando continuamente a la cama.

Yo me acerque a ver que las ocurría y me encontré con una enorme pitón amarilla que ocupaba toda la cama y me escondí detrás de Alice y me puse a gritar como una niña pequeña asustada.

-Nos va a comer soy demasiado joven para morir a manos de una enorme serpiente asesina – lose soy un puñetero melodramático pero soy así.

-Sálvanos de ella Jasper no seas un maricon venga ¡aquí tu eres el hombre!- me grito mi hermana ya demasiado cabreada pero yo no iba a acercarme a esa cosa.

-Se puede saber que os pasa zopencos ¿porque gritáis tanto?- dijo Bella que la habríamos despertado con nuestros gritos y parecía muy cabreada.

-Hay una serpiente asesina en mi cama- grito Rosalie señalando a la pitón come humanos.

-Pero que hace aquí Scarlet- dijo Bella y cogió a la serpiente como si fuera una domadora y se la puso en los hombros.

-¿Conoces a esa serpiente?¿Es tuya?- dije más tranquilo viendo como la tenia sujeta y tranquila.

- No es la serpiente de mi hermano ,Scarlet, pero no sabía que la había traído al castigo- dijo Bella con cara de sorpresa.

-Ja jaja pringaos mirad la cara que se os ha quedado a todos por ver a mi princesa- de la nada salió Emmet riéndose a mandíbula suelta.

-Pero tú eres gilipollas ósea que has visto todo el show y no nos has ayudado ¡eres un imbécil!- grito mi hermana con la cara roja.

-Es que esta es la broma que os devuelvo por lo de las galletas barbie- dijo Emmet con cara burlona.

- ¿Pero tú te crees que esto se compara con lo que te hicimos nosotros?Me he despertado con una serpiente en mi cama gilipollas!- dijo Rosalie exasperada y malhumorada.

-Pero si mi princesa no hace nada es muy buena y así estamos empatados y no debemos hacernos más bromas- dijo Emmet alzándose de hombros.

-Argg ¡te odio Emmet y ahora ¡salir todos de mi cuarto- dijo mi hermana señalando la puerta.

Cuando salí me di cuenta que echaba de menos a mi hermana y que apenas la conocía ya nada y tenía que recuperarla pronto.

Al ir creciendo me di cuenta de que a la vida o le plantas cara o te come, o la muerdes a ella o ella te muerde a ti, que si la vida te da la espalda, la tocas el culo. Si una hija de puta te hizo llorar, sigue para adelante, que ya vendrá ella solita, no te estanques, crea tu propia vida cada día desde cero, olvida los errores de ayer y vuélvelos a cometer una y mil veces, solo tú puedes decidir que es equivocarte, que si tienes que caer caerás, pero solo para volver a levantarte, que si quieres soñar despierto lo vas a hacer, que si quieres salir de fiesta y no dormir en toda la noche puedes hacerlo, que vas a hacer lo que te dé la gana y cuando te dé la gana, porque ya está bien de que la gente te diga como tienes que hacer y decir las cosas, sal ahí fuera y comete el mundo, vive cada segundo como si fuera el último, enamórate, jodela, ponla celosa, escapa y vuélvete a enamorar, haz amigos, piérdelos. Pero nunca te des por vencido, solo has perdido si tú crees que lo has hecho.

Decidí que ya no tenía sueño asique me fui a desayuna pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Jacob salir de la casa y dirigirse al bosque.

Llevaba varios días viéndole salir cada mañana y la curiosidad pudo conmigo y decidí seguirlo para saber a dónde iba.

Salí de la casa y me adentre al bosque y después de andar un camino vi como Jacob sacaba una moto de una especie de garaje y se montaba en ella y conducía hacia el interior del bosque.

Entre al garaje y me encontré con millones de piezas de moto y coches pero lo que realmente me llamo la atención fue una moto que estaba rota o eso parecía en un rincón de el fondo.

Fui a verla y me di cuenta que era un modelo antiguo y de muy buena velocidad.

Amaba la velocidad y esta moto estaba seguro que era impresionante asique me decidí a arreglarla y poder tener un transporte en este pueblucho y bosque.

Estuve dos horas y media trabajando en ella pero no conseguí hacerla funcionar y me estaba cobreando mucho.

-Se puede saber que haces tocando mi moto- al escuchar la voz de Jacob peque un brinco y se asuste.

-Lo siento pero como te vi con una me gusto esta y no pensé que la querías también – le dije señalando la moto nueva.

-No la quiero pero no me gusta que toquen mis cosas sin permiso- dijo Jacob resoplando.

-Es que necesito transporte para este pueblucho de mierda- dije con cara de fastidio por tener que quedarme en las montañas.

-Bueno este lugar estaba abandonado y yo le encontré y como te entiendo te ayudare a construirla- dijo Jacob antes de quitarme la llave que estaba utilizando.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde intentando construir esta maldita moto y la verdad es que Jacob era muy buen mecánico debo admitir pero yo pienso que esta moto estaba inservible asique le dije que volvería en un rato porque quería caminar y pensar.

Sigue avanzando mi vida y, muchas veces veo cómo se paran algunos sin tener la posibilidad de continuar, ni alcanzar esos deseos que, años y años gastaron tras ellos. Un verdadero caos es lo que alcanza mi vista. Veo el retrato perfecto del significado de la palabra "perdición". Todo gris, todo tan oscuro. Y a la densa multitud poco le importa eso. Veo olas que se rompen entre sí. Y fuertes tormentas que no cesan y… simplemente, veo un cuadro, que seguramente ningún pintor lo pudiera pintar, ni se atrevería a ponerle su firma. Un cuadro muy antiguo, el cual se guardará intacto muchos siglos más. Veo a mucha gente entre las pinturas de ese cuadro asfixiándose y ahogándose. En esa oscuridad es muy difícil distinguir entre un amigo y un enemigo, entre el bien y el mal. En esa oscuridad es fácil perderse y confundirse, es lo habitual.

Lo que pienso es que he cometido tantos errores que me he perdido entre yo mismo, he perdido la esencia que me caracterizaba y he hecho daño a la gente de mi alrededor.

Sé tan poquito de la vida, y lo poquito que sé es de los errores de esos que digo que nunca volveré a cometer, y cometo constantemente, he repetido mil y una veces que no tropezaría más de dos veces con la misma piedra, he tropezado cinco y luego me he estampado contra la pared, he prometido que no volvería a realizar esas cosas con las que hice sufrir a los demás y sin embargo ocurren sin dar tiempo para pararlas y entonces es cuando me doy cuenta que no vale la pena luchar contra lo que está escrito en las cartas del destino.

Después de estar andando y volver loca a mi mente decidí que era hora de regresar a ver cómo iba Jacob con mi moto nueva.

-Hola Jacob he vuelto ¿Qué tal llevas mi moto?- dije al entrar en el garaje y ver a Jake debajo de la moto.

-Pues creo que ya la he terminado pero mírala tú y pruébala- dijo y me entrego las llaves en la mano.

-¿en serio has terminado ya mi moto? ¡Eso es genial!- Dije muy contento y me acerqué a mi moto.

Metí la llave de mi moto y la moví para escuchar un sonido sordo provenir de ella, apreté el acelerador y me di cuenta que esta moto funcionaba perfectamente.

-Gracias Jacob te debo una por arreglarla sin ti no lo habría conseguido- dije y nos chocamos las manos en forma de despedida.

Saque la moto acelere mucho y me perdí durante toda la tarde entre los caminos del bosque.

* * *

**Hola a todos de nuevo.**

**He decidido que como siempre he actualizado por lo menos dos veces por semana empezare a actualizar todos los jueves y domingos.**

**Quería decir que estoy un poco triste porque en el capitulo anterior me esforcé y solo recibí 5 reviews menos que en los demás capítulos y muchos de los que empezaron a leer a principio ya no me dejan ninguno y yo me esfuerzo en actualizar pronto y me gusta que dejen sus comentarios para saber que me leen y ponerme propuestas y poder contestarlas.**

**Agradezco todas sus alertas, favoritas y reviews muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen.**

**Este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho 13 pagina de Word y estoy muy feliz de mi capitulo porque me encanta y ya todo se va poniendo interesante.**

**Espero que os guste y un beso enorme **

**Sheila Marie Cullen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**La ternura viene escrita en letras mayúsculas**

**ALICE POV**

Esta casa se me estaba haciendo demasiado pequeña para mi gran mente y además me aburría demasiado porque Rosalie llevaba una mañana demasiado rara. Si todos son como Rosalie puede que debiéramos darnos una oportunidad como amigos.

Mientras nos detenemos a mirar atrás nos damos cuenta de lo fácil que era ser niño, mientras nos detengamos a mirar a delante nos daremos cuenta lo extremadamente difícil que es tomar un camino de los miles que se presentan, y todos ellos tan oscuros y sin un visión de un final con luz nos aterrará pero también nos gratificará porque en el camino encontraras personas confundidas y aterradas como tú, si se dan la mano y caminan juntos llegaran al final del camino a salvo, y lo mejor de todos es que tendrás un amigo a esa persona para que alguien te vea sonreír.

Un amigo te ayudara a levantarte de las caídas más duras, te dará una mano para seguir cuando ya todo te haga pensar que ya no hay un porque para seguir, un amigo es la fe que da confianza al vivir para seguir codo a codo en la vida el que te ayuda a volar y el que te empuja a buscar la salida.

La verdad estoy harta de llevarnos mal todos yo creo que nos deberíamos dar una tregua y todos juntos seria más divertido.

Quiero reírme a más no poder, llorar si lo necesito, ir con mis amigas hasta el fin del mundo, quiero arriesgarme, quiero sentir que antes de darme de morros contra el suelo hay una cuerda que tira de mí, quiero sentir ese cosquilleo en la barriga cuando me ilusiono, quiero intentar controlar mi corazón cuando se dispara, quiero pasar de todos los que han hablado o hablan mal de mí, quiero luchar por lo que quiero, quiero no pensar, actuar y volverme loca, quiero romper las reglas, quiero cruzar los límites de la felicidad, ser imperfecta, quiero pasar de todos los días malos y ponerles cara a la pared, quiero caerme para demostrar al mundo que puedo levantarme y que tengo a personas maravillosas que me ayudan, quiero pillar un tren sin saber a dónde voy...  
Quiero SONREÍRLE a la vida

Tengo tantas expectativas y todas ella me sacan una sonrisa cuando pienso en ellas asique he tomado una decisión y tengo ganas de saber que esconden cada uno de ellos.

-Rosalie por dios ¿Qué te ocurre?- le pregunte a mi amiga entrando en su cuarto.

-Yo tenía aquí un paquete envuelto ¿Dónde está?- me pregunto mi amiga con cara de angustia.

-No se pero ¿que tiene de importante el paquete?-le pregunte a mi amiga.

-Es la inscripción para una universidad muy importante para mi ¿Lo has visto?- me volvió a preguntar esperanzada.

-No lo siento amiga ¿A que universidad piensas ir?- le pregunte momentáneamente interesada.

-Aun no lo sé pero no voy a quitarme expectativas simplemente por lo que piensen mis padres- me dijo muy segura de sí misma.

-Me parece muy bien amiga tu solo haz lo que creas correcto- le dije sonriéndola y la di un beso en la frente.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer?- me pregunto antes de irme de su cuarto.

-Cualquier universidad que tenga una gran carrera para ser modista me vale- dije simplemente encogiéndome de hombros.

-Todo te lo tomas tan relajado y no piensas demasiado las cosas en eso te envidio no ¿tienes miedo de tomar el camino equivocado? Todos tus estudios te decidían el futuro- dijo Rosalie angustiada.

-Claro que tengo miedo pero yo tomo mis decisiones y si me equivoco es cosa mía y no podre arrepentirme porque yo tome ese camino y hazme caso todos puede cambiarse amiga asique no te estreses ¿si?- dije yo y me baje a desayunar.

Al llegar a la cocina me di cuenta que casi todos habíamos decidido desayunar al mismo tiempo y una pena se instalo en mi interior al darme cuenta que Emmet y Jasper comían apartados de todos, Nessie y Jacob también estaban hablando al igual que Edward y Bella y por un momento me gustaría que todos fuéramos amigos.

Me gustaría volver a ser pequeña, donde nada importa, no existen los problemas, donde todo era una aventura, donde nadie te juzgaba por las apariencias, solo se acercaba y os tratabais como si os conocierais de siempre. Ahora que una va creciendo, se da cuenta de que se echan de menos esos momentos de la vida, de que antes no sabías ni que existía la palabra amor y ahora está en ti todos los días, intentando olvidarla, preguntándote el por qué de las cosas ¿?, y por más que buscas alguna respuesta, no la encuentras. Buscando la respuesta de porque sientes algo tan grande por algunas personas. Volvería al pasado donde nada de esto importa, donde estaba tranquila y donde no existía el sufrimiento ni el dolor.

La verdad es que llevaba las dos semanas que hemos estado aquí sin saber nada de Demetri y eso me estaba comiendo por dentro ¿Por qué como novio no debería llamarme todos los días? La verdad es que pensé que estábamos enamorados pero yo necesito más que a él quiero decir necesito cariño, amor y sobre todo paciencia conmigo. Estaba pensando demasiado asique me levante después de desayunar y me dirigí a el bosque a pasear.

Me adentre demasiado por el bosque pero tengo muy buena orientación asique no tengo peligro de perderme pero de repente escuche un sonido y una pisada detrás de mí y me quede paralizada. ¿Y si me secuestran? Empecé a ponerme muy nerviosa y decidí acelerar un poco mi ritmo pero seguí escuchando las pisados detrás de mi ¿y si era mi imaginación y no había nadie detrás de mi ¿

Pero de repente vi una sombra a mi lado y me quede sin reparación y empecé a correr como si me persiguiera el mismo diablo aunque creo que era sí.

Estaba muy cansada y sinceramente no sabía dónde estaba asique me pare detrás de un árbol porque creía que ya no me seguía nadie pero en el instante que iba a levantar la cabeza sentí a alguien detrás de mí.

-Joder pues para ser pequeña correr que no veas ¿Pero porque te escondías?- me pregunto una voz sincera y llena de preocupación.

-Dios eres tu Jasper es que note que alguien me seguí y no sabía quién era lo siento si te e asustado pero tenía mucho miedo- dije y no sé porque pero debido a mi estado de nerviosismo necesitaba un abrazo muy grande asique me tire a sus brazos.

Al principio se debió de sorprender porque se tenso pero yo sabía cómo era Jasper por lo que me había contado Rosalie y sabia que con el siempre se podía contar para tranquilizarte que tenía como poderes para transmitir sensaciones. Me apretó a su cuerpo y en un momento empecé a sentirme más tranquila y mucho mejor.

-Lo siento no sé que me ha pasado he escuchado a alguien detrás y me he temido lo peor y he echado a correr- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Tranquila no te preocupes ha sido divertido ver tu cara y perseguirte – dijo antes de ponerse a reír pero en ese instante vi en su bolsillo unas llaves de una moto y tuve una idea genial para devolvérsela y que se callara de una maldita vez.

-No te rías imbécil que el que ríe último ríe mejor –y antes de que pudiera entender lo que le dije le quite las llaves de la moto y me eche a correr por el bosque.

Note que él empezó a correr y muy deprisa pero yo también acelere el ritmo.

-Está bien Alice lo siento no debí reírme pero devuélveme las llaves por favor- me gritaba una y otra vez pero no se las devolvería era divertido hacerle de rabiar.

Cada vez corría más rápido pero también empecé a sentir el cansancio en mi cuerpo y sabía que no podría seguir mucho más tiempo este ritmo tan acelerado asique decidí ponerme detrás de un árbol pero me vio esconderme.

-Alice te estoy viendo asique devuélveme las llaves por favor- dijo pero cada uno estábamos a cada lado de un árbol asique si el se movía yo me movía y era imposible pillarme

-Te las devuelvo si me hace un favor- dije de manera misteriosa pero con ganas de que aceptara.

-Está bien ¿Qué quieres?- me dijo dando la batalla por perdida y relajando su postura.

-Quiero que dejemos de llevarnos mal y seamos amigos pero también quiero que todas las locuras que propongas tú la sigas sin rechistar- dije con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Está bien dame las llaves y vamos a la casa , menos mal que yo se me el camino porque estoy seguro que tú te hubieras perdido- dijo y yo me reí nerviosa porque estaba diciendo la verdad.

Hay ciertas ocasiones en las que no puedes evitar sonreír en las que el deseo puede con ese desconcertante desorden de tu subconsciente, en las que una mirada puede encender hasta la última parte de tu cuerpo sin explicación aparente. En las que ser tu misma es motivo de risa, en las que te da igual que te juzguen, que te hagan sufrir. Puede que todo tenga una minúscula parte de razón dentro de tanta locura; pero yo prefiero seguir viviendo dentro de una burbuja donde solo caben los buenos momentos. Donde no necesito pedir permiso para seguir sonriendo. Donde lo sueños se hacen realidad tan pronto como los miras a la cara.

**EMMET POV**

Jasper había desaparecido y yo me aburría ¿Con quien ahora jugaría a los videojuegos? Me aburría tanto que incluso estuve por pedírselo a Jacob ¡debo de estará loco!

Entonces vi a Rosalie tan sola buscando algo por debajo del sillón ¿debajo del sillón? Esta chica está un poco loca pero realmente esta buenísima. Tiene un pelo rubio que le cae en forma de cascada que le hace tener la cara más bonita y es verdad no me lo estoy inventando, también tiene un cuerpo de infarto con unas curvas que a todo hombre gustaría tocar y lo que más me gusta de ella no es la belleza que enseña sino su carácter salvaje, rebelde, indomable y también ese culito respingón que estoy viendo.

-Mastodonte deja de mirar mi culo a te daré una patada en las pelotas- dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándome con mala ostia. Veis lo que os decía mal carácter ¡me encanta hacerla de rabiar! Pero por si acaso como un reflejo me tape cierta parte de mi anatomía .

-Mira barbie me tienes hasta las narices de que te creas el centro del universo no todo gira en torno a ti -dije rezando porque no se diera cuenta que la había mirado como queriéndola desnudar con la mirada.

-Ya claro eso díselo a quien te crea pero se que te pongo mazo chico – dijo y se paso la lengua por esos rosados labios_. Esos rosados labios que me encantaría besar hasta quedarme sin aliento y.._Mierda esta chica sabe cómo manejar y poner caliente a un chico.

-Conmigo eso no funcionara muñeca asique deja de intentarlo- le dije lo más tranquilo posible porque era un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas asique lo tenía difícil pero jamás dejaría que viera cuanto me afecta.

-Está bien no te preocupes pero eres como todos lo tíos unos blandos que a mí no me engañas osito- dijo de la manera más sexy que había oído.

-¿Osito? Pero que tipo de nombre es ese- dije enfadado porque me llamara de una forma demasiado femenina.

-Pues es que eres tan grande pero tan tierno que me recuerdas a mis ositos de peluche de niña- dijo como si no tuviera importancia.

-Está bien hare como que no he oído nada ¿Qué haces debajo del sillón?- dije yo demasiado curioso.

-Pues he perdido un paquete o sobre muy importante ¿lo has visto?- me pregunto entusiasmada pero la verdad es que no lo había visto.

-No lo siento pero que tenia dentro- dije interesado.

-Ohm nada importante -dijo moviéndose rápido pero antes de que se pudiera ir la agarre del brazo y la atraje hacia mí.

-Venga si quieres te ayudo a buscar estoy muy aburrido ya que Jasper no está- dijo resoplando porque ese imbécil se ha ido sin mí.

-No da igual ya lo encontrare pero yo también estoy aburrida porque Alice a desaparecido- dijo ella mirando para otro lado pero jamás a mis ojos.

-Bueno te diría que si quieres jugas a la play station pero seguramente te ganaría y te enfadarías- dije yo porque sabía que eso solo la enfadaría y acabaríamos jugando como yo quería.

-Perdona ¡pero te crees mejor por ser chico! Eres un puto machista y no voy a permitir que te rías de la mujeres asique jugaremos pero con una apuesta- dijo ella sonriendo malévolamente.

-Una apuesta ¡trato hecho me encantan las apuestas! ¿Qué nos apostaremos?- dije porque era todo un hombre y jamás me acobardaría.

- Quien pierda será el sirviente del otro toda una semana- dijo ella sonriendo malévolamente.

-¡quince días barbie!- dije porque cuanto más me pueda aprovechar de ella mejor me lo voy a pasar.

-Trato hecho pero que sepas que soy buenísima a los videojuegos y que gano incluso a mi hermano.

Locura es algo que se repite una y otra vez esperando diferentes resultados. Y así somos y así seremos. Lo intentaremos y lo seguiremos intentando, puede que ya hayamos caído tres veces pero los levantaremos y lo volveremos a intentar aunque la caída este mas que asegurada. No estamos hechos para rendirnos asique no lo haremos.

Y aunque me haya dado cuenta que sería una locura y que incluso podría perder no me importo lo intentaría hasta perder todo porque jamás me rendiría.

-Está bien grandulón ¿Qué juegos quieres jugar lucha o coches?- me dijo enseñándome los dos juegos pero yo sabía que ella amaba los coches asique me decidí por lucha por si acaso.

-El de lucha ahora escojamos nuestros personajes- dije y me cogí a MX que era gigante y fuertísimo y ella a miladi bitch que era muy flexible pero se la podía ganar fácilmente.

¡Estuvimos tres horas jugando y seguíamos estando empate!

-Mira este gancho que te he hecho es increíble- dije pero aun así era imposible llegar a ganarla pero no me iba a dar por vencido.

-¡Gane!- grito ella cuanto me bloqueo y perdí toda la apuesta.

-No vale has hecho trampa esto seguro quiero la revancha- dije un poco avergonzado por a ver perdido con una chica.

-Cariño lo siento pero una apuesta es una apuesta- dijo y no me esperaba lo que iba a hacer a continuación ,se sentó encima de mí poniendo su sexo encima del mío y se acerco tanto a mí que su aliento me dio en la cara.

Estaba a un centímetro de mí y se paso la lengua por encima de sus labios a la vez que se estaba frotando contra mí. Mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar y se acerco a mi oído y me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Ahora te toca ser mi esclavo durante quince días y por cierto date una ducha de agua fría que me parece que te está subiendo la temperatura- dijo y antes de quitarse le dio un apretón a mi paquete y se fue contoneando las caderas.

Esta chica me había calentado en un segundo y sabía como hacerlo ¡porque me había puesto a mil! Y ni si quiera me había besado pero una cosa sabia estos quince días serian quince días demasiado largos y para mi salud mental voy a tener que darme demasiadas duchas frías.

**NESSIE POV**

No hay mejor forma de olvidarse del mundo que con música, ponerte los cascos y desaparecer. Yo soy de las que coge su móvil, los cascos y cámara y se va... doy un paseo por ahí, aislada completamente del mundo escuchando mis canciones y haciendo lo que más me gusta, sacar fotos.

Hay veces que sientes que nada va bien y escuchas esa canción que siempre te sube el ánimo o esa que te hace sentir acompañado. Quizás esa que te recuerda el momento más romántico de tu vida o quizás el más divertido.

La música es a veces la mejor compañía, ella no te falla, ella siempre te es fiel, en ella encuentras consuelo, compañía y a veces consejo. Te acompaña siempre y a veces forma parte de tu camino. Dicen que todos tenemos una banda sonora o quizás una canción que siempre te marcara.

Asique si tu aun no la tienes busca en tu lista de música seguro que tienes una canción sin la que no podrías vivir.

La verdad es que aun seguía un poco triste por lo de Diego quiero decir después de todo yo le quería y que me estuviera engañando y eligiera a la otra pues me lastimaba y mucho. No podía creer lo que paso en la disco el otro día con Jacob bebí tanto, que acabe bailando como una puta para él y con él.

Lo peor es cuando llego a la parte en la que me vio derrumbada en la calle ¡me tuvo que consolar el por el amor de dios! Y debía de estar muy borracha para pedirle semejante tontería pero el también para aceptarla.

Me he dado cuenta de que cada vez soy más diferente a como era… nadie se da cuenta supongo que porque realmente nadie me conocía bien. Soy menos impulsiva, un pelín más cabezota y algo menos soñadora. Busco ser feliz y hacer feliz a los demás. Tengo una forma de pensar quizás algo particular. Aprendo más a base de golpes que atendiendo a la explicación. Me gusta ser alocada, estúpida y por veces infantil. Me gusta tener las cosas claras aun que me lleve más tiempo que a los demás. Me gusta sonreírle a la vida aunque fuera este lloviendo. Veo lo bueno de las cosas aunque me juren que no lo tiene. Me encanta bailar bajo la lluvia, correr por medio del bosque y perderme a la orilla de un rio. Soy capaz de ser la persona más feliz tirada en el césped viendo las estrellas . Me encanta saber un poco de todo aunque realmente no use ni la mitad de lo que se. Adicta a las fiestas y a la coca-cola. Me encanta el dulce aunque a veces amargue. Soy fiel a mis ideas… aunque a veces me ayuden a mejorarlas. Soy de las que sueñan con escribir un libro y dedicarse por entero a la fotografía. Soy más feliz en una casita simple que en la mía. Me gustan más los recuerdos que las propias estrellas. Soy de las que dejaron de soñar con un amor de película cuando se planteo que solo duraba dos horas por eso ahora las películas románticas dejarían de ser lo mismo . Creo que soy lo simple y lo complicado, que no me conformo con ser como los demás. Que a veces mi lado friki me puede, que mi lado de niña buena acaba desapareciendo. Que solo soy yo misma con las 2 o 3 personas que me han demostrado que vale la pena quererlos. Que intento hacer que los demás sean un poco mejores. Soy la que a veces se olvida de sí misma. Soy la que canta en la ducha y baila sola escuchando música en su blackberry. Que se le cambia el humor con solo ver que tú me hablas. Que sonrió sola cada vez que veo una mariposa. Soy la que siempre lleva en su bolso su réflex, adicta al photoshop y a las fotos del We it. Soy la que es feliz viendo a su chico pinchar en su mesa o pasar un par de horas jugando al ordenado. Esa soy yo…

Y en un instante todo cambia...

Un día te levantas siendo la persona más feliz del mundo y te acuestas siendo la más triste. Pasas tantas horas sonriendo como lagrimas caerán de tus ojos en los días siguientes. Cuando todo es increíblemente fantástico siempre pasa algo que lo estropea todo...

Siempre pasan cosas a tu alrededor, puede ser que se vaya un ser querido o quizás que pierdas a un amigo por culpa de un enfado... son situaciones que siempre duelen pero queriendo o no, siempre las superas... hay veces que duelen más que otras y hay ocasiones que nunca olvidas pero todo esto te ayuda a ser un poco más completa, te ayuda a madurar y a crecer como persona.

Tu vida puede cambiar en un solo instante, sin avisar, sin ser planeado, sin razón o quizás sin un verdadero motivo simplemente cambia y a ti simplemente te queda adaptarte, moldearte y seguir a delante. Te toca ser fuerte, mirar al frente y seguir caminando, sin importar lo roto que tengas el corazón o puede que el alma y lo único que piensas es porque a mi... y la respuesta es sencilla... porque en esta vida nos tiene que pasar de todo para que realmente sea vivida.

Me contaban cuentos de amor que nunca llevaban a ningún lado, me contaron historias de personas que sufren por amar a quien no deben, me dieron consejos para no llorar, me contaron sueños rotos y esperanzas perdidas… pero lo que nadie me contó fue que por amor lo dan y lo das todo, que por amor se perdona casi cualquier cosa, que por amor puedes lograr lo imposible… lo que no me contaron fue que por amor se vive.

Y ahora mismo me siento muerta porque si no fuera por Jacob me habría caído al suelo y me habría hundido en mi miseria porque me siento débil, dolida y sola pero lo que sé es que no me voy a rendir por nada del mundo y que se que lo que le prometí a Jacob lo necesito para poder mirar hacia delante; le daré a ese gilipollas su merecido y jamás se volverá a reír de mi en la vida.

Después de mucho sufrir, de mucho pensar, después de luchar, después de casi rendirnos, después de caernos, después de volvernos a levantar, después de ver como soy realmente, después de conocer mis enormes defectos, después de conocer mis pocas virtudes después de todo sé que tengo una salida y la voy a utilizar para poder ver el amanecer en mi vida.

Llegue a la casa después de dar un enorme paseo y darme cuenta que las decisiones que había tomado eran las indicadas y que debía seguir con el plan sin arrepentirme de donde me lleve.

-Hola Nessie oye ¿Has visto un sobre blanco por casualidad?- me pregunto Rosalie al llegar a casa.

-Creo que si lo he visto al levantarme estaba estada en el pasillo de mi planta creo-dije no muy segura.

-OK gracias Nessie- dijo ella con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Espera ¿Por qué me tratas bien si antes me odiabas-dije repentinamente sorprendida.

-Por que no pienso que seas mala simplemente te ha faltado cariño en tu vida, yo creo que tu hermano te sobreprotegió demasiado y tu hermana se comporto mal contigo sin ser justa .Nessie ella quiere arreglarlo y es hora de que os perdonéis deja de ser lo que no quieres ser y se tu misma sobre todo deja de jugar- me dijo antes de irse por la puerta a la calle.

_No juegues a hacerte la fuerte, no juegues a creerte mayor, no juegues a querer, no juegues a saberlo todo, no juegues a ser madura, no juegues a intentarlo, no juegues a llorar, no juegues a ser infalible, no juegues a ser una roca, no juegues a luchar, no juegues a superarte..._

Esas palabras llegaron a mi mente cuando me las dijo mi hermana Alice hace muchos años , cuando no nos odiábamos tanto simplemente por ser unas niñas sin rencor pero lo último que dijo resonó como eco en mi cabeza.

_¡Simplemente hazlo y sonríe cada día!_

Me he dado cuenta de que diga lo que diga o haga lo que haga siempre estará mal. Mi forma de ver la vida no es como la de los demás, me dicen que es por falta de madurez y creo que tienen razón. Creo que mi vida es tan complicada o tan poco grata que he buscado la forma de aislarme de todo. Las pocas veces que pienso me doy cuenta de que me he encerrado en mi misma de una manera que puede llegar a destruirme. Intento ver lo bueno de las personas que me rodean, aunque el ser humano me ha demostrado que no debo confiar en él… pera cada vez me cuesta más, cada vez me fio menos, me abro menos y desconfió de casi todo el mundo por no decir de todo el mundo y estoy arta por una vez voy a abrirme a todo y dejarme llevar y si por el camino me rompo por lo menos he sabido navegar.

-Llevas todo el día en otra galaxia ¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo una voz a mis espaldas que la reconocí al instante.

-No lo sé Jacob pero hoy estoy bastante desconectada creo que el peso de todo lo que he hecho por fin ha vuelto a mi- dije dándome la vuelta y mirándole a la cara.

-¿Te has arrepentido de lo que me has dicho?- dijo el agachando la cabeza y a mí me entraron una ganas increíbles de ir a abrazarle para consolarle como el hizo conmigo.

-No, te lo prometí a ti y a mi misma y lo voy a cumplir por una vez en mi vida voy a ser madura- dije acercándome a él lo más posible y hice algo que jamás pensé que iba a hacer.

Le empuje hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared y agarrándole de la nuca posicione mis labios contra los suyos. Empezó como un beso sincero, tierno cariñoso pero yo eso lo viví con Diego y no quería sentir esa sensación mas asique acelere el ritmo. El delineo mi labio inferior con su lengua para pedirme permiso para entrar y yo abrí mi boca gustosamente. El beso se fue convirtiendo en pasión pura y sentí ese sentimiento por todas las partes de mi cuerpo y un hormigueo en mi vientre me lo estaba confirmando. Todo se estaba descontrolando y es que estaba sintiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo despertar y sabia que en medio de una sala no era el lugar correcto pero ahora mismo eso era lo que menos me importaba. Lleve mis manos a sus hombros y lo empuje más cerca de mi si era posible y él me agarro de la cintura apretándome contra él. Nuestras lenguas estaban dando una batalla en la que sabíamos que no habría ganador pero que no nos rendiríamos. Las necesidades humanas empezaron a hacer efecto en mí y tuvimos que separarnos para buscar el aire que necesitábamos. Los dos estábamos jadeando y mis labios picaban por la falta de los suyos.

-Tranquila baby que tendremos mucho tiempo para hacer todo lo que tú quieras hacer- me dijo Jacob tocándome la mejilla con su mano.

-Lose solo me he descontrolado un poco lo siento- dije ahora un poco avergonzada.

-No pidas perdón por algo así a sido genial la verdad cariño yo soy de los que les gusta la pasión y la rebeldía soy poco cariñoso- dijo y en la última parte bajo la voz.

-No quiero que lo seas conmigo nunca te lo he pedido solo quiero que me hagas sentir, me hagas vivir y sentirlo tan real como puedas- dije volviéndome a acercar a él para volver a besarlo ya que ahora sentía como si fuéramos dos imanes que se necesitaban y se repelían a la vez.

-Aquí no, nos puede ver cualquiera y eso es lo último que quiero pero tranquila que lo prometido es deuda y dentro de unos días nuestro pacto comenzara- dijo y me dio un beso casto en mis labios y se fue diciéndome antes al oído.

-Que pases buen día baby- dijo y desapareció tan rápido como había venido pero el cosquilleo en mis labios aun seguía y picaban buscando contacto y lo único que supe hacer fue tocármelos y sentirlos caliente.

**EDWARD POV**

Era ya entrada la noche y yo no podía dormir muy bien porque había tormenta y el sonido de los rayos me impedía dormir asique decidí bajar a la cocina y prepararme un chocolate caliente.

Al bajar la luz de la cocina estaba dada y me acerque a ver quién era quien estaba en ella y al entrar la luz de la casa se apago y me di cuenta que quien estaba dentro era Bella.

Bella al principio se asusto pero luego vi como intentaba tranquilizarse y encendía una vela para dar luz. Con la vela y la luz de la luna su pelo tenía reflejos rojizos y su piel parecía más pálida. Esta chica era muy hermosa y aunque nos lleváramos muy bien en serio era especial y quería conocerla más a fondo.

-Hola – dije tranquilo pero ella salto del susto.

-OHH no te había escuchado entrar- dijo sujetándose el pecho como si se le fuera a salir el corazón.

-Lo siento no quería asustarte ¿Estas bien?- dije preocupado.

-Si tranquilo es que no te he escuchado llegar no te preocupes estoy bien- dijo y vi que ella también se estaba preparando un chocolate caliente.

-Tampoco puedes dormir ¿a que no? Yo también quiero un poco de chocolate- dije y me acerque para prepararme uno.

-Si, no puedo dormir la verdad es que me dan miedo las tormentas y tranquilo tengo más chocolate toma- dijo acercándome una taza.

-¿Tienes miedo?¿Y cómo vas a dormir?- le pregunte pero ella empezó a ponerse roja como un tomate.

-Bueno cuando hay tormenta no duermo en toda la noche excepto cuando dormía con mi hermano , ahora pensaba prepararme un poco de chocolate y ponerme a ver la tele pero se ha ido la luz y se ha puesto todo mas tétrico- dijo y le dio un escalofrió no sé si de miedo o de frio.

-Bueno pues si quieres pasamos un rato en el salón juntos yo no puedo dormir porque los truenos no me dejan y así no te dejo sola y hablamos un rato ¿te parece bien?- dije señalándole el salón.

-Claro vamos – dijo y salió hacia el salón.

Cuando llegamos decidimos compartir el sofá grande pero como hacía mucho frio me puse a encender la chimenea que había para proporcionarnos luz y calor. Después me senté junto a ella pero seguía tiritando asique me tome un atrevimiento y la acerque a mis brazos, la abrace y nos tape con una manta.

-Gracias- dijo y me abrazo más fuerte a la vez que se acomodaba en mi pecho.

-No hay de que estabas tiritando no pensaba dejarte tener frio si yo podía quitártelo- dije y la di un beso en la parte de arriba de la cabeza y sentí como sonreía en mi pecho.

-Tengo una idea ¿porque no jugamos a las 10 preguntas?- dijo ella levemente entusiasmada.

-Muy bien de que se trata el juego- dije yo aunque sabía como se jugaba pero quería escuchar su voz.

-Pues yo te hago diez preguntas y tú me haces diez y hay que contestarlas siempre con la verdad- dijo y en sus ojitos había un brillo extraño por el cual yo daría todo o ¿seria el reflejo del fuego de la chimenea? Bahhh da igual.

-Muy bien yo empiezo con algo fácil ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-le pregunte para saber más de ella.

-El verde- dijo y se giro para no mirarme a la cara- ¿Y el tuyo?- y fue cuando me di cuenta que llevaba un pijama muy pequeño de color azul que le quedaba genial.

-El azul sin duda- dije ya que me encantaba como le quedaba ese color.- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto la literatura?- le pregunte para saber porque leía tanto y le gustaba escribir.

- En literatura, hay cientos de finales, algunos felices, otros tristes. Algunos finales tienen un giro. Algunas historias abren la puerta para algo más. Los cuentos de princesas terminan cuando la chica consigue al príncipe, los finales que hacen que seas introspectivo sobre tu vida y lugar en el mundo y luego, está ese final que has visto venir desde lejos y por alguna razón, te toma por sorpresa.

También porque en la literatura todo es cómo quieres que sea y es simple, mágico y natural-dijo sin titubear ni una pizca y esa contestación me dejo sorprendido gratamente me encanto como describió la literatura.- ¿Tu mayor secreto?

-Toco el piano en mi tiempo libre y me encanta la música incluso más que el deporte- dije sin mentir porque en realidad quería ser sincero con ella.

-Guau música me encantaría verte tocar algún día – dijo subiendo la cabeza de mi pecho y mirándome con esos ojitos marrones chocolate.

-Descríbeme como eres y quiero una descripción bien larga y con todo lo que eres- dije una pregunta bastante extensa pero quería saber sobre ella.

-Soy de las que se tragan el orgullo sin problemas, de las que no conocen que es el rencor. Soy de las capaces de tropezar con la misma piedra varias veces. Algo extremista. Soy de las que siempre llegan diez minutos tarde. Algo introvertida y algo tímida. Soy de las que tardan en dormirse cada noche porque no pueden dejar de pensar, de las que se arrepienten y piensan que hacerlo es de idiotas. De las que sueñan despiertas. Soy de esas que saben diferenciar los amigos de los compañeros. De las que saben apañárselas De las que piensan y dan vueltas a las cosas mil veces, de las que a veces sacan conclusiones erróneas, de las que se montan películas con poco. Soy de esas que mienten si es necesario por ver sonreír a quien quieren, Pero soy de esas que odian las mentiras que engañan, que ocultan. Algo contraria, como habrás podido ver. Soy de las que prefieren las verdades que duelen. De las que no tienen problema en pasarlo mal. Soy de las primeras en hacerlo y en echarse a llorar en un mar de lágrimas. A las que califican de pasotas y a las que a veces les gustaría poder serlo, soy sencilla. De las que no sabe que cara poner cuando abre un regalo. De aquellas que odian que hagan daño a quien quieren. En ocasiones algo "bipolar". Soy de esas que odian el egocentrismo, la intolerancia y la hipocresía y de las conscientes de que no queda en el mundo un rincón donde alguno de estos defectos no habite. De esas que creen en el destino, de las que piensan que todo pasa por algo aunque eso nunca me consuele. Soy de esas que saben que no se puede temer a la vida porque va a suceder de todos modos. De las que muchas veces miran atrás, pero nunca retroceden. De las que saben que vivir atrapado en el pasado no puede ser bueno. De las que extrañan cosas sin lógica y se dan cuenta de lo que tienen cuando lo pierden. De las que se sienten felices por existir, pero tienen días en las que quieren morir. De las que saben que es difícil saber si uno es feliz, porque saben que solo te das cuenta cuando no lo eres. De las que creen que el mundo es maravilloso y el ser humano extraordinario. De las que saben que el mundo no es ninguna mierda, y que todo lo que lo parezca ha sido culpa nuestra. Soy de a las que les da igual que los demás no entiendan, pero que no soportan no entenderse ellas mismas.

Me trago demasiadas palabras de las que escuecen y luego no puedo evitar esa explotación típica de los que solemos acumular de todo aquello que no puede contenerse. Cojo cariño fácilmente a las personas aunque ni lo diga, ni lo muestre demasiado. Tengo una forma especial de demostrar que me importa la gente. Amo los pequeños detalles de la vida. Soy muy perezosa e inestable, me da rabia que me hagan callar. Cambio de humor diez veces al día. También tienes que saber que no te mostraré tan fácilmente mis penas y jamás lograrás verme llorar, me verás insoportable, inaguantable, borde, seca y estúpida pero mucho has de luchar para que te lo consiga contar.

Soy terca y como en esta cabecita se meta algo, difícil será que lo consigas sacar.

Me miro al espejo un día y no me gusto, no estoy a gusto con mi cuerpo.

Soy indecisa, tímida, arriesgada y dura por fuera, pero por dentro soy todo lo contrario, sobre todo débil. Soy como un libro cerrado que no hay más que mirar la portada para saber de que trata. Soy la persona que te acompañará en todo y la que nunca, nunca, nunca jamás te fallara. Soy el felpudo en el que puedes sacudir toda la mierda que has pisado de tu alrededor, porque te escucharé y dejaré que me insultes para desahogarte.

Soy de las que de las que cuando tienen un día estresado lo pagan con quién no debe. De las que a veces se siente mejor estando sola.

De las que lloran con las películas. De las que piensan que pueden cambiar el mundo durante una noche porque lo acaban de ver en una película. De las soñadoras. De las realistas. De las que tienen expectativas.

De las que no se entienden ni ellas pero saben lo que quieren. De las que son capaces de sacar una sonrisa en sus peores días... De las que les

Entra la risa tonta... De las que les encanta quedarse hablando toda la noche. De las que buscan magia en las palabras. De las que la música les transporta. De las pesimistas pero que al fin y al cabo luchan por sus sueños. De las que no soporta ver mal a sus amigos... De las que siempre está dispuesta a dar y recibir un abrazo...De las vergonzosas.

Soy de esas que no callan cuando esta con sus amigos... Soy de esas que se enamoran de la primera persona que le dé el mínimo afecto y le demuestre que le quieren...De esas que pese a las adversidades de la vida jamás tira la toalla y lucha por sus sueños... De esas que odian las películas de terror, pero aman los libros de vampiros. De las denominadas cursis y enamoradizas. De las que buscan un príncipe azul, pero siempre acaban encontrando a uno verde.

De las que encuentra algo bueno en cualquier persona. De las que se quedan tumbadas en la cama pensando un por qué... de las que se entregan al máximo sin esperar nada a cambio,

De las que creen que los sueños se hacen realidad, de las que creen

Que querer es poder y pienso que haga lo que haga al final la acabo cagando.

No es que sea un chica celosa, pero tengo sentido de la propiedad, lo que es mío es mío y de nadie más.

Soy cariñosa, pero lo reconozco, a veces un poco arisca

Me encanta que me besuqueen, que me abracen, que me agarren la mano...

Me encanta la palabra AMOR y cada una de sus letras, me encanta cantar bajo la ducha.

Me encanta quedarme hasta tarde hablando con mis amigas de mi vida, de mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro. Tengo defectos y virtudes pero yo soy única a mi manera- me quede impresionado por todo lo que me dijo y solo pude sonreír y abrazarla más fuerte.

* * *

**Hola!Ya he vuelto y como prometí actualizo los jueves y domingos.**

**Primero muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews de el capitulo pasado me emocione en serio y gracias por todas las alertas y favoritos ¡por vosotros escribo y actualizo muy seguido! Espero que este capítulo tenga también muchos reviews.**

**Siento mucho que me haya extendido tanto en la descripción de cómo es Bella pero me pareció que para que supierais sus reacciones en el futuro tendría que sacar todo de ella y empece a escribir y no supe parar lo siento.**

**En el próximo capitulo mas y un beso enorme**

**Sheila Marie Cullen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Un día demasiado inusual.**

**BELLA POV**

No me puedo creer que haya hablado tan abiertamente con Edward Cullen. Cuando me pregunto sobre mi color favorito y le mire a los ojos el verde salió de mis labios en un suspiro que casi no me di ni cuenta ¿En que estaba pensando si mi color favorito siempre era el azul? En un momento llegue a pensar que él diría el marrón por mis ojos pero eso solo ocurren en las historias de princesas y esas jamás me incluían a mi…por desgracia. Todo lo que dije sobre mí y mi amor por la literatura jamás lo había sacado de mi interior con nadie más y cuando me pregunto sobre mi todo ese discurso salió tan deprisa que mi cerebro no se dio ni cuenta…puf todo esto era demasiado.

-Ahora dime ¿Cómo eres tú?- le dije para que estuviéramos en igualdad de condiciones.

-Perfecto-dijo simplemente y me enseño esa sonrisa torcida que me hacia odiarlo pero también me producía mariposas en la tripa.

-Claro y yo soy rubia jajaja tío eres un egocéntrico- y me moví para intentarme quitar del abrazo que tenia pero no me dejo y me apretó mas.

-Eres una borde- me dijo pero con tono divertido aunque a mí no me hizo ni puta gracias.

-¿Borde? No, yo más bien diría desconfiada, callada y algo tímida. Hasta el momento que me suelto, luego no hay quien me pare, puedo llegar a ser la más divertida y atrevida. A quien no le guste pierde el tiempo conmigo. Sí, me encanta pasar de todo ir a mi bola y no tener que depender de nadie. Suelo impresionar a la gente con mis virtudes y defectos, me dicen que estoy loca, no estoy loca lo que pasa es que se disfrutar de la vida a mi manera. Suelo ser rara según la gente pero no soy rara, soy diferente a las demás. Lo que me pasa a mi es que soy como soy y tengo mi propia personalidad, cosa que muy pocas tienen.-dije ya cansada de que la gente no se diera cuenta que no soy como todos sino a mi manera.

-Jajajaja vale, vale lo siento no eres borde ni aburrida sino diferente lo capto aunque veo que no estás muy a gusto con la sociedad-dijo y me apretó mas contra su pecho y yo lo sentí genial.

-La sociedad nos trató como mierda y ahora les vamos a dar por el culo. El mundo está dominado por niños bonitos hijos de papá dios, ¡basta ya de mierdas light! Basta ya de colonias, de anuncios de coches, de aguas minerales ¡no queremos oler bien, no queremos adelgazar! Sólo quedamos muy pocos, todo el mundo es tonto o moderno. Y hoy en día, el que no es tonto es gilipollas.- y le di en el hombro con un dedo para que le quedara más claro.

-Tienes razón a veces lo materialista gana a todo y al final estamos más solos que nada en el mundo y eso es asqueroso- dijo y me guiño un ojo! Me guiño un ojo! Tranquilízate Bella.

-Jajajaja a ver si la perfecta aquí voy a ser yo ehehehe-dije aunque sabia que eso era mentira y muy grande.

- Me gusta saltarme las normas, hacer lo contrario de lo que me aconsejan, tirarme de cabeza, acelerar a fondo; lo lógico me aburre, lo perfecto me agobia, las ataduras me oprimen y lo rutinario me cansa. Y tú puedes ser cualquier cosa menos perfecta, porque el riesgo está siempre asegurado, porque eres impredecible, diferente y sobretodo porque siempre consigues sacarme una sonrisa.

-Jajaja ¿en serio 0dias que te mandes?- dije un poco sorprendido pero estaba muy contenta porque yo odiaba depender de los demás.

-Si y ¿Cómo sería tu chico perfecto o ideal?- me dijo y me sorprendí por la pregunta pero aun así le respondí.

- Culebra no existe. Ni Ulises, ni Step, ni Romeo. Si besas una rana o un sapo, no aparecerá un bellísimo príncipe y a ti no te despertarán de una maldición con un beso. No sé qué manía tienen los escritores de libros o de los guiones de series y películas, que se empeñan con crear al chico perfecto, y después, las chicas, soñamos con encontrar uno así. Pero, con el tiempo, te das cuenta de que chicos así no existen. Podrán tener el encanto de Culebra, la valentía de Ulises, , la rebeldía de Step, o el romanticismo de Romeo, pero...no será perfecto. Porque lo importante en una relación, es aceptar a la otra persona con sus defectos. Porque nadie es perfecto. Porque la perfección no existe. Porque las imperfecciones, son perfectas, a su manera- dije y me sorprendí de lo a gusto que me sentía a su lado.

-Pienso igual que tu yo no creo en la perfección de una persona porque a veces las cosas más imperfectas son las que más echas de menos luego aunque claro tú no sabes que camino vas a tener en tu vida ni como será el futuro-dijo él y le note un poco tenso hablándome del futuro.

- El final de un camino, sólo es el principio de otro y lo único importante es la persona que escoges para que camine a tu lado, aunque sea para esconderse en un desierto. Y esconderse es lo que menos te importa. Lo que te importa es que estás tocando con la yema de los dedos eso con lo que has estado soñando toda tu vida; y ya solo importa el hoy, y lo que queda por venir. Porque no se puede borrar lo que ya está escrito, y porque la vida es aquello que te sucede mientras tú tratas de hacer otra cosa. Asique sea lo que sea que te preocupe del futuro tranquilízate que todo saldrá bien solo déjate llevar-y me acomode más en su pecho porque el sueño estaba viniendo a mí.

-Desearía que los sueños se hicieran realidad todo seria mas fácil-dijo y bufo.

- En la vida todo es relativo, cuando menos esperas que sucedan las cosas suceden, cuando de verdad quieres algo en tu vida no lo busques, llegará sólo, porque entonces, que gracia tiene si andas por la vida obteniendo lo que no quieres y queriendo lo que no te llega. Es verdad la vida da mil vueltas y lo que es para uno tarde o temprano lo será pero ¿por qué la vida tiene que ser tan complicada? Porque lo que uno quiere no lo tiene, ¿no sería más sencilla la vida así? Pues no, fíjate que si tuvieras todo lo que deseas entonces, dejarías de desear por que se extinguirían las metas, ya que tan solo tendrías que pensar en ello y tenerlo, por tanto la palabra ''desear'' perdería todo su sentido ..-y me encogí de hombros sin darle mayor importancia.

-Si tu lo dices pero no me quedo muy a gusto jajajajaj-dijo y me noto que se me estaban cerrando los ojos por el cansancio y me apretó más cerca de él y en un momento debí de dormirme porque todo se volvió negro y sentía que estaba en una nube pero antes de dormirme note como algo me elevaba y me llevaba hasta una superficie cómoda y me daba un beso en la frente mientras me decía "duerme princesa" y con esas palabras una gran sonrisa se formo en mi rostro con la que dormí toda la noche.

Los rayos de sol empezaron a colarse por las ventanas del salón y yo me sentía en una nueve de algodón y sujeta a un barco salvavidas.

Me desperté y conseguí tener una vista bastante subreal de todo y de nada a la vez.

Vi una cara con unos pómulos perfectos y tan blanca como el marfil también unos labios rosados tan apetecibles que era una petición al pecado y algo que me dejo sin aliento un pelo cobre tan bonito y despeinado que los dedos me empezaron a picar por el contacto.

Pase mis dedos por su pelo y me maraville por la suavidad de este pero cuando baje la mano me di cuenta de una cosa que no había percibido al principio ¡Que hacia Edward-soy-el-rey-del-mundo-Cullen en mi habitación por la mañana.

En un instinto mire hacia mis ropas y vi que los dos estábamos vestido y de mis labios salió una suspiro de tranquilidad ¡No quería perder mi virginidad con alguien a quien no tragaba del todo y no conocía mucho! Entonces los recuerdos empezaron a venir a mi mente y me acorde de toda la noche que pasamos juntos y él me debió llevar a mi cuarto cuando me quede dormida pero eso no explicaba que hacía en mi cama.

Decidí dejarlo pasar y me volví a tumbar encima de su pecho y me acomode quedando muy a gusto y note todos los músculos que tenía y se me hizo la boca agua que bueno estaba este tío. Me agarre muy fuerte a él y sonreí por lo bien que me sentía aunque note de repente que algo se movía debajo de mi.

-Se que estas despierta podías soltarme un poco es que me estas ahogando-dijo él un poco divertido por la situación.

-Oye perdona pero tú eres el que no deberías estar en mi cama-dije mirándole con una mueca de arrogancia.

-Pues fuiste tú la que quisiste asique es tu culpa-dijo y soltó una carcajada muy grande y yo me sonroje.

-Claro ahora me gusta que me atosiguen por las noches ¿No?-dije muerta de iré y con mi cara al rojo del enfado.

-No se pero me agarraste por la noche y no me dejaste irme de ninguna manera me dijo bastante divertido.

-¿Qué hice que? dios que vergüenza debía de haber estado soñando y pensé que eras un príncipe ¡aunque eres una sanguijuela!-le dije aunque me sentía muerta de la vergüenza.

-si pues bien que has dormido y has soñado despierta ehhe- ohohoh mierda mi madre ya me había avisado de que hablaba despierta pero nunca había ocurrido nada vergonzoso hasta hoy.

-Lárgate imbécil- y le tire una almohada en la cara para que se largara.

Se fue riéndose y aunque había pasado mucha vergüenza tengo que admitir que había sido la mejor noche de tormenta del mundo.

**EMMET POV**

Estaba hasta las narices de la apuesta que hice con Rosalie llevaba todo el día haciendo de camarero y sirviente y era ¡una dictadora! Si hasta me ha dado un móvil para enviarme mensajes cada vez que me necesita ¡es una mierda! Pero bueno yo quise meterme en esta apuesta y hasta que no terminaran todos los días no podre quejarme. De repente me llegó un SMS en el que decía que fuera al patio.

Cuando llegue Rosalie estaba en bikini rojo que marcaba todas sus bonitas curvas y tuve que apartar la vista porque mi "mini Emmet" se estaba despertando y después de lo caliente que me dejo ayer tuve que pajearme en la ducha ¡tres veces! Porque su imagen no se iba de mi mente…!esta chica me va a matar!

-Deja de mirar Emmet que soy como tú fruta prohibida ya que jamás me tendrás- dijo girándose y mirándome con esos ojos azules que estaban llenos de fuego y a la vez de hielo.

-¿Qué quieres Rosalie?- le dije muy molesto pero no pensaba entrar en su puto juego me tenía hasta los huevos de sus niñerías y tonterías.

-Quiero un refresco de piña-me dijo señalándome la cocina.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho mientras vendría y así no tendría que darme miles de paseos?- le dije muy mosqueado por solo pensar en ella.

-Para que camines y se te bajen los malos humos ¡y lo quiero ya!- dijo y sus ojos ahora mostraban tanto enfado que me asuste.

-Vale ahora se lo traigo-dije y ella se bajo las gafas de sol y se empezó a echar crema en los brazos.

-¿Cómo he dicho que me llames?- me dijo y me miro con una cara de guarra.

-Uff…Reina de todo Rosalie Hale- dijo e hice un mohín.

-Muy bien vete a por mí refresco –dijo y volvió a lo suyo y paso de mi.

Fui a la cocina y cogí su refresco favorito que era el de piña. La verdad es que con esta apuesta estaba aprendiendo mucho de ella porque siempre tenía que hacerle toda la cama, los recados, lavar la ropa era su puto niñero y me sentía un maricon pero no tenía nada que poder hacer.

-Aquí tienes tu refresco oh gran Rosalie- le dije y le entregue su refresco.

-Muchass gracias Emmet ahora quiero que te quites toda la ropa y que te pongas un tanga rosa con la trompa de un elefante y me hagas un baile to sexy- me dijo mirándome y levantándome una ceja.

-¿Estas de coña verdad?- le dije cruzando los dedos por que se estuviera riendo de mi porque me daría mucha vergüenza tener que hacer eso.

-Jajaja tenias que haber visto tu cara pues claro que era una broma gilipollas no me gustaría tener esa visión se me quemaría mi retina- dijo ella riéndose a carcajadas y yo me puse rojo del enfado.-Puedes irte por ahora cuando te necesite te llamo.

Antes de que terminara de contar hasta cinco ya había salido pitando de ahí para no tener que hablar con esa rubia oxigenada que tanto odiaba porque por muy buena que este o muy sexy que sea no me gustaría estar en un espacio cerrado con ella.

_¿Seguro Emmet? Porque a mí me parece que te mueres por estar en un espacio cerrado con ella._

Pero ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Es mi conciencia? No creo que me estoy volviendo loco pero sobre todo estás diciendo cosas muy tontas ¡Ja_más querría nada con la plastic Barbie!_

_No soy tu conciencia soy la otra parte de tu mente que siempre tienes engañada para que no hable y hagas todo mal y sin vivir el momento_

Hay dios…que mal pues como me toque la parte morbosa voy a estar todo el día viendo porno en internet como un quinceañero ya que hace que no hecho un polvo desde que vine a esta casa y sinceramente no se ya cuanto a pasado ¿Dos semanas? O mas…._ ¡_Va da igual! Tengo que ir un día a la disco del pueblo y cazar a una para fallármela todo el día.

_No soy la parte morbosa ya que esa siempre la haces caso soy la parte que te va hacer ver la vida desde otra perspectiva y por cierto deberías ponerte ese tanga y pegarla un susto a Rosalie ya que esa vista no la olvidara nunca..._

Estas insinuando que soy una mala vista ¡mentiroso si estoy buenísimo! Soy demasiado follable para mi propio bien.

_Mira cariño tu solo te das demasiados piropos deberías dejar de creértelo tanto ¡Eres un puto creído! Y si sigue diciendo más palabras que sean de la palabra follar te juro que te dejo estéril para toda la vida._

Joder que carácter tiene la mierda esa pero no puedes hacer nada pringado asique déjate de tonterías y ayúdame a joder a Rosalie muy grande y que se acuerde toda su puta vida.

_Lo siento pero no me da la gana._

Serás hijo de puta.

_Cuida tu lenguaje jovencito._

Uffff…!aléjate de mi cabeza ya!

Después de pelear con mi otra conciencia tome una gran respiro y decidí que era hora de ver que hacia Rosalie asique la busque y la encontré en el pasillo pero en ese momento mi hermana Bella bajaba de las escaleras y se tropezó y su culo toco el suelo. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de ir tras ella y ayudarla pero su orgullo hizo acto de presencia y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no ir tras ella.

-Mira, mira quien está aquí la patosa de Bella Swan que raro que estes en el suelo ¿no?-dijo de manera sarcástica y mi cara se puso roja de la rabia.

-Yo soy torpe Rosalie ya lo sabes- dijo ella bajando la mirada bastante tímida y odiaba cuando hacia eso mi hermana era fuego en su interior ,era una chica que escondía un instinto rebelde, dominante y sobre todo explosivo pero no solía sacar esa parte de ella con casi nadie y eso me enfadaba ya que prefería callarse y dejarse ver como una niña tonta antes de plantar cara y demostrarle al mundo quien era Isabella Swan.

Mi hermana siempre fue bastante tímida, torpe e inocente que se sumergía en un mundo de literatura y poesía para ver a la gente con otros ojos, pensaba que en el mundo la maldad no existía y en todo caso siempre se darían cuenta que estaban equivocados y que el buen camino es lo mejor. Mi hermana veía el mundo con una perspectiva tan profunda y hermosa que aunque la despecharan, pisaran o molestaran siempre ponía la mejor cara y se enfrentaba a todo con una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando era más pequeña yo era el que la protegía de los imbéciles y si la hacían daño les dejaba bien claro que no les quería volver a ver cerca de ella ni quería volverla a oír llorar por las noches. Después del incidente que ocurrió hace tres años yo me prometí que no volvería a protegerla porque ella nunca se daba cuenta y me gritaba por hacerlo pero mi instinto protector de hermano era más grande y sin que mi hermana lo supiera le metía palizas a aquellos que la hacían daño porque aunque me hizo mucho daño en ese momento la quería.

-Uhh si se que eres torpe pero joder nena lo tuyo no es la coordinación yo pienso que no sirves ni para andar-dijo Rosalie y empezó a reírse de ella.

-Lo que tú digas- dijo mi hermana y se fue con cara de niña triste y yo me sentí muy enfadado de repente.

-¡no tienes ningún derecho a tratarla así porque sea torpe!- dijo hecho una furia y me acerque mucho a ella.

-Y a ti qué coño te pasa para que me tengas que gritar así yo pensaba que la odiabas- dijo ella con cara de desconcierto.

-Ella es mi hermana y siempre lo será y no voy a permitir que la trates así por muy mal que nos llevemos-dije y mi mal humor creció.

-Ya pero yo me meto con quien me da la gana y ni tu ni nadie me va hacer cambiar de opinión asique lárgate de aquí-dijo ella roja de la rabia y me pareció que una vena des cuello la empezó a latir.

-Yo te mando lo que me da la gana si tiene que ver con mi hermana- dije seguro de lo que decía.

-No cariño aquí el que perdió una apuesta fuiste tú asique recuerda que tienes que obedecerme y ahora quiero que te cayes y te largues de mi vista.

Entonces me di cuenta que había perdido y con la poca dignidad que me quedaba y un enfado monumental me largue de allí mirándola con odio y tragándome mi gran orgullo.

**NESSIE POV**

Levaba toda la mañana en estado de zombi debido a lo que había ocurrido ayer con Jacob ¿Cómo pudimos besarnos así? ¿De dónde salió esa pasión de ambos? ¿Cómo me pudo gustar tanto besar a un extraño? Yo no era de esas putas que se besaban con cualquiera y la verdad que no había estado con muchos chicos y no sabía muy bien el arte de besar pero estoy segura que ninguno de los besos se podía comparar con el que me dio ayer. Yo no soy de las niñas que creen que vendrá su príncipe azul y les dará ese beso de película en donde toso es del color del rosa….!no! yo siempre he sido la niña rebelde que se revelaba ante todo y antes todos y que seguía unas normas simples ¡las suyas! Nunca he querido que me tratara como un objeto frágil y cuidadoso y es que no quiero eso.. Quiero soltar a mi ninfa interior que me está gritando por salir y saludar al mundo, a la chica sexy que está en mi interior y que desea dejar a todos los tíos con un problema en las bolas, quiero comerme el mundo y dejar huella por donde pase y simplemente quiero pasión. Quiero sentir en mí la fuerza interior de la pasión tal y como la describen en los libros, no quiero que me digan palabras bonitas ni que me traten como una niña ¡No! Quiero poder liberarme de las ataduras y decirle al mundo que Renesmee Cullen es la diosa de la pasión y por eso se que Jacob es la persona indicada. Desprende sensualidad por cada poro de su piel y es que este chico esta buenísimo y sé que le da igual que sea más pequeña que el porqué el también solo quiere divertirse y eso me encanta. Por mucho que la ninfa que llevo en mi interior me amenace con salir y dejar a todos los tíos con la boca abierta también deseo en mi vida quizá un pelín de romanticismo ,_Si lose son bipolar,_ quiero un poco de mi cuento de hadas aunque sea una leve imitación. Por eso llevaba toda la maldita mañana mirando al techo e intentando averiguar porque me picaban tanto los labios y quería tocármelos cada cinco minutos intentando poder calmar la quemazón que se instalo en mi cuerpo desde ese instante.

Después de llegar a la simple conclusión de que me estaba volviendo simplemente loca me baje de la cama y abrí mi armario. Estos armarios eran una mierda eran muy pequeños para toda la ropa que yo quería meter y es que si en algo me parecía a mi hermana Alice era en la pasión por la moda además de la fotografía. Me puse unos pantalones cortos azules cielo con una camiseta blanca con un bolsillo azul cielo y unas letras en el mismo color que ponía FUCK YOU era una de mis favoritas y es que además tenía un buen escote que dejaba a mis gemelas una bonita vista.

Baje hacia el salón a ver un poco de tele cuando oí como Rosalie se reía de Bella por ser una patosa. Yo sabía que esa chica no tenía buena coordinación y todos los sabíamos pero Rosalie era una arpía rubia sin corazón y una bruja teñida y simplemente no la soportaba.

Me gire y vi como Emmet tenía cara d cabreo contra Rosalie y un escalofrió me recorrió porque no me gustaría estar en el pellejo de Rosalie aunque estaba segura que esa guarra era de armas tomar y me había dado cuenta que tenía como esclavo a Emmet asique no creo que llegara a mucho todo eso.

Me di cuenta que Bella se había encerrado en su cuarto y había puesto música a un volumen bastante alto. Llegue a la conclusión que estaba llorando y no quería que nadie la escuchara asique sacando una fuerza interior llame a su puerta y me atreví a entrar.

Bella estaba en un lugar bastante alejado de la habitación en forma de ovillo y con la cara entre las rodillas. Me acerque a ella y la acaricie la cabeza por arriba.

-Es una tonta y una barbie sin sentidos no te lo tomes mal yo pienso que es adorable- le dije para animarla.

-Adorable ¡Ja! Estoy harta de todo solo soy una chica tan simplona que solo tengo defectos – dijo y levanto la carita todo roja por haber llorado y me miro con tanto dolor que se me cayó el alma al suelo.

-Por favor baby no llores por esa tonta sin corazón y si te vuelve a hacer daño avísame y la dejo sin una palabra en su boquita de guarra-le dije con mucho rencor hacia la plastic Barbie.

-No tienes porque hacer eso no me parecía que os llevarais tan mal-dijo ella con una mueca en su rostro.

-La verdad es que no me parecía mala persona pero creo que en este momento estoy con un temperamento que me hace odiar a todos- dije y me senté a su lado y suspire fuertemente.

-¿Por qué? Sé que la vida no es fácil pero tú por lo menos eres preciosa y tienes novio-eso me recordó los cuernos y empecé a echar humo por las orejas.

-Mi amiga me llamo para contarme que me estaba poniendo los cuernos con una amiga asique no creo que quiera saber nada mas de el-dije con rencor en la voz porque aun seguía bastante mal por eso.

-Pues es un idiota porque tú pareces una persona increíble y gracias por venir a consolarme- dijo y me dio un abrazo que me dejo en estado de shock durante un breve momento.

-sabes que es lo que se hace por las amigas estar siempre ahí para cuando se las necesita- dije y no me extraño para nada decirla amiga y salió natural.

Ella levanto la cabeza y me mostro la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo.

-Eres genial Nessie no entiendo porque Edward y tu os lleváis mal la verdad os parecéis mucho- dijo ella son una cara de desconcierto.

Yo al oír eso me tense porque la verdad es que esa historia estaba muy bien sepultada bajo la tierra y no tenía intención de cambiarlo.

-Bueno todos tenemos nuestros lado oscuro no crees…además es una historia bastante triste y no me gustaria que pensaras mal de mí- dije sintiéndome incomoda por hablar esto con alguien.

-Claro todos tenemos nuestros secretos pero no tiene por qué cambiar lo que pienso de ti todos cometemos errores y nos podemos arrepentir-dijo ella segura de sus palabras.

-Bueno pero el problemas es que no sé si me arrepentiento de haberlo hecho quiero decir …lo siento pero no puedo hablar de ello me duele bastante-le dije mirando hacia la pared sin ver nada al final.

-Tranquila no quiero obligarte tú decides lo que quieres contarme pero si te sientes mejor yo también tengo un pasado turbio con mi hermano la diferencia es que yo si me arrepiento –dijo y creo que empezó a pensar en ese momento de su pasado.

-Bueno por lo menos ahora nos tenemos nosotras dos en esta casa de locos- dije para quitar tensión al tema que habíamos hablado antes.

-Tienes razón ahora podemos hacer cosas juntas- dijo ella con una sonrisa en su cara y me prometí que esa sonrisa tenía que verla el mundo.

-Eres una persona excepcional deberíamos ir a una discoteca nueva- dije de repente con mucho entusiasmo por mi grandiosa idea.

-Ehh la verdad bailar no es lo mío y no bebo no sé muy bien cómo comportarme en una discoteca- dijo y bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-En serio pero eres una adolescente ¿Qué hacías los viernes y fines de semana?-dijo yo muy intrigada.

-Pues siempre he sido una persona que no le gusta salir asique me quedaba en mi casa leyendo o viendo una película- dijo con una voz llena de entusiasmo y a mi sinceramente me dieron arcadas.

-Por favor en serio esa mierda hacías ¡cariño acabas de encontrar tu fuente de diversión y hazme caso nos lo pasaremos de puta madre-dije con mucha emoción de una compañera de salidas.

-No se Nessie si eso es apropiado quiero decir no creo que pueda comunicarme muy bien soy una persona bastante tímida.

-No te preocupes por eso mira esta noche dormimos juntas y nos contamos cosa de nuestras vida seguro que encontramos cosa en común y quiero conocer tus secretos…o los que pueda saber –dije feliz de poder hacer una pijamada en esta casa de aburridos.

-Vale anda trae tu pijama y dormimos en mi cama-dijo dándose por vencida y con una sonrisa en su rostro infantil.

-Bien!-dije y Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación para coger mi bonito pijama y volver con ella porque sinceramente me parecía una niña sumamente agradable y simpática con una carácter una tanto raro.

Nos quedamos hablando casi toda la noche y hablamos de cosas sin mucho sentido pero nos conocimos muchísimo mejor y ahora los dos meses ya no parecían tan terribles.

**Holaaaa**

**Sé que pensareis que soy la peor persona del mundo por no actualizar y en realidad lo sí pero es que tenia muchos exámenes y trabajos y no me pude poner a escribir lo siento.**

**Tengo una mala noticia debido a todos los compromisos que tengo no podre actualizar dos veces por semana y solo podre uno de ellos pero hasta el 28 de junio luego podre dos o incluso más.**

**Lo siento aunque si me escribierais muchos reviews quizás podría escribir mas….jajaja bueno gracias por todas las alertas , reviews y favoritos soy mi fuente de motivación.**

**Espero superar los reviews del capítulo anterior y que os guste mucho.**

**Bye un beso muy grande.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

**La perspectiva de la alegría**

**ALICE POV**

Rosalie estaba en el gimnasio como cada mañana y yo me aburría demasiado ya que había colocado mi armario por tercera vez según su talla, color, textura…

Decidí que como estaba muy aburrida lo mejor que podía hacer era irme al salón a ver un poco de tele y con suerte podía estar alguien con quien me llevara bien aunque eso era difícil ya que mis compañías se reducía a Rosalie y Edward aunque creo que se podría decir que mi amistad con Jasper iba viento en popa y Emmet me parecía un tipo increíblemente majo me había reído de el por ser el nuevo esclavo de Rose.

Cuando estaba saliendo de mi habitación escuche una suave melodía que provenía de la habitación de al lado: la de Jasper. La verdad que tengo que admitir que era una persona bastante curiosa y la paciencia no era una de mis virtudes asique como la puerta estaba una poco abierta termine de empujarla y me encontré con Jasper de espaldas con la vista en su gran ventanal y un pincel con el que pintaba un paisaje en su lienzo. El dibujo era extremadamente precioso y luminoso. Había una especie de lago congelado por el frío con dos figuras que aun no estaban muy definidas patinando en él agarrados de la mano. Los personajes estaban claro que era una chica y un chico pero no tenía unos rasgos muy definidos como si no estuviera seguro de cómo quería que fueran. En el dibujo se veía en el fondo una pradera con millones de flores de colores que daba un aspecto de felicidad y optimismo pero que contrarrestaba con la luna que se alzaba en el cielo. La luna era una luna llena pero aunque era increíble e inexplicable la daba una luminosidad al dibujo que el sol no habría conseguido.

-El dibujo es precioso y además estas contraponiendo el invierno con la primavera en las flores y el lago congelado como unes también la luminosidad con la noche es extremadamente bello- le dije y como esperaba no se asusto al escuchar mi voz como si lo supiera que iba a ocurrir.

-Lose es…mágico pero no consigo definir a los personajes no me dan el brillo que quiero conseguir-me dijo preocupado por no encontrar la inspiración.

- Yo creo que no deberías dar tanta importancia a los personajes sino dejarlos con en una sombra sin muchos rasgos a lo mejor con un poco de brillo y sin embargo dar más importancia al lago congelado con reflejos de la luna, sombras y brillo como si lo importante sería la naturaleza mágica y los chicos fueran un tipo de sombra en la luminosidad de la noche en ese momentos harías otra oposición. La luz con las sombras y el cuadro te quedaría enigmático pero con ilusión y luz yo creo que perfecto-dije donde mi opinión por todo lo que sabía sobre la moda y como hacer ver pequeños accesorios.

-Me encanta tu idea me has dado una imagen perfecta y me has devuelto la inspiración muchas gracias- dijo y me di una sonrisa tan hermosa que tuve que devolvérsela.

-No hay de que me gusta ayudar y si necesitas inspiración siempre me tienes aquí, me encanta el arte ya que la moda también lo es y por cierto eres un pintor excelente sigue así- el me guiño un ojo y encontré eso como la iniciativa para escapar de esa habitación.

Al salir de la habitación de Jasper me llego una sensación de nostalgia como si él hubiera conseguido cambiar mi estado de animo con el dibujo que había pintado. Algo que no me había fijado es el sentimiento de soledad que habitaba en ese dibujo porque ese cuadro era un cuadro que te llevaba a expectativas nunca vividas y yo pienso que en realidad no eran pareja los patinadores sino que eran hermanos…

Di tres suaves golpes a la habitación de mi hermano pero nadie contesto al principio hasta que después de cinco minutos apareció mi hermano con su pijama sin camiseta y todo su pelo revuelto. Aunque sonara indecoroso si mi hermano no fuera de mi sangre me lo follaba seguro era como una señal fosforita que decía: FOLLAME!

_Madre mía pero hija deja de pensar así de tu hermano_

Mierda ya llego la parte sensata a mi vida ¡lárgate! Déjame vivir tranquila con mis pensamientos de adolescente hormonada.

_Pero es que debe de haber pasado mucho desde que echaste un buen polvo porque estas tan salida…_

No me puedo creer que este teniendo esta conversación contigo tan intima ¡y que más te da cuanto haya pasado desde mi último polvo!

_Me da a mí que a lo mejor sigues siendo virgen ehehe niña inexperta que tienes ya dieciocho años que seguro que tu hermano no lo es._

Lárgate y tu sabes bien si he follado o no asique deja de decir estupideces

-¿Qué haces aquí hermanita?-me pregunto mi hermano y es que me había olvidado de que seguí mirándole.

-No se me entro un sentimiento de nostalgia y hacia mucho que no teníamos una conversación de hermanos- le dije e hice mi famoso puchero estilo "Alice".

-Anda ven y siéntate en mi cama para contarme toda tu vida desde hace un mes aproximadamente-dijo el señalándome la cama.

Nos metimos en su cama y yo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho a la vez que el me abrazaba y empezaba a acariciar mi pelo.

-Hace mucho que no hablábamos juntos- dije haciendo un mohín porque a veces se necesitaba un poco de cariño.

-Lose cuando éramos más pequeños cada vez que tenias una pesadilla venias corriendo a mi cama y dormíamos juntos-dijo él y vi en sus ojos que lo estaba recordando y se instalo entre nosotros un sentimiento de felicidad.

-Lose y lo echo de menos sobre todo la relación tan estrecha que teníamos como hermanos me duele que se haya perdido- dije y me acurruque más cerca de el para sentir todo su calor y el amor que desprendía.

- No sé desde que me enfade con Renesmee no he podido tener tanta confianza toda la rompió ella-dijo y se veía que le dolía mucho hablar del tema.

-¿Cuándo me vas a contar eso tan malo que hizo y que rompió la confianza con todas las personas? Sabes que ahora que me he puesto a pensar nos hemos comportado quizás como ella, la hemos fallado después de que siempre deciamos que íbamos a estar en las buenas y en las malas, porque quizás y solo quizás nosotros la hemos enseñado a caerse con la piedra de la mentira y esta vez no ha podido levantarse, es hora de que la demostremos que somos su familia y que ella es solo una niña en un mundo de adultos en la que para conseguir algo hay que destruir al contrincante. Porque es nuestra…princesa chiquita y nosotros sus hermanos mayores que siempre la secaremos esas lagrimas y la abrazaremos en esos momentos malos ¡ya es hora de que nos comportemos como los hermanos que deberíamos ser ¡ ¿no crees?-dije y aunque me costó sacar todos esos pensamientos que llevaba creyendo desde hace mucho tiempo era simplemente la verdad.

-Hay Alice no me puedo creer que después de lo niña que te comportas a veces puedas ser tan madura y tomar esas decisiones tan maduras-dijo él y me abrazo muy fuerte a la ver que me beso en la coronilla con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que detrás de la apareciencia de niña imperactiva hay una chica con grandes expectativas de la vida apasionada por las compras- le dije con una risilla en la voz.

-Sí, pero tienes razón es hora de que hable con ella después de tanto tiempo y que pongamos todo bien claro porque estoy cansado de todo-dijo él y vi como miraba a la ventana como intentando descubrir algo.

-¿Y si hablamos un día con ella los dos y lo solucionamos?-le dije yo para que dejara su mundo fantasía.

-Vale, tienes razón…-dijo y le vi que estaba metido en sus pensamientos y cuándo eso ocurría llegaba el Edward responsable y se iba el Edward adolescente egocéntrico.

-Haber me quieres contar qué coño te pasa y en qué piensa mi querido hermano-le dije cansada de intentar descubrir que putas le pasaba.

-Nunca has soñado con encontrar a esa persona que te ayudara y siempre te guiara para ser feliz- dijo y me miro con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Te refieres a enamorarme de alguien y seguirle con los ojos cerrados a donde me lleve..Pues claro es el sueño de toda niña- le dije y me daba cuenta de todo el sentimiento que tenía guardado y añoraba por sacar.

-Si encontrar a tu media naranja, alma gemela, otra mitad como quieras llamarlo y quererlo hasta que te duela- me dijo con mucha esperanza dentro.

-Claro y hare todo lo posible por sentirme así alguna vez en la vida ¿Y tú?-dije intrigada por lo que él podría pensar.

-Hablas de enamorarme pues siempre he pensado que es una estupidez pero cierta pequeña de ojos marrones me ha hecho darme cuenta que SI, si me podría enamorar…- dijo y se asomo una sonrisa preciosa que sacaba en pocas ocasiones y le brillo los ojos.

**EDWARD POV**

Después de haber tenido una charla con mi hermana no puede evitar caminar hacia el jardín y dejar mis pensamientos volar por mi mente.

_¿De dónde ha salido eso de que me podía enamorar?_ Si yo nunca he creído en el amor la verdad es que soy un adolescente de 18 años que en su vida solo gira fiestas, alcohol, sexo… el amor nunca ha entrado en la ecuación de mi vida, nunca he creído en el porqué ¿Qué tiene de bueno depender de una persona? Según todo lo que he leído el amor más puro es el amor al que le entregas tu alma a la persona que quieres, dependes de ella y harías todo por ella. ¿Eso qué tiene de bueno? ¡Nada! Por eso nunca he estado con una chica de forma sentimental , al revés siempre he dejado claro que lo que quería era una noche de diversión , nunca me he enamorado y no quiero empezar ahora por eso siempre me han dicho que soy un mujeriego porque he tenido sexo con mujeres pero siempre les he dejado claro que lo que quería era diversión y al día siguiente si te he visto no me acuerdo. Si, puede que sea un puto egoísta pero no me gusta sentirme atado soy un tío bastante guapo y tengo millones de chicas a mis pies ¿Por qué quedarme con una si puedo conocer el cuerpo y los placeres de muchas? Yo pienso que la adolescencia es diversión y perder el control hasta que ni siquiera lo recuerdes pero no todos piensas igual que yo y me creen un mujeriego egocéntrico ¿Pero qué tiene de malo disfrutar de tu juventud? No se pero quizás me he dado cuenta que ya es hora de sentar un poco la cabeza y darme cuenta que tengo que dejar de ver a las chicas quizás como un objeto de coger y tirar.

¡Pero qué difícil es eso! Dios llevo toda la vida follando y disfrutando y no me veo capaz de sentar la cabeza en este momento pero quizás me gustaría conocer un poco el sentimiento de amor y pertenencia.

Sé que no soy una persona diez pero siempre doy lo que más puedo de mi mismo y ya llevo prácticamente un mes si follar y estoy teniendo un serio problema de bolas azules ya que no hago más que ver porno y masturbarme como un quinceañero que está descubriendo la sexualidad y es tan ¡irritante! asique si me emborracho un poco estoy seguro que me cogería hasta el gato de una anciana pero es que necesito un poco de cuerpo de una mujer.

Dios todo es tan confuso que me amargo yo solo pero bueno voy por buen camino ya que estoy en sequia sobre sexo asique creo que si voy a intentar encontrar el amor y me voy a esforzar por ser mejor persona y ayudar a los demás dándole una parte de mi mismo por eso he tomado la decisión de que me abriré un poco a esta pandilla de tontos y les conoceré mejor no sé si es quizás que después de tres semanas aquí metido sin salir me estoy volviendo loco o estoy perdiendo la cabeza pero me comportare con ellos y no les hare pasar un mal rato.

Mientras caminaba por el jardín vi que la piscina estaba abierta y tenia tanto calor que decidí que un rato nadando me abriría los ojos y me haría pensar de manera más coherente asique me encamine hacia la piscina pero antes de llegar vi una figura de una mujer en la ducha que hay dentro de la piscina para quitarte el cloro y casi me caigo del susto que me lleve al ver de quien se trataba. No sé si es porque tengo mucho calor, porque hace mucho que no follo o simplemente porque esta buena pero no sé donde Bella ha podido esconder ese precioso cuerpo. Tenía unas curvas perfectas tapadas con un bikini azul precioso que se le ajustaba de forma escandalosa a su cuerpo. El agua le caía sobre el cuerpo y pequeñas gotas corrían por su abdomen y largas piernas. Me acerque a ella y debió de darse cuenta que había alguien porque se sobresalto.

-Lo siento Bella no quería asustarte- me apresure a decir y ella pareció tranquilizarse y se giro para hablarme.

-Tranquilo ¿Qué haces aquí?- me dijo ella extrañada.

-Es la piscina y me encanta venir a despejarme no es tuya ¿Sabes?-le dije molesto porque parecía que quería echarme.

-Ha…vale lo siento se me había olvidado que todo es de todos- y fue cuando la vi como bajaba la mirada a mi cuerpo en el que solo traía el bañador y luego se miro a ella y empezó a sonrojarse como si se hubiera dado cuenta que estábamos prácticamente desnudos.

-Ehh bueno me parece que me voy toda tuya la piscina-dijo e intentaba irse pero yo no iba a permitirlo porque podía ser irritable y un poco inestable pero era una chica bastante divertida y cariñosa y creo que podría hacerme su amigo.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo no te voy a morder o es que ¿te gusta demasiado mi cuerpo que no puedes estar en un espacio reducido conmigo?-le pregunte para picarla porque era muy divertido.

-Pero quien te crees ¿Robert Patisson? Por favor cariño que no tienes un cuerpo de escándalo y no me impresiona-dijo ella pero se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no mirar mis abdominales y yo decidí jugar un poco con ella y tocarla los nervios.

-Si, sisi pero bien que te veo como no puedes apartar tus ojos de mi cuerpo porque te encanta niñata-le dije y vi como su cara iba tomando un rojo furioso.

-Mira eres un puto engreído ¿sabias? Y me voy antes de que la tontería se pegue y me parezca a ti- se dio la vuelta y mis ojos se dirigieron directamente a su duro trasero _¿Cómo puede tener tan buen trasero? ¡Es de infarto!_**¡**Céntrate idiota que se va al final!

-No niñata tú no te vas de aquí y menos me dejas con la palabra en la boca- la dije y ella se dio la vuelta enfadada.

-¡odio que me llames niñata! No soy una niña y parece que lo dices como si fuera tuya niño de papi-dijo ella pero yo ya había corrido y como pesaba tan poco me la puse en el hombro como un saco de patatas.

**BELLA POV**

Y yo que pensaba tener una tranquila tarde en la piscina viene este y me estropea primero molestándome y después distrayéndome con su cuerpo ¡este tío esta buenísimo! Mira que conocí de muy chica a Jacob y a pesar de todo jamás me arrayó de forma sexual yo era una chica que no tenia pensamiento eróticos ni nada si soy una de las chicas mas vírgenes del mundo no solo de forma física sino también de pensamiento nunca he pensado en un tío de forma sexual pero cuando he visto a Edward entrar solo con un bañador he tenido que controlar a la ninfa que tenía en mi interior para que no saliera porque mi cuerpo estaba sufriendo un incendio muy grande. Ahora soy muy virgen y no tengo prisa por dejar de serlo pero una cosa que tengo segura es que tengo una ninfa en mi interior que está deseando por salir y demostrarle al mundo lo diosa que puedo llegar a ser y es que se que con el chico que este en la cama voy a ser como una bomba. Vale que sea virgen y nunca me ha importado porque cuando la perdiera tendría que ser cuando un tío me atrajera y le amara y nunca me había ocurrido nada de las dos cosas asique cuando me di cuenta que me estaba poniendo cachonda lo primero que pensé fue en salir corriendo lo que no me esperaba es que me cogiera para que no me fuera.

-Suéltame Edward por favor suéltame- cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con la mejor vista del mundo y es que tenía su culito a centímetros de mi cara y cuando se movía era tan hipnotizador _¡por fin Bella tienes pensamientos cachondos a los 18 años en serio pensé que acabarías en un convento por monja!_ Dios mi lado sucio a salido y ahora no se qué hacer pero me sonroje al darme cuenta de las vista que también estaría recibiendo el ya que tendría también mi culo en primera fila.

-No quiero bajarte vas al agua conmigo-dijo y movió la mano para sujetarme mejor, la zona de la pierna donde tocaba quemaba y pedía atención y fue cuando me di cuenta que si no me iba rápido con tanta tensión sexual acumulada en mi interior tendría mi primer orgasmo en plena piscina.

-Venga Edward y te hare las tareas durante una semana, y la comida y hare la compra por ti- Edward negó con la cabeza y yo me mosquee e intente bajarme asique me agarre de sus hombros e hice fuerza pero no funciono. Al sujetarme de sus hombros me di cuenta que tenía unos brazos muy fuertes y eso hizo que vinieran a mi cabeza sus bonitos abdominales y su culito respingón y una serie de pensamientos nada puros asique me sonroje hasta lo increíble.

De repente sentí como me agarro del muslo más fuerte y todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron y mi corazón empezó a latir a una velocidad para nada normal. No sé que me ocurría ya que yo odiaba a este tío …aunque tiene los ojos más bonitos del mundo, es muy divertido, tiene un cuerpo increíble (sobre todo abdominales), un culito de infarto, un pelo sedoso y estaba buenísimo ¡pero que estoy pensando! Dios mis hormonas se están revolucionando y lo peor es que me daba tanta vergüenza estos pensamientos tan indecentes.

-Vamos a divertirnos niñata y quiero oírte gritar bien alto- dijo y yo sentí un odio por el sobrenombre que me había puesto pero me quede pensando un momento ¿Por qué tendría que gritar?

-¿Qué ocurre?-y antes de terminar la frase sentía como si hubiera saltado y me di cuenta que íbamos directos hacia la piscina.

-Ahhhh suéltame mierda!-grite con todas mis fuerzas antes de sentir el agua en mi cuerpo.

Me soltó cuando caímos al agua y todo paso a cámara lenta, me surmejí en el agua y abrí los ojos ahí vi como el nadaba y salía a la superficie pero yo estaba shockeada y no podía nadar hacia arriba.

Notaba como mi alrededor era todo agua y mis pulmones empezaban a necesitar oxigeno ya que me dolían pero aun así ni después de las reacciones de mi cuerpo podía ordenar a mis piernas que se movieran.

Vi como Edward se volvió a sumergir y tiraba de mi brazo para salir del agua. Cuando salí conseguí volver a la realidad y aspire todo el aire que podía porque me di cuenta que hay abajo me estaba ahogando. Mire a la cara del niñito de papi y solo vi preocupación ni un rastro de diversión y note que lo tenía muy cerca tanto que era porque él me estaba sujetando por la cintura por si no podía aun moverme.

-Se puede saber qué coño hacías que no salías al exterior pensé que te ahogabas- me dijo y note como su voz se iba deformando por la preocupación.

-Lo siento no me lo esperaba no quería que pasara esto…solo era ¡un susto para que no volvieras a hacerlo!- le dije porque aunque al principio del susto no podía moverme luego decidí que aguantaría todo lo que pudiera para darle un susto y que no lo volviera a hacer.

Nade lo más lejos de él mientras me reía y vi como se dio cuenta que todo había sido una trampa y le había tomado el pelo. Empezó a perseguirme por toda la piscina y aunque era buena nadadora él era más rápido.

-Te voy a atrapar niñata y cuando te tenga te voy a ahogar yo- me gritaba entre risas y nadaba más rápido.

-Nunca niñito de papi saldré viva de esta- le seguí el juego para que no me hiciera nada.

En unas brazadas mas llego hasta mi y cogiéndome de los hombros me metió bajo agua pero yo fui más rápido y le agarre de los hombros también y bajo conmigo. Los dos nos miramos bajo el agua y sonreímos mientras miles de burbujitas salían de nuestras bocas. Salimos hacia arriba y al llegar los dos cogimos todo el aire que podíamos y llenamos nuestros pulmones antes de empezar a sonreír y acabar a carcajadas sueltas. Nadamos hasta un lugar donde hiciera pie y me encaro a la cara.

-Se que me merecía que me la jugaras como lo has hecho pero no lo vuelvas a hacer me has pegado un susto tremendo-me dijo y vi en sus ojos la preocupación y el acusamiento.

-Lo siento pero tu empezaste-dije y baje la mirada avergonzada y al subirla me di cuenta que estábamos a centímetros de distancia y que su aliento tocaba mi boca. El momento se volvió un poco incomodo ya que los dos mirábamos a la boca del otro y la tensión sexual se hizo presente incluso en un momento pensé en ponerme de puntillas y tocar sus labios que estaban tan cerca…

-Bueno ya me has mojado y ahora me voy niñato de papi- dije y me aleje lo más posible para no volver a caer.

-Ehh claro adiós-dijo él un poco cortado y a mí me entro el pánico de que ahora los momentos se volvieran incómodos pero antes de salir me volvió a llamar.

-Chss niñata no vuelvas a darme otro susto- dijo y me guiño un ojo y yo simplemente sonreí porque nuestra relación era picarnos y tener momentos tiernos y eso me encantaba más de lo normal.

Salí de la piscina y me encamine a mi habitación con solo una pregunta en mi cabeza _casi beso a Edward y sobre todo ¿Por qué sigo queriendo besarle?_

**EMMET POV**

Después de estar tres horas en el gimnasio intentando quitarme el estrés en el que Rosalie me mantenía día y noche decidí ir a ver a Jasper por si quería irse al pueblo a una disco a ver si caía alguna chiquilla y esta noche conseguía follar.

Rosalie me quitaba todo mi tiempo libre y estaba de la apuesta hasta la mismísima mierda si no fuera porque cumplo mis promesas la habría mandado a la mierda hace tiempo pufff…era desesperante.

_Acuérdate lo que te hizo la noche anterior._

Ni me recuerdes ayer cuando estaba dormido a las 4:00 de la mañana Rosalie me llamo para mandarme a por un vaso de agua ¡un vaso de agua! Esta jodidamente loca esta mujer y qué decir de cuando te llamo para que la dieras crema en la espalda cuando estaba tomando el sol y tú te pusiste to cachondo y acabaste en la ducha pajeandote y todo porque la niñita mimada quería jugar contigo. Lo que ella digo tienes que hacerlo sea la hora que sea o la estupidez que quiera como ir a las doce de la noche al pueblo para comprarla un labial que se le había acabado ¡que más le daba que fuera por la mañana! ¡Se iba a pintar los labios para irse a dormir! Esa tía estaba jodidamente loca y era simplemente gilipollas.

_Si pero todas las técnicas de seducción que ha utilizado te han funcionado asique no te quejes._

Dios es que por muy fría y cortante que sea Rosalie no puedo negar que esa chica esta buenísima tiene un cuerpo de diosa.

_Y por tíos como tu ella es tan egocéntrica y se cree la mejor y que puede enloquecer a todos los tíos del planeta._

Es que puede hacerlo y estoy seguro que se llevaría a su cama a cualquier tío que quisiera.

_Te tiene cogido de los huevos macho solo te digo que te maneja y es ella la que llega aquí los pantalones mientras que tu eres quien obedece._

Sabes que odio que me manejen siempre soy yo quien dómino y ella no me cambiara ¡nunca!

_Eso ya lo veremos macho pero a veces acabamos rindiéndonos al placer o…al amor depende de las situaciones._

.Ni aunque fuera la última mujer del mundo.

Llegue a la habitación de Jasper y cuando entre vi que estaba pintando un cuadro que sinceramente no se qué hacia tan concentrado si todos eran iguales.

_Dios soy la conciencia de un gilipollas que ni siquiera tiene un poco de gusto por el ._

Hey yo pienso que no es para tanto aunque parece que a él si le gusta mucho ya que está muy metido en ello.

-Jasper ¿te vienes al pueblo a divertirnos?-le dije y me miro como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-No ves que estoy muy ocupado y no me apetece ahora que me ha llegado la inspiración gracias a Alice-dijo y ni siquiera me miro.

-¿Alice la duendecillo endemoniado? Mira que debes estar desesperado chaval-le dije partiéndome de risa.

-Piensa lo que quieras pero por lo menos me ha ayudado asique me da igual pero como te he fallado si quieres te puedo dejar mi moto para ir a el pueblo a por chicas-me dijo pero sin mirarme una vez.

-¿Tienes una moto? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Como es que no me enterado? ¿Porque nunca me la has dejado?..Eres un mal amigo-le dije e hice un puchero muy cómico que todas las mujeres decían que era monísimo.

-Si tengo una moto y No quería decírtelo porque me la quitarías y la tengo desde hace poco pero cógela por esta vez- me dijo y le vi como estaba pasando un poco del tema y no me hacía caso.

-Que bien pues me llevo tu moto y te la devuelvo mañana chaval-le dije y me fui hacia la puerta para largarme.

-La quiero sin un solo rasguño y por nada del mundo quiero que folles ni hagas cosas pervertidas ¿entendido?-me dijo y esta vez si me miro y con cara de enfadado.

-Ok chaval no te me estreses vale tu tranqui que mañana te la daré como nueva tu confía en mí-le dije con cara de maduro.

-Uff ahora me estoy arrepintiendo por haber confiado en ti cuando no debería haberlo hecho seguro que acaba rota-dijo pero me largue para no escucharle decir estupideces porque yo era muy maduro y cuando quería podía ser muy responsable.

Baje hasta el garaje ese del que me había hablado y al entrar vi que allí dentro estaba el tonto de Jacob haciendo no se el que ya que me importaba bien poco lo que hiciera ese imbécil al que alguna vez llame amigo.

-¿Qué putas estás haciendo?- me dijo al darse la cuenta y verme ahí parado mirándole con rencor.

-Pues coger la moto de Jasper para dar una vuelta pero sabes que…!que a ti no te importa!-le dije y fui directo hacia una moto que vi en la esquina.

-Pero que haces gilipollas esa es mi moto la de Jasper es la otra-me dijo señalándome la otra del otro lado.

-Puff oki no sabía cuál era sabe loto- le dije haciéndole burla porque sabía que no tenía ni una pizca de paciencia.

-Mira creí que aquí el que sabía de motos eras tú no yo asique después de todo no tienes ni idea de diferenciar la calidad de lo que no es- me dijo y los dos sabíamos que en lo de saber sobre motos los dos estábamos empatados.

-Esa moto machacaría a la tuya con los ojos cerrados asique si quieres lo probamos- y ahí estaba mi instinto provocativo a flote otra vez.

_Pero eres un zopenco no aprendiste ya con la apuesta de Rosalie que ahora quieres que también se ría este de ti ¿no?._

Ufff cállate estúpida conciencia y déjame hacer lo que me de la puta gana.

-¿Me estas retando Emmet?¿sabes que te ganare?-dijo y algo en lo que no había cambiado es en el gran orgullo que tenia y eso lo utilizaría a mi favor.

-Pues claro que te reto a una apuesta el primero que gane gana….la moto del otro-dije yo ya que si ganaba el se quedaría sin moto y yo con un transporte.

-Trato hecho así Jasper perderá su moto y se enfadara contigo-dijo y sonrió de medio lado mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos.

-Trato quien llegue antes al pueblo gana-dije y nos apretamos la mono en símbolo de aceptación.

No dirigimos los dos hacia la valla de la casa y nos colocamos fuera.

-A la de una, a la de dos, y a la de tres-gritamos y oí el sonido del motor al encenderse y empezar a moverse.

Mi moto empezó a aumentar la velocidad y el cuentakilómetros aumento hasta límites insospechables mientras veía como los arboles pasaban a una velocidad alarmante a mi lado.

La adrenalina que se empieza a sentir cuando notas que la moto está llegando a una velocidad mortífera empezaba a pasar por mis venas no le iba a dar el gusto de ganar…ya no pudo ganar la mayor de mis batallas y pude perder la cosa más importante por su culpa pero no esta vez ya nunca más porque esta batalla la ganaría con honores y una moto nueva.

Después de una gran carretera desierta empecé a escuchar el ruido de una moto acercándose a mi posición y aumente el cuentakilómetros hasta llegar a 200 por hora. Iba a toda ostia sin darme cuenta que ocurría a mi alrededor mirando como las líneas de la carretera se difuminaban y como mi vista estaba transformada en rojo.

Apreté el acelerador y un sonido sordo se escucho que pondría los pelos de punta si no fuera por el enojo que llevaba encima. Le vi llegar y en segundo le encontré a mi lado metiéndose en mi camino.

Nos miramos por segundo a la cara y vi como es sus ojos esto no era tampoco para él un simple juego y como todo esto era por algo más profundo, mucho más antiguo y mucho más importante que una jodida apuesta.

Dio una gran aceleración y me empujo para que callera al suelo y casi de la sorpresa me tambalee pero no caí le mire a la cara y la sonrisa que tenia me seco de mis casillas y también le empuje pero él ni se inmuto.

Dio otro acelerón y vi como me adelanto sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Apreté los diente y empecé a aumentar la velocidad para conseguir adelantarle. Venia una curva y tome el riesgo de casi no bajar la velocidad y la cogí como pude pero no tuve ningún accidente.

Vi como se alejaba y acelere más para poder ganarle pero de pronto un ciervo salió del bosque y se puso delante de mí. ¿Un ciervo?Joder pero que hace ahí un puto ciervo. De lo veloz que iba no me dio tiempo de parar y la moto se tumbo en el asfalto sobre mí.

Lo que las personas dicen sobre que ves tu vida pasar delante de tus ojos yo si lo viví ya que se paso todo por mis ojos. Los momentos con mis padres, con mi hermana haciendo castillos en la playa de la Push, cuando dormíamos juntos por sus miedos a las tormentas, cuando nos contábamos todo, las sábados viendo televisión juntos y fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que mi hermana era mi vida toda y cada uno de mis recuerdos, de mis momentos felices y yo por el maldito orgullo, por ser un puto hermano sobreprotector, por no dejarla crecer a su ritmo la perdí, la perdí…

Sentí un dolor inmenso en mi pierna, sentí como si me estuvieran rasgando la pierna y quemándola poco a poco como si estuvieran haciéndome el dolor más lento.

Empecé a sentir como se me iba durmiendo todo de la cadera para abajo y como todo mis cuerpo empezaba a insensibilizarse y emvede sentir dolor no sentí nada lo único que pude sentir en ese momento es pena por no haberla dicho a mi hermana que la quería que era lo más importante para mí y sobre todo que lo sentía…

-¡Emmet! ¡Emmet!Dios Emmet no cierres los ojos ábrelos por favor! !Emmet!-escuche como una voz me llamaba desde lejos pero ya no pude ni distinguirla la oscuridad se abalanzo sobre sin ninguna piedad.

* * *

**Holaaaaa!**

**Lo siento muchísimo de verdad que si pero estoy con mis exámenes globales y finales y con trabajo y no tengo tiempo de nada lo siento de verdad!**

**Quería dar muchísimas gracias a todos los que me escriben un reviews en cada capítulo para simplemente decirme que me siguen leyendo o comentar! gracias! por vosotros sonrió cada día **

**Muchas gracias por todas las alertas y favoritos que dejáis y os pido que me dejéis vuestra opinión en un comentario a esta humilde escritora por favor!**

**Hasta el miércoles 27 no podre volver a subir un capitulo ya la causa es que estoy a tope de exámenes pero luego subiré muy rápido porque ya tendré vacaciones y tendréis de mis actualizaciones a tope ;) solo paciencia.**

**Bueno y me despido diciendo que espero que os guste este capítulo porque viene cargadito y es más largo que el anterior para que tengáis mas sobre esta historia.**

**En el próximo capítulo se sabrá el porqué de la discusión de Emmet y Bella asique si me mandáis muchos reviews y quizás lleguemos a los 95 o 100 lo suba muchísimo antes.**

**Un besazo grandísimo**

**Sheila Marie Cullen**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**El pasado no te deja ser feliz**

**ROSALIE POV**

Baje para encontrar a Emmet y que me hiciera un recado que no me apetecía hacer pero estuve buscándolo por toda la casa y no veía nada asique decidí salir a ver si le encontraba. Escuche en la carretera un estruendo como si unas motos hubieran dado arranque y la curiosidad pudo conmigo y me dirigí hacia donde sonaban las motos.

Vi como dos motos competían y giraban en una curva muy cerrada y mi corazón se salto un latido del miedo porque les pasara algo ya que iban a una velocidad vertiginosa pero los dos pudieron pasar esa curva del demonio. Luego había una carretera sin curvas pero vi como un ciervo se puso delante de una de las motos de la velocidad que llevaba no le dio tiempo a parar y cayó sobre el asfalto.

Me di cuenta que ese tipo me sonaba mucho como si le conociera de hace tiempo y cuando a lo lejos vi unos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas me di cuenta que era Emmet. Una repentina ola de preocupación se extendió por todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón empezó a latir a una velocidad para nada normal. Me empecé a asfixiar y no encontraba el aire que necesitaba para poder respirar y me encontré hiperventilando.

Justo en ese momento me di cuenta que Emmet estaba bajo esa moto y que podría estar muy herido y si me quedaba quieta con la preocupación a flor de piel no podría ayudarle asique comencé a correr en su dirección lo más rápido que pude y cuando llegue vi que se estaba quedando inconsciente.

-¡Emmet! ¡Emmet!Dios Emmet no cierres los ojos ábrelos por favor! !Emmet!- grite como una loca para que volviera y abriera los ojos pero nada funcionaba. Empecé a agobiarme y las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos cayendo en su cara. Empecé a hiperventilar, a axfisiarme y todo giraba a mí alrededor, siempre la gente como mis padres y mi hermano han tomado las decisiones por mí y ahora siento que la vida de Emmet está en la decisión que yo tome y es mucha responsabilidad.

Todo empezó a girar y sentí que me mareaba , mis ojos no paraban de soltar lágrimas y seguía hiperventilando para encontrar aire y no podía mas, sentí que me iba a desmayar.

_¡BASTA! Deja de ser una niña mimada y toma de una vez una decisión y se responsable sin pensar en ti por una vez en tu vida hay una persona muriéndose._

Me seque las lágrimas y me di cuenta que tenía razón asique como había visto en la televisión que no podía moverle mucho solo cogí la moto y se la quite de encima.

Luego cogí mi teléfono y marque el número de urgencia. Después de poner su cabeza en mis rodillas y esperar un cuarto de hora la ambulancia llego y yo por fin pude respirar ya que durante todo el rato le había tomado el pulso y seguía acompasado.

-Por favor señorita ayúdenos a subirlo a la camilla-me dijo un médico y yo le ayude y vi como le metían en la ambulancia y en ese momento vi que el otro motorista no había vuelto y una rabia se apodero de mi porque ese hijo puta se había marchado dejándolo solo.

-Señorita ¿es usted familia de este chico?- me di cuenta que si le decía que no, no me dejaría ir con él en la ambulancia asique mis palabras salieron de mi boca casi inconscientemente.

-Soy su novia estaba tambien en la moto pero no me hice ningún rasguño ni nada el me salvo-dije para mentir y me dijeron que entrara a la ambulancia asique fue lo que hice.

Cuando estaba dentro me di cuenta que tenía que llamar a alguien de la casa para avisarlos y como solo tenía el numero de Alice, Jasper y Emmet me decidí por Alice. Al segundo pitido contesto.

-_Alice al teléfono ¿Quién llama?_

-No me puedo creer que no tengas identificador de llamadas con mi nombre-dije mosqueada por qué no me hacia ni caso.

_-Ohm Rose si te tengo pero es que nunca lo miro siempre contesto rápido._

-Bueno da igual Alice tienes que avisar a todos los de la casa Emmet ha tenido un accidente y voy con él al hospital Mountain White-dije rápidamente para poder terminar rápido esta conversación.

-¡¿Qué? Oh my good! ¿Cómo esta? Tranquila que se lo digo a todos lo más rápido posible OH mira acaba de llegar Jacob se lo diré primero a él aunque parece un poco enfadado te dejo adiós Rose.

-Espera Alice ¿Cómo que acaba de llegar Jacob? ¿Dónde estaba..?-pero ya había cortado y una idea muy descabellada paso por mi mente.

El tipo que iba con él tenía que ser de la casa porque quien haría una carrera con Emmet si no conocía a nadie más y si acababa de llegar Jacob sería el único que estaba fuera y lo deja como el mayor sospechoso…

-Señorita ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva inconsciente? –me pregunto la enfermera mientras le ponían un tubo en la boca.

-Pues creo que más de veinte minutos ¿Por qué? ¿Está muy mal?-le pregunte muy asustada.

-No lose señorita hasta que no llegamos al hospital y lo vea el doctor no puedo decir nada- dijo ella y me puse de rodillas al lado suyo.

Odio los hospitales más que a nada en el mundo no porque sea blancos o por que hagan daño sino por la falta de información. Siempre en las películas las personas le preguntan al doctor y nunca le dicen nada siempre es todo silencio pero yo pensaba que solo era las películas pero es mentira en todos los lados los hospitales son una puta tumba que yo estaría encantada de pisotear hasta que me quedara sin aire porque son unos jodios gilipollas.

_Mierda nena ya empiezas a volverte loca cariño._

Uff tienes razón me tranquilice y luego de unos minutos vi aparecer el hospital. Todas las puertas se abrieron y los enfermeros sacaron a Emmet de mi lado y se lo llevaron tan rápido que me quede en shock sin saber que hacer. Salí y empecé a correr detrás de la camilla pero un medico me prohibió el paso.

-Lo siento señorita pero tiene que sentarse en la sala de espera hasta que podamos sacar información-dijo un médico.

-Corre está perdiendo mucha sangre y sigue inconsciente y eso no es buena señal-dijo uno de los médicos antes de entrar en una sala que ni siquiera pude ver bien.

Me quede en la mitad del pasillo con la mente en blanco y cuando recobre un poco mi ser me dirigí a la sala de espera. No puedo soportar cuando el tiempo pasa y tu miras a esa pared blanca durante tiempo sin saber nada de la persona que has tenido entre tus brazos sangrando e inconsciente. Cuando era más pequeña mi abuelita murió entre mis brazos cuando mi hermano y yo estábamos con ella solos, mi hermano y yo solo teníamos 10 años y me acuerdo como mi hermano actuó rápido y llamo a la ambulancia mientras sujetaba a mi abuela y la rogaba que se despertara que teníamos que cocinar un pastel juntas. Siempre viví un poco en la parte segura en mi vida, nunca me he enfrentado a la realidad, nunca me he dado cuenta como la muerte puede pasar a tu lado y ni te das cuenta que todo puede acabar en cualquier momento. Mi vida ha estado regida por mi parte altiva siempre me creí mejor que todos, inmune a la gente, con unos padres que no se hacían cargo de nosotros solo con su apestoso dinero, un hermano que en un momento importante no me apoyo y creía que todo da igual que el cariño no debía importarme que con migo misma era suficiente pero no lo es. Mi belleza la utilizaba para engatusar a lo tíos y que las niñatas tontas me siguieran como su reina pero ahora en hospital al lado de un chico al que pensé que odiaba me di cuenta que es triste estar solo. Si alguna vez me moriría no tendría a nadie a mi lado, me iría sola sin que nadie me abrazara y me llorara porque me ha visto crecer, madurar y que me quiere como a nada en el mundo. No tendría unos padres que cada fin de semana estaríamos juntos ni siquiera una hora al día, sino unos que me dejaron crecer a la deriva de mi vida. No tendría unos amigos de verdad que darían por mi todo. Si en este instante me moriría estaría sola y nadie me recordaría con un mínimo cariño. Ni siquiera mi hermano que fue mi soporte durante mi infancia estaría a mi lado porque nos odiamos.

Pero cuando odias a alguien significa que tienes un sentimiento por él, que en realidad te importa lo mínimo para sentir algo y a veces el odio solo es la barrera de la envidia, de sentir que dejarías de ser tu por estar a su lado porque a veces a la gente no quiere a las personas solo por cómo es sino por como son ellas estando a su lado.

Acostumbrada a escapar de la realidad perdí el sentido del camino.

Y envejecí cien años más de tanto andar perdida.

Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para poder encontrarte y ahora que me he dado cuenta no volveré a dejarme perder y demostrare que después de todo puedo vivir en un realidad que no existen castillo ni príncipes azules porque las princesas hace tiempo que nos ensuciamos las manos .

**NESSIE POV**

Acababa de llegar a la habitación de Bella para que bajara conmigo a la piscina un rato cuando vi como Alice corría a la velocidad de la luz hasta mi lado. ¿Como algo tan pequeño puede ser tan explosivo?.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?-me pregunto y yo le señale su cuarto y antes de decir algo ya estaba dentro.

-¡Alice! Que haces en mi cuarto sin permiso-dijo ella y vi que estaba solo con el bikini asique habría estado en la piscina hace poco.

-Bella no hay tiempo tu hermano ha tenido un accidente y está en el hospital con Rose-dijo ella rapidísimo que casi no la había escuchado.

-¿Qué? Como ha podido pasar eso…-y me dirigí a su lado corriendo porque me di cuenta que se iba a desmayar.

-Ya se lo he dicho a todos asique están esperando abajo para ir en el Jeep al hospital.

Bajamos juntas y nos metimos en el coche para dirigirnos hacia el hospital. En estos momentos no sabes que pensar y cuando ves a la gente sufriendo y sientes que alguien puede desaparecer no sabes como reaccionar. Mirando hacia afuera los arboles pasaban a una velocidad inhumana y mi mente voló a kilómetros de este lugar.

Sé tan poquito de la vida, y lo poquito que sé es de errores. De esos que me prometo que nunca más cometeré, y cometo siempre. Sé tan poquito del mundo, de los lugares, del hambre, de la pobreza, tan poquito. Que me creo cualquier cosa que pueda salir en las noticias, o en los periódicos de todos los días.. Sé tan poquito de la ciencia. Del movimiento de los planetas, de la química cuántica, y de todas esas cosas que llevan números. Sé poquito de las calles, y de las aceras de las grandes ciudades. De los puentes que cruzan grandes mares, sé tan poquito. Conozco bien las cuatro paredes de mi pueblo, cada rincón que esconde alguna historia de amor, algún enfado, celos, bromas, algún beso, rincones de secretos.. que se quedarán ahí por siempre. Conozco el dolor, y la horrible sensación de echar de menos. Lo bonito de los abrazos y lo triste que te sientes cuando te faltan; los besos y su sabor, y su calor.. Conozco bien éste cielo que algún día veré desde algún otro lugar, tal vez lejano, cerca de alguien. En lo alto de alguna torre, o de algún puente, de esos que tan poquito conozco. Sé del mar. Y de la tranquilidad que me ofrece, del descanso y las ansias de vida que me da mirar y no saber dónde acaba, y no encontrar su fin. No conozco la amistad, la confidencialidad, y la fidelidad. Sé algo de la sinceridad y del cariño, conozco el amor de madre, y la emoción cuando un bebé aprieta tus dedos. Sé de las sonrisas y la felicidad, y es cierto que es la chispa necesaria para cada día.  
Sé qué es caerse y sentir que no puedes levantarte. Pero también sé, que si hoy estoy pensando esto, es porque ya más de una vez me he caído, y más de dos me he levantado. Y seguiré haciéndolo, porque aún hay alguien que confía y sabe que puedo levantarme aún cuando no tengo fuerza. Porque aún, creo en mí misma.

Llegamos al hospital y ayude a Bella a que entrara porque estaba muy pálida y veía que sufría mucho por su hermano.

-Cariño se pondrá bien no te preocupes que saldrá jodidamente perfecto todo- dije y la senté en una silla de la sala de espera.

-Hola Bella oye que si quieres saber algo sobre tu hermano me puedes preguntar-dijo Rosalie y se sentó al lado de Bella. Bella subió la cabeza y con sus ojitos llorosos y rojos le dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo que fue muy pequeñita pero que daba las gracias.

-¿Cómo lo encontraste?¿Donde? ¿Cómo esta?-pregunto y le vi toda la angustia que expresaba su cara.

-Iba a buscarle y le vi montando en una moto, un ciervo apareció y el no pudo frenar y cayo la moto encima, llegue hasta él y llame a la ambulancia y a Alice y se lo llevaron a una habitación a pasado una hora y no sé nada de él la última vez que lo vi estaba inconsciente y sangrando-dijo y vi que lo había pasado muy mal ella sola haciendo todo.

-Muchas gracias Rosalie has sido muy valiente y fuerte si mi hermano se pone bien será gracias a ti y yo en tu lugar no sabría que tendría que haber hecho-le apretó la mano a Rosalie y vi que todas las palabras salían de forma sincera pero lo que me sorprendió fue los ojos de Rosalie ya que brillaron de una forma que te hacia sacar una sonrisa.

-Saldrá todo bien Bella no te preocupes tu hermano estará molestando en muy poco tiempo-le dijo Rosalie para apoyarla.

-Y si no es así y si me deja antes de poderle decir que lo siento que lo que paso fue mi culpa y me arrepiento y le echo de menos-dijo y vi como una solitaria lagrima bajaba por su mejilla y no pude mas y la abrace tan fuerte como pude. Era su amiga, era la mejor amiga que había tenido en mi vida, era tímida pero tan fuerte esta chica era mi heroína , ha sufrido tanto o más que yo y sin embargo aun no ha perdido su inocencia y la envidio por eso porque aunque es un año mayor que yo ella es mucho más inocente y piensa en los finales felices.

-Cariño llora lo que quieras es bueno sacar el sufrimiento no sientas que eres débil porque eres muy fuerte pequeña, muy fuerte-la dije y note como un sollozo salió de su boca y miles de lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin permiso.

-Le quiero tanto y el no lo sabe, el no lo sabe ¡no puede dejarme! ¡no puede irse y dejarme sola! ¡no puede!- vi como sacaba toda la rabia que intentaba contener pero que la superaba.

-Ven aquí Bella y no sufras mas- mi hermano Edward se acerco a ella y con una mirada me dijo que se la dejara y así fue.

-Gracias-fue lo único que dijo Bella y me sorprendió que se abrazaran y la consolara como si fuera importante para él y no se odiaran. Estuvieron abrazados todo el tiempo, Edward la consoló todo el rato y todos estábamos sentados en la sala de espera con los nervios a flor de piel asique decidí dar un paseo.

Fui hasta el baño y me lave la cara y me refresque para sentirme mejor y salí del baño. En ese momento salió un chico del baño de tíos y chocamos y caí al suelo. Cuando levante la vista me di cuenta que era un chico con el pelo moreno y bastante guapo.

-Perdón iba pensando en mis cosas y he chocado contigo sin darme cuenta ¿estas bien?-me pregunto y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Si es que tampoco te he visto lo siento- dije y él me dio una sonrisa encantadora.

-Me llamo Alec-dijo y me dio su mano para estrecharla.

-Mi nombre es Renesmee pero me gusta que me llamen Nessie- le dije y le di mi mano que estrecho.

-Encantado nunca te había visto en el pueblo y eso que conozco a todos ya que mi padre es el doctor de este hospital y por eso estoy aquí-me dijo él y nos encaminamos hacia la sala de espera.

-No soy de este pueblo me han castigado a mí y a mis amigos un mes en una casa a las afueras y estoy aquí porque un amigo a tenido un accidente-dije y vi como el peso de los últimos minutos volvían a mí.

-Ohm espero que mejore y bueno ya que no conoces a nadie aquí toma mi número y si quieres divertirte o algo llámame-me dio una tarjeta y como me cayó tan bien y es tan simpático decidí aceptarla y le puse mi número en su móvil.

-Es mi número de teléfono por si el que quiere llamarme eres tu- fue lo último que le dije y nos dimos ambos una sonrisa de despedida y nos giramos pero al girarme me encontré con Jacob.

-Asique me pides ayuda para poder sentirte más sexy y a la primera de cuarta seduces a uno mientras estamos en el hospital porque un amigo está hospitalizado-me dijo y vi como me daba una mirada desdeñosa.

-No estaba ligando solo he conocido a Alec y punto ¿estas celoso?- le dije y una sonrisilla se escapo de mis labios porque no estábamos juntos y aunque Alec era un chico guapísimo con un cabello moreno corto precioso, unos ojos color miel y una ropa que le sentaba de infarto quería que me ayudara Jacob no él. Es absurdo.

-Asique Alec eh incluso os habéis intercambiado los números y ¿no estabas ligando? ¡claro que no estoy celoso soy mucho mejor que él!- vi como sus ojos se oscurecían incluso más de los que eran y me empujo hacia un armario que había en el pasillo de hospital en donde nos metió y cerró la puerta.

De la sorpresa y el shock no había hablado y en un momento sentí como me cogía de las nalgas y me hacia enredar la piernas alrededor de su cintura. Me acerco a su erección y me agarro muy fuerte del culo mientras enrede mis manos en su cabello corto. Me beso desesperadamente y sin un ritmo simplemente con ansias y mucha dureza. Yo le respondí de igual manera e intente seguir su ritmo y esta vez sin pedir permiso ni nada metió su lengua en mi boca y comenzamos una guerra y una batalla. Su boca bajo a mi cuello y beso, chupo y mordió esa parte de mi anatomía. Un jadeo se escapo de mi boca y su boca se traslado a mi lóbulo de la oreja. Chupo el lóbulo y un gemido vergonzoso se escapo pero en un instante muy rápido su boca volvió a la mía. Su mano subió a mis pechos y los toco sobre la ropa y yo no sabía si podría contener un gemido ya que en mi parte baja la excitación se estaba haciendo insoportable. Escuchamos pasos fuera y fue cuando me di cuenta que si alguien nos veía así podría ser horrible y la burbuja exploto. Me baje de él y me coloque bien el pelo y la ropa para que nadie pueda darse cuenta de lo que paso en este armario.

-Se que te pedí ayuda a ti pero que sepas que cuando quiera puedo cortar esto asique no tienes que casi follarme en este armario para demostrar que eres mejor que Alec porque no soy de tu propiedad y me dijiste que iríamos despacio asique la próxima vez piénsalo dos veces antes de hacer una estupidez.- Salí del armario dejándolo en shock y me fui a la sala de espera. Me había encantado como me había cogido tan rudo y salvaje y en un armario de un hospital me daba mucho morbo por si alguien podía vernos y me había excitado de sobre manera. Había sido jodidamente sexy pero tenía que demostrarle que conmigo las cosas despacio y yo mando en esta relación y además me encantaba dejar a los tíos con la boca abierta.

**JASPER POV**

Todo había pasado muy rápido y no había aun asimilado que Emmet podría no sobrevivir. Solo éramos amigos apenas dos semanas y era el mejor amigo que había tenido. Vale que fuera infantil e inmaduro, que a veces te sacaba de tus casillas y solo pensaba en tonterías y en bromas, pero ese es nuestro Emmet y ese es mi amigo.

Con el que jugaba a la play station y me reía de el por enfadarse y perder. Con el que podía pasar horas hablando y riéndome sin ninguna preocupación y simplemente el único amigo que había tenido de verdad.

Vacio, era la palabra que más se aproximaba a como se sentía desde que él no estaba. Donde antes estaban sus risas, ahora apenas queda un ligero eco. No paraba de repetirme una y otra vez las mismas preguntas, tampoco paraba de repetir su nombre para que volviera, y aunque sabía que era en vano... seguía gritando en silencio. Gritos callados detrás de cada una de las lágrimas qué a veces con permiso y a veces sin él, se dejaban caer. Se suicidaban a través de mis mejillas cayendo al vacío, perdiéndose o evaporándose, pero en cualquier caso, desapareciendo... Como él... Tristeza, dolor, decepción... eso es lo que sentí porque lo peor de todo es no saber cómo esta como va porque en estos instante la dudo y la angustia dominaban nuestros cuerpo.

Hay momentos difíciles, muy difíciles. Todo te sale mal, nadie te entiende, te juzgan sin parar sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por conocerte, tienes problemas en casa, en el instituto, en la calle... y no puedes más, no puedes parar de llorar, quieres acabar con todo, tirar toda una vida y todos los recuerdos que esta ha supuesto por la ventana pero de repente abres los ojos y te das cuenta de que están ahí, de que sigues teniendo un motivo por el que levantarte cada mañana. Emmet era uno de ellos y si no sale bien todo me hundiré porque era mi amigo porque puede que sea un tío y parezca un maricon pero es que le necesito a mi lado.

_A lo mejor tanta pintura y tanta sensibilidad te está volviendo gay._

Pero que dices no soy gay soy hetero pero un poco más sensible que los demás.

_Lo que decía GAY._

Como quieras me da igual lo que pienses solo quiero que me digan que está bien y que va a salir de esta.

Hay ocasiones en que sin querer, sin darte cuenta conoces a una persona, quizás no la tomas en serio, o simplemente no le haces caso. Y al cabo del tiempo, miras atrás ves como eran las cosas y lo comparas como son ahora, y nunca te hubieras imaginado que esa persona sería muy importante en tu vida ahora.

No sé dónde guardé todas mis sonrisas, ni todas mis ganas de vivir la vida. No sé dónde guardé todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de mi infancia; ni el sabor del primer beso. No sé dónde guardé todas mis fuerzas para hacer reír a la gente; ni mis ganas de luchar a pesar de todo. No sé dónde guardé mi vida, que ahora no la encuentro.

Pero gracias a él había vuelto a recuperar cachitos de mi vida y había podido darme cuenta que todo tenemos nuestros problemas y que si la vida te da la espalda ¡pues le tocas el culo! Y poco a poco con su ayuda podría encontrar todo lo que perdí.

-Jasper oye voy a llevar a Bella a la cafetería para que tome algo ya que llevamos aquí dos horas y ya es tarde ¿vale?- me dijo Edward a lo que yo asentí un poco ausente.

-Voy con vosotros- dijo Alice y Nessie la secundo. Cuando Nessie se fue vi como Rosalie miraba muy mal a Jacob y Jacob se asusto un poco y siguió a los demás.

Rosalie y yo nos quedamos en un silencio muy incomodo y vi como tomaba aire y en su interior se debatía por decir algo hasta que se rindió y miro para otro lado.

-Tengo que decirte algo- me dijo y en sus ojos vi la determinación y un poco el dolor.

-Adelante- le dije e hice un gesto con mi mano para que hablara.

-Hoy me he dado cuenta que tengo demasiadas puertas abiertas en el pasado y que no podre crecer si lo dejo todo tal y como esta- dijo y vi que todo lo estaba diciendo muy seriamente.

-Lose y sé que quieres hablar sobre lo que nos paso y antes de nada yo también quiero hablar de ese tema porque nunca nos sinceramos y todo lo dimos por perdido y no quiero perderte ¿sabes? Eres muy importante para mí y todo lo hemos dejado para el final- le dije y le agarre la mano para que viera que lo que decía lo decía muy en serio.

-Lose y es por el miedo al que diría el otro y al final no hemos arreglado nada y solo hemos sufrido- dijo y vi como una lagrima salía de su ojo derecho y se perdía en su mejilla.

-No llores Rose cuando eras más pequeña te prometí que nunca te dejaría que lloraras y lo cumpliré aunque sea demasiado tarde- y dicho eso le seque la lagrima que por ser un imbécil le había provocado.

-Cuando tu suspendiste y a mí me quitaron la posibilidad de ir a la universidad por mi sola, de poder abrir mis puestas y explorar un territorio nuevo por mi sola me derrumbe y lo peor fue cuando me dejaste sola, fuiste tú quien no me apoyo, me quitaste lo que me hacia sonreír cada día y era tu apoyo. Me hundí y si a eso le sumas que tuve que cortar con mi ex novio, al que más he querido de todos y con el que más cosas he vivido todo fue muy mal para mí y nunca pude perdonarte ¡eras mi hermano, mi amigo y la única persona en el mundo a la que amaba y te tenía como un héroe! Y me fallaste…- dijo eso y mi corazón se rompió porque era verdad fui un imbécil que la hice tanto daño.

-Dios me odio en este momento te hice tanto daño y solo por pensar en mí mismo. No te apoye porque eso significaba perderte, si te ibas a la universidad y yo no casi no te vería en días, no te tendría a mi lado y me sentiría solo. Pensé que eso sería lo mejor para los dos porque no sentiríamos tanto la ausencia de papa y mama pero fue un error. Te falle y solo nos separe mas porque pensé por ti- dije y le apreté la mano para que viera que me arrepentía mucho.

-¿De qué sirvió si eso nos hizo odiarnos y ni darnos una mirada?- dijo ella y vi como como el dolor de esa época seguía en su corazón.

-Se que nos separo pero me hacía verte aun así todos los días, verte que hacías en el tuto, ver con quien ibas, tus novios, tus problemas y poder ayudarte siempre que pudiera y eso era suficiente para mí- le dije y vi como eso le llego.

-¿Estuviste todo este tiempo al pendiente de mi?-dijo y vi como se le iluminaban los ojos.

-¿Lo dudabas pequeña? Siempre me preocupare por ti eres lo mejor de mi vida- y la abrace porque no podía más.

-Shh lo siento tanto me comporte como una niña mimada y solo pensabas en el bien de los dos y yo te eche toda la culpa- dijo entre sollozos y eso solo hizo sentirme peor por hacerla sufrir.

-No llores cariño que fui yo el que te falle y te di la espalda por pensar en los dos y no pensar en ti como debía de haber hecho- y vi como una lagrima traicionera rodaba por mi mejilla.

-Los dos nos portamos como unos tontos ¿sabes? A veces vemos solo lo que queremos ver y no nos atrevemos a saber la otra cara de la moneda y mira como se termina odiándose por ser unos inmaduros-dijo y me abrazo más fuerte si era posible y real.

-No mi pequeña yo jamás te odie nunca podría adiarte- dije diciendo la verdad y lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Yo tampoco te odie solo estaba dolida y ahora me parece bien tu decisión ya que podremos seguir juntos y podremos ir a la universidad juntos-dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo siento mucho ¿me podrías perdonar?- le dije y la mire a esos ojos azules tan bonitos que tenia con toda la sinceridad que tenia.

-Claro que te perdono la pregunta es ¿me perdonas tu a mi?- dijo y en sus ojos vi un brillo de preocupación.

-Claro que te perdono tonta si eres mi vida entera- y la quite todas las lagrimas que le caían por sus mejillas.

-Te extrañe tanto no me vuelvas a fallar nunca ¿vale?- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-También te extrañe mucho mi vida te quiero tanto y te prometo que jamás volveremos a fallar porque te prometo un para siempre juntos, el uno al lado del otro siempre- le dije y los dos nos abrazamos muy fuertes y soltamos una carcajada que sello nuestro pacto privado.

**BELLA POV**

Edward estaba conmigo sentado desde que había llegado al hospital no me había soltado en ningún momento incluso ahora que estábamos en la cafetería estaba a mi lado.

-Llevamos ya tres horas encerrados en este hospital de mierda y aun no sabemos nada de él esto es un suplicio- dijo Alice y dio un suspiro antes de sentarse.

-Tranquilízate Alice no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien- dijo Edward y la revolvió el pelo con una sonrisa.

-No puede irse sin haber arreglado las cosas conmigo-dije y otra lágrima se resbaló por mi mejilla.

-Bella pero que os pasa a vosotros dos para que estéis así-me pregunto Edward mientras que me apretaba la mano.

-Una historia muy larga para contar-dije y mire a Jacob de reojo.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo y así te desahogas- me dijo Alice mientras me rozaba una mejilla.

-Chicos os agradezco que estéis a mi lado y que aunque no os caiga bien me hayáis consolado y acompañado pero eso es una parte de mi pasado que odio recordar-dije y vi como Jacob desviaba la mirada.

-Bella sé que no somos muy buenas amigas pero cariño en los malos momentos se necesita el máximo cariño y aquí estamos solo nosotros y si podemos sacarte una sonrisa lo haremos porque para eso estamos aquí- me dijo Alice y vi como en sus ojos había la añoranza de que le contara lo que paso.

-Tienes razón Alice os contare todo pero sentaros por favor- Dije y respire muy hondo buscando en mis recuerdos esos recuerdos de hace tres años.

**FLASHBACK**

Llevaba dos años colada por mi amigo Jacob y después de mandarle indirectas ese magnifico día me pidió salir por fin. El y mi hermano eran mejores amigos y tenían una amistad muy unida pero Jacob y yo decidimos llevar nuestra relación en secreto porque mi hermano me protegía mucho y no le gustaría que su mejor amigo estuviera saliendo con su hermanita querida. Un día en el que Emmet tenía que ir a entrenar con su equipo Jacob vino a mi casa para pasar el rato ya que estábamos solos.

-Cariño yo quiero ver esta película no me gusta esta es demasiado cursi yo amo las de acción –me dijo Jacob a lo que yo hice un mohín y al final me salí con la mía y vimos la que yo quería.

Llevábamos media película cuando nos cansamos y empezamos a besarnos inocentemente. De repente mi hermano entro y nos pillo a mí y a Jacob besándonos.

-Pero ¿Qué hacéis juntos?- nos pregunto en shock y con la cara toda pálida.

-Pues veras Emmet…estoy con Jacob de novia desde hace un poco de tiempo-dije tímidamente y con miedo a como se lo tomara el.

-¡¿Qué? Estás loca! ¿Sabéis que si esto sale mal yo podría perder a mi hermanita o a mi mejor amigo? ¿Habéis pensado en que yo no acepto que estéis juntos? ¿Qué pasa si todo sale mal? Bella, Jacob es un putón que solo quiere a la mujeres para usar y tirar, cariño te hará mucho daño. ¿Habéis pensado en mi en algún momento?- dijo y vi toda la angustia y el miedo que tenia encima; y la verdad entendía todo lo que decía.

-Emmet sigo aquí y tranquilo que jamás le hare daño es muy importante para mí y la quiero- dijo Jacob y me abrazo más fuerte.

-¡No la toques pervertido! No acepto su relación pero no puedo hacer nada en vuestra contra pero como la hagas algo desgraciado te mato con mis manos y ahora ¡vete! – dijo antes de echar a Jacob a patadas.

Esto solo fue el comienzo del infierno porque Jacob y yo no nos podíamos ni tocar en el instituto, en casa ni en ningún lugar donde estuviera Emmet ya que si me pillaba con el nos regañaba y eso nos empezaba a cansar bastante porque no estábamos juntos. Mi hermano estaba muy enfadado con ambos porque aseguraba que todo saldría mal por ser unos adolescentes inconsciente y que acabaríamos odiándonos y nos pelearíamos por ser unos cabezotas sin corazón.

Poco a poco el tiempo paso y las escapadas en secreto empezaron para vernos sin que nadie lo supiera pero un día a los oídos de mi hermano llego cierto rumor muy desagradable y nos encontró juntos.

-¡Tu desgraciado! ¿Cómo has podido hacerla eso imbécil? – dijo Emmet con la cara toda roja y una furia que pensé que le mataría en ese mismo momento.

-¿De qué hablas Emmet? ¿Qué he hecho? – le pregunto Jacob a lo que Emmet le cogió por la camisa y le estampo contra la pared más cercana.

-¿Cómo que no sabes que la has hecho? ¡Me han dicho que te has enrollado con otra porque dices que mi hermana es una frígida! ¿Cómo puedes haber hecho eso estando con mi hermana?- le pregunto y le pego un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

-¡Emmet basta le vas a matar! Deja de decir mentiras y de meterte en mi vida de una puta vez. Si me ha engañado ¡ha sido por tu culpa! Si no me hubieras prohibido estar con él no habría sucedido esto ¡eres el peor hermano del mundo! No soy una niña y se cuidarme por mi misma. No haces más que intentar protegerme y solo estorbas imbécil. Me prohíbes todo y no me dejas ni un poco libertad- le dije y le golpee en el brazo de toda la angustia que tenía mientras las lágrimas caían por mis ojos.

-Eres mi hermana pequeña solo quería que no sufrieras y que estuvieras bien porque te quiero – me dijo y vi en sus ojos todo lo que estaba sufriendo- y tu imbécil la has engañado cuando ella te quería.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces Emmet y cállate de una puta vez! El me quiere y no me haría eso jamás asique lárgate de mi vida de una jodida vez – le dije y me acerque a ver si Jacob tenía sangre o si estaba bien.

-Bueno la verdad es que si que te he engañado… veras es que se lanzo y no pude hacer nada… pero cariño te quiero a ti y todo fue una estupidez- me dijo y vi en sus ojos que me decía la verdad.

-Entonces ¿si que es verdad que me has engañado? ¡Y dices que me quieres hijo de puta! Eres un cabrón sin escrúpulos- le dije y le solté y me aleje lo más rápido de su lado.

-Perdona por estar cansado de estar con una frígida que casi ni está a mi lado- dijo Jacob y se levanto escupiendo sangre de la boca.

-Os dije que os haríais daño por no escucharme, por ser unos cabezotas gilipollas y ahora odio a mi amigo por hacer daño a mi hermana ¡nunca me escucháis!- dijo Emmet y vi lo enfadado que estaba en la cara.

-Tu te cayas que por tu culpa a sido todo. Teníamos que escondernos por tu culpa, por no dejarnos estar juntos ¡Jodido hermano sobreprotector! Ojala me dejaras en paz- dije y en ese instante sentí como dos corazones se rompieron el suyo por el dolor de mis palabras y el mío por sentir que había perdido todo por su culpa.

-Asique quieres que te deje en paz pues bueno tranquila que jamás te volveré a hablar y no volveré a meterme en tu vida ¡Y tu gilipollas no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra!- le dijo a Jacob y no dio una mirada de sufrimiento que transformo en odio en unos segundos- Os lo advertí…

Emmet se fue y yo pegue una cachetada a Jaco que le dejo toda la marca después de decirle que habíamos terminado y que no quería saber nada mas de él.

Los días pasaron y como simplemente éramos unos adolescentes muy orgullosos nunca intentamos solucionarnos, nos separamos y nos dejamos de hablar y de querer. Jacob un día me pidió perdón y quedamos como amigos casi sin hablarnos mucho simplemente éramos conocidos que con el tiempo nuestra relación mejoro un poco pero sin llegar a mucho . Nuestras relaciones se separaron y un abismo se construyo entre nosotros que arraso con todo cariño a su paso y el tiempo nunca curo las heridas… o simplemente nunca las quisimos reparar.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Guau y todo el resentimiento sigue entre vosotros ¿no?- me pregunto Edward.

-Si- dije simplemente y vi como Jacob miraba para otro lado y tragaba pesadamente.

-Pues tienes que arreglar todo y demostrar que solo fue una rabieta de niña infantil-me dijo Nessie a lo que yo simplemente asentí porque eso era lo primero que haría solo despertarse.

De repente Rosalie llego corriendo y casi hiperventilando.

-Emmet ha despertado y el médico nos ha dicho que han tenido que darle ocho puntos en la cabeza y que no nos habían dicho nada hasta que despertara por si tenía alguna contusión o algo pero que ya está consciente, bien y podemos ir a verle- nos dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eso es genial vamos a verle y así podrás resolver vuestros problemas-dijo Alice y salió corriendo hacia la habitación que nos había dicho que era la 211.

Todos salimos corriendo pero Alice va la primera de todas y por estar formando tanto escándalo un medico nos paro y nos empieza a dar una charla a lo que yo conseguí escaparme para poder ver a mi hermano lo antes posible.

Cuando llegue a su habitación e iba a entrar me di cuenta que Alice estaba dentro hablando con él y no quería molestarles. La puerta estaba entre abierta y yo como soy una humana muy curiosa no pude detenerme y escuche su conversación.

-Muchísimas gracias Alice por preocuparte por mí y estar aquí a mi lado para poder pegarme tu gran sonrisa enana-dijo Emmet soltando al final una gran carcajada.

-HEY! Sabes me he dado cuenta que sin ti todo está muy aburrido pero no solo estoy yo aquí los demás también están preocupados por ti… sobre todo…Bella-dijo Alice despacio para que lo entendiera.

-Sabes enana tu y yo le damos color a esta casa de aburridos ¿a que si?-dijo y Alice solo dio una carcajada gigante.

-Claro que si, quería pedirte perdón por todas las veces que me he portado mal y te he dicho que eras un infantil porque en realidad eso es lo que te hace especial machote-dijo y le dio en el hombro de broma.

-Tranquila yo también por llamarte hiperactiva y enana cuando eres una persona muy grande ¿Amigos?-le pregunto a lo que Alice solo sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Amigos pero no te vayas por las ramas te he dicho que tu hermana está muy preocupada por ti-dijo Alice y puso cara de tristeza.

-Me da igual si esta triste o no porque ahora es a la última persona que quiero ver aun me duele todo lo que me dijo cuando solo quería protegerla y estar a su lado.

-Es tu decisión Emmet pero deberías darla una oportunidad y hablar juntos-dijo ella y en ese instante toda la panda de amigos interrumpió en la habitación y empezaron a preguntarle cómo estaba y todas esas cosas.

Alice se giro y se dio cuenta que había escuchado todo a lo que yo me fui hacia la salida para tomar el aire porque ahora lo necesitaba. Hay en ocasiones donde dos personas quieren perdonarse y cuando van a dar el paso el orgullo sale y lo arrasa todo simplemente dejando el sufrimiento como ganador.

* * *

**HOLA!**

**Ya he vuelto con mi historia y antes que nada quería pedirles perdón por mi retraso pero es que tuve una semana llena de exámenes y no me pude poner a escribir hasta el 28 de junio pero tengo ya vacaciones y unas notas increíbles!**

**He decidido que actualizare todos los domingos y según cuantos reviews me deis algún jueves también.**

**!QUERIA PREGUNTAR SI CONOCEN A ALGUIEN O ALGUIEN QUIERE BETEARME LA HISTORIA POR FAVOR CONTACTE CONMIGO!**

**Quería daros muchísimas gracias por todas vuestras alertas, favoritos y reviews y sobre todo los que capitulo tras capitulo me escribís un comentario y me leéis ¡por vosotros sigo haciendo esta historia!**

**Estoy encantada con el progreso y las buenas críticas que me habéis dado y este capítulo es bastante largo por vosotras.**

**No leemos el ocho de julio o el cinco depende de vosotros.**

**Un besazo **

**Sheila Marie Cullen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Yo nunca he…**

**EMMET POV**

Estuve dos días ingresado para ver mis progresos junto con todos los de la casa excepto mi hermana que se quedaba siempre fuera junto al perrito Jacob. El tiempo paso muy divertido con mi amiga Alice y Jasper. Harían buena pareja ahora que lo pienso…

-Vamos Emmet que se que te encanta estar en este lugar pero ya es hora de que vallamos a casa después de estar aquí tanto nos echaran a patadas-dijo Jasper a lo que Edward soltó un carcajada.

-Joder con lo bien que me tratan de este lugar no me quiero ir nunca-dije y me negué rotundamente a largarme ¡por encima de mi cadáver!

-Venga no me jodas Emmet se que te hacen todo y no mueves ni un dedo pero se maduro por una vez en tu vida-dijo una muy enfadada Rosalie y con su mirada me dejo claro que lo hacía…o lo hacía.

Me tuvieron que sacar todos los empleando a fuerza porque no quería irme ¡si incluso me agarré al cabecero del hospital y me puse a llorar como un niño chico!

-Ya te vale zopenco has montado un escándalo que no creo que nos dejen volver al hospital por un tiempo-dijo Rosalie que conducía el jeep de camino a casa.

-Joder Rosalie si es que pensé que eras una damisela en apuros y mira por donde nos has salido Hulk esta princesita-dije con sarcasmo pero la verdad es que pensaba que era de las que no se rompían ni una uña ¡y tiene una fuerza de mil demonios!

-Ohh mira si le han devuelto el humor y todo a este proyecto de hombre- dijo Rosalie.

-No estarás insinuando que no soy un hombre ¿verdad? Porque si quieres te demuestro una prueba con la que viene al mundo que lo demuestra-dije mirando a mi pene.

-Oh por todos los dioses del cielo sálveme de ver el pito más pequeño del mundo-dijo y me dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Serás puta tu sí que sabes joder a los tíos es como si nosotros os dijéramos que estáis gordas- dije y la verdad mentía porque Rosalie de gorda tenia lo que yo de pito pequeño N-A-D-A.

-Claro que si campeón seguro que tienes el pequeño Emmet en toda su gloria-dijo mofándose de mí.

Me callé para no seguirla el juego pero de verdad esta chica me sacaba de mis casillas ha sido la única mujer que me ha podido seguir el ritmo de mis insultos incluso mejorarlo y siempre fría e impasible. ¡Era mi nueva heroína!

_Además está muy guapa cuando se enfada._

Uff por favor no empieces con tus tonterías por favor.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y todos se bajaron y echando chispas subieron a su cuarto pero yo agarre a Rosalie antes de que se fuera.

-Gracias-le dije y vi que eso no se lo esperaba seguramente creyera que la contestaría o le diría otro comentario sexual pero estaba siendo muy sincero en todo esto.

-¿Por qué?- dijo pero yo creo que sí que sabía a lo que me refería.

-Por salvarme el otro día-le dije y tuvo que ver algo muy grande en mis ojos porque los suyos se derritieron.

-No me las des pero ahora me arrepiento un pelín- y en ese momento se rompió la burbuja de amabilidad y volvió la bruja Rosalie.

-No se puede hablar contigo de buenas maneras- dije y ella simplemente me guiño un ojo y subió las escaleras.

Estuve toda la tarde tumbado en mi cuarto mirando a la pared sin tener nada claro en la cabeza y lo peor de no querer pensar es que acabas pensando en lo último que desearías en este momento.

En la vida solo hay una cosa segura, aparte de la muerte y las dificultades.  
No importa lo mucho que lo intentes, no importa lo bueno que sean tus intenciones, vas a cometer errores, vas a hacer daño a la gente, van a hacerte daño y si quieres recuperarte... Sólo hay una cosa que puedes decir.  
Cuando alguien hace que nos equivoquemos, queremos tener razón.  
Sin el perdón nunca se ajustan las cuentas, las viejas heridas nunca se curan, y lo máximo que podemos esperar es que un día tengamos la suerte de poder olvidar.

Toc, Toc.

-Adelante- dije y vi como entraba la pequeña Alice con una sonrisa inmensa en su carita de hada.

-Siento molestarte pero tenía que hablar contigo y estos días no hemos podido estar solos.

-Dime pequeña hadita ¿Qué te ocurre?- abrí mis brazos para que me diera un gran abrazo.

-Te portaste mal el otro día con tu hermana, simplemente quería arreglarlo y tú la echaste-dijo y vi como sus labios formaban una línea.

-Pensé que no le á la vida fuera siempre fácil, un pequeño gesto y ya sabes lo que el otro espera de ti. Pero nos pasamos el día enredados en mil malentendidos y nos alejamos muchas veces de la gente a la que queremos.  
Nos cuesta comunicar nuestros deseos y casi nos tenemos que sorprender de las cosas, aunque a veces salgan como nosotros queremos.  
Igual la clave está en aprovechar las cosas según llegan, sabiendo que a veces es difícil superar el pasado; pero sabiendo también que la vida te suele dar más de una oportunidad.  
Aprovéchala y no la dejes escapar.-le dije el dicho que escuche en un programa de televisión.

-Pero la perderás para siempre y ella es la cosa más importante de tu vida la que te da alegría y no te hace sentir que todo es monótono-me dijo y metió su cabecita en mi pecho.

-Se supone que se trata de eso ¿no? De que todo en la vida es rutina, y en esa rutina diaria es en la que cada uno decide su camino. Y eso significa equivocarse, significa caer y significa el esfuerzo de levantarse. Significa darnos cuenta de nuestros errores, darnos cuenta de que toda acción trae consecuencias.  
Significa echar de menos cosas que ya no tenemos, significa querer volver atrás para arreglar asuntos pendientes, significa arrepentimientos por cosas que hicimos, pero sobre todo por las que no hicimos.  
Significa querer cambiar, significa odiar esa rutina llena de tantas cosas negativas, significa querer irse lejos. Significa no haber luchado, significa que otras personas te decepcionen, significa que tú te decepciones a ti misma.-le dije y mire para otro lado porque por primera vez había admitido que con quien estaba enfadado era conmigo mismo.

-Pues solucionarlo y poder ser como antes; la echas de menos- me dijo y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Pero no es fácil siempre se interpone el orgullo- dije mirando por la gran ventana de mi habitación.

-Yo no estoy diciendo que vaya a ser fácil. Te estoy diciendo que va a valer la pena.-me dijo y simplemente pude sonreír porque esta chica en el interior tenía un corazón de oro.- Llámame loca, pero en serio, creo que no existen las malas acciones, sino una mala forma de ejecutarlas. ¿Te arrepiente de tus acciones?

-¿Qué si me arrepiento de cosas? De muchas…  
Pero la vida es el día a día, hacer que cada día sea mejor que el anterior.  
Lo hecho, hecho está, y eso por desgracia, nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar, por lo que lo único que me queda, es aprender de los errores, y dejar de mirar el pasado, que al fin y al cabo, tristeza, rabia, arrepentimiento, es lo único que te va a traer.-dije mientras miraba como ella sacaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lose pero ¿sabes qué? Que el pasado te hace ser como eres en el presente, tu pasado eres tú con las personas, cosas y lugares que persigues porque quieras o no ¿si no eres feliz en el pasado como lo vas a ser en el presente?-me dijo y me di cuenta que tenía razón.

-Pequeña enana sabelotodo-dije y empecé a hacerla cosquillas y se revolvió entre mis manos mientras intentaba salir de mi abrazo.

-Para machote, para-dijo y consiguió apartarse y que dejara de hacerla cosquillas-y dentro de diez minutos te quiero abajo que tengo que haceros una propuesta a todos.

-Si mi capitana-dije y ella cerró la puerta pero antes me saco la lengua de forma infantil.

**TERCERA PERSONA**

Alice bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta el gran salón donde todos ya estaban esperándola muy interesados. Alice había tenido una idea magnifica y estaba muy ilusionada por contarla pero preocupada por su respuesta que esperaba que fuera afirmativa.

-Bueno chicos os estaréis preguntando porque os he llamado. La verdad es que el día que vi a Emmet ingresado me di cuenta que todos estuvimos para él a su lado y que en realidad no nos llevamos tan mal. Llevamos aquí tres semanas y aun nos quedan cinco para irnos y yo pienso que para hacer todo esto más divertido deberíamos conocernos entre nosotros. Algunos ya somos amigos pero quiero que al salir de este castigo seamos todos una piña y para eso he inventado el plan Alice-dijo Alice con una sonrisilla en la cara.

-Madre mía que nombre tan original como lo que nos tenga preparado sea igual que el nombre del plan vamos apañados-dijo Edward con voz burlona a lo que Alice le saco la lengua.

-Querido hermanito el plan Alice es el mejor del mundo y nos vamos a divertir mucho cada semana de viernes a viernes cualquier día uno de la casa tiene el poder de jugar a lo que él/ella quiero y todos tendremos que hacerla caso. Podemos desde ir a exposiciones, discotecas, carreras, partido hasta incluso hacer cosas en esta casa como partidos de waterpolo en la piscina, pintar habitaciones, jugar a verdad y reto. Todo lo que se le ocurra a la persona que le toque esta semana.-dijo Alice con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Pero quedan cinco semanas y somos ocho ¿Cómo nos la repartimos?-pregunto Bella inquieta por esa pregunta.

-Fácil lo haremos por parejas y como se con quien os pondréis y de esa manera no podremos conocernos he decidido que se hará chico, chica y los grupos que yo he hecho-todos se quedaron callados por miedo a quien le tocara.

-Nessie y Jacob juntos-dijo a lo que Nessie saco una sonrisa porque así podrían acelerar sus clases y pasar tiempo juntos sin levantar sospechas.

-Rosalie y Emmet juntos- dijo Alice a lo que Rosalie protesto y Alice contesto que le había salvado la vida y que seguro que harán muy buena pareja.

-Bella y Edward- los dos se pusieron bastante felices porque se habían llevado muy bien entre ellos cosa que Alice sabia y había utilizado a su favor.

-Y por ultimo Jasper y yo-dijo Alice que quería conocer mucho mas a Jasper que le producía mucha tranquilidad y estaba muy a gusto con el cosa que Jasper compartía.

-Bueno chicos ahora que sabemos grupos, tema y todo ¿Qué os parece la idea?-dijo Alice preocupada.

-¡Me encanta! Así podremos hacer muchas cosas y pasarlo muy bien juntos-dijo Emmet a lo que todos asintieron.

-Muy bien pues hagamos un sorteo para ver a quien le toca esta semana-dijo Edward a lo que todo asintieron.

Con un dado Bella lo tiro y salió el numero tres y contando le toco a Jacob lo que quiere decir que todo esta semana lo elige Nessie y Jacob.

-Muy bien pues cuando queráis nos avisáis y hacemos lo que ustedes nos digan-dijo Rosalie subiendo las escaleras a lo que todos asintieron.

Jacob y Nessie se quedan solo en el salón y se sienta en el sofá de tres plaza juntos. Se miran un momento y sonríen pero están un poco tensos por lo que paso el otro día en el hospital. Los dos han estado pensando mucho en su discusión y han llegado a una misma conclusión: necesitan arreglarse rápidamente.

-Nessie quería pedirte perdón por cómo me comporte el otro día contigo… lo siento-dijo Jacob y se giro para mirarla a esos ojos verdes con toques azules que te hipnotizaban.

-Yo tampoco me porte muy bien contigo el otro día, y además fue bastante excitante-dijo mientras se pasaba los labios por sus rosados labios mientras que no se quitaban la mirada.

-No portamos mal lo dos pero sé cómo podemos perdonarnos-y antes de que Nessie pudiera responder la cogió suavemente de la cintura y la puso sobre su regazo.

La cogió con sus manos la carita y empezó a hacerla suaves círculos con sus dedos gordos en la mejillas coloradas que tenia la chica. Nessie empezaba a sentir ese sentimiento extraño en su vientre y un poco de fuego que la quemaba por dentro y que necesitaba apagar cuanto antes. Jacob puso sus manos en el culo de la chica y la acerco bastante para no dejar ni un poco de distancia entre ellos. Se miraron a los ojos y poco a poco se perdieron en la lujuria que había en ambos. Se acercaron y sus labios se rozaron mandando miles de descargar que hizo que su cuerpo pidiera mas contacto. Fue ella la que al final necesitaba más que un simple roce y juntos su boca con la de él para empezar una danza de movimientos rítmicos. Ambos sintieron como poco a poco el beso se iba volviendo más apasionado y como eso era la medicina para quitarse el fuego que los consumía. Jacob pidió permiso con su lengua y al instante se desato una guerra en sus bocas en la que no habría perdedor. Nessie necesitaba quitarse el calentón que estaba sintiendo y se dio cuenta que frotándose se calmaba un poco. Empezó a balancearse sobre la erección de Jacob que se estaba despertando y a frotarse mientras sus bocas seguían juntas. Jacob bajo su boca al cuello se la chica y allí la lamio toda su extensión hasta plantas un beso. Justo en el lugar donde la dejo el beso la mordió sin hacer daño a la chica. Allí dejaría un gran chupetón que le duraría bastante a Nessie pero que en ese instante no le importo ni lo más mínimo. Nessie cada vez se encontraba mas descontrolada y cuando Jacob subió hasta su lóbulo de la oreja y lo mordió no pudo contenerse y soltó un gemido que Jacob cayo poniendo otra vez su boca sobre la de ella. Los dos escucharon unos pasos bajar por la escalera y se separaron echando leches para que nadie los viera. Habían sido cinco minutos quizás algo mas pero habían sido lo cinco minutos más excitantes del mundo y cuando Alice bajo a la cocina se encontró con dos chicos jadeando en busca de aire con el que respirar pero no le dio mucha importancia y volvió a subir a su habitación.

-Casi nos pillan tenemos que ir más despacio y con más cuidado-dijo Jacob relajándose.

-Tienes razón lo siento ha sido el calentón del momento-dijo Nessie sonrojándose.

-No te preocupes pero ¿quieres seguir con todo y llegar aun mas lejos?-dijo Jacob queriendo saber la verdad.

-Claro que sí, quiero llegar hasta el final-dijo Nessie mientras se alisaba la falda que llevaba y se colocaba el pelo revuelto-¿Qué vamos a hacer para el plan Alice?

-Lo hablamos luego es que tengo que darme un ducha fría. Muy fría-dijo Jacob y se levanto tapándose con una almohada la erección que le había provocado Nessie.

Nessie se sintió un poco responsable del calentón y mal por el dolor que tendría que sentir ahora Jacob.

_Mientras en la segunda planta, en la habitación de Bella _

Toc, toc

-Adelante- dijo Bella mientras se cambiaba los pendientes que llevaba.

-Siento molestarte Bella pero Jacob y Nessie nos llaman- dijo Alice al lado de la puerta de su habitación.

-Ohh muchas gracias ahora bajo a ver que se han inventado estos dos-dijo Bella con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Perdona mi pregunta pero ¿nunca has pensado que estos dos hacen muy buena pareja?-dijo Alice de forma picara.

-¿Jacob y Nessie?-pregunto Bella a lo que Alice asintió-¡Siempre! Pero pensé que era la única.

-Yo pienso lo mismo y además tienen algo entre ellos que he bajado antes y los he visto un poco agitados...no sé por será…-dijo Alice con una sonrisilla mientras levantaba las cejas.

-¿En serio? Ohh mierda eso es genial estaré pendiente y luego le preguntare a Nessie-dije y ella solo pudo reírse junto a mí.

Y reír. Estallar de risa hasta que no te quede aire, hasta que te duela la tripa, hasta que las lágrimas caigan, pero no lágrimas cualquieras no, lágrimas de felicidad.  
Y reír sin límite, sin que nada te lo impida, sin que te importe el alrededor.  
Y aprender que, la risa es la única que gana ese pulso al dolor, y es que es, lo más valioso que tenemos.

-Bueno te esperamos abajo-dijo Alice al salir de su habitación-y ten cuidado que Nessie duerme justo encime de ti a ver si vas a escuchar ruidos raros por las noches-dijo antes de guiñarme un ojo y salir de mi habitación riéndose.

_Abajo en el salón todos reunidos_

-Bueno chicos Nessie y yo hemos decidido que el primer juega sea uno para conocer a los demás y para eso vamos a jugar a yo nunca he...-explico Jacob a todos.

-¿y cómo se juega a ese juego?-pregunto Alice.

-Pues uno a uno vamos diciendo algo que nunca hemos hecho y quien tampoco lo haya hecho bebe también; los que no han bebido tienen que dar una explicación- explica Jacob sonriendo.

-Pero es que yo no bebo… y odio como sabe-dice Bella que no le gusta nada el juego porque aparte de la bebida sabe que lo va a pasar muy mal.

-Da igual aquí todos jugamos y punto son las reglas-dijo Nessie que le apetece bastante jugar y saber de los demás.

Algunos de ellos estaban muy nerviosos porque se supieran sus secretos mejor guardados pero sobre todo porque no saben cómo acabara la noche. Edward se levanta y se dirige hacia el estante de los licores. Elige mojito para que no sea muy fuerte y se puedan tomar chupitos sin mezclarlo con nada. Vuelve y se sienta al lado de su compañera Bella a la que sonríe. Todos se preparan y Emmet quiere empezar a jugar el primero. A nadie le parece bien porque saben que empezara con una pregunta bastante subida de tono pero no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Yo nunca me lo he montado en los baños del instituto- Bella, Alice, Nessie, Emmet y Jasper toman un vaso de mojito.

-¿Lo habéis hecho en un baño del instituto?-pregunta sorprendida Alice.

-Bueno cuando te entra un calentón en plenas clases lo mejor es quitárselo y sobre todo si eres tío y todos pueden ver tu erección-dijo Jacob a lo que Edward aparta la mirada avergonzado.

-Y yo me folle a un tío en los cuartos de baño porque era muy morboso-dijo Rosalie picara a lo que Emmet suelta una carcajada.

-Mi turno-dijo Rosalie antes de coger un chupito- yo nunca he hecho una paja a un tío en plena clase- todos se toman un chupito menos Emmet que se sonroja.

-Bueno pues la profesora de tecnología estaba muy buena y me iba a dar unas bolas azules como no me sastifaciera, aunque no estoy muy orgulloso de ello me hice una paja en medio de clase.

-Mi turno-dijo Alice- yo nunca me he follado a nadie en la parte trasera de un coche- todos beben menos Alice, Bella, Nessie y Jasper.

-No queremos explicación entendemos que os follasteis a alguien en un coche-dijo Bella que ya llevaba tres chupitos seguidos y empezaban a hacerla efecto porque nunca había bebido.

-No, yo he dicho en la parte de atrás porque en la parte de delante yo si he follado con alguien-dijo Alice con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Mi turno-dijo Jasper- yo nunca me he emborrachado hasta perder la cabeza-aquí solos beben Bella y Jasper.

-Joder tíos ¿no os habéis emborrachado nunca?-pregunto Edward a lo que Bella y Jasper negaron con la cabeza-Pues yo me cogí un pedo que casi no recuerdo nada.

-Ya somos dos jajaja-dijo Nessie que solo no había bebido en esta ronda y estaba bastante ida.

-Mi turno-dijo Nessie- yo nunca he follado con nadie- en este instante a uno de los presentes se les para el corazón y se da cuenta que su secreto más triste va a ser revelado.

En esta ronda beben Bella, Nessie y… Jasper a lo que todos se quedan con la boca abierta.

-¿Nunca has follado con nadie?-le pregunta Nessie ante lo que el chico niega con la cabeza y provoca que la chica se atragante con el mojito.

Todos se quedan callados porque lo de Nessie y Bella se lo esperaban pero lo de Jasper es bastante sorprendente. Jasper siempre ha tenido ese secreto bajo llave y por culpa de este puto juego todo ha salido a la luz. Jacob al ver que su amigo se estaba muriendo de vergüenza decide tomar la iniciativa y salvarle el culo.

-Mi turno-dijo Jacob- yo nunca he ido a un puticlub- en este momento todos beben menos Edward, Emmet y Rosalie.

-Buena esta la puedo responder por todos; nosotros fuimos todos juntos una vez por una apuesta que nos sometió Carl uno de clase-dijo Rosalie pero Edward y Emmet bajaron la cabeza sonrojándose.

-Nosotros fuimos otra vez porque nos dieron un descuento y decidimos ir con muchos del curso- dijo Edward mientras que Emmet sonreía por ese magnífico recuerdo.

-Mi turno-dijo Edward- yo nunca he fumado porros-todos beben menos Jacob.

-En la reserva donde vivo es un poco normal que fumemos porros-dijo como si eso fuera una escusa para hacer eso tan feo.

-Bueno mi turno-dijo Bella- yo nunca me he hecho o he hecho dedos-dije a lo que solo beben ella y Jasper.

-Joder Bella ni fumas, bebes, haces pajas, ni te haces dedos ni has follado ¿has conocido algún placer que te ofrece la vida en tus largos 18 años?-pregunta Rosalie un poco sorprendido y para quitar protagonismo a su hermano que si no había follado estaba claro que tampoco había tocado a una mujer.

-Bueno Rosalie déjala en paz ya hará las cosas cuando se sienta preparada- dijo Edward para protegerla.

-Chicos creo que hoy deberíamos dejar ya el juego porque me estoy encontrando fatal-dice Bella muy pálida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunta Rosalie preocupada.

-Creo que va a vomitar tener en cuenta que ella ha bebido todas las rondas y seguidas sin parar-dice Alice un poco angustiada.

-Pero yo también he bebido todas las rondas y estoy bien-dije Jasper intrigado.

-Pero eres un tío, fuerte y que aguanta el alcohol mucho mejor que ella pero tranquilo que mañana tendrás una resaca- dice Edward que sabe del tema bastante.

Bella empieza a sentir un mareo que la está poniendo al límite. Siente que el estomago se le quiere salir del cuerpo. Un sabor amargo le está llegando a la boca y se da cuenta que si no corre vomitara en el salón encima de todos sus amigos.

-No puedo levantarme pero voy a vomitar todo en la alfombra si alguien no me ayuda a llegar a mi baño.

-Yo te acompaño- dijo Edward que se puso de pie y la cogió tipo princesa para subirla a su cuarto.

Bella no podía ni dar un paso y por eso le agradecía que hubiera pensado en ella, pero lo que no sabía ella es que el tenia mucho conocimiento sobre el alcohol y sabia que no podría ni moverse de lo borracha que estaba.

-Te agradezco mucho que me estés ayudando pero por favor más despacio que me estoy mareando mas y me encuentro peor-dijo Bella que veía que vomitaba allí mismo.

-Lo siento pero si no nos damos prisa echaras la pota aquí mismo hazme caso que se lo que digo-dice Edward que ya ve la puerta de la habitación de Bella.

Entran a su cuarto y corren hasta el retrete, suben la tapa y Bella mete la cabeza dentro. Edward la sujeta el pelo para que no se lo manche mientras que Bella tiene gana de morirse porque se siente fatal. Vomita un buen rato hasta que siente que no le queda nada dentro pero ella no sabe que aun el alcohol no se ha ido del organismo y que como no ha bebido nunca no sabe lo que le toca en estas horas.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- le pregunta Edward que odia ver sufrir a Bella.

-Si, puede irte la verdad es que no quiero que veas esta parte de mi-dijo Bella sonrojándose.

-he bebido en fiestas muy locas desde prácticamente los quince asique tengo experiencia de ver vómitos-dije Edward quitándole importancia a lo que dice Bella.

-Claro como tú has follado, has bebido e incluso habrás fumado eres todo un experto-dijo Bella pero se tapo la boca porque se le había escapado sin querer.

-Perdona que no sea una mojigata y frígida como tú; además de que yo sé disfrutar de la vida y aquí tu no.-dice Edward muy enfadado por lo que le está acusando Bella.

-Bueno pues si soy tan frígida como has dicho lárgate con tus putitas-dice Bella que se está cansando de esta situación bastante.

-Por lo menos yo sé disfrutar de los placeres que me da la vida, no como tu-dice Edward que va explotar y mandarla a la mierda si esto no se para.

-Claro porque como tú eres guapo puedes tener el poder de ser un playboy pero para la gente simple como yo no es tan fácil-dice Bella antes de darse cuenta lo que acaba de soltar y maldecir al puto alcohol que la hace decir cosas que estando sobria jamás soltaría.

-Asique piensas que soy guapo… no solo eso hace que las chicas caigan a mis pies-dice Edward miran a Bella con esa sonrisa que odia.

-También pienso que eres un egocéntrico y un chulo prepotente; ya me parecía raro que no encontrara a la persona que odio en esta casa y que te portaras tan bien conmigo- dice Bella que promete no volver a beber nunca.

-Soy todo lo que has dicho porque me han hecho creérmelo pero contigo puedo ser yo mismo-dice el pero Bella apenas puede escucharle porque no quita los ojos de sus labios. Esos labios rosas apetecibles que te llaman para besarlos y que estaban volviendo loca a Bella. Edward se dio cuenta que Bella se estaba fijando en sus labios y aunque le apodero por un momento algo para besarla se dio cuenta que luego mañana se arrepentiría.

-Vamos a la cama Bella antes de que hagas algo que luego te arrepientas-dice Edward cogiendo a Bella y llevándola hasta su cama.

-Pásame el pijama-dice Bella señalando un cajón. Edward va y coge su pijama.

-¿Pero te vas a cambiar delante de mí?-pregunta Edward que se está dando cuenta que Bella esta peor y más borracha de lo que parece.

-Pues si no quieres ver te vas o te das la vuelta pero yo me voy a cambiar-dice Bella antes de quitarse la camisa y quedar en un sujetador rosa palo que aunque no es muy seductor resalta sus pechos bien definidos.

Edward se da la vuelta rápidamente para no seguir mirando esos pechos chiquititos que tiene Bella porque sabe que si no mañana se la va a cargar. De repente a su izquierda ve el sujetador tirado y se da cuenta que Bella esta semidesnuda con el delante y que tiene una ganas increíbles de follarla hasta que se quede sin respiración pero se tranquiliza sabiendo que nunca sería capaz de hacer eso. Bella acaba de cambiarse y le dice que ya puede darse la vuelta.

-Ven conmigo a dormir por favor- le dice Bella poniendo cara de cachorrito a lo que Edward no puede resistirse y se mete con ella en la cama.

-Vale pero espero que no te muevas mucho por la noche mi me des patadas-dice Edward a lo que Bella le da un puñetazo en el brazo que le ha dolido bastante.

-Buenas noches Edward-dice Bella soltando un bostezo.

-Por cierto tu eres muy guapa podrías ser una puta si te lo propusieras; en serio Bella eres una de las chicas más guapas que he conocido-dice Edward quedándose dormido-Buenas noches Bella.

Bella se acerca mucho a Edward y le coge de la cintura poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de él. Al principio Edward se queda un poco extrañado pero luego se relaja y se deja llevar a los brazos de Morfeo con Bella agarrada. Los dos no sabes que dentro de ellos todo está cambiando, que los dos van a vivir demasiadas cosas juntos pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabe es que este instante va a ser infinito. Este abrazo va a ser eterno. Eterno, como la luz de la luna, como el sol en un buen día, como el agua del mar en mitad del océano, como niños sin prisas.

En ese instante por la cabeza de los dos pasa lo mismo como si fuera una señal del destino. Ellos piensan que si están juntos lo del tiempo es relativo: si no estás se pasa lento y a tu lado es un suspiro.

Cuando crees comerte el mundo con una sonrisa, cuando sientes que nada puede pararte, cuando notas que mil hormigas recorren tus tripas sin saber porque, cuando hablas y no sabes ni lo que dices, cuando te ves rodeado de la gente que quieres, cuando no sabes porque pero te sientes bien y los recuerdos dejan de dolerte.

Entonces, es cuando eres feliz.

Porque las grandes cosas comienzan con grandes retos ellos se odiaron por motivos tontos o porque el destino así lo quiso pero lo que el destino sabe y nadie puede controlar es el futuro, ese momento incierto que te hace ser lo que eres. Y una cosa que si saben pero no quieren darse cuenta es que sus destinos tienen ambos nombres escritos.

Porque hay días en los que no necesitas más que el silencio y el calor de un abrazo de una de las personas que más quieres para poder desahogarte y sentirte protegida, sentir que no estás sola, que hay alguien ahí, que te quiere y que siempre va estar a tu lado, secándote las lágrimas y sacando la sonrisa de donde no la hay.

**Hola! Mis lectores.**

**Bueno pues como prometí ya estoy aquí otra vez. Este capítulo me ha gustado bastante porque se ve la rebeldía de unos adolescentes y ahora a partir de aquí veremos una vida más realista y con unos pocos excesos.**

**Espero que os vaya gustando y ahora empiezan mas los acercamientos y como el amor se va colando en sus corazones de hierro.**

**Quería deciros que me encantan vuestros reviews; ¡!¡ Más de cien reviews en ocho capítulos!En serio ,me emocionan muchísimo; gracias a vosotros escribo más rápido y me esfuerzo más. Estoy muy contenta con todos vuestras alertas y favoritos ¡son ya muchísimos! Pero sé que hay demasiada gente que no me deja comentario y me encantaría que gastarais cinco segundo y me pongáis lo que os parece.**

**Y por último actualizo el próximo domingo muchas gracias por todo.**

**Un besazo.**

**Sheila Marie Cullen**


	10. Chapter 10

Quería dar las gracias a Lady Bonbons17 por betearme este capítulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**En el interior del fuego**

**EDWARD POV**

El sol empezó a despertarme. ¿_Por qué no cerré la persiana de mi cuarto anoche? Puf… no se pero tengo un dolor de cabeza monumental ¿Pero anoche bebí? Dios mío, creo que necesito agua y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza._ En ese momento me moví y alguien se agarro a mi pecho y suspiro._ Mierda, mierda ¿Qué hice anoche? ¡Espero que no me acostara con una cualquiera!_ Cerré los ojos y los abrí lentamente, baje la cabeza para ver a la persona que estaba compartiendo mi cama y algo que me llamo la atención fue que ese no era mi cuarto. Me asuste y mire a la chica que estaba acostada a mi lado. Tenía la cara tapada por un cabello marrón caoba y desprendía un olor a fresas muy dulce. Cuando mi vista mejoro me di cuenta que esa chica era Bella _¿Qué hace Bella en mi cama?_ Los recuerdos de anoche llegaron a mi mente como un camión: el juego de los chupitos, las preguntas indecorosas, Bella vomitando, cambiándose a mi lado y pidiéndome dormir con ella. Alivio fue lo primero que sentí al saber que no le había quitado la virginidad borracho y sin poder controlarme.

Mi primera vez fue horrible solo tenía 15 años cuando me acosté con una chica mayor que yo. Me vio en los vestuarios desnudo y me dijo que tenía un pene muy grande. Simplemente me follo duramente y fue muy humillante porque apenas aguante. Se rio de mi esa puta pero ahora me da tanta pena…En mi vida me he acostado con muchas y tengo una larga lista de las que me arrepiento. Bella se merece una primera vez de cuento de hadas. Con las que toda chica sueña: dulce, cariñosa y sobre todo con amor. Ella es una niña con tanta inocencia y tan pura que a veces me parece demasiado frágil. Tengo miedo de romperla y arrastrarla a mi vida llena de excesos. Desde que me enfade con mi hermana Nessie mandé todo a la mierda. Me acosté con cada chica que llevaba falda, bebía cada semana por lo menos tres días, hacia pellas e incluso empecé a fumar. Sin embargo ella es una muñequita de porcelana que necesita ser cuidada y ya ha sufrido demasiado por culpa de Jacob y Emmet.

Desde hace unos años las chicas empezaron a verme con ojos de quererme comer. Muchas se enamoraron de mi, mientras que otras me deseaban muchísimo. Eso me volvió un egocéntrico y un jodido patán. Siempre que me acostaba con alguien le decía que sin compromiso y algunas lo entendían y otras no. Nunca he salido con nadie y me alegro de ello, porque con quien salga quiero que sea porque la quiero.

Me gire y me quede mirando a Bella unos segundos. Tenía una boca fina y rosada que pedía ser besada. Una nariz chata y bonita. Tenía algunas pecas esparcidas por la cara, rodeada de un hermoso cabello color caoba, largo y ondulado. Esta chica era patosa, tímida, sensible, soñadora y sobre todo cariñosa. Cada defecto la hacía más perfecta y es que creo que era la chica más hermosa que había conocido.

No era muy voluminosa como muchas con las que me había acostado, pero era especial. Tenía una esencia que hacía que no quisieras alejarte nunca de ella. Quizás es que sentía que ella no podía crecer sola, que necesitaba protección, y por una vez en mi vida quería estar ahí y salvarla del lado oscuro.

A veces las cosas que pasan te sorprenden. A veces la vida hace todo lo posible por lograr que te caigas... parece que no avanzas... siempre te quedas atrás. Y no es así, pues las cosas pasan por algo. No lo comprendo, la verdad, pero tampoco quiero. La vida es como es y punto si la pudiésemos cambiar las cosas serían diferentes, pero al no poder, nos toca caernos 7 veces y levantarnos 8. Nos toca olvidar el pasado, vivir el presente y soñar el futuro. Esas son las reglas del juego. El destino tiene las pautas marcadas y pocas veces logramos esquivarlas…

No me quejo de la vida que llevo, solo me quejo de los sueños rotos y las esperanzas perdidas; de la gente que se va y de algunos que se quedan. Hay personas en tu vida que están en ella para intentar destrozarla y hay otras que están para formarla, eso es lo que te hace fuerte... lo que te hace ser como eres.

Pero a veces yo he hecho que la gente se caiga, destrocé sus vidas y sus sueños pero con Bella no lo permitiré.

Nada es lo que parece, todo se ve a través de cristales que cambian de color. Son las cosas más simples las que pueden cambiar tu vida. Nada permanece igual por mucho tiempo. Tus pensamientos y tus sentimientos llegan a contradecirse, a volverte loco, a hacerte dudar de lo que está bien o mal. Sin embargo, puedes llegar a pensar que esto es solo un juego de azar y no ver que en realidad es tu destino...

Bella empezó a removerse y a frotarse los ojos para despertarse. Levanto la cabeza y se encontró con mi pecho. Pego un brinco y empezó a hiperventilar.

-Bella soy yo no te asustes lo siento- la cogí de las manos con delicadeza y la pegue a mi pecho para tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué haces en mi cama?-me pregunto un poco confusa.

-¿no te acuerdas de nada?-le pregunte un poco aliviado. Así no sabría que se había desnudado en mi presencia.

-Lo último que recuerdo es estar vomitando contigo…luego nada-dijo un poco preocupada-¿no habremos…?

-¡NO! Tranquila es que me pediste que durmiera contigo y yo acepte-le dije y baje la mirada avergonzado.

-Si es eso no te preocupes, gracias por ayudarme ayer. ¡No volveré a beber en mi vida!-dijo y una sonrisa salió en mi cara.

-Mejor porque te desinhibes bastante pequeña borrachita-dije y solté una carcajada por la cara que había puesto.

-¿Qué hice? Oh dios seguro que dije algo muy vergonzoso-dijo y se tapo la cara con las manos.

-No fue para tanto, sólo no te controlabas. Aunque hablas en sueños…- le dije quitándole las manos de la cara.

-Mierda! Maldita manía que tengo desde pequeña-dijo y la abrace a la vez que me reía porque en serio habla en sueños, aunque dice cosas sin sentido.

-No te preocupes esta noche has hablado en algún código secreto porque no te entendí nada, así que no tengas vergüenza-le saque la lengua y la solté.

Sin mirar atrás baje al jardín y entre al auditorio para tocar el piano. Hace mucho que no tocaba el piano, y la verdad es que antes me sentía a gusto, pero ahora no sentía nada. Creo que cada vez me cuesta más que las cosas me importen, me duelan o me gusten.

A veces cuando estamos tan tristes nuestros sueños caen al suelo como pedacitos de estrellas que poco a poco se apagan. Nuestro corazón llora en silencio, para no hacer ruido. Los ojos del corazón ven más allá de lo que la vista nos permite, y cuando las lágrimas caen, hielan todo el cuerpo y el corazón de tanto amar se convierte en hielo para no sufrir más. Para ya no llorar...

¡Pero qué equivocado esta!Al final habrá alguien para encender la llama de tu alma, que derrita el hielo que el dolor formo en tu interior. Si miras al cielo te darás cuenta que quedan millones de estrellas y cada una es un sueño por cumplir, aunque algunas se apaguen, habrá muchas que apenas empiecen a brillar; y también te darás cuenta que hay estrellas que brillan pero su luz no es más que un eco, un espejismo de lo que algún día fue su verdadera luz, pero ahora ya no existen. Tú decides en qué creer, sólo no abandones tus sueños pues son los únicos que te salvaran del olvido.

Abrí la tapa del piano y mira las teclas blancas. Pase un dedo por cada una de ellas creando una escala. Luego mire las negras y volví a pasar un dedo por las teclas, ahora negras. Inspire mucho aire y deje mi mente en blanco. Moví los dedos para que tuvieran mayor movilidad… y empecé a tocar. Me sabía de memoria esta partitura. La escribí para mi madre cuando era más pequeño. Demoró cuatro años terminarla.

Pero las cosas buenas, las de verdad, son las que se van haciendo poco a poco, sin prisa y sin pausa; las que permanecen a lo largo del tiempo, las que no exigen de más, las que se atreven a cambiar para bien. A veces necesito pequeños momentos para pensar, pequeñas vías, pequeños lugares y rincones del mundo para deshacer, para olvidar, para ordenar... Siempre vivo pensando en lo que pasará mañana, en si fallaré, en lo que haré. Vivo con ese miedo constantemente: el miedo al fracaso. Ese miedo a que me hagan daño, como hicieron muchos anteriormente.

Sí es verdad que a medida que la gente me jode, me hago mucho más fuerte. También me doy de cuenta de que _necesito querer a los demás. _Necesito a otras personas en mi vida para poder ser feliz, porque solo no puedo vivir. La cuestión es que las personas que quiero que estén aquí, a mi lado. Lo que no puedo permitir es seguir así, sin luchar, o sin saber luchar. Veo como hay personas que no hubiera querido que se fueran y se fueron, y no hago nada más que auto-culparme de ello...

Note como alguien se sentaba a mi lado mientras seguía tocando. Me gire para ver a Bella que al verme bien me secó una lágrima. Cuando toco el piano todos mis sentimientos salen y me hacen vulnerable. Por eso no me gusta que me vean tocar. Pero ella está sentada aquí, a mi lado, viéndome tocar; y por primera vez en mi vida el silencio con alguien es cómodo. Por primera vez me siento a gusto con alguien. Vuelvo a sentir alivio tocando el piano y ahora nadie me lo quitara.

**JACOB POV**

Después de que Bella y Edward se fueran a dormir todos nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos. No podía pegar ojo porque el alcohol me hacia tener insomnio. Me levanté y al salir de mi cuarto una idea llego a mi mente. Fui a su habitación y abrí la puerta con miedo de despertar a alguien. Entre y me encontré con Nessie dormida o eso pensé. Cerré la puerta y ella se levanto, y cuando me vio sonrió. Esa sonrisa que en ella parecía tan inocente, pero que escondía una oscuridad y unos placeres escondidos.

-Pienso que no estás aquí para hablar del tiempo ¿verdad?-me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-La verdad es que no, el alcohol me pone cachondo- al decir eso ella soltó una risilla que me hizo darme cuenta que estaba bastante borrachilla.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-me dijo levantándose y me di cuenta que solo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes sin sujetador y unas braguitas.

-Empezaremos por darte placer a ti-dije y me acerque a ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo ella ligeramente confundida.

-¿Te has masturbado alguna vez?-le pregunte cogiéndola de la cintura y acercándola a mi pecho.

-Si pero solo me he podido meter un dedo, y la verdad es que nunca he disfrutado-me dijo haciendo un mohín.

-Pues cariño, yo seré tu profesor que te enseñara los placeres del sexo- la dije y la cargue en mi hombro como un saco de patatas.

Soltó una risilla y me dio un beso en el hombro. La puse en la cama suavemente y puse ambas pierna al lado de las suyas. Le quite el pelo de la cara y sus ojos brillaron. Brillaron con picardía pero logré ver un atisbo inocencia. En ese momento me di cuenta que era muy inocente, que no podía hacerle daño nunca. Esta chica era el sol que se había puesto en mi camino y la trataría como si fuera una princesa.

Pasé mis manos por los costados de su cuerpo y las baje hasta las nalgas. Le di un apretón y ella se incorporo. La sujeté por la nuca y la acerqué a mi boca. Sus labios se posaron en los míos y una suave danza empezó a ocurrir entre nosotros. Sus labios empezaron a pedir más y nuestras lenguas se juntaron en un baile salvaje. La volví a apoyar en la cama y empecé a jugar con sus cabellos. Ella se movía buscando salvación y yo deje su boca para bajar a su mandíbula. Ahí lamí el contorno de esta y conseguí sacar un gemido de su boca. Fui hasta su oreja y sople de forma que se estremeciera. Cogí el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordí para que ella soltara un gemido lastimero. Llevo sus manos al dobladillo de mi camisa, pero cuando me la iba a quitar yo cogí sus manos.

-Quiero ir despacio contigo, todo a su tiempo-le dije besándola la oreja.

-Pero quiero poder sentirme sexy, quiero ponerte caliente-la cogí la mano y la puse sobre mi gran erección.

-Cariño tienes una inocencia y pureza que me pones así de cachondo-me apretó el paquete y consiguió que soltara un gemido.

-Pero déjame tener un poco de iniciativa-me dijo con cara de cachorrito.

-Cariño, es la primera lección y la que tiene que disfrutar eres tú no yo-la dije y la bese la mejilla.

-Cariño, las princesas hace tiempo que nos ensuciamos las manos y que luchamos por ser felices- me dio la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto.

-Lo sé nena, pero aquí yo soy el profesor y tú la alumna- le dije sonriéndola y la di besitos a lo largo del cuello.

-¡Dios! Profesor y alumna eso me da un morbo…-dijo ella y al escuchar esas palabras con su voz ronca y seductora tragué duro.

-Nena, estoy lo bastante caliente como para follarte duro pero quiero tratarte como la niña que eres, asique no me lo pongas mas difícil-le dije y la mordí en el cuello sacando un gemido de su boca.

-Sabes que odio que me traten como una niña, pero nene quiero que cuando follemos me lo hagas fuerte, rudo y duro. No soy ninguna muñequita y quiero saber todo el placer carnal que me puedes dar-me dijo y me quede muy sorprendido por sus palabras.

-Acuérdate siempre que soy el demonio y el ángel; si entras en el mundo de la oscuridad nunca podrás salir-la dije de modo de advertencia.

-Me arriesgaré- y con esas únicas palabras y esa mirada sincera me prometí que le daría tanto placer que nadie la haría gemir como lo iba a hacer yo. La arrastraría al lado oscuro pero mi nena siempre podría volver a la luz y con eso me quedo tranquilo.

Se lanzo a mi boca y yo me encendí otra vez. Esta vez sí le dejé que me quitara la camisa. La tiramos a algún lugar de la habitación sin percatarnos dónde fue. Al dejar mi pecho al descubierto poso sus manos en él y descendió tocando mis abdominales bien definidos, terminando por una suave capa de vello que acaba en mi pene. Yo seguí con mis labios en su cuello hasta llegar su pecho. Por la camiseta se distinguían sus pezones erectos. Cogí la camiseta y cuando la iba a subir la mire a los ojos.

-No me puedo creer que viendo lo cachonda que estoy, te pares para pedirme permiso. ¡desnúdame de una puta vez!-me grito y solo pude reírme porque esta chica era una gatita rabiosa y me encantaba.

Cogí su camiseta y se la quite tirándola también por su cuarto. Cuando la vi sin ella me quede maravillado por esos pechos redonditos que tenia. Sus pezones rosados eran perfectos bastante grandes. No pude hacer otra cosa que besar esos bonitos pechos. Cuando notó mis labios gimió bastante alto. El cambio de temperatura de caliente a frio de mi boca la estaba volviendo loca. Poso sus manos en mis cabellos y enredó allí sus manos. Me sentía tan bien, tan caliente y con unas ganas increíbles de hacerla disfrutar. Pase mi lengua por sus pezones y la enrolle en uno. Posé mi otra mano en el otro y lo masajee. Con mis dientes agarre uno y tire de él ganándome un jadeo de su parte.

-Eres muy receptiva nena y eso me encanta- le dije a la vez que soplaba sobre su pezón ganándome un estremecimiento.

-Dios Jacob eres tan bueno…-me dijo y tiro de mi cabello cuando volví a morder uno de sus pezones.

Pase a su otro pezón y volví a lamer, soplar, morder y tirar de su pezón dejándolo rojo y mucho más sensible. Pase mi lengua por su vientre dejando un rastro de saliva por su abdomen. Llegue a su ombligo y metí mi lengua haciéndole cosquillas. Bajé hasta el lugar donde nadie había llegado antes. La noté tensarse un poco al principio pero luego respiró y guió mis manos hacia sus braguitas. Cogí las bragas y las baje poquito a poquito. Bastante lento para poder dejarla que lo piense bastante. Llegue a sus pies y se la quité, dejándola toda desnuda y expuesta a mí.

Cogí un pie y le bese dedito a dedito hasta el dedo gordo que me lo metí en la boca. Lo chupe y jadeo buscando mas. Cambie a su otro pie y volví a repetir el proceso. Subí por su pierna dejando besos a lo largo hasta llegar a su rodilla. Esta noche no llegaría tan lejos con ella. Subí y le bese lo labios mientras bajaba mi mano, lentamente, hasta el lugar donde se juntaban sus piernas. Me di cuenta que estaba totalmente depilada y mojada para mí.

-Así me gusta nena. Toda húmeda por mi-la dije y sentí como sonreía sobre mis labios.

Pasé mi mano por su zona íntima y metí un dedo entre sus pliegues. Guié mi dedo hasta su clítoris y empecé a jugar con él.

-¡Jacob! Joder, no pares por nada del mundo-me dijo ella entre gemidos y poniendo los ojos en blanco del placer que estaba sintiendo.

-No pensaba hacerlo-le dije besándola con mucha pasión.

Llevé un dedo a su boca para que lo chupara y hacerme sentir placer a mí también. Puse ese dedo en su vagina y poco a poco lo introduje en su interior. Estaba bastante cerrada pero con lo mojada que estaba no le dolió nada, sino que gimió.

Empecé a moverlo en su interior, y al rato sentí como ella movía sus caderas para tener más fricción con el dedo. Metí otro dedo para que sintiera mucho mas placer y vi como se retorcía, con cara de felicidad.

-Jacob...sigue, así…bien-me decía mientras movía esos dos dedos en su interior.

Lleve un dedo a su clítoris y lo pellizque, ganándome un gemido con mi nombre y que se apretara su interior. Sabía que estaba al borde del abismo y para hacerla llegar más rápido, lleve mi boca a su pezón y lo mordí tirando de él.

-Déjalo ir nena, déjame sentir tu primer orgasmo- le dije y en ese instante, sentí cómo con esas palabras llegaba a la cima.

En su interior sentí como se apretaban mis dedos y luego le llegaba ese esperado orgasmo. Grito mi nombre mientras yo, poco a poco, iba sacando mis dedos de su interior. Me los lleve a la boca y saboree su maravilloso sabor mientras ella regulaba su respiración.

-Eso ha sido…wow-dijo ella con los ojos abiertos.

-Bueno pues, esto solo ha sido el comienzo, hay mucho más en el sexo.

-¿Quieres que te devuelva el favor?-me pregunto ella con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del sueño.

-No nena, me daré una ducha. Un bien fría para bajarme el calentón-le dije levantándome de la cama.

-Pero ahora vuelve y duerme conmigo por favor –me pidió casi al borde del sueño.

-Te lo prometo-dije dándole un beso en la frente e yendo hacia el baño.

**ROSALIE POV**

Dormí como un bebé durante toda la noche gracias a los mojitos que me tome. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la cocina para desayunar algo. Pasé por la habitación de Nessie y me di cuenta que Jacob dormía con ella. No le di mucha importancia pero luego de pasar por la habitación de Bella y encontrármela con Edward en la cama, se me hizo bastante raro.

Al llegar a la cocina me encontré con Emmet comiendo como un glotón bacón, chorizo, sándwiches y no sé que más porquerías llevaba eso.

-No me extraña que tengas que hacer tanto ejercicio si comes como todos los de esta casa-le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-Llego la barbie a la casa, bienvenida mandona-me dijo mientras comía por la boca bacón.

-¡Ew, eso es asqueroso! No hables mientras comes campeón- le dije y me dirigí al repostero para coger mis cereales.

-Bueno, ¿Qué va ha hacer esta mañana la barbie?- me pregunto mientras me sentaba enfrente de él.

-Pues, pensaba ir a la ciudad en el Jeep a comprar ropa- le dije como si habláramos del tiempo.

-Lo siento pero me la llevo yo a una carrera de autos- me dijo sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

-Pero ¿no te ha valido con tener un accidente en moto que ahora quieres tener otro en coche? – le dije realmente sorprendida y enfadada por ser tan imbécil.

-No, pero yo quiero ir a la ciudad, y tú también, y no vamos a ir juntos así que tú verás qué quieres que hagamos-me dijo el alzando los hombros.

-Te vas en tu motito de macho alfa y yo en el Jeep- le dije solucionando el problema.

-¡Dios! La Barbie no se ha dado cuenta que la moto se rompió en el accidente- me dijo el mirándome burlonamente.

-Pues la arreglamos y punto-dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Arregles coches? Anda deja eso para los que sabemos- me dijo y le mire con mi mirada me matar gente.

-Amo lo coches, motos o todo lo que tenga ruedas. Lo llevo haciendo desde los 14 años y los sé arreglar desde los 10. Ha sido siempre mi pasatiempo favorito y he ido a más carreras de las que puedas imaginar. Para participar ó ver- le dije y vi como se había quedado sorprendido.

-Dios una tía que le molan los coches, eso es muy sexy; aunque el hecho que los arregles, no lo creo- me dice él mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Eh tranquilo machote, hace ya mucho tiempo que las princesas nos manchamos las manos y no nos ha pasado nada. Y por favor no seas machista que los odio-le dije mirándole con mala cara.

-No soy machista. Me encantaría verte sucia arreglando un coche. Sería mi fantasía hecha realidad. Así que andando-me dijo y se levanto directo al garaje.

Nos dirigimos los dos juntos hacia el garaje en un cómodo silencio. Cuando llegamos, estaba la moto de Jacob en la esquina y la de Emmet, bastante destrozada, en el centro. Me acerque a ella y casi no la toque por miedo a que se rompiera.

-Puedes tocarla. No está en tan mal estado-me quede petrificada cuando dijo eso. Odiaba cuando la gente sabía lo que pensaba.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que pensaba?- le pregunté bastante curiosa.

-Porque te conozco. Soy una persona bastante observadora y me he dado cuenta de cómo eres, y lo que sientes. Eres bastante transparente- en ese instante me enfadé porque yo quería ser un misterio para todo el mundo.

-Puedes saber lo más sencillo de mí. Sin embargo, no sabes reconocer entre mis mil sonrisas, entre cuando estoy incómoda o no; cuando estoy triste ni reconocerías el sabor de mis lágrimas aunque te dieran a elegir entre dos únicos líquidos. No sabes cuál es mi cara de capricho, la seria en serio, la seria en broma, la de pucheros, la de ''parece que voy a llorar pero no'', la de ''parece que no voy a llorar pero si''; tampoco sabrías reconocer si algo me gusta o no. Puedo esconderte miles de esas cosas, tan básicas, con solamente un gesto... y tú no lo reconocerías. Eso es lo que me hace pensar que por mucho que pienses que me conoces, en realidad solo sabes quién soy.

-Bueno pues relájate y déjame conocer un poco de la súper poderosa Rosalie-dijo en tono de broma para quitar hierro al asunto.

-Imbécil.

-Cínica.

-Gilipollas.

-Pija.

-Mira mastodonte sin neuronas pongámonos a trabajar antes de que nos matemos entre nosotros-le dije dejándole claro que no quería seguir discutiendo.

-Eso es porque te he ganado en insultos y no se te ocurrían mas- me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Eres insufrible-dije muy mosqueada y le señale una llave inglesa para que me la diera, cuando se acerco a mí y la cogí le dije un insulto muy maduro-Tonto.

El simplemente soltó una gran carcajada que, cuando me di la vuelta y no me vio, me hizo sonreír involuntariamente. Cuando me di cuenta que había sido feliz, me enfade conmigo misma.

Sinceramente, siento que hay cosas que me vienen grandes... Prometí no caer nunca más en el mismo error. Prometí que ante todo, la única persona de la que me preocuparía sería por mí. Soy incapaz, soy humana y quiero a los que me rodean. Yo soy así.  
A veces siento que me gustaría ser de otra manera... mucho más fría. Lo consigo ser con todas las personas, pero siempre tengo mi pequeño punto débil. Soy incapaz de dejar de pensar en ello. Quiero dejar de pensar en ello. ¡Quiero **aprender a dejar de pensar en ello!**

-Tienes que dejar de pensar en las cosas que te atormentan. Tomar la vida con calma. Y sobre todo, no pensar en aquello que tanto te atormenta. Te lo recomiendo de verdad.-Dijo Emmet de un momento a otro  
-Sabes que soy incapaz.  
-No te conviene... no conseguirás realizar tus sueños si no luchas por ellos.  
-¿Y qué hago?-le pregunte muy confundida.  
-Fácil. Céntrate todo lo que puedas en lo que te importa. ¿No lo has conseguido alguna vez? Lo imposible se puede lograr más veces... pero en tu caso necesitas tener la mente fría. Solo en ese estado puedes conseguir todo lo que te propongas. No te estreses, no te pongas nerviosa. En serio. Preocúpate solo en lo que tienes que hacer, porque el resto de las cosas son secundarias. Tus sueños e ilusiones, tus proyectos, son lo más importante, tu meta de vida. Despierta, ¡porque los tienes que conseguir!  
-Déjame soy como soy y no voy a cambiar.  
-Y no tienes porqué. Pero... céntrate en ti

Bufé y me volví a centrar en la moto. Llevábamos una hora hasta que el me había dicho eso. Me sentía bastante cómoda con él, y además…me entendía como si de verdad me conociera. No, eso era imposible. Siempre estaba encerrada en mí misma y como ha dicho, me tengo que centrar en mí misma y dejar mis problemas fuera. Pero es que ayer, cuando dijimos todas esas cosas y llegamos a lo de follar en un coche, volvió a mi ese recuerdo tan humillante y traumático.

La verdad es que no estaba muy centrada y pensando en mis cosas, así que seguro que por eso ha sabido que estaba pensando en problemas. A quien quiero mentir, conocí a Emmet en ese momento, porque me ayudo y sabe mi mayor secreto. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, y aunque gracias a él estoy bien, nunca le di las gracias…fue por eso por lo que lo odié. Por salvarme, por hacerme sentir tan pequeña. A lo mejor tendría que considerar hablar con el de lo que pasó hace años…

Me fije en su mano y me di cuenta que tenía una cicatriz en su muñeca del accidente y una pregunta vino a mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué no has hablado con Jacob sobre el accidente? Sé que él fue el otro motorista y te dejo tirado y medio muerto-le dije mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Porque fue una apuesta y tenía que terminar la carrera, el no me vio caer solo pensó en ganar y punto- me dijo tajantemente.

-Pero ni siquiera le has reprochado- le dije muy confundida.

-Me ha dejado quedarme con la moto, y eso ya es bastante. No tenía ningún deber en ayudarme, así que déjalo.-dijo condescendientemente- Ya está terminada la moto. Gracias eres increíble con las motos. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti- le di una sonrisa falsa y salí de ese garaje más enfadada de lo que entre.

¿Se odian tanto por lo que paso con Bella? Los tíos son muy raros. Siempre se quejan de las mujeres pero ellos son peores.

**ALICE POV**

Había hecho lo correcto. Estaba segura. No podía seguir con esta angustia. Debía de dejar todos los cabos atados para poder disfrutar de mi vida. A veces en la vida lo que das por sentado cambia...

Crees que esa persona que quieres desde hace tanto tiempo es para toda la vida, y al final descubres que los cuentos son solo eso, y cómo ellos tienen un final y no siempre es uno feliz…

Pensé que no me levantaría, y como ves, empiezo de cero otra vez y más fuerte que antes, más madura, más entera. Me gusta verme fuerte de nuevo, me gusta estar completa aunque estoy herida pero sé que algún día estaré bien...

Puedo estar a ras del suelo pero siempre acabare levantándome... porque estoy harta de parecer de cristal cuando no lo soy, o por lo menos ya no lo soy ahora. Me toca caminar hacia delante, firme y segura y mucho más prudente que antes. No volveré a caer en el mismo lugar...

Ahora sólo pienso en abrir mis alas y despertar. En volver a soñar, a reír como antes, en poder escribir lindo y no triste... simplemente quiero volver a ser libre, a soñar con estrellas y príncipes de cuentos de hadas, quiero ¡VOLAR!

Acababa de cortar con Demetri después de tres años de relación. Creía que estaba enamorada pero ahora lo dudo. Aun así me duele mucho porque le quería hasta decir basta. Había sido mi primera relación, mi primera vez con relaciones sexuales… había sido muy importante para mí, pero aunque me duela, sé que puedo seguir adelante. Puedo volver a sonreír y nunca cerrare las puertas para el amor.

Todo queda atrás... es hora de avanzar. He decidido mirar al futuro, a ya no vivir de recuerdos... me niego a vivir de él. Es mi momento, mi oportunidad, mi libertad... has tomado tu decisión yo la mía. En esta vida hay que ser egoísta, ayer lo fuiste tú ¡hoy me toca a mí!

Me dejaré llevar por la corriente que recorre mi ser, por el impulso que me lleva a través de la oscuridad... caminare bajo la lluvia hasta llegar al sol... caminare al lugar donde dejé guardados todos mis sueños ... porque ahora es el momento de recuperarlos... es el momento de darles vida... ¡Ahora o Nunca!

**FLASHBACK**

-Es lo mejor Demetri voy a estar aquí mucho tiempo y no sé si creer en ti-le dije con sollozos en la garganta.

-Pero yo no quiero romper, te juro que no te seré infiel- me dijo atormentado.

-Es lo mejor. Te quiero-le dije y se me salió una lágrima por la mejilla.

-Te quiero muchísimo Alice- dicho eso, colgamos y yo me quede mirando a la pared.

La lagrima se perdió por mi mejilla y yo la pare. Habíamos terminado pero no era el final. Era el comienzo de algo nuevo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Ya he vuelto otro domingo y hoy es mi cumple!**

**Bueno quería daros las gracias por todas las alertas, favoritos y todos vuestros reviews.120 yah…!Es una pasada! Me gustaría que este capítulo recibiera muchísimos porque me ha costado lo mío y la verdad he estado muy ocupada.**

**El domingo vuelvo a actualizar y sois increíbles.**

**Sheila Marie Cullen**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**Deseos que necesito retener**

**ROSALIE POV**

Después de arreglar la moto cogí el coche y lo puse en marcha. Los recuerdos que atormentaban mi pasado intentaban colarse en mi mente. Cuando divise el pueblo no pude ponerme más contenta. A Alice le habría gustado venir al centro comercial pero estaba bastante triste por Demetri y quería un tiempo a solas. Yo necesitaba ropa nueva en las tres semanas que llevábamos aquí no había comprado nada.

Llegue y vi el centro comercial a lo lejos y con un suspiro aparque en la puerta. Me acerque a la puerta pero a solo dos pasos me derrumbe en el suelo. Caí y apoye la espalda en la pared mientras las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas. Estaba hundida, nunca puede superar lo que paso ese día hace como dos años…

-Recordar el pasado nunca hace bien-me sobresalte al oír eso y vi como Emmet se acomodaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me separe de él para que no estuviera muy cerca de mí para ver mi debilidad.

-No te separes, se que en su momento me dijiste que no te gustaba mostrarte débil pero yo ya te he visto-me cogió de la muñeca y me acerco hasta rodearme con sus brazos los hombros.

Por primera vez en mi vida hice algo increíble para mí. Acepte la lastima y el apoyo de alguien. Le abrace muy fuerte con miedo a que me soltara, con miedo de quedarme sola, con miedo de volver a sentir miedo, pero sobre todo miedo a mí misma. Mis lágrimas se mezclaban con mis sollozos y una canción se creaba bastante triste.

Cuando el momento acabo le solté y me limpie las lagrimas rápidamente por asco a haber llorado por algo que debía de estar olvidado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dije ahora más calmada.

-Te vi irte muy pensativa y te seguí pero la sorpresa me la di cuando te vi caer llorando-en ese momento me sentí aun peor por parecer más débil.

-¡Lárgate!-fue lo único que salió de mi boca estando en modo de ataque.

-Sé qué lloras por ese cabrón-me quede estática al escucharle eso.

-Prometimos no hablar nunca de ese día-me levante para largarme y dejarle allí pero él fue más rápido.

-Sabes que en ese momento no me lo pensé y te ayude pero tienes que hablarlo con alguien y superarlo o sino siempre tendrás miedo- me dijo con ojos triste.

-No pienso decirle a nadie lo que ocurrió y no me apetece recordarlo más- me solté de su agarre y empecé a caminar rápido directa al centro comercial.

-Quiero que confíes en mi Rosalie. Sé que no eres solo una cara bonita, eres alguien muy dolida por el pasado. ¿Quien mejor en que confiar que el chico que sabe tu mayor secreto?-pregunto irónicamente y yo sonreí involuntariamente.

-Desde ese día nuestro secreto-y le guiñe un ojo de forma picara mientras el sonreía.

-Esa es la Rosalie que me gusta-y solo pude soltar una carcajada por esas palabras.

Aunque parezca increíble me acompaño de compras y era encantador. Estuvimos por todas las tiendas del centro comercial: Breshka, Jennifer, Blanco, Pull&Bear, C&A, New Yorker, Pinkie, Springfield, Shana, Stradivarius…Se quedaba en los vestuarios y luego me daba su visto bueno. Me regalaba ropa y siempre me echaba piropos.

-¿Cuál prefieres el rojo o el azul?-cogí los dos vestidos y se los enseñe para que eligiera.

-Los dos te quedan estupendos-dijo sin decantarse por ninguno.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero con tanto piropo no he podido elegir ninguno todavía y necesito ayuda Emmet-puse mi cara cachorrito para convencerle.

-Pues prefiero el rojo por que el color es pasión y te queda como un guante-me dijo haciendo las formas de mi cuerpo.

-Perfecto te podre poner cachondo perdido y sentirme satisfecha-y dicho esto me metí en los probadores con una sonrisa de lo bien que me lo estaba pasando.

Después de tanto tiempo, tantas lágrimas y tanto dolor volvió a salir el sol para mí. Mi sol personal. Hoy tras años de dolor vuelvo a soñar, agarrando con fuerza las riendas de mi vida, con ganas de vivir y crear una vida lejos del ya casi olvidado pasado que tanto dolor trajo a mi vida. Mi corazón vuelve a latir con fuerza sintiéndose protegido, arropado, por fin llego alguien quien lucho por mí, quien pese a muchas negativas nunca se rindió, por fin llego quien en mi vida puso calor.

Mi corazón cerró todas sus heridas y las cicatrices poco a poco van borrándose de su frágil coraza. Cada noche miro a mi luna, y pienso que el pasado es pasado y ahora toca ser feliz, que ahora solo hay que mirar atrás para recordar que somos fuertes y luchadores porque hemos superado los obstáculos que la vida nos ha puesto…

-¿Dónde nos toca a ahora jefa?- me reí pensando a donde teníamos que ir ahora.

-A Victoria Secret-dije dejándole con cara de panoli.

-¿Te podre ayudar a elegir el conjunto que más me gusta?-me pregunto muy ilusionado.

-Ya te gustaría campeón-le dije dándole unos golpes en el hombro.

-Joer… yo que te quería ayudar-me dijo sonriendo.

-Seguro que es eso, pero llevo toda la vida comprándome mi ropa interior no necesito ayuda ahora-le dije guiñándole un ojo.

Entramos a la tienda y era un tipo de lugar de strippers porque solo había ropa muy provocativa y sensual. Perfecto. Le haría sufrir de lo lindo. Me acerque y cogí un conjunto de lencería rojo porque sabía que ese color le encantaba. También uno azul con un tanga minúsculo. Me metí en el probador y me puse mi lencería roja. Me hacia tener un figura de infarto. Salí del probador con unas braguitas muy pequeñas y un sujetador que resaltaba mis grandes pechos de color rojo.

-¿Qué te parece?-cuando escucho mi voz se giro y la cara que puso me hizo mucha gracia.

-Muy…Bien, increíble, perfecto…tantas cosas que no me salen de la boca-me dijo y yo solté una carcajada porque me encantaba verle con esa cara.

Me puse a horcadas sobre él y le cogí la cara con las dos manos. Le acerque a mis labios. Cuando pensaba que le iba a besar le di un besito en la nariz con una sonrisa.

Creo que se cabreo un poquito pero no me lo demostró.

-Vámonos a casa y déjame de calentar la polla-me dijo levantándose rápidamente.

-Espera que me cambio ¿O quieres que me vaya así?-dije señalando mi lencería.

-Mejor cámbiate-me dijo dándose por perdido.

-Buena elección- me fui de allí riéndome por lo ridículo que es.

Nos dirigimos a un Burger King a comer unas hamburguesas aunque la verdad tenía poco hambre.

-¿Qué tipo de ensalada quieres?-me pregunto señalando tipos de comida.

-¿Por qué me preguntas ensaladas si quiero una hamburguesa?-le dije realmente molesta.

-Porque pensé que querías mantener tu figura- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Venir al Burger King y pedir una ensalada es como trabajar en un puticlub y morir virgen es decir ¡Imposible!-dije bastante alto-vale que m guste mi figura pero no soy una loca por la salud y alguna vez puedes comer lo que te apetezca.

-¡Genial! Una chica que puedo llevar a cualquier restaurante-me dijo antes de hacer el pedido.

Estuvimos cenando juntos y riéndonos muchísimo. Hace tanto tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien. Me ayudo a sonreír, luego me acompaño de compras, me invito a una hamburguesa y me hizo la tarde muy amena. Cuando llegue en el coche a casa y él en la moto nos despedimos.

-Una primera cita estupenda-dijo bajándose de la moto.

-No ha sido una cita pero me lo he pasado muy bien contigo campeón-dije sonriendo.

-Y yo contigo Barbie, ya sabes si quieres otra cita como la de hoy me llamas y voy corriendo-dijo a lo que yo solo pude resoplar porque sabía que Emmet era un infantil. Pero eso le hacía más encantador.

**JASPER POV**

Llevaba toda la mañana pensando en el maldito secreto que tenia. La verdad es que me da mucha vergüenza hablar mucho de ese tema porque me sentía un mojigato.

No puedo creer que no me haya acostado con nadie a mis 19 años…Era tan humillante. Aunque quería hacerlo con alguien que me gustara de verdad.

Cuando encuentre a alguien y ese alguien haga que mi corazón deje de latir por algunos segundos, si nuestras miradas se cruzan y en ese momento existiera el mismo brillo entre ellas…puede ser la persona que he estado esperando desde el minuto que nací. Si el toque de los labios fuera intenso, si el beso fuera apasionado y mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas estoy seguro que existe algo mágico entre nosotros. Si mi primer y último pensamiento de mi día fuera esa persona, si el deseo de estar juntos llegara a apretar mi corazón agradeceré al cielo de enviarme el presente mas divino: EL AMOR.

Pero en estos tiempos el mercado estaba muy mal y todas las chicas eran unas divas creídas y nosotros un gilipollas grandísimos. Decidí bajar al jardín a tomar un poco el aire y despejarme. Cuando me fui a sentar en mi Nogal favorito divise a alguien en el pequeño terreno de tierra. Me acerque y me di cuenta que era Alice. Esta chica era preciosa, sensible y con una belleza tan sencilla que enamora. Parecía una pequeña hadita que bailaba cuando caminaba.

-Hola-la toque el hombro tímidamente para que entendiera mi saludo.

-¡Jasper! Hola-me respondió con una sonrisa hermosa.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunte interesado en el terreno de tierra.

-Quiero plantar un hermoso prado-me dijo y sus ojos brillaron de la emoción.

-¿Un prado? ¿No será mejor un huerto?-le dije extrañado.

-Otro más…Joder todos los tíos sois iguales-me respondió enfadada girándose.

-¡No! Alice no quería molestarte en serio solo te preguntaba algo normal-le dije para disculparme.

-Ese es el punto no me gustan las cosas normales, yo prefiero hacer cosas distintas como un bonito prado con flores de colores que le den a este jardín un toque mágico-me dijo muy entusiasmada y yo sonreí involuntariamente.

-¿Te parece si te ayudo en tu gran plan?-le dije sentándome a su lado.

-No sé si te lo mereces ehh… ¡Claro que sí! Me encantaría me caes muy bien-me dijo y me señalo unas semillas.

-¿No me odias?-le pregunte extrañado.

-¡No! Nunca podría odiarte, en realidad yo creo que ninguno de nosotros nos odiamos es simplemente el orgullo-Me dijo mientras hacia un hoyo y metía una semilla para luego volver a taparla.

- Estoy contigo-le dije y empecé a seguir su ejemplo.

Estuvimos una hora eligiendo diferentes flores y como combinaban mejor sus colores. Alice amaba la moda y sería una gran diseñadora. Nos reímos muchísimo mientras plantábamos el prado. Nuestro prado.

-Tenemos que dividirnos para regar el prado y crezca sano y fuerte-la dije mientras tapaba la ultima semilla.

-Sí, nuestro prado va a crecer y ser precioso- me dijo sonriendo y yo le choque lo cinco como quería.

-Lose bueno Alice me tengo que ir enana-le dije a lo que ella hizo un mohín.

-Bueno viejecito yo también me tengo que ir-me dijo a lo que yo solté una carcajada de lo infantil que era.

La di mis manos para que se levantara. Puso su pequeña mano sobre la mía y yo tire para levantarla. Pero como pesaba menos de lo que pensé al levantarla tire con mucha fuerza y se fue a mi pecho. Inconscientemente la abrace y ella levanto su cabecita de mi pecho. Yo baje la mía. Durante un segundo vi que en sus ojos quería que la besara y yo iba a hacerlo pero se debió de arrepentir. Bajo su cabeza y me di un beso en el pecho. Se soltó y con un movimiento de mano se fue. Yo me quede descolocado por el momento y con unas ganas de besarla inmensas.

Me dirigí directamente al salón a sentarme y calmarme. Alice me había hecho sentirme como una mala persona. ¡POR DIOS SI SOY VIRGUEN! Mierda otra vez ese tema con la vergüenza que me produce. Empecé a comerme la cabeza y nada bueno sentía en este momento. Exhalé fuertemente y oí un carraspeo. Gire mi cabeza y me di cuenta que Jacob había estado todo el rato a mi lado y ni me había dado cuenta.

-No sé lo que te ocurre pero no deberías tomártelo tan a pecho-me dijo tan relajado en el sillón de al lado.

-Tu es el que parece demasiado relajado me parece a mí-le dije con el entrecejo arrugado.

-Bueno he dormido bien-dijo mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba como si hubiera un chiste que solo él conocía.

-Genial tienes cara de post-sexo-le dije dándome cuenta de mis palabras.

-No he tenido sexo tranquilo pero Nessie borracha es muy divertida-me dijo riéndose.

-¿No la abras hecho nada de lo que se pueda arrepentir verdad?-le dije preocupado por ella.

-Tranquilo, Nessie sigue tan virgen como siempre que sea divertida no siempre significa que haya tenido sexo con ella-me explico pausadamente.

-No si pregúntamelo a mí que llevo 19 años siendo virgen-dije con cara de amargura.

-No deberías tomártelo tan a pecho el ser virgen o no-me dijo a lo que yo le mire de mala manera.

-Claro lo dice el que lleva follando desde los quince-respondí sabiendo que era verdad porque se lo había escuchado a sus amigos.

-Y me arrepiento mucho de algunas con las que me acostado-dijo a lo que yo gire rápidamente mi cabeza de la incredulidad.

-¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?-le pregunte mirándolo interrogante.

-Es una de las que no me arrepiento. Tenía un año más que yo y estaba tremenda. Ella quería perder su virginidad y yo la mía. Llevábamos un tiempo tonteando, bueno me invito un fin de semana a su casa. Llegue el viernes y estuve toda la tarde con ella. Nos lo pasamos genial. El sábado por la noche después de ver una película me fui a mi habitación y la puse con velitas, rosas y cosas preciosas. Llego a mi habitación con una lencería preciosa y lo hicimos. Ella se porto genial y yo con ella. Lo hicimos lento para que no nos doliera ni nada y fue fantástico. Creo que ella es la que mas placer me ha dado en toda mi vida. Fue la mejor vez para ambos que podía haber imaginado-me dijo con orgullo.

-¿La quería?- le pregunte interesado.

-Claro que si, y ella a mí. Pero no nos amábamos simplemente nos queríamos mucho y por eso no nos arrepentimos ninguno de los dos-me explico.

-Que envidia y yo aquí solo y siendo virgen-dije tristemente.

Se acerco a mi sillón y se puso a mi lado.

-Llegara esa persona que te haga sentir importante, no quieras acelerarlo todo porque si no te equivocaras-me dijo con cara de sabelotodo.

-Gracias ¿Por qué haces esto?- le dije preocupado.

-Porque me pareces un buen tío que no debería sentirse mal por ser virgen, sino orgulloso de no ser un playboy-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias amigo de verdad gracias- y nos chocamos los cinco en forma de despedida.

-No me la des-me dijo antes de irse a su cuarto.

Yo me quede ahí quieto mirando a la pared y reflexionando sobre lo que me había dicho. Me di cuenta que tenía razón las cosas van a su propio ritmo y yo no tenía que acelerar nada sino disfrutar de todo.

Con la cabeza en orden y las ideas tomadas me dirigí a mi habitación a dormir lo que no había podido esta noche.

**NESSIE POV**

Me levante desorientada en mi cama. Mire el despertador y vi que eran ya las 14:00 PM. Mi cama estaba desecha y todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi mente. Una sonrisa involuntaria se apodero de mi cara y es que no puedo creer que ocurriera eso y que haya dormido conmigo toda la noche. Fui a mi armario y cogí la ropa que quería vestir ese día.

Baje a la cocina a desayunar unas tortitas con chocolate. Cuando llegue me encontré a mi hermano discutiendo con Bella.

-¿Qué os pasa tortolitos?- les dije haciendo que me miraran rápidamente.

-No somos tortolitos ni nada parecido-me respondió Edward fríamente.

-Perdón, perdón tortolitos-dije de manera picara para hacer de rabiar a mi hermano.

-Pues es que no me quiere dar la ultima tortita que queda-dijo Bella indignada.

-Tengo la solución… me la quedo yo-la cogí y la mordí para dejarla de mi propiedad.

-¡Hey! Jope Nessie la quería yo-dijo Bella molesta.

-Toma la mitad para ti-dicho esto su cara se ilumino y una sonrisa salió de ella.

-¡Hola, hola! Llego aquí el alma de la fiesta-dijo Jacob a lo que algunos bufaron y otros rieron.

-¿Qué te hace creer que tú eres el alma de algo y menos de una fiesta?-dijo Edward con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Ohh el Dios Griego hablo como jefe del universo-dijo Jacob sonriendo.

Todos reímos y una sonrisa sincera solio de mis labios. Las cosas cotidianas son las más hermosas del mundo. Pequeñas cosas como broncas en el desayuno son las cosas que luego echas de menos. Cuando estaba en casa desayunaba sola en una cocina enorme y silenciosa. Ahora tengo una especie de gran familia o así lo veo yo. No todos nos llevamos bien pero incluso en las mejores familias hay enfados y ahora no tenemos todos para todo y eso es maravilloso.

-Bueno pequeños reyes de universo yo me las piro que estoy cansada y me voy al jardín a tomar el sol-le dije y al salir bese la mejilla de Bella.

-Te quiero amiga luego hablamos- me dijo despidiéndome con la mano.

Para mí la amistad es algo más que la simple palabra... son hechos diarios, sentimientos constantes y sobre todo mucho apoyo. Porque puedes estar volviéndote loca y tus amigos siempre están ahí, puedes estar llorando por la mayor tontería del mundo que siempre te darán su hombro para que llores, siempre estarán para alégrate el día más triste, para llamarte tonta si ven que te hace falta y para todas esas cosas que necesitas, en momentos de miedo te darán su mano para que los notes cerca (aunque en realidad estén a km de distancia)... y no lo digo por decir lo digo porque lo siento, yo soy así con toda la gente que me importa y aunque me he dado muchas veces de ostias por ser la idiota que siempre está ahí para todo el mundo pero casi nadie está ahí para mí... me da igual es mi forma de ver y vivir mi amistad es la forma en que yo quiero a los demás simplemente soy así... y me gusta ser como soy.

Llegue al jardín y allí me encontré a mi hermana Alice en un tipo de huerto o algo así...

Me senté en un Nogal y mire al cielo azul. Tan azul como el mar. Amo el mar. Mierda ya empiezo a divagar. Note como alguien se sentaba a mi lado y dirigí allí mi vista. Mi hermana estaba mirando al frente pero me di cuenta que quería hablar conmigo.

-¿Qué hay?-la dije para romper el silencio.

-Hola-me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-la pregunte porque la veía muy nerviosa y esa no era la Alice que todos conocíamos.

-Quería hablar sobre nuestra relación de hermanas –me dijo mordiéndose una uña.

-Yahh es decir la poca relación que tenemos de cualquier forma-la dije yo un poco rencorosa del dolor.

-Sí, quería pedirte perdón por todo el sufrimiento que te he debido crear, nunca lo he hecho por verte sufrir sino por sentirme mejor yo misma-me dijo sufriendo- fui una puta egoísta que quería sentirme mejor que tu. Te veía como alguien que quería suplantarme y eso no lo iba a admitir. Nunca me di cuenta que eras mi hermanita, que mi trabajo era cuidarte y estar a tu lado.

-Pero eso jamás voy a poder olvidarlo Alice-la dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lose y no es eso lo que quiero. Quiero recordarlo siempre para no volverlo a hacer, no volverte a hacer daño hermanita. Fui una pésima persona contigo y eso no es lo que me gusta. Quiero que nos contemos todo, que nos riamos juntas y nos comportemos como las hermanas que somos-me dijo soltando lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Yo también tengo que pedirte perdón porque siempre me comporte como una diva. Me creía mejor que tu y quería que me trataran como a ti o mejor. Nunca pensé que yo también te quería como una hermana no como una enemiga. Necesitaba a alguien que me apoyara- la dije soltando lagrimas que se mezclaban con las suyas.

-Lo hicimos tan mal las dos, el orgullo pudo con nosotras-dijo ella a lo que yo solo asentí.

-Te necesito tanto hermanita- la dije sollozando-Lo siento.

-Yo también lo hice fatal- dijo ella- no quiero que me pidas perdón porque no lo merezco. Lo siento yo y te necesito tanto.

-Si te mereces un lo siento. Tanto como yo me lo merezco. No volvamos a enfadarnos nunca más-la dije yo intentando hacer un pacto.

-Te lo juro- me dijo ella y nos dimos un abrazo para que ese pacto fuera para toda la vida- Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero- y la di un beso en la mejilla.

Allí nos pasamos toda la tarde bajo ese Nogal que estuvo presente mientras nos perdonábamos, llorábamos, contábamos anécdotas del pasado y nos decíamos perdón.

**BELLA POV**

Escuchar a Edward tocar el piano era lo mejor que había hecho desde que estábamos en esta casa. Las notas fluían de una manera tan simple y hermosa. Nunca me había gustado mucho la música pero ahora era parte de mi vida. Expresaba tantos sentimientos juntos que casi no podía sentirlos todos. Cuando termino sentí que algo me abandonaba. Me sentía sola, perdida y abandonada.

-Tocas maravillosamente bien- le dije de forma de piropo.

-Gracias-me dijo dando la última nota.

-¿Por qué nunca nadie me ha contado sobre tu talento musical?-le pregunte curiosa por ese dato.

-Porque eres la segunda persona que sabe que toco-me dijo él.

-¿En serio? ¿Nunca le has dejado escuchar a nadie tu música?-le pregunte muy triste.

-Sí, eres la primera que está conmigo mientras toco-me dijo y en ese momento me sentí especial.

-Gracias por ese privilegio- le dije muy agradecida.

-Contigo me siento más libre y con todas mis sombras escondidas- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Yo sonreí y le abrace diciéndole en el oído un "gracias".

Nos fuimos después a desayunar y luego a dar un paseo juntos. Había nevado la noche anterior y estaba todo blanco. Me encantaba la nieve. A lo lejos se veía como el cielo cada vez estaba más oscuro.

-Bella deberíamos irnos a la casa ya-me dijo Edward a lo que yo asentí.

Cuando estábamos a mitad de camino empezó a llover y luego granizar. Los granizos eran tan duros y grandes que hacían muchísimo daño. A lo lejos Edward vio una cueva y me señalo para mostrármela. Nos dirigimos allí y nos resguardamos del frio.

-Haber si se calma un poco y volvemos pronto-dije muerta de frio y tiritando.

-Eso espero-dijo el levemente preocupado.

De repente se escucho un estruendo en el exterior y el sonido de una avalancha. La nieve cayó como una cascado y tapo la salida de la cueva. Edward fue corriendo para intentar salir de allí como fuera.

-Estamos atrapados-me dijo muy desilusionado y a mí eso me sonó a cadena perpetua y sobre todo a muerte.

**Holaaa!**

**Primero siento no haber podido enviar el capitulo a mi beta porque no tenía conexión wifi.**

**He tenido una semana horrible. Un familiar mío ha muerto y además era el padre de prácticamente mi hermana. Esta chica es la persona más importante para mí y está muy afectada y triste. Yo estoy destrozada y apenas he dormido en esta semana. He escrito este capítulo muy rápido para que pudierais leerlo.**

**Quería deciros que gracias por todos los favoritos, alertas y reviews. Son enormes y fantásticos.**

**Me gustaría que llegáramos a los 150 reviews por favor.**

**A lo mejor la próxima semana actualizo antes depende de mi tiempo.**

**Muchos besos.**

**Sheila Marie Cullen**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**Una mirada con vistas al infinito**

**ALICE POV**

Me levante sobresaltada por el ruido causado en el exterior. Vi por la ventana y me encontré a Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y Nessie jugando en la nieve juntos. Mi rostro se ilumino y salí corriendo a mi armario. Amaba la nieve. Era como una niña pequeña pero me encantaba. Me puse mis pantalones negros y mis botas altas y salí de mi cuarto corriendo. Me pare al lado de la habitación de Jasper. El chico no estaba abajo y me pareció muy raro. Llame a su puerta cuatro veces pero nadie respondió. Llame una última vez y grite que entraría. Abrí la puerta poco a poco pero no me encontré con nadie. Escuche unos ruidos en el baño y vi salir a Jasper solo con una toalla en la cadera. Mis ojos se van sin querer al pecho escultural del chico. Y es que Jasper tiene un cuerpazo digno de un modelo de bañadores o calzoncillos. Tiene unos brazos torneados y musculosos. Un pecho con sus abdominales bien definidos. Lo peor es que sin que pueda resistirlo mis ojos acaban en la toalla blanca que tapa el premio de este chico. Me lamí los labios picara mientras que Jasper se sonroja. Aparto la mirada antes de que el chico se sienta más incomodo y ese silencio que se ha creado en la habitación desaparezca.

-Me había parecido extraño que no estuvieras fuera jugando con la nieve y he venido a llamarte para bajar. ¡Pero había llamado tres veces y no abrías!- me intente excusar pero la realidad es que una buena vista de veces en cuando alegra la mañana a las chicas necesitadas como yo.

-No te he debido de escuchar por estar en la ducha-dijo él mientras un duelo de miradas se creaban entre ellos.

-Siento haberte molestado... ¡Bueno me voy que te estoy molestando!- dije rápidamente al darme cuenta de mi metedura de pata.

Salir corriendo y cerré la puerta al salir. Me apoye en ella y me resbale hasta tocar el suelo con el culo. Solté un suspiro demasiado fuerte. Llevaba casi un mes sin tener ningún contacto con el sexo opuesto. La verdad es que necesitaba un poco de cariño y si veo a alguien como Jasper desnudo con gotitas de agua sobre su pecho bien tonificado me pongo muy cachonda. ¿No hace demasiado calor? Creo que mi temperatura corporal ha subido demasiados grados. Pero joder Jasper esta como un tren, para comérselo. ¿Cómo ese pedazo de espécimen de tío puede ser virgen? ¡Qué estúpidas somos algunas mujeres! Yo estoy segura que ese tío no lo dejaría escapar por nada del mundo. Pero no solo por su aspecto sino por la tranquilidad que trasmite. Es un tío sensible, agradable y con el que puedes pasar un rato de lo más divertido. Sentí que abría la puerta desde dentro y me levante rápidamente. Salió del cuarto y se sorprendió de verme aun allí.

-Pensé que te habías ido-dijo un poco extrañado.

-Podría haberme ido-contraataque sin mostrar un poco de arrepentimiento.

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho? –dijo sin inmutarse por mi respuesta.

-Porque no he querido- le dije sonriendo.

-Anda bajemos los dos enana-dijo sonriéndome malvadamente.

-No empieces desde tan pronto chico virginal-le di un codazo y el hizo un mohín.

-Touche-dijo mientras bajábamos juntos.

Salimos al exterior y nos encontramos con plena pelea de nieve. Solo salir sentí como algo húmedo se estrellaba contra mi mejilla. La nieve se derritió con el contacto de mi piel. Sin que me vieran cogí nieve del suelo y se la lance a Nessie que cuando recibió el impacto me dio una mirada de desafío. Con un grito de ¡Guerra! Se desato un tornado de bolas de nieve. Venían y se iban sin saber por dónde llegaban. Mi ropa estaba mojada pero eso era en lo que menos pensaba en ese momento. Alguien se abalanzo contra mí y caí a la nieve en cuestión de segundo. Escuche un risa y me di cuenta que la que estaba encima de mi era Rosalie. Carcajadas era lo único que se escuchaba de nuestras bocas.

-Alice tienes unos reflejos malísimos-dijo Rosalie y me pareció que su aliento olía a alcohol.

-¿Has bebido?-la pregunte asombrada.

-Jacob y Emmet han alegrado la guerra con un poco de vodka- me dijo soltando una risilla.

-¡Emmet, Jacob! Venir aquí ahora mismo- grite y vi como venían a mi lado asustados.

-¿Qué ocurre Alice?- pregunto Jacob con cara de arrepentimiento- Sea lo que sea lo que hayamos hecho yo no tengo la culpa.

-¡Fue el seguro!- le acuso Emmet señalándole con el dedo y riéndose como un niño pequeño.

-Os a afectado el alcohol mucho a vosotros dos-dije muy preocupada.

-¿Sabes lo del alcohol? ¡Mierda te van a enfadar!-dijo Jacob acojonado.

-¡Pues claro que me voy a enfadar!...A mí no me habéis dado ni un poco-dije muy molesta por no haber pensado en mi.

-Tomate lo que queda y compártelo con Jasper- dijo Emmet entregándome la botella que estaba a medias bebida.

Tome dos tragos a palo seco muy deprisa. El alcohol me bajo por la garganta y quemaba a su paso. El mareíto empezaba a afectarme pero bebí un tercer trago.

Hice una mueca por lo fuerte que sabia y se lo pase a Jasper.

-No gracias no bebo-me dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Oh vamos _Carpe Diem_ Jasper, vive el momento y disfruta por primera vez de la vida- le dije pasándole la botella.

Se tomo un sorbo bastante fuerte. Cuando termino de beber me paso la botella de vuelta. No sé cuantos sorbos después solo quedábamos Jasper y yo.

-¿Y los demás?- dije diciendo la ultima S bastante larga.

-Creo que se estaban mareando y se fueron a dormir-dijo el bastante borracho.

-Estamos un poco pedo tú y yo-dije para que viera lo obvio.

-Me di cuenta cuando empecé a ver tres Alices juntas-dijo y soltó una risilla.

-¿Cuál es más guapa?-dije en broma.

-Pues seguramente la tercera Alice-dijo el riéndose y cayendo al suelo.

-¡Tío si somos todas iguales!-dije a modo de reproche.

-Lose, pero quería molestarte-empezó a hacer una ángel de nieve en el suelo y yo me uní a él.

Los brazos y las piernas se movían al mismo compas mientras se creaba un ángel de nieve. El pelo de Jasper brillaba por el sol que se asomaba por el horizonte. El si parecía un verdadero ángel.

-¿En qué piensas?-pregunto de repente.

-En que eres un ángel caído del cielo-dije y cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho me tape la boca con las manos.

-No te avergüences tu eres una muñequita de cristal- dijo el guiñándome un ojo.

-Yo creo que te equivocas, yo soy de todo menos cristal. Me protejo yo sola y nadie puede destruirme-dije segura de mi respuesta.

-Yo parezco un ángel pero soy el demonio-dijo el mirándome fijo a mis ojos negros.

-Entonces nada es lo que parece ¿no?-dije mirando esos ojazos azules que me volvían loca.

-Nunca es nada lo que parece-dijo él con una sonrisa en la cara.

Me intente levantar pero con la borrachera que tenia encima no pude más que tropezarme y volver a caer a la nieve. Jasper rápidamente me cogió de la mano para que no me hiciera daño y al final termine encima de él. Nuestras caras estaban a centímetros y notaba su respiración en mi boca.

-Por favor no me digas que pare-dijo el muy angustiado.

-No quiero que lo hagas-dije en respuesta a su suplica.

En ese instante su boca se poso sobre la mía. Suave como una nube. Al principio fue solo un roce pero cuando sentimos nuestro contacto tan natural decidimos que esto era solo el comienzo. Sus labios empezaron a exigir más y nuestros movimiento empezaron a sincronizarse. Su lengua y mi lengua se encontraron y empezaron a explorarse. El beso termino en un suave pico que dio final a este encuentro tan romántico. Allí, en el jardín, todo lleno de nieve y con el sol saliendo sonriente me di cuenta de una cosa.

-He estado esperándote toda mi vida-dije sonriente.

-Perdona el retraso-dije avergonzado.

Pero yo estaba contenta porque con este ángel debajo de mi había tenido durante cinco minutos mi cuento de hadas.

**JACOB POV**

Había intentado llegar a mi cuarto pero estaba tan borracho que acabe en el sofá tumbado viendo el techo ¿Eso no es una telaraña? No hemos limpiado desde que llegamos… ¡Que hago pensando en limpiar si no he cogido un plumero en mi corta pero divertida existencia! Creo que mi cerebro no da para mucho.

Me he divertido tanto en esta guerra de locos. Vivimos de los recuerdos. Vivimos la vida a nuestra manera. Sin miedo a nada.

Es como volar sin que nadie me prohíba que hacer y como volar…una sensación diferente a todas...tal vez, especial y cuando llega esa sensación escalofriante, todo a tu alrededor está a mil por horas el tiempo pasa y de algún modo hay que detenerlo con un simple chasquido de dedos...y cuando todo se detiene...miras a tu alrededor y ves que todo es diferente, es un mundo en el que nadie se queda atrás y en que todos estamos a un mismo nivel...pero andas y andas, te das cuenta de que estas en mitad de ninguna parte. Y lo que menos te apetece hacer en ese momento es cambiarlo todo y volver al principio de la historia. Yo creo que aunque nos gustaría repetir recuerdos lo mejor es seguir adelante y recordarlos con una sonrisa.

Escuche como alguien se chocaba con la escalera y gire para encontrarme a Nessie tocándose la frente roja.

-¡Puta escalera! Te podría dejar de mover-dijo ella bastante confundida.

-Nessie la escalera es imposible que se mueva-dije sin darme cuenta que era a causa de su borrachera.

-Pues entonces esta escalera debe de ser especial porque no se queda quieta. ¡Mierda creo que me volveré a dar con ella!- dijo poniendo las manos en forma de escudo.

Me baje del sofá y riéndome me puse a su lado. La cogí de la cintura y la acerque a mis brazos.

-No te puedes aprovechar de una borracha-dijo ella acercando su boca a la mía.

-Creo que eso ya lo hice hace poco en tu cuarto-dije yo sonriéndola y dándola un beso en la frente.

-Lose y me encanto asique esta vez quiero aprovecharme yo-dijo mirándome con un brillo en los ojos.

Trague rápidamente y mire para otro lado. Estaba borracho, bastante borracho. Esta chica que me estaba volviendo loco desde hace días quiere aprovecharse de mí. Pero lo peor de todo ¡tiene que seguir virgen! Creo que esta historia no tendrá un bonito final con todos los argumentos. ¡A la mierda mi necesidad!

-Nessie no puedo ahora-dije con toda la lentitud posible.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-dijo ella alejándose de mí y mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque no debemos hacer nada ahora-dije acercándome a ella para que lo comprendiera.

-¡Eres un puto cabrón!-grito dándome un empujón.

-Cálmate Nessie que estamos bastante sobrios y esto no va a acabar bien-dije respirando hondo para no tratar mal a esta niñita que estaba dolida.

-¡Claro cuando al niño le viene bien se hace lo que quiero pero si soy yo la que elige ya no! ¡Que te jodan gilipollas!-grito dándome un puñetazo en el pecho.

-¡Que te calmes Nessie! Lo hago por ti y en el estado que estamos-dije mirándola a los ojos.

-A mí el estado me la sopla pero es que me pareces un cabrón-me escupió con odio esas palabras y fue ahí donde perdí el control de mi mismo.

-¡Cierres esa estúpida boca!-grite y en sus ojos por un momento vi miedo.

-No me d la gana, ¡si quiero gritar, grito, y tu no me lo vas a impedir!- me dijo acercándose a mí para dejar claro su punto.

-Aquí el que te está haciendo un favor soy ¡yo! Te había dejado tu novio y tu dolida me utilizaste como un tonto para sentirte más mujer y que no te doliera el orgullo- me acerque muchísimo a su cara y la mire con todo el asco que tenia dentro- Aunque sea un segundo plato yo decido y si digo que no quiero ¡Es que no quiero!.

-Tu eres el que me utiliza como una puta para poderte follar a alguien ¡Estoy harta de que hagamos todo cuando el señor quiere!-dijo y en sus ojos relampagueo la ira.

-Porque eres una puta que juega a ser mayor- sabia que me había descontrolado y que lo que iba a decir iba a dolerle mucho e iba a tocar su punto débil pero estaba en un estado tan enfadado que no me importo y seguí mis impulsos- y solo eres una jodida niñata que no sabe lo que quiere en la vida.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me sentí el peor tío del mundo. Sé que ella había salido de control y no supe cerrar mi bocota. Ahora esta princesa va a llorar por mi culpa y no me lo voy a perdonar nunca.

-Sabes que odio que me traten como una niña- en ese instante una lágrima descendió por sus mejillas y mi cara se distorsiono por el dolor que le estaba causando- gracias por ayudarme pero tranquilo que esta niñata no volverá a molestarte.

Dicho esto se largo del salón y me dejo el corazón peor de lo que había estado en toda mi vida. El alcohol había desaparecido de mi organismo y ahora solo quedaba un asco por mí mismo.

**EMMET POV**

Joder… no volveré a beber mientras me divierto porque luego no controlo nada. ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡Claro que seguiré bebiendo! Pero no a palo seco. Camine hacia mi habitación y entre. Cerré la puerta y al darme la vuelta me quede mirando mi habitación. Creo o que esta no es mi habitación o estoy muy borracho. Esta es de mujer. Vi salir a Rosalie del armario. ¿Salir del armario? ¡Joder pues si tiene que ser grande! Se dio la vuelta y cuando me miro creo que se pego un buen susto.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación Emmet?-grito como una posesa.

-Me he equivocado-dije asustado por sus cambios de humor.

-Seguro que eres un pervertido y querías verme desnuda-dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos.

-Seguro que no tenía nada mejor que hacer…-dije yo empezando a enfadarme.

-¡Pues claro que no tienes nada mejor que hacer! Si eres un puto aburrido-dijo ella mirándome muy mal.

-Pero que dices, no eres el centro del mundo ni la persona más importante del planeta guapa-dije yo intentando calmarme.

- Pero si soy el eje de tu mundo-dijo ella dándome una sonrisa picara.

¡O mierda! Esta chica tiene un problema de bipolaridad. Hace unos minutos nos estábamos peleando y ahora esta ligando conmigo. ¡No hay quien la entienda! ¿Tendrá la regla? No creo… ella es una borde sin remedio, pero el problema llega cuando aparece la Rosalie Coqueta eso no sé muy bien como llevarla.

-Rosalie ¿Sufres de bipolaridad?-dije un poco extrañado.

-¡Pero qué dices zopenco!-dijo ella nuevamente enfada.

-Lo que decías eres una persona con varias personalidades-dije yo suspirando y bastante cansado.

-Joder como me duele la cabeza voy a dar un paseo-dijo ella masajeándose la cabeza.

-Te acompaño que necesito respirar aire limpio- dije yo caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que vengas conmigo?-me dijo ella con cara de superioridad.

-Me da igual lo que pienses voy a ir de todas formas-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Me miro bastante enfadada pero luego resoplo y me señalo la puerta. Me divertía muchísimo discutiendo con ella. Era mi diversión cuando me aburría. Ella siempre me solía dejar con la palabra en la boca y era bastante ingeniosa. Adoraba tener a alguien con quien pelear. Antes tenía a mi hermana para discutir pero desde ese día lo único que hacemos es hacernos daño. Mi hermana…!dejemos ese tema apartado!

-¿A dónde vamos?- me pregunto cuando salimos de la casa y nos adentramos en el bosque.

-No lo sé sigamos caminando-dije sin ninguna preocupación.

Los árboles todos eran altísimos y verdes. Todo era verde. El país de los alienígenas. Solo que hoy tenían una capa de nieve por encima. Era la típica vista para una postal.

Algo llamo mi atención en el suelo. Me acerque y me di cuenta que era una pulsera de una mujer.

-Me suena esa pulsera-dijo Rosalie cogiendo la pulsera del suelo.

-Si, pero no se dé quien será-dije bastante extrañado.

La guarde en el bolsillo porque esa pulsera me era muy familiar… ¡Pero que hará una pulsera en medio del bosque! No lo sé pero de lo que estoy seguro es que es bastante importante.

Escuchamos un tipo de lamento procedente del bosque. Los dos nos paramos al instante sin saber qué hacer. El lamento se escucha más fuerte y más cerca. El miedo recorre nuestros cuerpo. En realidad el miedo es un sentimiento bastante extraño. Es un aumento de adrenalina. Te hace que el pulso se acelere. Puedes sentir miedo por muchas cosas en la vida. Pero lo único que los humanos sabemos es que hay que superarlos. Respiro fuerte y cojo de la mano a Rosalie. La apretó y nos dirigimos hacia el lugar procedente del sonido. A lo lejos veo un pequeño perrito. Blanquito como la nieve. Pequeñito y con la nariz chata. Se ha perdido y está enfermo. Tiene la patita rota.

-Ohh es un perrito herido-dijo Rosalie y fue corriendo hacia él para llevárselo a los brazos.

-¿Qué hacemos?- le pregunte y vi esa carita de cachorrito y era la cosita mas mona de mundo.

-Llevarlo a casa y curarle. Nadie puede saberlo porque puede que les parezca mal. Sera nuestra responsabilidad-dijo ella muy segura.

-¿Te gustan los animales?-ella asintió para responder a mi pregunta-eso no me lo esperaba. Me sorprende y me enternece. Esta hecho te ayudare.

-Y tu chiquitín que no tienes nombre te cuidaremos los dos muy bien-dijo ella tocándole la nariz- ¡Espera! Te llamare Copito. Eres blanco como un copito de nieve.

-Me parece perfecto-dije sonriendo-vamos a casa que el pobre tiene frio.

Los dos nos dirigimos a casa pero al pasar al lado del lugar donde habíamos encontrado la pulsera me pareció escuchar un ruido. Quizás fue mi imaginación…!Decido la próxima vez beberé menos!

**EDWARD POV**

Mire millones de veces para ver si había alguna salida al exterior. Negativo: Todo estaba lleno de nieve. Me gire y vi como Bella tenía una cara de angustia.

-Tranquila no perdamos la calma-le dije y me acerque a ella.

-No hay ninguna salida Edward ¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí solos?-dijo ella y veía que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Bueno veamos si hay cobertura para el móvil-los dos sacamos el móvil a la misma vez.

-Sin cobertura-dije yo suspirando.

-Sin cobertura-en su voz se notaba el pánico que estaba sintiendo.

-Tengo una idea: Mandare a mi hermana Alice un mensaje diciendo que estamos atrapados y cuando mi móvil encuentre un poco de cobertura será enviado- dije yo satisfecho.

-¿Y si en este lugar no hay cobertura en ningún sitio?-dijo ella con pose de chula.

-No seas negativa mujer-dije yo exasperado.

-Está bien en este momento hay que mantener la calma. No sabemos cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí. No tenemos comida, bebida ni cobertura. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí. Hace bajo cero. ¡Creo que tengo derecho a entrar en pánico!-grito ella y luego empezó a hiperventilar.

-Tranquila, ¿vale? Un ataque de pánico en estos momentos es lo último que necesitamos. Estamos juntos en esto. No voy a permitir que te ocurra nada. Pero necesito que tengas la calma presente. Y sobre todo estoy para ayudarte-dije lentamente y ella empezó a respirar más normal.

-Está bien ¿Como sabias que estaba en un ataque de pánico? ¿Cómo has sabido hacerme entrar en razón?-dijo levemente extrañada.

-Porque me gustaría ser medico como mi padre y se bastante de medicina-dije alzando los hombros.

-Guau ¿El chico playboy medico? Tú con bata blanca vas a tener muchísimas chicas con heridas falsas en tu consulta-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Crucemos los dedos porque no sea así-dije antes de soltar un carcajada.

-Yo seré la primera en la cola de tus fans-dijo ella guiñándome un ojo.

-No lo dudaba-dije yo sorprendido por su descaro. Bella era de todo menos descarada. Era tímida, sensible y muy vergonzosa. Ahora sé que Bella tiene una zorra interior y ¡Me encanta! Las dos partes de Bella me encantan. Esta chica es transparente pero con un poco de misterio.

Entramos al interior de la cueva y nos llevamos una gran sorpresa. En la cueva había una saco de dormir, una hoguera apagada y bastante restos de comida. Parecía que alguien había estado allí hace poco.

-Bueno podemos intentar encender la hoguera y dormir en el saco-dije yo sonriendo.

-Claro que si-dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa. La alegría no le llegaba a los ojos.

Un sentimiento extraño recorrió mi cuerpo. Estaba muy preocupado por Bella. Esta chica era muy sensible y muy buena. No quería que se sintiera triste.

-Ayúdame a encenderla-dije señalando la hoguera.

-Toma esta piedras a ver si funcionan-dijo ella dándome una piedras bastante pesadas.

Cogí las piedras y como había escuchado en clase empecé a frotarlas. Chispitas muy pequeñas salían de ellas. Pero nada de fuego.

-Creo que con un palo es más fácil-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Está bien sabelotodo -respondí y esta vez fui yo el que guiño el ojo. El sonrojo que tanto me gustaba no tardo en aparecer y una gran sonrisa apareció en mi cara.

Cogí un palo y lo gire. Entonces ella puso sus manos sobre las mías y con unos movimientos guiados por ella una llama se encendió. Esa llama creció y la hoguera se encendió. Las chispitas pequeñas se veían. Esas chispas de esperanza que empezaban a surgir en nosotros.

Me di cuenta que Bella estaba tiritando. Sus dientes castañeaban y un sonido creaban. Me acerque a ella y tuve una idea.

-Pongamos el saco de dormir al lado de la hoguera y metámonos juntos-dije yo señalando el saco.

-¿Juntos?-pregunto ella sonrojada.

-Sí, tranquila no te va a ocurrir nada-dije dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Abrimos el saco y nos metimos juntos. Era un saco bastante pequeño. Nuestros cuerpos estaban bastante juntos. Nuestros alientos estaban entremezclados. El calor empezó a surgir de nuestros cuerpos. Pero no era suficiente.

-Creo que aun hace demasiado frio-dije yo tartamudeando.

-Tie-nes ra-zón-dijo ella tiritando.

- Leí en un libro que el mejor calor era el corporal. Acércate a mí y mete tus manos por mi camiseta. Yo meteré las mías por la tuya-dije yo seguro pero vi la vergüenza en su cara.

-Es que me da un poco de vergüenza-dijo ella mirando para otro lado.

Cogí su barbilla y la gire suavemente. La mire a la cara y la sonreí. Me ti mis manos por su camiseta pero no podía mucho. Ella intento lo mismo pero le ocurría igual. Bella suspiro sonoramente e hizo algo que no me esperaba. Se desabrocho la camisa dejando su sujetador a mi vista. Hice lo mismo que ella y deje mi pecho al descubierto. En esta ocasión nos abrazamos y nuestro pecho hicieron contacto.

-¡Cuidado! Tienes las manos heladas-dije yo tiritando.

-Lo siento-dijo ella dejando su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro.

Nuestra temperatura corporal empezó a subir y no sé si era por lo cachondo que estaba o porque estaba funcionando. Lo único que tenia presente era que su pelo olía a fresas y me encantaba.

-Tienes un cuerpo muy musculoso-dijo ella y pude percibir su sonrojo.

-Puedes tocarlo-dije yo llevando su mano a mis abdominales.

-¡Joder! Es increíble- notaba como su pequeña mano se pasaba suave por todos mis músculos y mis ojos se fueron a sus pechos.

Estábamos los dos en un pequeño saco de dormir. Abrazados. Sin camisas. Y atrapados. Lo peor de todo es que ella estaba tocando mi cuerpo y una corriente eléctrica surgía de todos los lados. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevábamos atrapados en esta cueva no estaba seguro de poder controlarme. Y eso era muy peligroso.

* * *

**Holaaaaa!**

**He vuelto. Lo siento muchooo no subi el capitulo el domingo porque hoy me voy a Almeria durante tres semanas y no voy a poder actualizar hasta que vuelva. Decidi que lo ultimo que haria antes de irme seria subir un capitulo. !Y aqui esta!**

**Creo que hasta el 27 o 28 de Agosto no tendreis mas capitulos de esta historia. Lo siento mucho.**

**Muchisimaas gracias a los reviews y a todos los que me leeis. Me gustaria que cuenado volviera de vacaciones tenga muchos reviews porfis!**

**Un besazo enorme.**

**Sheila Marie Cullen **


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Por el miedo a equivocarnos.**

**JASPER POV**

Aun no podía comprender que había ocurrido hace cinco minutos. ¡Me había besado con Alice! ¡Con Alice! Esa chica que hace menos de un mes odiaba y pensaba que era una prepotente y cínica. ¡Y ahora me besaba con ella! Pero lo peor es eso que había sentido. Ese sentimiento de pertenencia. Como si el destino no hubiera predestinado a estar juntos desde nuestro nacimiento. Nunca he creído en el destino, ni en las almas gemelas, ni en tu media naranja ni tonterías de esas. Siempre he pensado que las relaciones las formabas tú. Con tu cariño, tu paciencia, tu amor y tu tiempo. No el destino y esas mierdas. Pero creo que ahora todos esos pensamientos se han ido a la mierda por culpa de Alice. Pequeño renacuajo que me estas volviendo loco…Me levante del sofá en el que llevaba cinco minutos mirando al techo. Comencé a andar y entre a la sala de juegos. Allí se encontraba Emmet jugando a un videojuego. Me vio llegar y paro el juego.

-Hemos recibido unas invitaciones-dijo haciéndome un hueco para sentarme.

-¿Invitaciones? ¿Para qué?- me moví para acomodarme mejor en el sofá-¿Cuándo las hemos recibido.

-Esta mañana estaban en la puerta y las ha encontrado Rosalie. Son unas invitaciones para ir a esquiar aquí cerca. Tiene unas habitaciones y podremos quedarnos todo este fin de semana-dijo Emmet sonriendo.

-¡Genial! Todo el fin de semana esquiando y en la nieve-dije yo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno pero haber como acaba este fin de semana porque por lo menos mi hermana no entiende ni jota de esquiar-dijo Emmet sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Cuándo hablaras con tu hermana?-me puso mala cara pero no me importo yo tenía que aclarar ese tema- No quiero meterme pero yo ya he arreglado las cosas con Rosalie porque la quiero y es mi hermana pero Emmet si dejas pasar mucho tiempo el rencor entre vosotros crecerá y no podrás pararlo nunca. Es como un virus. Al principio es pequeño e inofensivo pero lo dejas pasar y se reproduce. Crece y al final acabas poniéndote malo e incluso a veces es imposible pararlo. Emmet, Bella era solo una niña con las hormonas muy revolucionadas. Pensaba que Jacob era el amor de su vida y llegaste tú interponiéndote entre los dos. Cuando lees libros siempre te dicen que luches por lo que tú quieres y eso hizo ella. Yo realmente la tengo envidia. Luchó con dientes y uñas por lo que quería. Se enfrento incluso a su hermano por su amor, por Jacob. No salió bien y ella acabo muy perjudicada pero hizo todo lo que creyó bueno para ser feliz. Somos humanos Emmet y todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad- respire cuando termine mi gran discurso.

-Joder cacho discurso, no sabría hacer yo uno en mi vida-dijo el asombrado- pero tienes razón llevo tiempo pensándolo y la echo muchísimo de menos.

-Pues Emmet deja el orgullo y enfréntate a tus errores. Se valiente y lucha por tu final feliz de cuento de hadas-dije yo sonriendo.

-Eso ha sido muy cursi Jasper. Creo que tienes a una chica en tu interior- soltó una carcajada que a mí me enfureció.

-Déjame tonto-dije y me fui con la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

Salí de la habitación y de camino a la mía escuche un ruido en la habitación de Alice. Abrí la puerta poco a poco y la vi subida en una silla intentando coger de un estante un libro. La silla se tambaleaba y ella no conseguía coger el libro. La silla era cada vez más inestable y ella seguía intentando llegar. Como último intento se puso de puntillas en la silla y se estiro todo lo que pudo para poder cogerlo. Dio un pequeño saltito y eso fue lo último que necesito la silla para caerse. Corrí como un rayo y la cogí antes de que cayera al suelo. Cayó como un saco de plumas. No pesaba casi nada. La abrace contra mi pecho para darla mayor seguridad. Cuando se repuso del susto poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con mi mirada. Esa lucha de miradas en la que se escondían los más oscuros deseos. Deseos que por mi parte he guardado durante 19 años. Deseos que sacaran a la luz la mayor perversión que puedes soportar.

-Gracias por salvarme de un golpe en mi trasero-dijo ella removiéndose y dándome una sonrisa.

-No me lo agradezcas pero ¿Qué querías coger?-dije levemente interesado.

-Un diario que tengo que lo dejo ahí para que nadie lo coja pero el otro día tire demasiado lejos-dijo y un sonrojo salió en su mejillas que me pareció increíble ¡Alice nunca sentía vergüenza! Alice podía decirte cualquier cosa a la cara y sin pestañear. Podía decirte todo lo que la gente te decía sin un mínimo de dolor. Creo que solo le importaba ella misma. Pero ahora se avergüenza y no sé porque…

-¿Qué te ocurre? Nunca te avergüenzas-le di una sonrisa conciliadora para que se relajara.

-Pues estaba pensando en algo. Y los pensamientos te llevan a ilusiones y cosas que te hacen avergonzarte-cuando termino de hablar a mi mente llego ese beso.

Ese beso del que no habíamos vuelto a hablar y que tendría que salir en la conversación alguna vez. Todo lo que dijimos después y antes. Y sobre todo los sentimientos que han salido a flote.

-Claro la mente es lo peor que te puede ocurrir-dije yo un poco tímido.

-Si…-después de terminar de hablar un silencio muy incomodo se creó.

Ese tipo de silencio y momento incomodo que se siente el ambiente muy frio y tenso. Se escucha todo y los dos sabemos que deberíamos hablar de ello pero no queremos o tenemos miedo.

-¿Podría bajarme?-dijo ella mirando hacia el suelo.

-Ohh claro, lo siento no me acordaba que seguías en mis brazos.

Cuando termine de hablar me despedí y solo pude pensar una cosa. Algún día hablaremos de ese beso y esos sentimientos… pero hoy no será ese día.

**ROSALIE POV**

Llegamos a la casa junto a Copito y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Entre y me fui directa a mi cama. Este cachorrito era la cosa más bonita del mundo. Lo cuidaría con mi vida si fuera necesario.

-Necesitamos comida para perros-dije yo dándome cuenta que el pobre tenía hambre y sed.

-Ahora voy al supermercado y lo compro ¿Dónde dormirá?- me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-En mi cuarto, no te preocupes me encargare de el -dije jugando con él.

Salió de mi cuarto y se dirigió hacia el supermercado. En mi habitación se instalo un silencio muy cómodo. Seguí acariciando a Copito y en un rato se quedo dormido.

Ver pasar los días a través del cristal de mi ventana...  
Sin ganas de reír, sin ansia de llorar, sin sueños bajo la almohada.  
Recuerdos en un cajón, besos en el aire...

A veces cuando estamos tan tristes nuestros sueños caen al suelo como pedacitos de estrellas que poco a poco se apagan, nuestro corazón llora en silencio, para no hacer ruido, los ojos del corazón ven más allá de lo que la vista nos permite, y cuando las lágrimas caen, hielan todo el cuerpo y el corazón de tanto amar se convierte en hielo para no sufrir más para ya no llorar...

Mi lado tierno murió hace un tiempo, Emmet es el único que sabe por qué. El ha guardado mi secreto, mis fantasmas y nunca me ha pedido nada a cambio. Copito es ahora mi lado tierno y espero que con el paso del tiempo mi corazón pueda volver a latir. Una hora después o quizás más tiempo Emmet volvió de la compra y traía comida para Copito. No me había movido ni un centímetro desde que se fue.

-No te has movido nada en el tiempo que he estado fuero ¿Qué te ocurre?-me pregunto preocupado.

-Recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer ¿Sabes? Recuerdo el miedo por mis venas, la resignación y sobre todo el asco- se sentó a mi lado y me agarro la mano-Se que prometimos no hablar nunca de ese día pero creo que lo necesito.

-Sabes que te ayude ese día y que hablarlo con alguien te sentara bien-dijo pero había mucho más en esa historia, cosas que él no sabía y que era mejor que no supiera.

-Ese día fue un infierno pero creo que si no lo olvido, si no lo supero jamás podre vivir a gusto- con esas palabras me sentí mucho más a gusto.

-Pues nárrame la historia desde el principio y quítate ese peso de encima- con una sonrisa me di un empujoncito para llevar mi memoria a esos tiempos de sufrimiento y dolor.

_**Flashback**_

_Dos años atrás_

Me dirigía hacia mi siguiente clase cuando choque con alguien. Al mirar quien era me di cuenta que era Paul. Era un chico de último curso, guapísimo y el más popular del instituto. Nos conocimos y yo me cole como una tonta. Empezamos a salir y a conocernos y cada día me gustaba más. Un día de camino a mi casa me encontré con Emmet. En esos momentos jugaban al futbol juntos y eran amigos.

-Hola Rosalie- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Emmet-dije sonrojándome. Ese tío era el chico más guapo que había conocido.

-Me he enterado por el equipo que sales con Paul-me dijo a lo que yo asentí-no quiero meterme donde no me importa pero ese chico no es para ti.

¡¿Cómo?!

-Pero quien te crees que eres para decirme con quien debo o no debo salir. Apenas nos conocemos y sinceramente en mi vida personal elijo yo-estaba asombrada por la confianza que se había tomado Emmet para decir esto.

-Tranquilízate Rosalie solo me pareces buena chica y no quiero que te haga daño ni te utilice. Solo eres una más del montón. De su lista de conquistas. Quiere follarte y a la siguiente. Aunque realmente ya está con otra a tus espaldas- al decir lo ultimo ya fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

-No quiero que inventes tonterías ni mientas sobre mi novio- me acerque a él y le amenace- si vuelves a hablarme o a mentirme te corto los huevos chaval.

-Luego no digas que nadie te aviso y espero que no te equivoques-dijo y se fue dejándome con la duda.

Una noche quedamos para hacer un picnic en una pradera pero se hizo de noche y fue mas una cena. Empezó a acercarse a mí y yo a alejarme. Me agarro de la boca haciéndome un poco de daño.

-Cariño hemos bebido y estoy un poco chispado pero ya es hora de que nos acostemos ¿verdad?- me acero a sus labios y me dio un beso rudo que me dio repugnancia.

-No quiero hacerlo Paul, por favor lárgate- le pedí a punto de llorar.

Paul no me hizo caso y se tiro encima de mí. Me agarro ambas manos encima de la cabeza y me las ato con un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo. Me empezó a besar pero yo no le seguí y empecé a revolverme. El me agarro la cara y me miro con una cara de sádico.

-Mira princesa como no te estés quieta te va a doler mas y va a ser peor- me cogió la camisa y de un tirón me la rompió dejando a la vista mi sujetador.

Me agarro un pecho y le saco. Acerco su cara y me lo chupo. Yo estaba aterrorizada y llorando pidiendo ayuda. El me miro con mala cara y me tuve que callar. Dejo mis pechos y se dirigió hacia mis pantalones. Me los quito dejándome en braguitas. Me toco por encima de ellas y yo junte las piernas. Me las cogió con fuerza y me las abrió contra mi voluntad. Estaba débil y asustada. Se cogió la camisa y se la quito. Se quito el cinturón y los pantalones. Se bajo los calzoncillos pero antes de quitárselos del todo le di una patada en los huevos. Eso le enfureció muchísimo pero acabo quitándose los calzoncillos. Cuando estaba a punto de quitarme las bragas algo impacto contra él. Me di cuenta que era Emmet que se había tirado sobre él. Emmet le pego un puñetazo en plena cara. Como Paul estaba bastante borracho no podía defenderse. Emmet volvió a darle un puñetazo en la mejilla. En ese momento Paul se defendió y le pego un puñetazo en un costado. Emmet se retorció por el dolor y se pusieron de pie. Le intento darle una patada pero Paul la esquivo y le pego un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Empezó a sangrar por la boca. Me acerque para ayudarlo y Paul me pego una patada que me dio en la tripa. Ese impacto fue bastante doloroso y algo sentí que se rompía en mi interior. Era algo más mental que físico. Emmet al ver eso se tiro sobre él y Paul impacto contra el suelo. Se quedo inconsciente.

-¿Rosalie estas bien?- se acerco a mi pero yo solo podía llorar- tranquila nena iremos al hospital y luego pondremos cargos contra él.

Cuando llegamos al hospital atendieron a Emmet y le dijeron que tuviera un día de reposo y mañana podría irse a su casa. Pero yo…

-Señorita Hale le hemos hecho unas pruebas y con el impacto que ha recibido le ha causado un problema en su interior-dijo el doctor mirando mis resultados- se ha quedado incapacitada para tener hijos.

-¿No podre quedarme nunca embazada?-pregunte muy angustiada.

-No es imposible, la persona tiene que ser muy fértil y usted muy compatible con él. Es una situación muy remota pero hay que tener fe. Puede costarle mucho tener hijos pero no pierda la esperanza- Salí del consultorio casi en una nube.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?- me pregunto Emmet cuando salí.

-Nada que estoy bien tranquilo Emmet-dije mintiéndole. No podía decírselo porque aun no me lo creía ni yo. Lo que más amaba en el mundo eran los niños. Quería ser madre desde pequeña y ahora no podría nunca. Me sentía muerta interior y exteriormente. No podía ser … ¡no podía ser!

Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa y cuando iba a irme no pude más y las compuertas del dolor se abrieron. Empecé a llorar como un bebe y Emmet corriendo me abrazo y me consoló. Lloraba porque casi me habían violado, porque no podría crear una familia, por impotencia y sobre todo por estupidez.

-Gracias, tenias razón era un cabrón- dije eso entrecortada y en sollozos.

Estuve una semana en casa sin salir y en depresión. Nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido más que Emmet, Paul y yo. No lo denuncie pero no se volvió a acercar a mí. Pero el mayor dolor era que no era fértil, nunca podría tener hijos y ese era un secreto que nadie conocía ni jamás contaría.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Cuando termine de recordarlo y decirlo en voz alta solo lo de la violación empecé a llorar. Emmet me abrazo en ese momento como hace dos años atrás. Era mi salvación pero algún día necesitaría desahogarme con alguien de que era estéril.

**NESSIE POV**

Me encontraba en mi habitación cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono móvil. Conteste sin mirar el nombre y fue un error.

-¿SI?-respondí.

-Hola ¿Nessie? Soy Alec el chico que conociste el otro día en el hospital.

-Ohm hola Alec ¿Qué tal?

-Muy bien ¿Qué tal el chico que estaba en el hospital?- me pregunto un poco incomodo.

-Ya le dieron el alta y esta estupendamente-no sabía para que me había llamado y nos quedamos en silencio.

-Bueno te he llamado para pedirte un cita ¿Te gustaría quedar conmigo?-me pregunto y me quede un sorprendida.

-Claro ¿Esta tarde?

-Vale a las seis estoy en la puerta de tu casa. Adiós Nessie nos vemos luego.

-Hasta luego Alec.

Cuando termine de hablar con Alec una sonrisa se extendió por mis labios. Iba a tener una cita con el chico ese tan bueno. Note como alguien estaba a mi lado y al girarme me encontré con Jacob.

-¿Qué haces aquí Jacob?-de repente un fuerte ola de enfado me recorrió por estar espiándome.

-Vas a salir con el niñato ese-no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-Sí, pero tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí y tampoco puedes espiarme-dije y con una rabieta tire el móvil sobre mi cama.

-Me pediste ayuda a mí y no quiero que ese imbécil te folle y sobre todo no quiero que te toque nadie- ¿estaba celoso? Pues sinceramente no soy de su propiedad.

-Yo me follo a quien quiero y me acuesto cuando quiero. No soy tuya solo eres un amigo que me ayuda y si quiero salir con alguien ¡Pues salgo! Tú no me vas a impedir hacer lo que me dé la gana.

-No te atreverás a salir con el-me miro avisándome que me estaba amenazando.

-¡Mírame!-me largué de mi cuarto dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando vuelva sé que me voy a llevar una bronca. Estará muy enfadado y a lo mejor no quiere seguir ayudándome. De repente un dolor físico se agarro en mi pecho. Notaba que el aire no me llegaba a mis pulmones. Si no le pido perdón puede que me deje. Que no quiera saber nada más sobre mí. Estas semana el ha sido mi hombro en el que llorar, ha sido mi confidente y mi amante. Me ha hecho ver las estrellas y me ha dado apoyo. Simplemente ha sido el centro de mi mundo desde que estamos aquí.

_Mierda._

No puedo permitir que alguien se vuelva tan importante para mí, no puedo darle el poder de destruirme…

Este dolor no solo era físico, sino mental. Nunca me había pasado y realmente no era algo que me gustara que volviera a pasar. A mi mente llego una frase que me dijo mi abuela hace tiempo: Deja correr el tiempo que el sabrá lo que te mereces, lo que necesitas. No te impacientes, todo llega, tarde o temprano. Siempre después de unos cuantos cabrones aparece el que merece la pena.

_¿Por qué me ha venido esa frase a la cabeza? Joder nena eres un poco cortita pero al final cuando te des cuenta la realidad te golpeara._

Prefiero vivir en la ignorancia sinceramente conciencia la ignorancia es la felicidad.

Decidí que lo mejor era vestirme para ir a mi cita. La verdad es que no había visto a Bella desde hace tiempo asique me dirigí a la habitación de mi hermana para poder pedirla consejos.

Toc, Toc

-¿Alice puedo pasar?-pedí abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

-Claro hermanita ¿Qué necesitas?-dijo ella acercándose hacia mí.

-Pues es que tengo una cita y me gustaría ir bastante bonita-dije sonrojándome.

-¿Una cita? ¿Con un chico del pueblo?-asentí- Pues cariño has venido al lugar idóneo.

Me metí en su armario y estuvimos eligiendo la ropa que ponerme. Al final me decidí por una falda blanca con volantes, un cinturón blanco y azul marino y una camisa que enseñaba la espalda azul marino. Unas sandalias blancas termino mi vestuario. Mi hermana me soltó el pelo y me lo aliso. Me maquillo los ojos haciéndolos parecer más grande y mis labios les puso un poco de brillo.

-Hermanita has hecho un trabajo increíble, estoy hermosa-dije mirándome en el espejo que tenía en su cuarto.

-Yo no he hecho nada tu eres así de bella- me dio un beso en la mejilla-cuídate mucho y deja a ese chico impresionado, tú vales mucho.

-Te quiero Alice-dije y la di un abrazo pero cuando iba a responderme sonó el timbre de la puerta y me di cuenta que era Alec.

-Creo cariño que ha llegado el chico- se separo de mi- déjale con la baba cayendo preciosa.

Me guiño el ojo antes de irme. Baje las escaleras y antes de abrir la puerta vi como Jacob me miraba desde el sofá. Una mirada feroz pero que lo único que hizo es que quisiera irme de allí cuanto antes.

**BELLA POV**

No podía aun creer en lo que me estaba ocurriendo. Yo Bella Swan estaba en un saco de dormir con Edward-Dios del Sexo-Cullen en sujetador y tocando sus músculos.

Este tío estaba buenísimo. Era un Adonis. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto y esos ojos… ¡Que ojos! Los más bonitos del mundo. Si no fuera porque es un arrogante, un cabrón y un mujeriego sería perfecto… o casi perfecto. Note como se estaba poniendo nervioso y como se tensaba. Dirigí mis ojos a los suyos y vi como me estaba mirando las tetas. Rápidamente puse mis manos sobre mis pechos y me sonroje. ¡Maldito sonrojo! Qué vergüenza… le pille mirándome descaradamente. Aunque viendo el lado positivo eso me subía demasiado el ego. Se está poniendo tenso por estar a mi lado tan desnudos. El aparto rápidamente los ojos avergonzado de haberle pillado.

Un fuego empezó a quemarme por dentro. Empezaba por mi garganta al tragar y bajaba como lava por todo mi cuerpo. Se instalo en vientre bajo y ese fuego se extendió. Me estaba excitando a límites insospechables. Nunca ningún tío me produjo nada pero Edward me estaba poniendo muy cachonda. Note mis mejillas muy calientes y me di cuenta que cuando me excitaba mi sonrojo aparecía. Volví a meterle las manos por su cuerpo y Edward se tenso. Me dirigió una mirada de advertencia para hacerme saber que estaba entrando en un territorio peligroso. Me dirigió una mirada a mis labios y yo sin darme cuenta me pase la lengua por ellos y me mordí el labio inferior. Un gruñido salió de su pecho y eso fue un latigazo de placer para mi sexo. Quería que me besara ¡Dios sabes cuánto deseaba eso! No sé que me estaba pasando, pero le necesitaba. Este fuego era algo tan físico que me estaba matando.

-Bella si sigues mordiéndote ese labio no respondo y puedo hacer algo que luego me arrepienta- al decir eso puso su dedo en mi labio y le libero. Yo aproveche y chupe su dedo como una piruleta y luego le mordí. Trago muy profundo y sus ojos se debatían en una guerra sobre qué hacer. El puede ser muchas cosas pero es un caballero. Nunca se aprovecharía de mí pero en este instante necesitaba que se aprovechara de mí. Mi diosa interior se despertó y se levanto de un sueño muy largo. En un movimiento que nos sorprendió a ambos me puse sobre él.

-No sé si es porque llevamos aquí mucho tiempo, si es porque existe el riesgo de morir, porque hace un frio horrible, porque tengo sed y hambre pero te necesito. De una manera profunda y desesperada-cada palabra que salía de mi boca me acercaba más a él. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y esa sonrisa torcida que mojaba bragas se apodero de su boca. Esa boca que tenía unas ganas locas de probar.

_Pues no seas mojigata y hazlo. Por todos los santos tienes 18 años y nunca has hecho nada pervertido. Solo te has besado con Jacob ¡Hace tres años! No tienes ningún vicio y ahora mismo lo necesitas. Este chico te ha demostrado que es encantador, que debajo de toda la fachada se esconde un romántico, un confidente y alguien que te escucha. Te gusta… ¡Y te gusta muchísimo! Lo sabes desde que le conociste por primera vez. Nunca lo has aceptado porque lo estropeo siendo el imbécil que es en el instituto. Cariño por una vez en tu vida se una adolescente y disfruta. ¡Disfruta porque no es nada malo!_

Mi diosa interior tiene razón a la mierda la coherencia. Choque sus labios con los míos.

Al principio se sorprendió pero luego puso su mano en mi nuca y me acerco. Sus labios eran suaves y lo que más me sorprendió eran tiernos. No era un beso pasional como yo esperaba que fuera. Sus labios se movían sobre los míos de una manera mágica. Su lengua pidió el permiso que yo le concedí. Éramos como dos piezas de un puzle que se complementaban. Cuando me di cuenta nos cambio de posición y el se situó encima de mí. Mi lengua tímida acaricia la suya y juntas crean una lenta y erótica danza de roces y sensaciones. Madre mía… nunca nadie me había besado así.

Este beso empezó a subir de temperatura y yo me agarre a sus hombros. Esos hombros bien definidos y fuertes. El poso su mano en mi vientre y una corriente de electricidad me hizo estremecerme. El pensó que era de frio y fue cuando todo el peso de la realidad cayó sobre nosotros. Se aparto de mi boca jadeando. Pero yo necesitaba más, necesitaba que me besara hasta que su aliento se fundiera con el mío. Le necesitaba a él más de lo que había necesitado el aire para respirar.

-Para Bella si no paramos te follare en este saco de dormir hasta que te duela todo el cuerpo- me dijo Edward y esas palabras sucias me puso ¿cachonda? Dios soy una pervertida y siempre pensé que era muy tímida. ¿Qué me ha hecho este hombre? Estoy enferma.

-Pues hazlo- esas palabras hizo que sus ojos se oscurecieran y un brillo apareciera en ellos.

-Tú eres virgen Bella y yo quiero que tu primera vez sea romántica. Con flores y corazones. En una cama y que lo hagas con alguien al que tú quieras de verdad. Con el chico indicado y en el momento perfecto- Dios mío este chico era tan tierno. Quería que estuviera segura que no me arrepintiera. Cualquier chico se habría aprovechado de mí pero él no es así.

-Los corazones y las flores no son románticas. No te voy a mentir y eso es precioso y me encantaría pero para mí el romanticismo es otra cosa. El verdadero romanticismo consiste en ser incoherente con todos tus principios, romperlos y traicionarlos de cabo a rabo…arrasar de un plumazo todos tus valores, todos tus Yo Nunca, todos tus Yo Que Va…Es jugársela por alguien. No tiene porque ser con corazones y flores, sino que sea en un lugar original. Que signifique algo para nosotros. No tiene que ser en el lugar y en el momento perfecto porque las cosas más perfectas son las imperfectas, las que se producen de forma inesperada y que se quedan grabados en tu mente para siempre-cuando termine vi como los dos nos habíamos recompuesto y la excitación había sido remplazada por la confianza. Él era tan bipolar que al final acaba siéndolo yo.

-Pero no quiero que sea por un calentón y conmigo-arrugue mi ceño por su respuesta.

-Puede ser que a lo mejor me haya dejado llevar por mis hormonas y la pasión pero ¿se puede saber porque no puedes ser tu?-el me miro raro pero me dio igual.

-Porque me odias y seria aprovecharme de ti-dijo y me dio un beso en la frente y se tumbo a mi lado.

-Edward en realidad no te odio…creo que nunca te odie. Cuando te conocí pasate de mi en biología por ser como era. Tu indiferencia me rompió porque me parecías un superficial. Te odie por eso pero era una mentira. Te he mentido y me he mentido. Eres muy diferente a lo que pensé que eras-me gire para mirarle a la cara y esos ojos que me miraban eran tan hermosos.

-Fui un superficial que te trataba mal porque eres la única que me respondía. Siempre quedabas sobre mí y eso me encantaba. Eres especial una chica con valores y no con la cabeza hueca. Quizás era el vicio que me causaba que me contestaras que no me di cuenta que me estaba comportando como un cabrón-dijo él con esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que mis bragas se cayeran.

-Bueno yo te perdono si tú me perdonas por ser una orgullosa- le sonreí y él me respondió.

-Trato echo. Te perdono y me perdonas ¿Empezamos de nuevo?- me tendió su mano para apretarla.

-Claro que si-dije y le guiñe un ojo.

Su tacto con el mío me envió una corriente por el cuerpo. No sé que me ha hecho este hombre pero a su lado me siento protegida. Me siento a gusto… como si estuviera en casa.

-Seguro que no quieres hacer nada porque no me deseas. Porque soy poca cosa-dije yo y baje la mirada avergonzada.

-¿Pero qué dices? Eso es una gran mentira Bella. Hace unos minutos me tenias cachondísimo pero te respeto demasiado y no quiero cagarla contigo-dijo el seguro de sus palabras.

-Edward no me tienes que mentir. Has tenido a las chicas más buenas del instituto a tus pies. Yo solo soy la simplona de Isabella Swan-dije con tristeza porque él era un Dios Griego y yo una niña.

-Bella no te ves con claridad. Eres hermosa de la cabeza a los pies. Tienes tantas cosas que no podría decirlas todas. Eres mejor que todas ella. Te juro que si no fuera porque me caes muy bien te habría follado de todas las maneras posibles-dijo el tragando fuerte.

-Te creer por esta vez pero no estoy muy segura- bostece y el sonrió-vamos a dormir que no sé cuando saldremos de aquí.

-Está bien Bella. Buenas noches Swan-dijo el tumbándose.

-Buenas noches Cullen- cuando termine de hablar volví a meter mis manos entres su camisa y me abrace a él.

El también puso sus manos en mi cintura y apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho. Aspire su olor y olía maravilloso. Una mezcla de su colonia y un olor marca Edward Cullen. Me había dicho tantas cosas maravillosas hoy que no me lo creía. Estaba al borde de la inconsciencia y sentía mis parpados muy pesados. No sé que ocurriría mañana, ni cuando saldríamos de aquí, pero ahora mismo eso era lo que menos me importaba. Cerré los ojos y me di cuenta que había besado a Edward Cullen y por muy extraño que pareciera estaba deseando volver a hacerlo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Siento muchisimo la tardanza como dije no podia actualizar hasta el 27 de Agosto asique empece ese dia a escribir. Termine el capitulo el 2 de septiembre pero le borre sin querer. Le he escrito dos veces y ademas entre fiestas y salidas no he tenido tiempo para subirlo.**

**Este capitulo nos muestra un gran peso de Rosalie y su historia es bastante triste. Yo pienso que todas las personas malas han tenido una esperiencia o un pasado oscuro. La cosa se va calentando y ya vemos acercamientos pero tranquilos que esto solo acaba de comenzar.**

**No se cuando actualizare lo mas pronto posible pero ahora empiezo el instituto y tengo que ponerme a ello.**

**Un besazo muy grande a todos los que me comentan y me ponen como favoritos y alertas.**

**Sheila Marie Cullen**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**Ansia de la libertad en un mundo de caos.**

**ALICE POV**

No puede ser Alice tienes que dejar de ser tan estúpida. No puede permitirte sentirte así cuando hace poco has terminado con alguien. Aunque ese alguien sea estúpido y no valga la pena. Pero Jasper es tan sencillo, sensible y sentimental. Todas sus cualidades empiezan por "S" quizás porque es como Superman.

La verdad es que a veces me siento pequeña por miedo de querer demasiado a alguien. Me siento tan jodidamente perdida a su lado. Como si hubiera perdido mi norte para encontrar mi sur. Esa parte descontrolada de mi cuerpo. La verdad es que no voy a mentir, siempre he sido una persona bastante libre y muy rebelde. Me encanta la fiesta y romperme los tacones en la pista de baile bailando hasta la madrugada. Soy como un espíritu libre y soñador. Siempre me he definido como una cazadora de sueños en busca de un rumbo al que seguir. Y creo que ya he encontrado mi rumbo y sobre todo mi sueño. Esos nervios que he sentido cuando me tenía en su pecho agarrada y escuchando el latido de su corazón ha sido increíble.

El problema es que soy una persona tan putamente caprichosa e infantil que no creo ser suficiente para él. Toda mi vida he tenido todo lo que quería sin preocuparme por nada más que por mí misma. Y cierro los ojos, y me imagino que viene a buscarme, que me abraza como nunca nadie me ha abrazado, tan fuerte, que los problemas dejen de sonar, tan fuerte, que parezca que el mundo se pare. Y después me susurra al oído que me ha echado mucho de menos durante este tiempo, mientras yo pienso, que tú jamás te imaginarías lo mucho que te he extrañado yo. Me imagino cómo serían nuestras tardes, nuestros besos, nuestras despedidas, y me dan razones para seguir luchando por ti. Porque te quiero, porque nunca nadie me había dado tanto como me lo das tú y porque quien algo quiere, algo le cuesta

Abro los ojos y miro la puerta, no me lo pienso ni un segundo y me dirijo hacia su habitación. Al abrir la puerta me doy cuenta que no estás asique bajo al salón pero tampoco estas. Mi mirada mira atrás, mucho mas lejos y te veo en el jardín.

En el prado. En nuestro prado.

Algunas flores ya se asomaban y se veía precioso. No lo pensé y en un suspiro llegue a su lado. Cogí una regadera y empecé a regar.

-Sabes que tenemos que hablar-dije y me mordí la lengua para no empezar a soltar tonterías.

-Lose Alice-simplemente dijo eso ¡Solo eso! Joder me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa.

-Bueno… quiero decir los dos sabemos que ese beso no debería haber ocurrido, ya que bueno pues…-solo soltaba incoherencias y me estaba agobiando.

-Lose Alice-ese fue mi detonante, no podía haber dicho eso, no otra vez. Me estaba diciendo que no nos debíamos de haber besado y yo quería besarlo tantas veces como fuera posible.

-¡Como que lo sabes! Tú eres un gilipollas del tamaño de Asia. Mira chaval ese beso me ha hecho sentir tantas cosas que desearía que no me hubieras besado porque ahora solo pienso en el. Eres el tío más increíble que he conocido y siento que si no estoy a tu lado pierdo mi esencia. Desde que llegaste para quedarte todo ha cambiado y una cosa te digo ese beso lo repetiría un, dos, tres...-y en ese momento fue cuando hizo lo que tenía que haber hecho desde que empecé a hablar. Callarme. De la única forma que nunca me enfadaría. Con un beso.

Esos labios que tanto había añorado y deseado desde que me besaron. Esos labios que me llevaban a mi cuento. Esos labios tan inocentes y a la vez tan provocativos. Esos labios que hacían que los míos se movieran por arte de magia y que me agarra a su cuerpo como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Mi lengua y la suya hacían milagros y toda la adrenalina empezó a correr por mi cuerpo. De repente sentí un árbol a mi espalda y sin saber cómo me pegue a él y la pasión hizo acto de presencia. Toque ese cuerpo que estaba lo suficiente musculoso como para llevarte al cielo. Joder que abdominales. Note su mano vacilante en mi vientre y la lleve más dentro. Pero en ese maldito instante el universo se vengó y cayo algo que me dio en la cabeza. Algo que estropeo el momento y que me dio ganas de ponerme a gritar al cielo por ser tan hijo de puta.

Nos separamos y nuestras respiraciones estaban tan aceleradas como nuestro pulso. Fue cuando me perdí en esos ojos azules tan increíbles.

-Siento haberme dejado llevar por el momento pero lo necesitaba-dijo él y en un acto de valentía me dio un pequeño beso que yo agradecí.

-Dios se que hablo mucho pero esa ha sido la mejor manera que he conocido para callarme-dije y sonreí como si eso fuera lo mejor que me había ocurrido en mi vida.

-Alice mira sé que no soy la mejor persona del mundo pero joder tu me haces ser putamente feliz. Te necesito cada vez que cierro los ojos pero sé que nadie lo vería bien. Quiero decir somos enemigos desde que tengo memoria. Somos los populares y tenemos que llevarnos mal, no querernos-termino soltando un suspiro.

-Pero a mí me da igual todo lo que piensen. Si tengo que insultarte cada vez que haya alguien cerca pues te insulto y luego te besare hasta que te canses de mi porque Jazz eres mi sueño. Mi prado de alegría-en ese momento no sabía si gritar o llorar de felicidad.

-¿De verdad te da igual tener que escondernos?-yo asentí-Pues entonces ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

Yo salte a sus brazos y dije un si en un grito increíblemente alto. Le bese pero ahora no era un beso de amigos. No. Era un beso de novio, de confidente y amantes.

-¿Y cuando necesite un beso tuyo muy urgente que digo?-pregunte angustiada.

-Pues dirás que odias tus zapatos-dijo él y yo sonríe porque este hombre era lo mejor que me ha pasado.

**EMMET POV**

Rosalie se quedo dormida en mis brazos después de llorar y enseñarme sus miedos.

Mi hermana siempre decía que es de héroes llorar con la cara descubierta y ahora me doy cuenta cuánta razón tenía. La verdad es que aun sentía como la rabia recorría mi cuerpo cuando me acordaba que el cabrón ese había hecho daño a Rosalie.

La vida no te asegura nada, un día puedes tenerlo todo y al otro no tener nada. Un giro inesperado puede llegar a tu vida en forma de huracán descontrolado arrasándolo todo de golpe. De una historia perfecta, puede pasar a convertirse en un guión con muchos fallos.

Puse a Rosalie encima de la cama y la tape con las sabanas. Esta chica era realmente hermosa. Jodidamente hermosa. Era la puta perdición de los tíos. Ese cabello dorado y sobre todo esos sentimientos. Esta mujer estaba hecha de hierro. Tuvo que soportar una infancia sin el cariño de sus padres, casi la violaran y el desprecio de su hermano.

Bese su frente y salí de la habitación. Copito quiso salir conmigo pero nadie podía verle asique le cerré la puerta en las narices. Algo llamo mi atención y me di cuenta que en el suelo estaba la pulsera que encontramos en el paseo. Esta pulsera era tan familiar…

Baje al salón y me encontré con Jacob tirado en el sofá y mirando a una tele apagada.

-Tío no creo que se encienda sola con el poder de la imaginación- vi como racionaba a mis palabras y me miraba con ojos de gilipollas-estas mirando una tele que no está encendida.

-Estaba pensando-esa respuesta me dio un escalofrió.

-Pensar no es bueno, en internet dice que causa estrés y se desinfla el cerebro-dije yo inventándome esa tontería.

-Seguro que tú en internet te has puesto a investigar en vede mirar porno, vamos chaval que a mí no me engañas-dijo el sonriendo.

-Vale me has pillado ¿Qué te ocurre?-le pregunte dándole un empujón en el hombro.

-Joder que creo que estoy volviéndome loco y que me importa una persona demasiado-dijo el suspirando.

-Ohhh no me digas que el pequeño Jacob se ha enamorado-dije para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Emmet esto es serio solamente es una niñata caprichosa y creo que estoy cayendo en sus redes-dijo yo bastante molesto.

-Pues ya tienen algo en común porque tú también eres un niñato. Creo que deberías aprovechar todo lo que pueda darte, sin quejarte. Eres joven y tienes mucho tiempo para enamorarte y no sufrir. Estamos en edad de comernos el mundo, no la cabeza-dije y me sentí orgulloso de mi consejo.

-Creo que tienes razón, esa persona me importa mucho no dejare que mis celos destrocen todo. Si ella quiere pasar de mí pues que le vaya bien-dijo y se levanto como si una pistola le hubiera apuntado en el culo-adiós y gracias.

Se fue con una sonrisa en la cara hacia el gimnasio. Yo decidí que era hora de anunciarles a Edward y a Bella el viaje a la nieve que teníamos previsto. Aunque ahora que lo pienso no les he visto desde hace casi un día. Subí a su planta pero ninguno se encontraba en su habitación. Busque por todos los sitios y seguí sin encontrarlos asique decidí preguntarle a Rosalie. Llegue a la habitación donde hace una hora estaba llorando en mis hombros y la encontré dormida. Plácidamente dormida.

Mentiría si dijese que no había sentido nada al verla ahí tumbada y respirando acompasadamente. Mentiría si dijese que he visto a mujeres más hermosas que ella. Simplemente mentiría. En ese momento me acerque a ella y aparte un mechón de su cara. Iba besarla en la frente cuando de repente un perrito demasiado molesto se abalanzo sobre ella y empezó a ladrar.

-¡Cállate estúpido perro!- le aparte de la cama e intente dejarlo en una esquina pero él seguía ladrando.

-¡Como se despierte Rosalie o alguien te escuche te la vas a cargar!-el perro paro un momento pero volvió a ladrar a los cinco minutos-bueno yo te he avisado pero si se despierta la Reina de hielo yo te he avisado.

Una sonrisa se creó en mi rostro porque de verdad sería muy gracioso ver a Rosalie gritar al jodido perro que se callara.

-Sonríe mucho gilipollas porque te voy a borrar esa sonrisa a golpes-mi sonrisa cayo al ver que Rosalie se había despertado y nos había escuchado.

-Ohm es que veras ese perro es muy molesto y bueno he mentido para que se callara-mentí descaradamente pero es que esta chica me daba realmente miedo.

-Mira chaval no soy gilipollas y sé que me estas mintiendo así que sal de mi habitación antes que te corte los huevos-trague grueso por esa amenaza en sus palabras.

-Es que estaba buscando a Edward y Bella para decirles lo de la excursión pero no les he encontrado-me explique para cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

-Ahora que lo dices tienes razón yo tampoco los he visto y eso es muy raro-se quedo pensativa y en silencio unos instantes.

Unos pasos se escucharon en esta planta y la tensión llego a nosotros. Copito empezó a ladrar y eso fue lo que necesitamos para alarmarnos. Nadie podía descubrirle. Nadie. De repente escuchamos dos golpes en la puerta.

-¡Rosalie! ¿Estás bien?-Mierda, Alice.

-Sí, Alice no te preocupes-dijo Rosalie con voz ahogada.

Alice intento entrar pero gracias a dios la puerta estaba cerrada. Rosalie se puso muy nerviosa y salió corriendo de la cama para esconder a Copito.

-¡Rosalie ábreme la puerta! ¿Por qué coño la tienes cerrada?-Rosalie mientras tanto intentaba meter a Copito en el armario pero no quería obedecer.

-Espera Alice que estoy en el baño y no puedo abrir-dijo –Rosalie para que Alice no sospechara.

Oía como Alice empezaba a mover el pie nerviosa y que su paciencia se estaba agotando. Copito soltó un ladrido y Rosalie y yo nos miramos con cara asustada.

-Rosalie ¿He escuchado un perro ahí dentro?-mierda, mierda y mucha más mierda nos va a descubrir.

-No, he sido yo que he estornudado-no me lo creí ni yo pero Alice no siguió insistiendo.

-Emmet metete en el armario con el- esa fue la única solución que encontró Rosalie y realmente no me gusto.

-Ni de coña cariño-dije yo suavemente para que Alice no nos escuchara.

-Por favor Emmet no quiero pelar y además Alice no puede verte ya que pensara cosas raras- joder tenía razón.

-Está bien- me rendí fácilmente.

_Nenaza_

Cogí a copito lanzándole una mirada de advertencia y me metí en el armario. Rosalie cerró la puerta y se dirigió a abrir a Alice.

-Rosalie Hale no vuelvas a hacerme esto a te quedaras sin ir de compras con tu asombrosa amiga-dijo Alice bastante molesta.

-Vale Alice- suspire aliviado de que no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Estuvieron hablando un rato y cuando Alice se iba a ir por fin Copito dio un golpe a la puerta del armario.

_Jodido perro de mierda que solo causa problemas._

_-_¿Qué coño hay en ese armario Rosalie?

-Nada Alice.

-No me jodas sé que hay algo y basta de mentiras- se dirigió al armario y alarmado metí al perro entre la ropa de Rosalie. Alice abrió la puerta del armario justo cuando escondí al perrito y se me quedo mirando.

-Joder Rosalie ¡No puedo creer que no me dijeras que te acostabas con Emmet! Somos amigas y no me cuentas estas cosas-Alice puso carita de cachorrito y yo suspire porque no se hubiera dado cuenta de Copito.

Rosalie me miro interrogante y yo solo salí del armario cerrándolo y alzándome de hombros.

-Bueno es que no queríamos que nadie lo supiera- ¿Qué? ¡Rosalie estaba mintiendo para proteger al perrito diciendo que estábamos acostándonos juntos!

_Ya te gustaría que fuera verdad_

-No pasa nada yo guardare vuestro secreto-Alice me guiño un ojo y me sonrió de forma picara.

Yo trague grueso y un carraspeo hizo que mirara a Rosalie ya que estábamos en un momento bastante incomodo.

En ese momento me di cuenta que aun llevaba la pulsera en la mano y al verla Alice pego un grito.

-¡Como tienes la pulsera de Bella!- en ese momento todo cobro sentido.

¡Claro era la pulsera que le regale a mi hermana cuando cumplió los doce! ¿Cómo no me he podido dar cuenta antes? ¿Qué hacia la pulsera en medio del bosque? ¿Dónde esta Bella?

-¿Has visto a mi hermana?-pregunte a Alice bastante angustiado.

-La verdad es que desde hace uno o dos días no veo ni ha Bella, ni a Edward-dijo Alice y un mal presentimiento apareció en mi cuerpo.

-Creo que no los veo desde el día de la nevada- dijo una Rosalie pensativa.

-Esta pulsera la encontramos en el bosque encima de la nieve- dije en voz alta.

Un grito hizo que todos nos asustáramos y mirásemos a Alice rápidamente. Tenía la cara distorsionada por el dolor.

-Desde pequeños Edward y yo tenemos una especie de conexión por ser mellizos y os aseguro que Bella y Edward no están bien- dijo Alice a la vez que levantaba su cara y las lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Crees que se perdieron y la nieve les atrapo?-Rosalie dijo en voz alta lo que todos pensábamos.

Habían desparecido. Mierda.

Mi hermana podría estar en peligro o algo peor. Solo un pensamiento apareció en mi mente aunque más bien era una súplica, por favor hermanita aparece.

**NESSIE POV**

Parece increíble lo mucho que te puede llegar a importar alguien ¿eh? Como te comes la cabeza por él, te rayas, te deprimes, te haces mil preguntas y todas sin respuesta, porque ciertamente, nadie las puede responder. Y no poder quitártelo de la cabeza... es insoportable pero a la vez fascinante. Querer estar con esa persona en cada cosa que haces y pensar "Ojalá estuviera ahora aquí, conmigo"

Pero aquí estaba yo en mi cita con Alec cuando en realidad no hacía otra cosa que recordar a Jacob. Al abrir la puerta Alec me había entregado una rosa preciosa que olía de maravilla. Estábamos de camino a un restaurante que no había oído nunca, El Torreón. En realidad al pueblo he venido muy pocas veces asique no conozco muy bien el camino. Aparco enfrente de un restaurante que parecía bastante caro. Me abrió la puerta como un caballero y me saco del coche.

-Toma mi chaqueta que hace bastante frío-me paso una chaqueta que olía increíble.

-Gracias-una sonrisa se poso en mi cara.

No acercamos al restaurante y al entrar nos encontramos con algo increíblemente bello. El restaurante era un tipo de torreón y era precioso. Nos sentaron en nuestra mesa con la carta.

-Nessie antes que nada quería darte las gracias por aceptar mi invitación, cuando te conocí me pareciste una niña bastante bonita y me hacía mucha emoción conocerte-dijo el cogiendo mi mano y besando mis nudillos.

Un nudo se creó en mi garganta cuando dijo que era una _niña_. Solo aceptaba que me llamaran niña si era Jacob. Si me lo llamaba otra persona sentía que lo hacían para insultarme aunque no fuera así. No me gusto nada las palabras que dijo. Me había decepcionado.

-Muchas gracias Alec por darme el placer de conocerte-dije para ser cortes aunque este chico no me gustaba tanto ya.

Pedimos la comida y en realidad era unos de los mejores restaurantes que había ido. Esta comida estaba jodidamente buena. Empezamos una charla bastante amena en la que me di cuenta que Alec era un buen chico.

-¿Cuándo termino tu última relación?-pregunte bastante interesada en eso.

-Pues hace tres meses, la chica se llamaba Jane y la encontré acostándose con mi hermano en mi cama-dijo y en sus ojos pude ver un rastro de odio.

-¿Con tu hermano? ¿En tu cama? Joder la verdad es que eso es ser bastante rastrero-dije yo y un nudo se apodero en mi garganta.

-Lo peor fue darme cuenta que no les importaba a ninguno de los dos-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Yo pienso que si les importabas. Que se acostara con ella no significa que no te quieran, sino que a lo mejor se confundió de sentimientos-dije y la verdad es que esa historia me sonaba bastante.

-Mira Nessie no me hablo con mi hermano desde ese incidente y la verdad es que no voy a poder perdonarle. Me hizo demasiado daño-al decir eso vi que estaba bastante dolido con su hermano y que la chica le daba igual.

-Mira te contaré algo que nadie sabe. Mi hermano descubrió un secreto mío que nadie sabe. Me amenazo con contárselo a todos y que mi futuro se destruyera. Yo hice algo que nunca me perdonara y que fue la gota que colmo el vaso para que no me hablara nunca más. Hice que su novia tomara unas pastillas y se drogara. La engañe para que se acostara con el mejor amigo de mi hermano y les hice una foto. Le hice chantaje para que no contara mi secreto. Desde ese día nadie sabe lo que paso y nuestros secretos nunca serán desvelados. Me arrepiento cada día por haberle hecho eso. Tú tienes el poder para poder estar con tu hermano para siempre. Yo no- dije y unas lagrimas se apoderaron de mis ojos pero no lloraría. Ya no. Demasiado había sufrido ya.

-Lo siento muchísimo Nessie me lo pensare pero no creo que me haga cambiar de opinión-dijo él y me dio lástima que no pudiera perdonarle.

Tomamos el postre y estaba delicioso. Después de hablar y sobre todo reírnos decidimos dar un paseo. Nos dirigimos hacia un parque que me dijo que era la cosa más mágica que había visto. Caminando hacia el parque me cogió la mano y entrelazo nuestro dedos. Un sentimiento desagradable se instalo en mi vientre. Yo no quería sus dedos. Yo quería los de Jacob.

_Caca de vaca._

No podía seguir dándole tanta importancia o sino jamás podría estar a gusto con otra persona. Nunca tendría novio. Aun me pregunto cómo la gente puede olvidar tan fácilmente lo que compartió con otras personas. Yo, soy incapaz, y reconozco que demasiadas veces me dejo llevar por los recuerdos y por esos detalles que un día adore. Algunos aun me hacen sonreír, aunque otros todavía me duelen, duelen hasta lo más profundo del alma. Quizás sea tonta por hacerme daño de manera gratuita, pero no puedo evitar necesitar aquellas cosas que antes tenía, muchos me dicen intenta remplazarlas por otras, pero eso no es posible ¿Por qué? Es sencillo, porque hay detalles, gestos, palabras momentos al fin y al cabo que no se pueden remplazar por nada del mundo.

-Aquí es- me señalo un parque con una fuente con chorros de colores.

Como en un pueblo perdido en el mundo puede haber algo tan bonito. Como puede ser que esos chorros fueran algo tan putamente mágico que sintiera ganas de llorar. No sentamos en un banco con vistas a la fuente de los deseos.

-Tira una moneda desde aquí y si se mete dentro de la fuente pide un deseo. Seguro que se cumple- Cogí una moneda e hice lo que Alec me dijo.

La moneda entro dentro de la fuente y solo darme cuenta de eso pedí mi deseo.

_Deseo que Jacob me haga llegar a rozar el cielo con las manos._

Al darme cuenta de mi deseo me di la vuelta presa del pánico. Joder Jacob se había vuelto demasiado importante para mí. Tenía que pararlo. Me acerque a Alec y le cogí de los hombros. Pegue mis labios a los suyos pero no sentí nada. Absolutamente nada.

Sentí que algo vibraba en mi bolsillo. Era mi teléfono.

-_¿Hola?- dije al despegar mis labios de los de Alec._

_-¿Nessie? Necesito que venga rapidísimo a casa. Edward y Bella han desaparecido. Estamos con la policía para buscarlos. Llega a casa echando leches-dijo Alice y me colgó._

Solo darme cuenta de lo que había pasado cogí rápidamente a Alec y le dije que teníamos que volver a casa por una emergencia.

_Por todo lo sagrado que mi hermano este bien necesito poder abrazarle y decirle que le quiero._

**EDWARD POV**

Bella se había quedado dormida y parecía un ángel. Lo mejor de todo es que como hablaba en sueños podía saber que pensaba sin preguntarla. Se retorcía entre mis brazos y creo que tenía una pesadilla.

-Joder Edward otra vez…-¿Yo? ¿Qué le ocurrirá para que tenga pesadillas pensando en mi?- Bésame otra jodida vez y hazme sentir tus manos por mi piel.

¡Mi puta vida! Estaba soñando con que nos acostáramos juntos. Esto es jodidamente alucinante. Ya me gustaría acostarme contigo y que sientas tus manos por mi cuerpo.

-¡AHÍ! Justo ahí vuelves a llevarme a la locura, otra vez ¡oh sí!- dios como siga así tendré un orgasmo en este momento y no creo que eso le guste a mi Bella.

-¡Bella despierta!- la moví un poco y se abrió mas su camisa dejando a mi vista esos pechos que me cabrían en la mano. Por dios, ala y todos los dioses tengo que despertarla solo soy un hombre. Y los hombres caemos muy fácilmente. Demasiado fácil.

Bella no hacía más que retorcerse en mis brazos y gemir bajito y yo estaba al límite. Esto era una mierda y si no lo paraba estaríamos follando como conejos todo el día.

La cogí y la moví demasiado fuerte. Al final Bella se despertó sofocada y agitada.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- veo que no tiene mal despertar y que no es como yo que empieza a soltar tacos por su boca.

-Veras Bella es que estabas teniendo un sueño bastante movidito- en ese momento sus mejillas se pusieron de un color tan adorable que solo pude sonreírla con mi sonrisa moja bragas.

-No me acuerdo que soñé- dijo ella y creo ver en sus ojos que estaba mintiendo, aunque era espantosa para mentir.

-Mejor que no sepas que estabas soñando- se movió rapidísimo y me miro implorando que no supiera lo que había soñado.

-¿Sabes lo que estaba soñando?-dijo pero yo solo podía ver su camisa mas y mas abierta.

Rápidamente se tapo y me miro pidiendo una explicación.

-Hablas en sueños así que si, se que soñabas-dije y en ese momento ella se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza que le producía ese sueño.

-Eres un desvergonzado, si sabes que soñaba te lo cayas y no me lo dices a la cara ¡Son mis sueños y en ellos hago lo que me da la gana!- toda la vergüenza se había cambiado por ira y este era el terreno que sabía manejar perfectamente.

-Cariño yo no soy la que pide en sueños que pase mis manos por tu cuerpo y que te vuelva a besar-dije yo y esa sonrisa apareció en mi cara al verla ponerse roja de la rabia.

-Arrogante.

-Viciosilla.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?-pregunto bastante desconcertada.

-Viciosilla, es decir que tienes un vicio por todo lo que tiene pene. Te gusta follarte a todo y eres un viciosa-dije porque aunque sabía que eso era mentira quería que se enfadara.

-¡Soy virgen subnormal! No puedo follarme a todo lo que tenga pene simplemente porque aun no me he follado a ninguno-dijo ella y fue en ese momento donde un rastro de malicia se asomaba en sus ojos.

-Es verdad solo quieres que te folle mi pene-hice énfasis en la palabra_ mi_.

-Mira chaval ni aunque fueras el último hombre en la Tierra estaría contigo-dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

En este momento estaba bastante jodido porque estaba utilizando el odio y la pasión juntas. No sabía si besarla o gritarla. Era desconcertante.

-Sabes lo que pasa Bella que te encantaría que te volviera a besar como lo he hecho antes-dije y en este momento ni me preocupaba que no salgamos de aquí, que nos quedemos sin comida y congelados. Nada me importaba salvo esta castaña de ojos marrones.

-Que si me quieres besar bien, y si no también- ostia puta me estaba retando. Había aceptado que quería besarme sin un poco de vergüenza.

Me acerque a ella como si fuera mi presa. La puse contra la pared con las manos arriba de su cabeza. A este juego podíamos jugar dos. Pose mis labios en su cuello y un suspiro salió de su boca.

-¿Cariño nunca te dijeron tus padres que no jugaras con fuego que podrías quemarte?-dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí, pero jamás les hice caso

Esas fueron las palabras que consiguieron hacerme perder la cabeza. Baje mis labios para juntarlos con los suyos. Estábamos a tres centímetros pero el destino era muy jodido.

_-¿Bella? ¿Edward? ¿Dónde coño estáis?-_ Ese era Emmet. Nuestra salvación y a la vez nuestra perdición.

-Esta me la guardo y cuando estemos fuera encontrare un momento a solas para que me des el beso que me debes- al terminar de decir eso me separe de ella para empezar a gritar a ver si no escuchaban. Eso espero.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Me odiareis lose pero esque siento muchisimo mi retraso. He empezado el instituto y todo es un caos. En el curso que estoy hay que poner mucha atecion desde el principio y no me podia concentrar para escribir. Ademas despues de las vacaciones ves a gente que te ha echo daño y ha jugado contigo y todo duele mas, anque pienses que lo olvidas no es asi. Nada me gustaba de lo que escribia...**

**La proxima vez no tardare tanto lo prometo. Os habeis portado increible en el anterior capitulo y queria agradeceros a todos. Contesto a cada uno y a los que no tienen cuenta de verdadd muchas gracias.**

**Este capitulo viene cargadito y espero que os guste.**

**Cada reviews que reciba en una sonrisa en mi cara. !Asi que consigamos muchas sonrisas para el mundo! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

**Si vas a dejarme que sea sin habla**

**EMMET POV**

Estaba muy preocupado por mi hermanita, realmente estaba acojonado. No podría vivir con el remordimiento de no haberla dicho que la quería una última vez. No podría vivir con el sufrimiento corriendo por mis venas. Esa niña era mi hermana, la niña que me vestía de princesa de pequeño, la que me pegaba cuando desnudaba a sus muñecas, fue la que me regañaba cada vez que decía un taco y al final acabo teniendo una boca de camionera. Era mi princesita. No podría perderla por nada del mundo. Hinchando mis pulmones dirigí mi vista al frente. La policía había llegado y nos estaban haciendo las preguntas absurdas que hacían siempre. Me han llegado a preguntar que si sabia donde estaba ¡Si lo supiera no habría llamado a estos imbéciles! De verdad la ira recorría mis venas y yo me sentía tan putamente impotente que si pegaba a la pared estaba seguro que la rompería. Apreté la mandíbula y en un momento de soledad una mano se puso sobre mi hombro. Me gire y la sonrisa conciliadora de Rosalie se poso en mis ojos. Ella no dijo nada, no creo que valiera para consolar, pero hizo algo tan significante que me tranquilizo de pies a cabeza. Me abrazo fuerte, sin palabra alguna solo haciéndome saber que estaba allí, para mí. Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y no pude volverme a mover. Allí me sentía en casa, acompañado y protegido. No podía creer que mi hermana estaba atrapada en algún lugar del bosque, perdida y quien sabe sin viva… Yo tendría que haberla protegido de todo ya que era mi trabajo por ser su hermano mayor. Ella estuvo en el accidente de moto a mi lado y preocupada. Me sentía una persona tan malditamente egoísta. La puerta se abrió de un momento a otro con un espantoso ruido. Por allí entro una jadeante Nessie totalmente desarreglada. Su falda, su vestido y todo estaba totalmente espantoso.

-Decirme que mi hermano está bien, decirme que mi amiga está a salvo. Decirme que todo esto es una maldita pesadilla- ahí me di cuenta que ella había venido corriendo a ver que le pasaba a la gente que quería. Estaba muy preocupada y afectada.

-Señorita ahora mismo estamos haciendo todo lo necesario para que sus amigos estén bien, por favor siga nuestras ordenes y todo irá bien- un puto policía con cara de mal follado le dijo esto con la mirada tranquila y sin una pizca de preocupación.

-Usted policía de mierda cierra la puta boca y deja de darme tus asquerosos consejos y te los metes por el culo. No me vas a mandar que hacer y muchos menos vas a tratarme como si estuviéramos en un ejército. Mi hermano esta perdido con mí mejor amiga y vete tú a saber cómo coño están- nunca había escuchado de la boca de Nessie tantos tacos juntos en una sola frase.

-Respira mi niña todo irá bien- Alice se acerco a ella y la arropo en su abrazo. Ella llevaba todo el rato llorando en silencio muy preocupada pero como hermana mayor tenía que mantenerse responsable y consolar a su hermana. Era una buena hermana…

La policía nos pregunto donde habíamos encontrado la pulsera y le indicamos más o menos el lugar exacto. La patrulla se dirigió a sus coches y nosotros con ellos. El bosque estaba tétrico y la verdad todo tapado por la nieve. Salimos de los coches y empezamos a rastrar la zona. La gritos se confundían entre el eco del bosque.

-¡Edward!

-¡Bella!

Nuestras pisadas se confundían y nuestras esperanzas se caían como los copos de nieve en navidad. Llevábamos horas dando vueltas aunque no sabía el tiempo exacto por miedo a que fuera demasiado.¿Sabes? Los días pesan. Tanto o más que el plomo. Las cosas últimamente no son fáciles. Estoy demasiado metido en mi mundo, pago las cosas con quien no debo y echo de menos a gente que creo que no se lo merece. Meto la pata muy a menudo y lloro. Lloro mucho. No quiero más días así. Es horrible. Es horrible sentir que no vales nada. Que tu mundo se está yendo por el desagüe. Sentir que hagas lo que hagas nunca te vas a sentir bien porque eres el puto error en persona. _UN PUTO ERROR JODER._ A veces, dan ganas de mandar todo a la mierda, de dejar ser quien eres, de intentar ser fuerte. Dan ganas de coger las maletas e irte. Irte muy lejos y no saber nada de nadie. Pero los recuerdos nunca se van. Y a veces son los que más daño hacen. Necesito más recuerdos juntos a mi hermanita y como que me llamaba Emmet Swan que encontraría a mi niña. Al pasar por un lugar totalmente lleno de nieve mis piernas perdieron fuerza. Me senté en el suelo y suspire... Llene una última vez mis pulmones y volví a soltar un gran grito con sus nombres.

-¿Bella? ¿Edward? ¿Dónde coño estáis?

De repente sentí movimiento en mi espalda y una especie de susurros. Me asuste y me levante. Oí la voz de Edward gritando y mi corazón se disparo. Salí corriendo y traje a la policía. Empezaron a escavar y se dieron cuenta que era una cueva.

-Edward, Bella estamos aquí y vamos a sacaros de allí- dije bastante alto para que nos escucharan.

-Gracias a todos los dioses que nos han encontrado- soltó Edward creo que cabreado.

No me extraña que estuvieran enfadados después de haber pasado prácticamente dos días sin ellos no nos dimos cuenta que no estaban hasta hace unas horas. Los policías seguían escavando y yo cada vez estaba más nervioso. Una gran masa de nieve cayó sobre el suelo y se hizo un agujero por donde pude ver a mi hermana y a Edward. Mi hermana salió del lugar a trompicones y me di cuenta que tenia la camisa desabrochada ¿WTF? Salí corriendo y por un impulso que mi lado irracional mando a mi cuerpo la abrace. La volví a tener en mis brazos como cuando solo era una bebe chiquita que lloraba por un rato de cariño. Yo la iba a ver todas las noches cuando solo tenía meses y la cantaba para que se durmiera. Era la cosa más linda que había visto y parecía una muñequita de porcelana que se rompería si la tocaba mucho. Sentí esa calidez que solo ella podía proporcionarme y después de mucho tiempo empecé a llorar. Seré un maricón pero juro por lo más sagrado que nunca había pasado tanto miedo como estas horas de incertidumbre. La quería con cada célula de mi piel y nunca jamás volvería a separarme de su sombra.

-Nunca me vuelvas a dar estos sustos, te juro que pensé que te había perdido para siempre – mis lagrimas se desbordaban por mis mejillas y ella separo su cuerpo para mirarme y quitarme las lágrimas- te he echado de menos.

Lo susurre bajito para que ella casi no lo escuchara. Los dos sabíamos que esa frase no solo se refería a estos días en los que había estado desaparecida, no, era todos los años que habíamos estado separados los que dolían como la mierda. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi corazón se oprimió.

-Nunca jamás vuelvas a separarte de mí- me dio un beso y apoyo su cara en mi hombro mientras mi camisa se mojaba por sus lágrimas.

-Te quiero hermanita.

-Te quiero grandullón.

Nos quedamos allí como si nada importara. La había recuperado y realmente la tenía como mi muñequita de porcelana otra vez. El dolor que antes me mataba lentamente iba desapareciendo y sustituyéndose por el alivio.

-Siento tanto todo lo que ha pasado pequeña, todas las lágrimas que has soltado por mi culpa. Perdóname.

-Emmet solo prométeme que nunca volveremos a pelearnos.

-Te lo prometo.

-Te perdono.

Eso significa ser hermanos, perdonarse a pesar del daño ocasionado. Aquí apartamos el orgullo y nos abrimos completamente. Mi pequeña ratona volvía a mi lado y la salvaría de cualquier tormenta que se avecinara.

-Volvamos a casa que estás congelada y un baño te sentara bastante bien.

Al caminar dirigí mi vista a Edward para ver si estaba bien. Me di cuenta que estaba abrazado a Alice que lloraba como una magdalena. El la susurraba palabras conciliadoras en el oído y la tranquilizaba moviendo su mano a lo largo de su espalda.

Mi vista sin poderse detenerse se dirigió a Nessie. Ella estaba apartada y mirando la escena celosa. Soltaba lágrimas silenciosamente por sus mejillas. La soledad la rodeaba y me di cuenta que el momento hermano-hermana ello no lo tendría. El rencor entre los hermanos Cullen era demasiado grande. Solté la mano de mi hermana y me dirigí al lado de Nessie. La atraje a mi lado y la di un abrazo de esos que necesitaba.

-Tranquila Nessie están los dos bien.

Nessie solo suspiro y lloro en mi hombro. Hay errores que se comenten sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias que causan, espero que ellos sepan darse cuenta antes de que el tiempo se acabe y destruya todo a su alrededor.

**JASPER POV**

Hoy había sido un día bastante extraño, después de haber encontrado a estos dos nos fuimos a casa. La policía se largo despidiéndose de nosotros y entramos en la casa. Estábamos bastante cansados todos asique decidimos irnos a nuestra habitación a dormirnos. Me metí en la cama pero mi cabeza iba a cien mil por hora y sabia que para relajarme tendría que pintar algo, aunque si la inspiración no venía a mi difícil me iba a sentir mejor. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y la luna se veía en su mejor resplandor. Saque mis pinceles y el lienzo y deje que mi imaginación me transportara hasta un mundo lejano, irreal y sobre todo mágico. Estuve como media hora intentándolo pero que me cayera una rayo porque la inspiración no venia. Solo la cara de Alice se veía en mi mente y nunca podría atreverme a pintarla porque ella es demasiado perfecta. Su nariz, sus labios, su cuerpo y su alma eran tan grandes que no sabría representarlas. Escuche unos pasitos pequeños acercándose a mi habitación y vi como alguien abría la puerta y se colaba. Allí estaba Alice con unos pantaloncitos de seda morados y una mini camiseta de tirante del mismo color y textura. Alice paseo su mirada por mi cuarto hasta que me vio y sonrió.

-Sabia que estabas despierto, lo he sentido- dijo acercándose a mí con su andar sensual.

-Intentaba pintar algo pero mi imaginación se ha quedado estancada y no consigo hacer nada que me guste- trague saliva e intente concentrarme en el dibujo y no en su generoso escote o en el mini pantaloncito que tapaba lo justo y necesario.

-No podía dormirme, llevaba hora sin probar tus labios y los echaba de menos.

Sin pensármelo la acerque a mí y la bese. Yo también la necesitaba como el aire que respiraba. Sus labios definitivamente eran mi marca de heroína. La mayor droga que he conocido en mis 19 años de vida. Su pasión se hizo presente y la pegue por la cintura a mí lo más cerca posible. Sus curvas eran una maldita distracción y mis necesidades estaban muy presentes. Termine el beso y me separe de ella viéndola a los ojos.

-No sabes lo que me provocas-dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo mismo que me provocas tú a mí.

Los dos sonreímos a la vez y una ola de alegría me invadió, aun no me podía creer que esta chica fuera mi novia.

-Yo te ayudare a tener inspiración ya que se me ha ocurrido una idea increíble-dijo ella antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al baño.

-¿Qué idea?

-Ya lo veras.

Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel y luego de un rato salió envuelta en una bata.

Se tumbo en el sofá que tenía en mi curto y empezó a quitarse la bata. Debajo me pareció ver que no tenía nada de nada ¡Estaba desnuda!

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte muy preocupado.

-Me pintaras desnuda- dicho esto se quito la bata y se coloco una sabana estratégicamente para tapar sus monte de Venus. Yo estaba rojo como un tomate y no podía mirarla a la cara asique empecé a ver la lámpara.

-No es-toy muy se-gu-ro de hacer esto- mis maravillosos nervios me hicieron tartamudear y demostrar lo estúpido que soy.

-Jasper déjate de tonterías no es para tanto solo quiero un retrato de como dios me trajo al mundo- baje mi mirada y vi como me sonreía seductoramente.

Oh no, eso si que no, no dejaría que se riera de un pobre virgen. Estaba intentando ver hasta donde podía llegar y lo haría hasta el final. A este juego se puede jugar dos.

-Vale pues levanta bien tu cabeza y gírala dejándome ver tu perfil- hizo todo lo que la iba diciendo con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que estar así?- dijo refiriéndose a la postura.

-Todo el que tengamos que estar-mi respuesta fue fría y seca. Me sentí orgulloso de mi mismo.

Mis manos empezaron a hacer su magia y como hace mucho que no me ocurría me sumergí en el mundo del arte. Mis pensamientos iban mil por hora y mi concentración era perfecta. La silueta se podía ir viendo con sus contornos y formas. El lienzo iba tomando forma y cada ver era más reconocible la figura de hada de Alice. Cuando tuve que fijarme en su cuerpo fue bastante bochornoso. Sus pechos apenas se tapaban y tenía unas ganas increíbles de ir allí y dejarme de premilitares. Cuando vi que la sábana se caía me acerque a ella e hice algo para dejarla claro que yo también manejaba este juego.

La roce un pezón "accidentalmente". Soltó un gemido que me estremeció de pies a cabeza y se poso en un lugar de mi anatomía bastante necesitado.

-Jasper sabes lo que quiero.

-Sabes que no puedo dártelo.

-Si puedes ¿Qué te retiene?- ahí estaba la pregunta que mas temía y que no quería responder.

-A no ser lo suficiente bueno.

El silencio se alzó en la habitación como una suave manta. No podía creer que me hubiera atrevido pero ahí estaba la verdad. No es porque pensara que ella no es la indicada, no claro que no, sabía que ella era la indicada para estar el resto de mi vida. Lo supe desde el primer momento. Las cosas a veces si son negro o blanco y nosotros las complicamos bastante. Estuve durante años enfadada con Alice por motivos desconocidos luchando contra nuestro destino. Yo creo en el amor a primera vista, la real pregunta seria ¿Por qué no creer en el? Creemos en dioses, en el karma, en la amistad, en cosas inexplicables y desconocidas ¿Por qué no creer en el amor a primera vista? Alice siempre fue mi amor desde el momento en la que la conocí y tenia miedo de no ser lo suficiente bueno para ella.

-Sé que te sonara raro y bastante imposible pero eres perfecto para mí, la pieza del puzle de mi vida que faltaba. Mi otra mitad.

-No tienes ni idea de cuanto te quiero.

-Yo te quiero hasta el infinito, ida y vuelta a paso de caracol.

Eso me hizo sonreír y darme cuenta que esta era la niña más maravillosa de planeta.

La amaba, de eso no tenia ninguna duda.

**NESSIE POV**

Después de despedirme de Bella y ver que estaba bien me dirigí a mi cuarto. Estaba bastante decaída y el culpable era mi hermano Edward. Me comporte mal e hice algo que no tendría que haber hecho pero el también jugó con mis sentimientos. Era mi hermano y aun después de todo el desprecio que tiene contra mi le seguiré queriendo y apoyando.

Además había dejado a Alec plantado en la cena y me arrepentía. Cuando llegue a casa casi no pude despedirme de él por lo alterada que estaba. Cuando llego Jacob no me ha dirigido ni una triste mirada. Tengo un lio tremendo en mi cabeza, pero hay algo que me duele mucho. Echo de menos a Jake. Me porte mal con él, yo solo quería comprobar si podía seducir a algún chico pero en realidad solo quiero seducir a Jacob. He estropeado todo por un capricho de niña pequeña. Necesito las palabras conciliadoras que me hagan sentir mejor, sus besos, sus manos, su voz pero sobre todo su compañía. Se ha vuelto alguien imprescindible en mi vida. Suspire y mire al techo. Sabía que tenía que pedirle perdón y arrastrarme. Po mucho que me doliera tenía que tragarme el maldito orgullo. Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí al de Jacob. No llame a la puerta ya que no quería molestarle solo saber si estaba dormido. Abrí poco a poco su puerta y vi una lámpara encendida. Jacob estaba encima de una alfombra haciendo abdominales. No me extraña que este tan bueno con todo el ejercicio que hace. Su torso estaba al descubierto y su frente perlada de sudor. Era la imagen más malditamente erótica que había visto. Tome aire y me adentre en el cuarto. Cerré la puerta y al escucharla Jacob se giro. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron cambio su rostro y una máscara de indiferencia ocupo su cara. Volvió a lo que estaba haciendo sin dirigirme una maldita palabra.

-Jacob… bueno venia para hablar sobre lo de Alec.

-No quiero saber nada de ese estúpido- un alivio me inundo al saber que por lo menos me hablaba.

-Pero necesito que me escuches.

-Lárgate de mi cuarto y de mi vida Nessie, no quiero volver a verte la cara.

Eso dolió más que mil puñales en mi pecho. Se estaba comportando como un inmaduro y solo me estaba haciendo daño. Ya había sufrido suficiente hoy.

Me dirigí a la puerta y antes de salir me seque las lagrimas que se perdían por mi rostro.

-Mi mejor amiga y mi hermano han desaparecido hoy. Después de la angustia Edward ni me ha dirigido una palabra. Necesito que alguien me apoye y me dé un abrazo diciéndome que todo está bien- trague todo el aire que mis pulmones necesitaban para seguir con el monologo- esa persona eres tú. Me he equivocado y te pido perdón pero el miedo me está consumiendo. Eres demasiado importante para mí y eso es peligroso. Nunca he querido depender de alguien tanto como dependo de ti.

Después de sacar todo de mi alma abrí la puerta para largarme de la vida de Jacob. No quería que sufriera por mi culpa y por primera vez pensaría antes en otra persona que en mi.

-Te perdono Nessie.

Esas simples palabras derrumbaron todo lo que había decidido. Me perdonaba… nunca me había sentido más viva que en ese instante. Me gire lentamente y cerré la puerta entreabierta de su cuarto. Mi visto se dirigió a la suya y una sonrisa apareció en nuestros labios.

-¿En serio me perdonas?

-Sí, te he echado mucho de menos. También tengo miedo Ness y no por eso intento salir con otras chicas. Los celos me han consumido y me han cegado. Solo me he comportado como un maldito imbécil.

-Uno muy grande.

-No abuses de tu suerte pequeña.

Una sonrisa se apodero de mis labios y decidí que era hora de dejar todo atrás e ir a por todas. Con paso felino me acerque a él y me puse encima de su cuerpo. Su respiración al ver que estaba a horcajas se agito y yo me apunte un tanto.

-Sabes que añoro de ti tus labios por mi cuerpo y es hora de que te devuelva el favor y de paso aprender más.

-No tienes porque hacerlo.

-No me rendiré, se lo que quiero.

Al decir eso baje la cabeza y nuestro labios se juntaron por fin. Esa danza enfermiza empezó y nuestros labios no se cansaban de juntarse. Estaba harta de ir de puntillas y no saber hacia dónde mirar. Quizás si era una niña aun, pero dejaría de serlo. Era hora que aceptara todo y tomara lo que el mundo me daba. A mi bebé.

Fui poniendo mi peso sobre el suyo hasta que acabamos recostados en el suelo encima de la alfombra. Su torso estaba sudado y en vede asquearme me encendió más, mucho más. Mis manos tomaron vida propia y tocando su torso se dirigieron a esa parte que aun no habían descubierto. Su hombría.

-Baby no juegues conmigo, no estás preparada.

-Oh cariño, no sabes tú lo bien preparada que estoy.

Mis manos tomaron el dobladillo de su pantalón y lentamente lo saque. Al quitar ese trapo de su cuerpo y quedarse con esos magníficos calzoncillos solo puede darme cuenta que iba por el buen camino. Una muy buen camino si me fijaba bien el tamaño que tenia semejante pene. Era delicioso.

-No sé que estarás pensando pero tienes una cara de pervertida…

-Por tu culpa me estoy convirtiendo en una mal pensada.

-Sí, pero te estás convirtiendo en mi mal pensada.

Una sonrisa de esas sinceras, de esas que sacas pocas veces se instalo en mi boca. Deje un suave camino de besos por su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus tetillas. La mordisquee y un gruñido salió de sus labios. Estaba haciéndolo bien. Mis manos poco a poco fueron bajando su calzoncillo. Cuando su erección salto orgullosa solo pude tragarme un jadeo. Nunca había visto una en mi vida y me arrepentía. Era grande y gorda. Mirándolo a los ojos como retándolo la tome de la base. Poco a poco fui moviendo mi mano de arriba abajo. Su longitud era de tamaño estratosférico. Era muy suave y unas gotas preseminales brillaban en la punta. Sin poder evitarlo baje mi cabeza y pase la lengua. El sabor era salado y estaba bastante bueno. Jacob tenía una cara de satisfacción que estaba consiguiendo que yo me mojara. Decidida a lo que quería hacer y poder hacer todo en lo que al arte del sexo se refería pose mis labios en el comienzo de su pene. Poco a poco fue bajando mi boca cada vez más abajo. Mi garganta se iba haciendo más grande para que entrara todo, pero fue imposible. Con una mano empecé a masturbar la parte que mi boca no abarcaba. No era molesto ni me daba arcadas como amigas mías decían, yo pienso que si la otra persona está consiguiendo placer a través de ti no debería sentirte incomoda. Sus caderas arremetían contra mi boca y yo dejaba que durante un rato el follara mi boca como quisiera. Luego llevaría yo el control de la situación. Una risa salió de mi boca y vibro a lo largo de su pene, el gimió y yo me sentí orgullosa de mi misma. Para que su orgasmo llegara y sintiera más placer lleve mis manos a sus testículos y empecé a masajearlos.

-Baby qui-ta-te me voy a correr y no quiero encima de ti-dijo entrecortadamente.

-Me da igual quiero llegar hasta el final.

Quería llevar en mi interior su esencia, quería sentirme mujer y tenía que hacer esto. No tenía miedo. No me daba asco.

Con un grito descomunal se descargo en mi boca. Yo trague todo rápidamente y al terminar lamí mis labios. El me beso apasionadamente dándome las gracias por hacer esto y probando su sabor de mis labios.

-No tenias porque hacer esto, pensé que no estabas preparada para llegar tan lejos-dijo el extrañado y avergonzado.

-Estoy preparada para eso y mucho mas, voy a por todas.

-Eres la niña más valiente del mundo.

-Eso no lo dudes nunca baby.

Me cogió en volandas y me llevo a su cama; me metió y arropo con sus sabanas. Un suave "Buenas noches baby" fue lo último que escuche antes de que me diera un casto beso en los labios y cayera a los brazos de Morfeo.

**BELLA POV**

Después de que Nessie se creyera que estaba bien y abandonara mi habitación me desplome en la cama. Demasiadas sensaciones había vivido durante estos días en la cueva con Edward. Sin poderlo evitar lleve mis manos a mis labios y una sonrisa se instalo en ellos. Me había besado y que maldita forma de besar. El hombre más deseado de todo el instituto me había besado de la forma más apasionada del mundo. La verdad Jacob había sido el único que me había besado asique no podía compararlo con mucha gente, pero sin duda el mejor. Estaba agotada pero después de estar una hora dando vueltas por la cama me di cuenta que no podría dormirme a gusto. Necesitaba esos brazos que se habían hecho indispensables para mí en estos días.

_Echaba muchísimo de menos al imbécil de Edward._

Me levante desganada y abrí mi puerta. Un sonido llamo mi atención y vi como Alice se metía en el cuarto de Jasper rápidamente. La sorpresa fue despareciendo de mi cuerpo para pasar a la felicidad ¿Asique no era la única que estaba limando las asperezas con un chico?  
Bueno me daba a mí que más bien esos dos iban a hacer algo que nunca me atrevería en decir en voz alta. Pase al lado del cuarto de Edward y algo inexplicable hizo que me adentrara en ella. Estaba en la cama dormido y me hubiera gustado meterme en su cama pero me di cuenta que eso era muy estúpido. Salí de su cuarto y subí las escaleras para ir a dormir con Nessie o Emmet. El cuarto de Nessie estaba abierto y al entrar me di cuenta que estaba vacío. ¿Con quién podría estar que no fue Alice o yo? Una idea empezó a rondarme por la cabeza y me dirigí al cuarto de Jacob para ver si tenía razón. Me cago en todo lo que se menea, Nessie estaba encima de Jacob besándose. Rápidamente cerré la puerta lo más sigilosa que pude. Entre Alice y Nessie acaban de destruirme la noche. ¿Por qué yo no podía tener una noche así?

_¿Quieres tener una noche así?_

Sí, quería que Edward me besara como estaba haciendo Jacob a Nessie y que me esperara en el cuarto como hizo Jasper a Alice. Sobre lo que he visto esta noche hablare con ellas algún día… oh si cariño Bella era una maestra de la inspección.

Subí a la última planta y vi la hermosa vista que me daba el cielo esta noche. Las estrellas brillaban esta noche más que ninguna. Un suspiro salió de mi pecho y por un momento desee volver a la cueva con él. De repente unos brazos rodearon mi cintura y me acercaron a un pecho musculoso. Yo salte de la sorpresa pero cuando a mis fosas nasales llego ese olor tan característico no puede más que sonreír de la ilusión.

_Que puta suerte tenía._

_-_Soy yo pequeña- Edward me susurro en el oído esas palabras y mi piel se erizo al instante.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-La pregunta seria ¿Qué hacías tu en mi cuarto?- ¡Auch! Me había pillado… que vergüenza. Mi cara empezó a quemar y me di cuenta que debía estar peor que un tomate.

-Veras… es que no tenia sueño y… pues pasaba por tu cuarto asique quería ver si estabas durmiendo- me golpee mentalmente por mi estúpida contestación.

-No seria que quería pasar una noche loca y desenfrenada- un alivio inundo mi sistema al ver que aparecía el Edward arrogante que yo tan bien sabía manejar.

-El que quiere una noche loca a mi lado eres tú que me has seguido hasta aquí- no pude concentrarme mucho en mi contestación ya que sus labios se posaron en mi garganta y pequeños besos fue dejando a lo largo de mi cuello.

-Los dos nos necesitamos para dormir- su contestación me pillo desprevenida ¿El también me necesitaba?

Me gire entre sus brazos y le mire a la cara. Esa cara que había soñando durante tantos años. Estaba perdida, realmente perdida por el imbécil este. Mi sonrisa, la favorita de todas las mujeres se poso en sus labios. Esos labios carnosos que necesitaba sentir sobre los míos.

-¿Te debía una cosa verdad?- dije con mi voz más sexy y coqueta.

-Pues no sé, recuérdame que era.

En arrebato de valentía me puse de puntillas y junte nuestros labios. Sus labios se amoldaron a los míos y empezaron la danza más bonita del mundo. Se reconocían y se extrañaban. En un momento mordí su labio inferior y un gruñido salió de su garganta. Un gruñido que envió un latigazo de placer a mi sexo. Con toda la fuerza que pude me separe de él y mire sus ojos verde muy oscuros.

-Tumbémonos y veamos las estrellas antes de acabamos algo que nos podamos arrepentir-dijo él y realmente me dolió esas palabras ¿Se arrepentiría de hacer algo conmigo? Pues claro que si, solo era una mocosa insulsa.

Nos tumbamos en el suelo juntos mirando al techo despejado que nos mostraba las preciosas estrellas. Durante unos minutos nos quedamos en silencio y mis ojos localizaron la constelación de la osa mayor.

-Mira la Osa Mayor-dije ilusionada.

-Esa no es la Osa Mayor, es imposible verla desde aquí- contesto arrogantemente.

-Claro que si imbécil- repuse enfadada.

-Pequeña esa no es- mira que el chico era cabezota.

-Lo que tu digas- me di por vencida no iba a pelear con él por algo que yo tenía razón… o eso pensaba- me encanta esta vista es preciosa.

-Aquí la mejor vista eres tú.

Me gire y sus ojos me estaban mirando con un brillo especial, de una manera que hizo que mi corazón parara de latir.

Era la cosa más bonita que nadie me había dicho. Él, solo él me había dejado por primera vez sin palabras.

* * *

**Holaaaaa!**

**Me odio a mi misma, lo siento muchisimooo de verdad pero en mi ordenador se rompio el disco duro y llevo sin el dos semanas. He tenido muchisimos examenes y no he podido escribiir pero prometo que el siguiente no tardare mucho. **

**Lo que si he echo es ver Amancer parte 2... he llorado muchisimooo, no he visto algo tan estuve yo haciendo cola el dia del estreno para verla la primera. He entrado en una depresion porque se a acabado para siempre. Eso si han venido a España y los he vistoooo! Estuvieron en el hormiguero y en la premier y yo estuve en la valla para verlos. Son increibles.**

**Buenos chicos este capituloo va subiendo de tono y cada vez más ya vereis... espero que os guste y me dejeis muchos reviews aunque sean para decirme cosas malas.**

**Un besazo enorme.**

**Sheila Marie Cullen**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

**Una eternidad de noches por enloquecer**

**ALICE POV**

Los rayos se colaban por la ventana tímidamente, asustados y sobre todo cálidos. Mi piel parecía brillar bajo esta luminosidad enloquecedora. Gire mi mirada despacio para no perderme ningún detalle de esta habitación, donde se veía la identidad de Jasper. Aun podía sentir nuestras respiraciones acompasadas, nuestras miradas compenetradas, nuestro reflejo en los ojos del otro. Su increíble sonrisa. Sus palabras resonaban en mi mente como una canción pegadiza que sabes que jamás olvidaras "A no ser bastante bueno" "No tienes ni idea de cuánto te quiero". Aun no entendía como no creía que podría ser suficientemente bueno para mí, él era definitivamente perfecto y suficiente para mí. No necesitaba ni quería a nadie más. ¿Cómo podía haberme vuelto tan dependiente de alguien en tan poco tiempo? ¿Cómo podía sentir su miedo de defraudarme como si fuera mi miedo? ¿Cómo podíamos entendernos sin palabras, con silencios, nuestros silencios? No tenía ni idea y mi cabeza era una locomotora a punto de estrellarse pero algo tenía seguro. Quería hacer las cosas bien con él. Gire mi mirada y le encontré a mi lado, con su pelo rubio brillando con una magia única. Su mano la tenía apoyada en mi cintura dándome calor. No comprendo cómo después de toda la charla que tuvimos anoche el no quiso hablar más y solo me pidió dormir a su lado. Me resigne y acepte ya que jamás podría decirle que no, era absolutamente imposible. Yo seguía desnuda y tapada con la sábana pero ayer no había ocurrido lo que quería que pasara y realmente no podía decir que no me lo esperase, era comprensible. Yo tenía un pasado con muchos amantes y él no tenía un pasado sexual. Lo que tenía que explicarle era que eso no me importaba, solo me importaba él, un nosotros.

Se removió a su lado y abrió esos ojos azules mar, solo verme una sonrisa contagiosa se plasmó en su cara.

-Buenos días dormilón- le dije mientras que acercaba mis labios y rozaba los suyos.

-Muy buenos días diría yo- me respondió mientras volvía a acercar su labios a los míos.

-A tu lado son los mejores.

Se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda aún y la vergüenza se extendió por mi ojos. La valentía que tuve ayer se había esfumado y corriendo entre en su baño para ponerme el pijama. Al salir le encontré sentado en la cama mirando hacia la ventana.

-Quiero invitarte a una cita-¿Había escuchado bien o estaba fumada?

-¿En serio?

-Sí, quiero que vayamos al cine.

-¡Me encantaría! Llevo mucho sin ir y lo adoro, una cita juntos en el cine…

-¿Entonces la aceptas?

-Pues claro.

Después de estar mirándonos, besándonos y acariciándonos durante un rato nos dimos cuenta que teníamos que irnos cada uno a nuestro cuarto sino queríamos que nos pillaran.

A la hora del desayuno todos nos juntamos para tener como había dicho Emmet 'Desayuno familiar'. Bella era la cocinera maestra asique se movía por la cocina como una experta y una vitalidad para nada normal en ella.

-Hermanita te veo esta mañana demasiado entusiasmada ¿No deberías de tener unas secuelas o trauma por haberte quedado atrapada por casi dos días en una cueva?-pregunto Emmet mirándola con una cara de gilipollas perdido.

-Soy optimista Emmet, me he salvado y la vida me sonríe- respondió besándole en la mejilla como un signo de cariño.

-Parece como si hubieras tenido una noche de sexo desenfrenado ¡OMG! Edward Cullen ojala mi hermanita siga siendo virgen y no la hayas tocado ni un pelo porque te corto la cabeza- Emmet era un exagerado y yo me estaba riendo hasta que vi la cara de Bella y Edward.

Conocía a mi hermano demasiado bien para su salud mental. Esa mirada entre asustada y aterrorizada me hacía pensar que Emmet no había fallado mucho en su acusación.

-Emmet no seas tontorrón, Edward cuido de mí, no se propaso en ningún momento- respondió un poco preocupada pero parece ser que fui la única que me di cuenta.

El resto del desayuno paso bastante normal aunque la idea de que Bella y Edward tuvieran algo no hacía más que comerme la cabeza. Deje mi idea loca apartada en el rincón de las ideas locas de Alice bajo llave. Me levante y me dirigí a mi cuarto para cambiarme, tenía muchas ganas de ir al cine con Jasper.

Termine de cambiarme y maquillarme y baje al salón, allí estaba esperándome Jasper tan guapo como siempre. Llevaba un jersey azul marino con unos pantalones vaqueros que le hacían un culo para mojar pan en queso.

-Déjame decirte que esta simplemente hermosa-dijo acercándose a mí.

-Tú no te quedas atrás- le respondí mientras juntaba mis labios con los suyos en un beso muy romántico.

Nos metimos en el Jeep y nos encaminamos hacia el pueblo, el camino lo hicimos entre conversaciones amenas y música. Cuando a lo lejos divise un cine mi corazón iba a salirse del pecho en cuestión de segundos. Hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía una cita… simplemente habría disfrutado de los hombres por las noches y ya. Sabía que Jasper quería ir poco a poco y no solo por él, sino por mí también. Mi adolescencia se ha basado en sexo y lujuria. Como cualquier adolescente, y a veces nos olvidamos que hay otras cosas aparte de todo eso. El romanticismo se ha perdido, las caricias, las palabras bonitas, el nerviosismo de la primera cita. Todo eso se había perdido. Lo que más pena me daba es que yo era de las personas más románticas del mundo. Soñaba con que un príncipe me rescataría de la torre donde estaba prisionera, y quizás ahora Jasper pueda salvarme de los estereotipos que nos han implantado este siglo a los jóvenes. No se cree en el amor, y eso es la cosa más triste que hemos perdido. El amor existe pero realmente no le dejamos paso después de todo lo que hemos vivido.

Entramos al único cine que había en el pueblo, se podría decir que no estaba en las mejores condiciones pero era bastante hogareño. Se parecía al de las películas de los años 80. Era viejo pero bastante bien cuidado. Una chica nos dio los tickets para la película que habíamos elegido. Tres metros sobre el cielo. Realmente yo ya había visto esta película por lo menos cien veces pero parece ser que en este pueblo jamás se cambiaba la cartelera. Nos sentamos en nuestras butacas y me di cuenta que éramos los únicos espectadores.

_Qué suerte la mía._

Las luces se apagaron y la película empezó, aunque el protagonista de esta película, Mario Casas, siempre me había encantado y estaba bastante obsesionada con él no le preste atención. Mis ojos solo se dirigían a Jasper en todo momento. Si luego me pregunta algo sobre la película podre responderle porque la había visto ya, pero en este momento no me estoy enterando di por donde va.

En un momento de la película nuestras manos coincidieron al coger palomitas, mis ojos se dirigieron a los sueño y todo exploto.

_Ahora sí que sí, nunca me enterare de la película._

Le cogí de la nuca y le acerque a mí. Necesitaba su contacto, sus manos, su amor en mi cuerpo. Necesitaba todo de él y realmente parecía que el también necesitaba todo de mí. Daba igual si deberíamos estar viendo una película en vede besarnos, daba igual que hasta hace poco nos odiáramos, daba igual absolutamente todo menos él.

Me moví y me senté a ahorcadas sobre él.

-Alice… quítate de encima por favor- entre jadeos Jasper intento moverme, pero yo puse toda mi fuerza en quedarme quieta.

-Jasper no vamos a hacer nada, quiero ir despacio, pero necesito sentirte en cada poro de mi piel- parece ser que entendió lo que dije porque me acerco aún más si era posible.

Nuestros labios no se separaron en ningún momento de la película, estuve sobre el todo el rato y sentí que había sido uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida. Sabía que aún faltaba mucho camino para recorrer y estaba feliz de eso. No quería que esto terminara nunca.

-No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me haces- me dijo con sus ojos cielo mirándome con intensidad.

-Tengo algo de idea, ya que siento tus emociones como si fueran las mías, te siento tan dentro mío que simplemente creo que somos un solo ser- dicho esto volvió a posar sus labios en los míos demostrándome cuan de acuerdo estaba conmigo.

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba abrumado, de verdad que estaba perdido. No sé dónde tengo la cabeza, lo único que sé es que me quiero despejar ahora mismo. Una loca idea se cruzó por mi mente.

Música. Piano. Libertad de expresión. Salvación.

Mis pies se movieron por aquella idea loca y sin darme cuenta estaba a la puerta del auditorio. Nunca había tocado en un lugar donde hubiera tanta gente cerca, pero me daba igual. Realmente no me gustaba que nadie me escuchara, sentía que penetraban en mi corazón y en mi mente de una manera ilógica. Nadie entiende que alguien con un don como el mío para la música lo esconda, pero no es un capricho, es algo demasiado profundo e íntimo. Una persona de las que más confiaba me había fallado y una muralla de dolor se había instalado en mi corazón. Una coraza, una fortaleza o un escudo, da igual como lo llamaras era lo mismo. Me comporto como un engreído insoportable y me gusta. No me siento vulnerable como cuando toco el piano, me siento un cabrón, pero un cabrón seguro. La gente de mi familia a veces me mira con pena, con la pena a la que miras a un ser destruido por sus propios seres queridos, destruidos por recuerdos y destruido por sus fantasmas. No se sabe lo que es el dolor, la autodestrucción hasta que lo sufres. Todos piensan que me convertí simplemente por la adolescencia, pero yo creo que todos tenemos un secreto oscuro que nos marca para siempre.

Expira, inspira, expira, inspira… Al entrar al auditorio mis fantasmas quedaron fuera, enjaulados y bajo llave. Llegue al lado del precioso piano y subí la tapa. Las teclas blancas resplandecían con un brillo propio. Adoraba los pianos, siempre los ame. El truco está en hacer que la música suene más alto que los problemas.

Pose mis manos en la tecla y la canción que me sabía de memoria se materializo en mis dedos. Era una que cree hace años para mi madre y que siempre toco porque me relaja. Me hace pensar que ella está a mi lado y que me abraza para hacerme sentir mejor. Mi madre es una de las mejores personas que tengo en mi vida y le debo todo.

Un repentino ruido escuche a mi derecha y al girarme casi me caigo del taburete. Literalmente.

-Lo siento no quería asustarte.

-No te preocupes Bella, no te había escuchado entrar- no podía creer que me hubiera escuchado tocar.

-No quise interrumpirte, tocas increíble. No sabía que tocaras el piano en realidad.

-Nadie sabe que lo toco, o muy pocas personas.

-¿Por qué? Se nota que se te da muy bien deberías chulearte por ello- la palmee el lado derecho del taburete para que se sentara.

-No quiero que nadie lo sepa- no podía pensar como todo lo anterior que había pensado se iba de un plumazo gracias a Bella. Ella rompía mis esquemas y sinceramente me daba igual.

-Edward, llevo pensando hace días unas cosas. Normalmente te comporta como un bruto sin corazón, pero hay en ocasiones donde…

-…Soy diferente-termine la oración por ella.

-Sí, se que tienes un secreto como todo el mundo. Yo tuve una relación falsa con Jacob. Lo di todo incluso el cariño de la persona más importante de mi vida. Mi hermano. Al final de todo perdí un amigo, perdí a mi hermano y realmente perdí la confianza en mí misma. No supe elegir bien y no creo ya en mis decisiones. Me volví una persona desconfiada, tímida y muy insignificante. Soy adolescente y las cosas que todo el mundo ve como una tontería nosotros lo vemos como una montaña enorme de problemas. Edward esa circunstancia cambio mi mundo y el dolor se instalo todos los días en mi vida. Mi hermano me despreciaba de una manera tan horrible que de pensarlo me dan escalofríos. Tu sabes mi secreto ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- ella me había explicado sus miedos y yo debería hacer lo mismo pero eso sería romper la muralla del todo por ella.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Si no quisiera no te preguntaría.

_A la mierda todo, se lo voy a contar._

-Está bien pero solo te contare mi historia, la otra parte tendrás que preguntárselo a ella…

**FLASHBACK**

Me dirigía de camino a la cocina para prepararme un sándwich cuando escuche a mi hermana Nessie gritar por el teléfono.

-Me da igual Cedrick, me lo prometiste ya hora lo harás. Da igual todo, yo lo quiero sino no podre conseguirlo- dicho esto corto la llamada.

-Hermanita ¿Qué te ocurre?-Nessie al verme vino corriendo y se lanzo a mis brazos.

-Edward te necesito quédate esta tarde conmigo viendo la tele por favor.

-Sabes que te adoro, pero no puedo Nessie he quedado con Sam- sé que eso sería un golpe bajo porque ella odiaba a Sam.

-No puedo creer que me cambies por esa zorra, Edward soy tu hermana. La que está siempre a tu lado, la que te tapa tus escapadas y la que siempre te apoya. Esa puta solo te quiere por popularidad.

-Nessie, ya esta deja esta rabieta sabes que eres mi favorita pero no puedo hacerle eso a Sam. Es mi novia.

Sabía que eso no convencería a Nessie pero me fui a la cita con mi novia. La amaba, era la persona más increíble del mundo. Después de la maravillosa cita en el parque me dirigí a mi casa pero antes de llegar me intercepto una persona. Cedrick.

-Edward, necesito que le digas a Nessie que no he podido conseguir lo que me pidió pero que tengo un infiltrado que lo conseguirá- esto era muy raro ¿De qué hablaba este imbécil?

-¿Qué necesita mi hermana?- la respuesta que me dio me dejo de piedra.

Mi hermana iba a hacer algo espantoso, no podía creer que hubiera caído tan bajo.

No lo permitiría, fui corriendo y entre en mi casa.

-Nessie, como puedes ser tan rastrera- grite sin importarme si había alguien más escuchándonos.

-¿Qué te ocurre Edward? ¿De qué hablas?- Nessie llego extrañada y confusa.

-Me he encontrado con Cedrick- esas palabras la hicieron darse cuenta de todo. Darse cuenta que lo sabía.

-Edward, puedo explicártelo, veras…

-No puedo creer que vayas a tomar el camino fácil. No te lo permitiré, lo contare.

-Jamás Edward escúchame jamás, sobre mi cadáver.

Nada me pararía, nada. Su verdad se sabría, yo quería mucho a mi hermana pero ella tenía que conseguir un gran futuro y eso la hundiría. Pasaron unos días y mi hermana ni me dirigía la palabra, esa noche había quedado con Sam y mañana contaría la verdad de mi hermana.

Sam se estaba retasando una hora y media y no era normal. La llame para saber que le ocurría. Al segundo tono me lo cogió.

-Sam ¿Dónde estás?

-Pues ahora mismo estoy con Mike.

-¿Qué haces con mi mejor amigo Sam? Habíamos quedado hace rato.

-Pues… me lo estoy cogiendo, folla increíble- su voz era raposa y casi no la podía entender pero aun estaba procesando sus palabras.

-¿Estas borracha?

-Pues no sé lo que me dio tu hermana Nessie antes pero me ha sentado increíble, adiós Edward te veo luego amor. Te amo. ¡Ah! Mike más fuerte, mas… así, así. Oh por dios eres increíble un dios en la cama haber si el soso de Edward folla conmigo de una vez.

El móvil se apago y yo aun no sabía lo que había ocurrido bien. Mi novia se estaba follando a mi mejor amigo. Mi hermana la había drogado. Las dos persona que amaba más que a todas las cosas me habían traicionado. Me habían destruido por su propia ambición. Una por follar por fin y otra por guardar su secreto.

Mi hermana apareció a mi vista en cinco minutos y una repulsión se instalo en mi cuerpo.

-No me puedo creer lo que has hecho Rennesmee, me has jodido-dije roto por dentro pero con una mirada destructora.

-Tenias que guardar mi secreto, tenía que hacer lo que hiciera falta, pero tranquilo los dos están bastante borrachos, no creo que lo recuerden mañana, simplemente han cumplido lo que querían. Los borrachos y los drogados siempre dicen la verdad. Ella me pidió que la llevara a casa de Mike para follárselo. Palabras textuales.

-Como puedes ser tan asquerosa Nessie, eres mi hermana.

-Edward confiaba en ti, querías destruir mi futuro y todo lo que voy a conseguir, tu tendrías que apoyarme no darme la espalda.

-Lo hacía por ti.

-No, si lo hicieras por mi me hubieras escuchado, me habrías apoyado, los hermanos eso hacen. Jamás los traicionan.

-Ya da igual, tu secreto saldrá a la luz, me has hecho daño pero en este momento todo me da igual.

-Te equivocas si no quieres que todo el mundo sepa que tu novia te ha puesto lo cuernos con tu mejor amigo porque tu no le dabas lo que un hombre tiene que dar te callaras. Tengo fotos que colgare por todo los sitios.

-Enhorabuena Renesmee, tu secreto está a salvo. Te has salido con la tuya. No diré nada, pero no quiero volver a saber nada de ti. Me has decepcionado.

Me fui de allí con la promesa de no volver a confiar en nadie, todo el mundo que quería mi novia, mi mejor amigo, mi hermana me habían cambiado por sus propias ambiciones. Me habían traicionado. No volvería a querer a nadie, jamás seria otra vez débil. Nadie volvería a hacerme daño. Desde ahora solo yo haría daño a la gente.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Edward, eso es horrible, pero Nessie seguro que también tendría sus razones- dijo Bella intentando acercarse a mí.

-No me toques. Necesito estar solo-dije entre dientes.

-Pero…

-Nada, vete- ella se levanto y antes de salir me miro diciéndome todo con esa mirada.

Yo simplemente hice caso omiso de todo y volví a concentrarme en el piano. Lo único que jamás me fallaría.

**ROSALIE POV**

Me levante con unos lametones en mi cara. Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que el culpable era ese perrito tan mono que movía la cola a la luz del Sol. Me despeje y me estire para dirigirme a la cocina a desayunar. Después del desayuno decidí ir al gimnasio como todas las mañanas para ponerme en forma. Quería quitarme todas las malas sensaciones de mi cuerpo. La desaparición de Bella y Edward, mi pasado, mis sentimientos. Todo. Tenía tantos pensamientos a mil por hora que me iba a explotar la cabeza. El gimnasio estaba solitario excepto por un mastodonte que estaba corriendo en mi maquina.

-¡TU! Quítate ahora mimos de ese aparato, es mío- le dije señalado la máquina de correr.

-No veo tu nombre en ningún sitio dulzura- mi cara se empezó a poner roja de rabia ¿Cómo me había llamado este gilipollas? ¿Dulzura? Se creerá muy graciosos y todo el chaval este.

-Sabes que soy todo lo que quieras menos dulzura, pero si quieres que te lo demuestre ¡TE DEMUESTRO EN TU PUTA CARA LO DULCE QUE SOY IMBECIL!- sabía que tenía un carácter de mil demonios y lo adoraba. Me encantaba. Era algo que nunca cambiaria de mi misma.

-Tranquilízate Barbie, si en el fondo te encanta verme tan sudoroso mientras mis músculos se muestran trabajados- su mirada burlona se poso en mi- dulzura siéntate a ver el espectáculo.

Dicho esto me guiño el ojos y yo me moví. Para su sorpresa me senté en el banco con la mirada perdida, reflexionando sobre mi caos mental. La gente te ve como te ves a ti misma y en estos instantes me veo como un fantasma vagando por el limbo entre la vida y la muerte. Yo solo quiero una razón para seguir adelante. Solo eso. Es lo que el humano busca y algunos tienen la suerte de encontrar.

Suspire, estos días me había metido demasiado en mi cabeza y para una persona frívola y hueca era demasiado agotador. Emmet se acerco a mí y se sentó. Jamás me hubiera imaginado lo que sucedería y lo que iban a cambiar las cosas por el destino.

-Rose, desde que recordamos lo que paso hace tiempo me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas-tomo aire antes de dirigirme esa mirada turbada- he madurado demasiado tarde pero por fin lo he conseguido.

-¿Y a mí eso que me importa?

-Que quiero demostrarte que eres demasiado madura para tu edad, la gente cree que eres una persona hueca y sin sentimiento pero la verdadera razón es que ves la vida de manera demasiado profunda. Una manera que nadie entiende y piensa que es maldad. Voy a demostrarte lo que es divertirse- dijo seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso Emmet?

Y ocurrió. De la nada saco de sus bolsillos algo que hizo que mi mundo cambiara y empezará a girar en sentido contrario.

Saco una esposas. Y oh si, me esposo a él.

-Tranquilízate Rosalie no empieces a gritar como una histérica- me decía a mi misma mientras respiraba y expiraba- ahora sacara las llaves y abrirá las esposas para poder ¡DARLE UNA PALIZA QUE LO DEJARA TONTO DE POR VIDA!

-Rose estas esposas me las ha dado Bella hace un rato porque eran de mi padre y me las ha regalado y creo que esto te servirá para ver cómo se comporta un chico de nuestra edad, siento que piensas demasiado las cosas y no las vives. Tiene que vivir carajo y las llaves no te las daré hasta que crea que te las merezcas.

Los siguientes treinta minutos fueron una muestra de todas las palabrotas que existen en el mundo y mi amplio vocabulario de camionera. Vale más un minuto de pie que toda una vida de rodillas. Sabia ese dicho, lo conocía y lo asimilaba pero realmente me parecía irrespetuoso que para hacerme vivir un poco tuviera que estar esposada a un niño con cuerpo de adulto. Era denigrante e incluso doloroso. No podía pasar con este prototipo de humano ni cinco minutos. Asique imagínate lo que puede pasar si estoy esposada a él vete a saber tu cuanto tiempo.

-Ahora sí que has perdido la cabeza- dije mirándole enfadada- suéltame ahora mismo y déjame tranquila.

-Rosalie te asfixias en este mundo incomprendido, todos los humanos lo hacemos pero realmente no ha otra salida más que la muerte. No quiero que te sientas atrapada en este mundo sucio y desesperado por la ambición. Quiero que vivas y para ello vas a ver desde mis ojos como lo hago yo.

-No, Emmet mi forma de vida no cambiara al verte cada mañana al despertarme, eso solo ayudara a odiar mas el mundo.

-¿Me estas retando muñeca?- me mordí la lengua para no soltar ninguna frase mordaz por su mote- Cada mañana te levantaras viéndome dormir y te acordaras del orgasmo y como te hice gemir la noche anterior.

-Mucha fe tienes tu, no me acostaría contigo ni aunque seas el último hombre del planeta.

-Ya verás el día que conozcas mis movimientos no me dejaras escapar nunca.

-Está bien te doy tres días como máximo, sino cogeré un cuchillo y te lo clavare- no sé porque acepte, un instinto, una determinación o que me había vuelto loca del todo pero me daba igual.

Vería como cambiaria mi perceptiva del mundo a pasos agigantados.

-Vamos a mi cuarto.

-Ni de coña dulzura vamos al mío.

Tire de las esposas para llevarlo a mi cuarto y el tenia más fuerza asique me manejo a su antojo. Yo me apuse y entre tanto nos caímos al suelo.

Iban a ser tres días muy largos.

**JACOB POV**

Me levante cuando sentí un cálido cuerpo a mi lado. Mi vista se giro a Nessie y la vi durmiendo pacíficamente. Me daba pena despertarla pero tenía que hacerlo. O no.

Aun cuando recordaba que había tenido esa cita con Alec me hervía la sangre. No soy una persona celosa y meno por alguien a quien no quiero ¿O si lo hago? No, no, no me prometí que no me enamoraría de nadie. Siento celos por que se ha vuelto alguien muy importante para mí y realmente me gusta. No quiero que sufra por ningún cabrón. Es una bebe. Es mi baby. Creo que los dos nos hemos equivocado infinidad de veces, pero que aún estamos a tiempo para cambiar esos errores... Y nunca es tarde para intentarlo. Y yo no me voy a rendir. Nunca.

Me acerque a abrazarla y a despertarla con un beso cuando note que estaba ardiendo ¿Tendría fiebre?

-Nessie, baby, despierta, vamos despierta- la moví lentamente pero ella parecía estar durmiendo profundamente- eh vamos tienes que volver a tu cuarto.

Ella poco a poco se fue despertando y al abrí los ojos me dio una sonrisa preciosa. Le respondí rápidamente y baje para darla un casto beso en los labios.

-Me encanta despertar así todas las mañanas, eres encantador _baby- _me dijo levantándose lentamente pero hizo una mueca rara y yo me asuste.

-¿Estás bien? Antes cuando te has levantado estabas ardiendo creo que tienes fiebre- dije abrazándola.

-No tranquilo, déjame que voy a mi cuarto.

-Nessie puedes haber cogido frio y no estar bien- dije siendo bastante sobreprotector con ella.

-No me atosigues déjame sola.

Dicho esto se fue dando un portazo que me enfureció bastante. No parecía estar bien y un sentimiento extraño se instalo en mi pecho. ¿Si estaba enferma?

_Tranquilo, a ella no le pasara nada._

No sabía porque me importaba tanto, no debería haberlo hecho pero las enfermedades no me gustaban, me recordaban a una persona que me mintió diciendo que estaba bien cuando realmente tenía un gran secreto…

Odiaba los hospitales, las enfermedades y sobre todo a los médicos.

Hinche mis pulmones poco a poco y me prometí mantener la cabeza fría.

Me vestí e hice mi cama en tiempo record. Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar con todos. Dentro de nada nos iríamos al viaje de la nieve y estaba bastante emocionado. Adoraba los deportes de riesgo. Hacía mucho que no montaba la moto, desde el accidente de Emmet… tenía que volver a hacerlo.

Desayunamos entre risas y cada dos por tres le mandaba una mirada a Renesmee pero veía que no había probado la comida, eso me preocupo.

Esta seguro que solo era un paranoico y no tenia de nada que preocuparme, ella era mayorcita para cuidarse de sí misma. No era su puto niñero.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar salí corriendo para interceptarla. Ella me lanzo una mala mirada pero no me daba miedo.

-Suéltame Jacob- apretó la mandíbula para calmar su furia- se que quieres y lárgate.

-Vamos Nessie no te ves bien, déjame llevarte a un doctor su cara estaba pálida y se notaba más caliente que antes.

-Deja de decir tonterías y lárgate Jacob, solo necesita perderte de vista un rato y que no me atosigues- eso me dejo de piedra como podía hablarme tan fríamente.

-¿Y lo que paso ayer? No ha significado nada…

-Oh por dios deja de ser tan cursi, te la chupe, si, no montes un escándalo por ello, tendría que ser yo la sentimental no tú.

-No te entiendo Nessie, sé que no estás hablando en serio. Es la fiebre.

-¡No tengo fiebre, no inventes Jacob!

-Te dejare sola para que te tranquilices, vete a tu cuarto y recuéstate voy a verte más tarde.

-A mi cuarto no vas a entrar, te cerrare la puerta en las narices idiota.

Nos encanta engañarnos aunque pensemos lo contrario, adoramos pensar que todo va a salir bien cuando estamos completamente seguros de que acertaremos más veces poniéndonos en lo peor. A pesar de eso seguimos sin hacerlo siempre que deberíamos. ¿Qué pensamos? ¿Que la vida nos va a cambiar por un golpe de suerte? Pues no señores, puede que esa suerte dure más o menos tiempo, pero no es un cambio… es una mentira como la idea que tenía en la cabeza de que me preocupaba tanto Nessie porque me sentía como una hermano mayor. Era una mentira como intentar convencerme que sus palabras no me habían dolido.

Había sido jodidamente doloroso.

Mi estomago se contrajo mientras la veía irse como una gatita furiosa.

Era aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Adorable.

Me fui a mi cuarto y me tumbe en la cama para que el tiempo pasara más rápido, pero no se cumplía mi deseo.

El tiempo no corría y me canse. Me dirigí al cuarto de Nessie como la había prometido y al entrar el aire se escapo de mis pulmones.

Nessie estaba en el suelo. Inconsciente. Y además había sangre al lado de su cabeza.

* * *

**HOLAAAA PEQUEÑOS SALTAMONTES!**

**SIENTO MUCHISSIMO MI GRAN RETRASO SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE HE TENIDO UNA DEPRESION MUY GRANDE. NADA, NADA ME HACIA FELIZ... SOY UNA CHICA MUY EXTROVERTIDO Y ESTOS DIAS NI ME RECONOCIA. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DEL ANTERIOR CAPITULO Y SUBIRE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PRONTO PARA QUE ME PERDONEIS POR MI MALA OBRA.**

**LOS COMENTARIOS HAN SIDO LOS QUE ME HAN IMPULSADO PARA SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA PORQUE HE LLEGADO A SENTIR UN GRAN PESO O UNA OBLIGACION ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA... POR FAVOR ALEGRARME CON VUESTROS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS.**

**UN BESAZO MUY GRANDE**

**SHEILA MARIE CULLEN**


End file.
